What Runs Through Them Series Part 2: Essence
by FayTheGay
Summary: Ten years following the events of Blood Isabella wakes up with no memories and a terrible pain in her stomach. Without her memories can she fix what has happened before it's too late? Sequel to Blood. (Rated M mainly because the first story is M)
1. 1 - Ice

**THIS IS A SEQUEL**

 **We are back! The sequel will be shorter than the first one but I couldn't leave it there. I just couldn't.**

 **Disclaimer: I will say this once. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters related to the franchise. The only things I claim to own are my characters and the story idea. The aspects pulled directly from the Twilight universe belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. Now that that's been said, enjoy!**

Edward and I were content with life, he'd just graduated college and I was working happily at the movie theatre down the road. We had two kids; an eight year old girl and a one year old boy. Life was great.

"Momma!" Renesmee ran through the front door followed closely by my husband. Edward and I shared a look as she jumped into my arms, I caught her easily as we spun around.

"Hi, baby girl." She giggled as I set her down. She pulled her backpack off her back and threw it on the floor, dropping down and digging through it.

"I got an A!" She pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to me. I took my time opening it and was granted the sight of an "A" written across her spelling test for today.

"Looks like we are going to get ice-cream." I grinned at her as she went to rush past me.

"Put your backpack in your room." I turned and grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she could bolt down the hall to her room.

She groaned and squirmed against my hold. "Fine." She huffed and stopped squirming, I let her go and she turned back, leaning down to pick her backpack up. She threw it over her shoulder and returned to her journey to her bedroom.

"Hey, Bella." I moved my gaze to my husband and grinned.

"Hi, Edward." I jumped into his arms, giving him a tight hug.

"Where's Jake?" He asked me curiously.

"Dol picked him up an hour ago. She wanted to take him out to get Renesmee's birthday present." I smiled softly, Dol had begged me to let her babysit. It was nice to have someone else to watch him for a bit. He was a much louder baby than Renesmee had been.

"You should go nap." He kissed me briefly before pulling away. "You need it."

I shook my head, he was right. I hadn't been sleeping well because of the crying but I didn't want to waste time I could be spending with my daughter sleeping.

"Where's Jakey?" Renesmee's voice came from the hallway. I turned away from Edward and saw that she looked disappointed.

"He's with Aunt Dol."

"I wanna see Aunt Dol!"

"I thought you wanted icecream?" The look she gave me was adorable.

She seemed to consider if for a second before her face lit up. "I'll make Aunt Dol take me!"

"Pack up some clothes for tomorrow." Edward chuckled at the accusing expression she gave him

"I didn't ask to stay the night!"

"You were going to." She had a look like he'd ruined her life plans but she went back through the door of her room anyways.

"Take a nap. We have the house to ourselves tonight." He whispered in my ear and I shivered slightly.

"I'll see you soon." I mumbled quietly as I headed down the hall, taking the stairwell up to my room. I laid down in bed, closing my eyes and letting out a soft sigh.

"Bella." I was confused at first. Why was Dol here? I opened my eyes and would've screamed if her hand hadn't covered my mouth, she was sitting next to me. Leaning over me. "You're being woken up. I don't have much time. Something is wrong." I was confused, when she spoke her breath fogged up as if it was cold. Was it cold?

Then I began to feel it. The cold. Icy cold. I started shivering in it.

"You aren't supposed to wake up. Something is wrong." Her face flickered, becoming my own then Dol's again. "Make the right choices. Remember to make the right choices." Then she vanished. It was getting colder and colder though, my teeth began chattering together, my entire body began violently shaking. Everything was so _cold._ It felt like I was taking a naked dive in the Arctic Ocean in the middle of subzero temperatures. What was happening? Why was it so cold?

The cold was becoming less and less bearable. I tried to scream but my throat was so dry…and it was so cold…I didn't know how long I froze for. It felt like decades. My thoughts were so clouded now…everything was so much less clear…and I felt like I should remember something…something important. Something so very important…

Then the freezing stopped. Like a switch had been flipped in my brain it stopped. I became overly aware of a dry throat…my stomach felt like it was tearing itself apart. A choked sound escaped me. I tried to focus on what was around me, I tried to think but I couldn't think. My stomach _hurt_. It hurt so much. I couldn't open my eyes. They felt like they were glued together.

Something touched my lips, I tried to focus on the sensation but the way my stomach hurt made it hard for me to focus on anything. Liquid touched my lips, sliding into my mouth and touching my throat. I didn't know what it was. I didn't care, instincts took over and I swallowed it, it hurt my stomach for the liquid to touch it. It hurt so much. But the feeling of the liquid against my dry throat made it worth it.

The pressure on my lips that had to be a cup moved away followed by a wet cloth running over my eyes. It ran over them several times then hot fingers gently pulled my eyelids open. I made a sound as the dimly lit room filled my vision.

It was extremely hard to focus on what I saw, there was the arm directly in front of me. Past the arm was a stone wall and a pile of straw with two small figures I couldn't identify. The room was lit by a small candle next to the straw bed. I winced when a liquid was dropped into my eye, I instinctively blinked it away.

"Bella?" I didn't recognize the voice though I knew it was female. Now that I thought about it the voice wasn't the only thing I didn't recognize. I was aware of what things were, why they were there, and what they did. I couldn't remember anything though. I knew there were faces and names and memories I should have but I couldn't place anything. There was nothing.

I tried to talk but all I managed was a sound that hurt my throat. I ended up focused on the pain in my stomach again.

"Drink." She said as she pressed a cup to my lips again, I drank the liquid carefully. My stomach still hurt but the liquid that had to have been water was at least easing it.

I opened my eyes again when she pulled the cup away from me. "Give me a second." She spoke softly then pressed another cup to my lips, the liquid in this was thicker than the other one and it tasted different. I didn't recognize the taste but it was amazing all the same. When it hit my stomach I almost cried in joy. Food. This was some sort of food in liquid form but it was food.

"That's enough for now." She spoke quietly after the cup was empty and pulled it away from my lips. "Sleep, Bella." She spoke softly.

I didn't intend on sleeping but I was sucked into the blackness anyways.

" _Hello, Bella." I was standing in a large field surrounded in trees, all around me were dead corpses and a girl with blue hair and ever changing eyes stood directly in front of me._

" _Who are you?" I asked her, she turned away from me, walking around the corpses that littered the ground._

" _A friend." I went after her, I tried to grab her but she stayed just outside of reach._

" _What happened to me?"_

" _I'm not certain, Bella." She stopped suddenly and turned to face me causing me to walk into her._

 _I looked at her warily. "Do I know you?"_

" _You should." She spoke softly._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm a friend." She smiled and pulled away from me. "Remember that. Remember me." The world around me began to fade away._

I groaned as my eyes opened up. "Morning, Sunshine." That girl's voice filled my ears again.

"Hi." I croaked the word out; it hurt my throat to talk. I focused on my surroundings again. I was still facing that stone wall, the three figures I hadn't been able to make out before were gone however the light in the room didn't come from a candle anymore. It came from behind me and was very bright. It had to be the sun. I knew it was the sun. I felt compelled to go investigate the source but now I was overly aware of how _weak_ I felt.

The person sat down in my line of sight, she had blonde hair and violet blue eyes. She looked familiar but I didn't know why. Why couldn't I remember anything?

"I know you can't really talk yet. You aren't the first. What do you remember?"

Not the first? The first what? "What?" I managed to ask, it still hurt to talk and I was becoming aware of the pain in my stomach.

"I'll ask later." She frowned. "Do you think you can move?"

She moved forward, laying her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I considered this for a second then tried to lift my head, it took a lot of intense focus and energy but I finally managed to will my body to lift my head for a few seconds before it fell back down against the soft material under my head.

"It will take a while. I'm sorry." She squeezed my arm gently then stood up and moved out of my line of sight, when she was back in my line of sight she was holding a plastic cup. "I'm going to roll you onto your back." She set it down next to me and put pressure on my arm and side, forcing me onto my back. The limited force on my stomach made me sick to my stomach. "Don't puke on me." She shook her head disapprovingly as I stared at the ceiling above me, trying to keep myself from throwing up whatever was in my stomach.

One word at a time wouldn't get me far in a conversation but my throat still hurt like hell. I debated on my next word as I observed what I could see from this spot. To my right I could now clearly see what had to be the exit to a cave covered by some sort of blanket. It was still weird. I knew what things were and what they did but I didn't know _how_ I knew them.

In front of me was a small thing I recognized as something called a crib. If I thought of the word I knew it was a bed for small people…kids. For some reason thinking of kids made me sad, I could feel tears welling in the corner of my eyes.

"Who?" I asked as I moved my gaze to her. The word hurt to get out but I managed it.

"My name is Rosalie. Do you not remember me?" I moved my gaze back to the blanket on the cave entrance. I didn't answer because the answer was obvious. I absently noticed I was hooked up to a few machines and other things but didn't question it. I didn't want to think about what they were doing to or for me.

"You don't. Most of you don't. Here." She pressed the cup to my lips and I graciously drank the thick liquid inside of it. "That is what my father calls the vitamin drink. It has all sorts of the nutrients your body is lacking from the transformation. It also has a mild sedative in it."

Transformation? What did she mean by that? It bothered me. The term triggered a deep fear. Then there was the word sedative. That also bothered me. I didn't stop drinking it though. It was making my stomach feel better. It couldn't have been doing anything terrible if it was making me feel better, right?

"Go ahead and sleep, Bella." She spoke softly after she pulled the cup away again.

I was yet again sucked into sleep not long after she left.

We went off and on like this for a few weeks. She would come in, give me the vitamin drink and water, have me practice moving my body, roll me over, and leave. We didn't talk much which I was fine with though the few words we did exchange proved to me that my throat was feeling better. I didn't have any more dreams like the one with the blue haired girl again but I did have strange dreams, fuzzy ones. I was pretty sure they were memories but I could never decipher what was happening in them and when I woke up they faded quickly. I still didn't know what was happening, who exactly I was, and why I was there.

Rosalie briefly mentioned two other names when she was with me, Alice and Emmett. It had been absentminded by her and I still hadn't had the energy to question her. I finally decided I needed answers.

I managed to push myself into a sitting position though the movement was draining and slightly painful I managed it. I really needed a change of clothes and a shower. I also wanted out of these machines. _One step at a time_. I told myself absently.

"Hi." Rosalie said the second she came in through the blanket. She seemed to fully acknowledge my position and nodded. "Go ahead."

"What happened?" I managed without any issues.

She considered for a second before asking me, "do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. Your friends call you Bella." She hesitated. "You were a vampire." I was a vampire? I knew what that meant. It made me sick to my stomach. "You were. In the past." She hesitated. "A lot happened. More than I can tell you right now. Let's just leave it at a lot happened. You went insane and your sister buried you in a field so that you could live inside your head.

"Sister?" I had a sister? Yes. I did. I could feel an ache in my chest at the knowledge. A sister.

"Her name is Daula. We all called her Dol."

"Where is she?"

She looked extremely uncomfortable. "I don't know." A sister. I had a sister. I wanted my sister and I didn't even know who she was. "Just like you several other vampires have been…made human."

She had said were not are. I wasn't a vampire anymore. What did that mean? How does one become human after being a vampire? How did that make sense?

"How am I…human?"

"I don't know for sure. Whatever did it had to dig you up to do it otherwise Embry wouldn't have found you."

"Embry?"

"He was an old friend of your family."

I finally asked a question that had been bothering me for a while. "Where are we?"

"My cave."

"Do you have a kid?" My eyes moved to the crib, it hurt to see it but I didn't know why.

"I took in a friend's baby." She sounded uncomfortable, I moved my gaze back to her, the look in her eyes told me there was a story behind it. I wanted to ask but I didn't have the energy.

"I think you'll be able to walk around soon." She changed the subject as she moved next to me.

"No more talking?"

"Not today."

It took several weeks but I was finally able to walk around the cave and had completely detached all the wires and other things. I hadn't gone outside yet. I stood at the side of the crib, using it as a support. I hadn't paid too much attention to its contents in the few times I'd stood against it but this time I was curious. It was a small crib and the bottom was littered with small stuffed animals. One stood out to me past the rest. I reached in and picked up the small dog, looking it over thoughtfully.

"Izzy!" _Bella looked up as Dol came in, grinning like an idiot._

"I wanna play hide n seek!"

" _But I'm playing with Frog right now, Daula."_

"Come on, Izzy. Pretty please!"

" _In a little bit."_

I dropped the stuffed dog, a shriek escaping me. I held onto the memory though. That had to have been a memory. The blue haired girl…Dol…that was my sister…the girl in that dream I'd had was my sister. Or I was wrong and I was overthinking this. No. That was definitely a memory.

"Bella?" I turned quickly to see Rosalie standing in the entrance but the movement made me sick to my stomach. I groaned and dropped to my knees, grabbing hold of my stomach. Rosalie was by my side quickly, holding a bucket in front of me which I gratefully took and threw up the bit of food I'd managed to eat today. "Great." She grumbled as she got to her feet. "I thought you'd gotten past the nasty parts."

"Screw you."

"What happened?" She helped me to my feet and guided me back to the bed I'd been sleeping on since I got here.

I sat down on it and lay my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees. "I think it was a memory…my sister…did she have blue hair?"

"What did you remember about her?" Rosalie sat down in front of me, hope in her expression.

"Something from when we were little. That dog…that's Frog, isn't it?"

She got up slowly, walking over to the crib and pulling the small dog out of it. "It was yours."

"Where is my sister?"

She absently pet the stuffed dog, clearly deciding on how to answer the question. "I don't know." She finally said, moving her gaze back to me.

"How can you not know?" I narrowed my eyes at her, irritation flooding me.

"You have been out of it for ten years. A lot has happened in the past ten years. She thought I was dead so she didn't exactly reach out." Ten years. Something about ten years was comforting. Like I felt it had been longer. No. It was more than that. Ten years meant that it was unlikely that the people I cared about were dead. I didn't know who any of them were but that didn't matter because the knowledge was there.

"Is she alive?" I needed to know either way. It would ease the curiosity to have the question answered.

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"Not about this. I'm sorry." She sighed, looking at the door. "You can come outside if you want. I can show you around."

"I'm still tired." I mumbled as I lay back down.

"We'll find your sister." She spoke quietly enough that I almost didn't hear it. I didn't know her but I trusted her. We would find my sister. Even if I didn't remember her.

 **That's it for chapter one. Thoughts, guys?** _ **I have some thoughts like, what the hell is happening?**_ **If I told you that immediately where would be the suspense?** _ **I hate you.**_ **I know.**


	2. 2 - The Bonfire

**Welcome back, Nessie090603 and corkykellems! Great to see you back for the sequel!** _ **She explained to me the basics of what is going on and I'm not too happy with her. I was fine with how the last one ended.**_ **You're so full of it.** _ **Fine but I'm still not happy with you.**_ **I can live with that.**

 _I was standing in the middle of that field again, the blue haired girl…Dol. Her name was Dol. She stood a few feet in front of me smiling sadly._

" _You're my sister."_

" _Yes and no." She spoke quietly, moving her gaze away from me._

 _I considered that as I took a step forward which she met by stepping away from me. "What does that mean?"_

" _I'm part of your mind."_

" _So you aren't real?" I moved towards her again which she immediately responded to by stepping away from me._

" _I didn't say that either."_

 _I gave up on the confusing questions and chose to ask one that was pretty straightforward. "Why are you here?"_

" _Why are you here?"_

" _I'm dreaming, right?" Being aware of being in a dream was strange but it was the only explanation for what was happening._

" _Are you?" She tilted her head to the side questioningly before turning away from me._

" _I have to be dreaming." I heard her laugh quietly as she started to walk away._

" _There is a thin line between reality and fantasy. Remember that." As the world around me began to fade, she turned to face me again. "I miss you." That was the last thing she said before the world around me faded and I woke up._

I moved carefully around the cave, it was still difficult to walk but it was at least possible. I looked towards the blanket at the exit of the cave that was letting in sunlight around the edges. I could faintly see trees around the edges. I moved back to the crib again, looking down inside it.

" _Momma!" Renesmee ran through the front door followed closely by my husband. Edward and I shared a look as she jumped into my arms, I caught her easily as we spun around._

" _Hi, baby girl." She giggled as I set her down. She pulled her backpack off her back and threw it on the floor, dropping down and digging through it._

I blinked rapidly. A daughter. I _knew_ that was my daughter. I had a daughter. "Bella?" I slowly turned to face the entrance. "Some people want to see you."

"Can't they come in here?" Even though I asked the question I moved carefully to the cave entrance.

"They're babysitting for me." She glanced away.

I stopped next to her and leaned against the cave wall. "Whose baby is it? You said a friend. Why are you taking care of a friend's baby?"

"She ran off after she had it. It's a long story."

"You're full of those."

"Or I just don't like answering your questions. If you remembered me you'd understand why."

"You told me others have had this happen. What about the memories?"

"Some of you remember and some of you don't."

I wanted to remember everything. I wanted to know who I was and who everyone else was. I wanted to remember. Knowing what things were was great but knowing who people were would be better. "Do you think I'll ever remember everything?"

"I don't know. I have absolutely no idea." She pushed through the blanket out of the cave leaving me alone.

It was weird. I knew I should wonder what was outside but I didn't care. I was tempted to go lay back down in bed and go back to sleep. "Rosalie." I pushed off the wall and went outside, I had been sleeping in a cave. I'd known that. What was in front of me was a massive treeline with tents scattered around and two small wooden houses, one on each side of the cave. There weren't too many people in sight but there were several wolves walking around the perimeter. A baby tiger ran out of one of the tents, charging for me. I didn't get to react before Rosalie -who I hadn't noticed standing to the left of the cave exit- picked him up mid jump. He made a small sound somewhere between a growl and a meow.

"Brady."

I looked at Rosalie who was staring at the small tiger with pain in her eyes. I moved my gaze to the tiger that morphed into a small boy with dark hair. It made me jump but all focus on that vanished when his eyes met mine. Those eyes. Ever changing eyes. They didn't stay a solid color for more than a few milliseconds. They were the same eyes Dol had.

"He's her son." I whispered, pain tearing through me. I didn't know her but it didn't change the fact that it hurt to know. Rosalie refused to meet my eyes when I looked back at her. The boy in her arms squirmed, making another sound between a growl and meow after he changed into a tiger again. She set him down and he took off in the direction of the house behind her. "You said she thought you were dead. How did you end up with her son?"

"He doesn't know. I haven't seen Dol since Missouri."

"How did you end up with my sister's kid?"

"It's a long story." She finally met my gaze. I was going to go off on her for avoiding the question but she continued before I could. "But. Let me give you the short story. I told you I don't know where she is or what happened to her. I don't even know if she's alive. She left her son with Embry who got in contact with Quil who talked to Alice who got ahold of me."

"Why did he end up in your care?"

"I was pregnant before and I lost the child." I wanted to ask her to elaborate but was interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it. Don't ask. Please. They decided that I would be thrilled to raise a baby and I was even though the circumstances were terrible."

"What is he?" I finally addressed one of the things that had been bothering me.

"He's a shapeshifter. Let's go talk to some of your old friends. Maybe seeing them will jog memories."

"How old is he?" She went to move away from me but was jerked back when I grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "How long ago did my sister go missing? Don't you dare tell me 'it's complicated'. How long?"

"Eight years ago." She finally said after she looked at the determination in my expression.

Eight years. I knew from basic instinct that that boy couldn't have been older than three by his human appearance but that didn't bother me as much as knowing she had been missing for eight years.

"I know you have a ton of questions. You always do. I'm begging you to come talk to your friends. Please. I don't want to be the only one to answer all of your questions. I can't answer them all." I groaned in frustration, letting go of her arm in the process. "Thank you."

She led me the distance from where we stood to the small house the tiger had gone to, we stepped through the doorway with me behind Rosalie.

"Bells." A voice came from inside, the second Rosalie moved out of my way I was pulled into a tight hug by an old woman with graying hair, she pulled away and looked me over like I might vanish into thin air.

"She doesn't remember anyone." Rosalie spoke softly from next to me, I thought about the memory that had triggered when I'd looked at Frog. If I focused on it I could faintly remember seeing a woman with her appearance in the memory. A much younger version of the woman but the same one all the same. She was someone from my childhood and I was thrilled to see her though I had no recollection of who she was.

"Who are you?" She flinched at the question but didn't pull away. Instead she placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I'm Dol's mom. I'm your Aunt Ellen."

"We'll explain that later, Bella." I wasn't going to ask though I faintly wondered how she was my aunt if Dol was my sister.

She pulled away from me, backing away so that I could get a full look of the room we were in.

The middle of the room had a large wooden table surrounded with dark chairs. There were four other people excluding my aunt and Rosalie. A male with pale skin and pale blonde hair and blue eyes sat at the furthest away seat looking through a pile of papers. There was a small black haired girl was laying on a couch at the back of the room shaking violently and a male with honey blonde hair and pale skin was sitting in a chair facing the couch with his back to me blocking most of my view of her. The tiger, Dol's son, was lying on the floor watching us quietly.

"Hello, Isabella." The blonde vampire briefly glanced up from his papers before looking back at them.

"Isabella?"

"People you didn't know as a friend weren't allowed to call you anything but your full name." That made a lot of sense, I knew it was something I would do even though I hardly knew who I was.

"Can I get introduced?"

"The girl on the couch is Alice. She had the same thing happen to her that you did. She hasn't woken up." Rosalie motioned to the sleeping girl; Alice.

I considered asking why she wasn't connected to wiring like I had been but I didn't.

"That's her mate; Jasper. Paper nerd there is my father; Carlisle." She held up a hand in what I knew was a symbol for stopping where I was. "I'm not human. Carlisle is a vampire. Jasper is a vampire. I'm a vampire werewolf hybrid. Alice was a vampire." She moved away from the door and past my aunt. "Your aunt is human." She added as she sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for us to join her. I was more than happy to walk over to the table and sit down.

My aunt joined us, sitting in the chair across from me. I tried to ignore the way she kept glancing at me like I'd disappear.

"Go ahead. Ask your questions."

"Where are we?" Rosalie sighed softly.

"Of course you ask that. As you've probably realized your nephew isn't nearly the age he should be. Shapeshifters don't normally start changing forms until they are in their late teens. He started changing forms when he was two and as long as a shapeshifter is changing between forms they don't age at the right rate. Since he doesn't like being human I moved into the forest." She paused, allowing me to take in the information before she continued. "I'm not exactly safe to be around all the time so I asked Carlisle to come live with us. Have him lock me down on full moons that I'm supposed to change. Over time we've picked up a few shapeshifters, most of them prefer their animal forms over their human ones so it works well for them. Basically we're in the middle of nowhere."

I absorbed the information, accepting it all without too much of an issue. I was aware some of this information should bother me but it all seemed so typical that it didn't. "Okay." I finally said after I thought it over. Something else was bothering me though, something I needed to ask. I didn't say anything for a short while as I considered how to ask it. If I should even ask it. After all how could someone answer a question like that for you? "Who am I?"

Rosalie moved her gaze to Jasper and Alice. "That's a question that I don't know how to answer."

I hadn't really expected her to be able to answer that question but I'd had to ask. I looked towards the two by the couch when they black haired girl made a small choked sound. She stopped shaking a few seconds after she made the sound. This was one thing I did remember. The cold. It had been so cold.

I didn't think before I got out of my chair and ran to her side. Jasper growled at me but I ignored it. "It's uncomfortable. Waking up hurt horribly."

"She's terrified." Jasper shook his head as Rosalie joined my side, she was holding a cup with water in it.

"Bella, move." I didn't move when she tried to push me out of the way.

"Give her the vitamin drink first. The water hurt my empty stomach so it will probably hurt her as well." I pulled away, letting her take my place. Carlisle moved into the spot I had been in, holding a cup with the vitamin drink in it.

"Can you tell me about it, Bella? The transformation?" I shook my head at Carlisle's back.

"I don't want to think about it." I mumbled as I turned away from them. Brady approached me slowly. "Hi, there." I spoke softly. He watched me warily before nodding his head slightly. "How are you?" He glanced over my shoulder, then bolted out the door. I looked up as Rosalie walked past me towards the table.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want him to know that his mother abandoned him so I let him grow up believing I was his birth mother. I am his mother." The way she said it was a mixture between joy and sadness.

"I understand that, Rose but it's not fair for him to believe you are his birth mother when you aren't."

"You called me Rose." I looked at her, surprised. I had called her Rose but that wasn't the point right now.

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine. We'll discuss the nickname later. Bella, Dol _left_ him. She abandoned him. A week after he was born she told Embry to find someone to take care of him and vanished off the face of the planet. She didn't tell anyone why or where she was going. You don't remember her. She was a good person. She was also a selfish person."

"You say was like she's dead." I narrowed my eyes.

"She isn't dead." Our attention moved to Ellen who finally spoke up. "My daughter isn't dead. If she was her pack would know."

"El, as much as I hope you're right you know that isn't completely true."

"My daughter isn't dead." Ellen stood up quickly, knocking the chair she was sitting on over in the process. "Bells is right. She's telling you the same thing I've been telling you for the past eight years. It's not right that he doesn't know." She shook her head and gave me a tired smile before heading for the door.

"Don't tell him, El. Please." Rosalie moved past me towards my aunt, panic clear by the way she moved.

"I have let you lie to him for eight years. I'm not going to spill the beans now. It doesn't make the conversations we have had about this nullified. You have to be the one who tells him." She stopped in the doorframe, looking over her shoulder at me. "It's amazing to see you again. I'll see you at dinner." She left the room leaving us alone. I turned my attention back behind me to see what was happening with Alice. Carlisle was leaning over her, I couldn't tell what he was doing exactly but he was very focused on her.

"How is she?" I asked hesitantly, moving behind him so I could look over his shoulder at her. Her eyes were open and full of tears. She opened her mouth when she saw me and made a small sound.

"Don't talk. It's okay." Jasper kissed her forehead and she sighed softly.

"Do you remember us?" She made a slight motion that had to be a nod as her eyes closed.

"She seems more…" I couldn't figure out how to finish the sentence.

"More lively? Awake? Less dead than you were?" Rosalie offered, annoyance clear in her voice. "You're the only ex vampire we've encountered that took more than a few days to recover."

Carlisle stood up causing me to back away as he returned to his papers. "The only explanation we can come up with is that you were underground for such a long time it took longer for you to physically recover. Quil and the pack are supposed to be back tonight. He'll be thrilled to see you around."

"You're kicking us out, aren't you?" Rosalie sounded stunned.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "As much as I love you I don't like the drama that comes with your son's family. Now go help build the bonfire. Bella, since you're still recovering I recommend you go take a nap." He didn't look up from his papers as he spoke.

I turned and headed out the door without a thought. Rosalie closed the door behind me and I could hear her yelling on the other side though I couldn't make out the words. I walked to the cave entrance ignoring the temptation to stay behind and listen to their conversation. I dropped down on the bed, sleep pulling me under immediately.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

I stood outside the cave, watching a couple people walk around the camp. I finally got a chance to absorb everything. The cave was in the side of a large mountain and I could see the sunset from the front of it. The sunset which I was currently absorbing like it was the greatest thing in existence. I was so focused on every color that I didn't catch the sight of a guy with dark skin, and black hair approached, the most shocking part of his appearance being the fact that he was missing one of his brown eyes.

He stopped a few inches in front of me, a grin on his face, his sudden arrival made me jump though. "Bella." He chuckled. "It's been forever."

"Who are you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Of course you are one of the ones without memories. Why the hell didn't Rosalie tell me?" He growled lowly, shaking his head. "My name is Quil."

I'd heard that name. Rosalie had mentioned it. I couldn't remember the exact context though. I considered asking him some questions but decided against it. "Where's this bonfire Carlisle mentioned?"

"You woke up just in time." He grinned. "Bonfire nights are always fun."

"What do you know about my sister?" The question slipped before I could stop it.

The grin vanished from his face. "I mean-"

"You don't remember anything. Of course you would ask about. I didn't know her long but she did good things for me."

"I want to see her."

"I wish I could help. I'm just as in the dark about her whereabouts as everyone else. I'm sorry." I noticed something in his expression. I almost didn't notice it but it was there. He was lying.

"You're lying." He looked away from me immediately. "Why are you lying?" I grabbed his arm.

"No one has caught me in that before, Bella. Don't mention it to anyone else."

"What do you know about my sister?"

"I'll tell you after the bonfire. I planned on telling you later. I know you want to hear more but I am not ready to tell you. Okay?" I bit my tongue, I wanted to argue with him about this. He knew something. That was more than Rosalie had told me since I'd woken up.

I sighed but nodded my head. "Fine. But you're telling me everything you know when this bonfire thing is over."

"I swear." He turned away from me and headed straight forward where I could faintly see smoke rising into the sky as the sun set behind it.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

The bonfire was interesting. There was a massive fire built in the middle of a clearing not far from the camp. There was a dead deer lying next to the fire and another one hoisted over the fire being cooked with two people attending it.

There were logs spread around the bonfire with a few people sitting on them, then there was a large assortment of wolves, tigers, panthers, and other things pacing, laying, or sitting around the fire.

Brady was sitting on one of the front logs next to a younger boy with dark brown hair. Quil separated from me and walked over to where Rosalie was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest not far behind Brady.

"She's still such a child." I jumped when someone draped their arm over my shoulder. I jerked away and backed up to face a black hair brown eyed guy who couldn't have been older than fourteen. "Relax. My name is Nahuel. I've been here for around four years and have learned a few things about the people."

"Yet you didn't learn it's rude to sneak up on people?"

"I don't have any memories. I don't know what's considered rude and not."

"I know it's rude and I've got no memories." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"Crap. You didn't wake up with memories?"

"You thought I did?"

"I like screwing with people. Part of that is laying a pity party."

"You sound like an ass."  
"Only when people first meet me. Let's sit down." He took hold of my hand and guided me to one of the logs on the other side of the fire. He sat down and I sat down next to him.

He picked up a stick off the ground and picked at it. I watched his hands as he picked at the stick. "I couldn't remember anything when I woke up. I didn't know what anything was, I didn't know how to talk or walk. I'd have probably died in the woods if Carlisle hadn't found me." He pushed against my shoulder with his and grinned when I moved my gaze up to him. "I love not remembering though. I was basically reborn. No knowledge who I was or what I'd done for however long I've been alive."

"How can you not want to remember?" I couldn't understand how someone would not want to remember that kind of stuff.

"You have a different perspective here. I woke up alone. No one knew me or anything about me." He continued picking at the stick thoughtfully. "I had nothing. Nothing but the knowledge of how to breathe. Then this vampire shows up and helps me, he feeds and waters and teaches me how to crawl then walk. Lucky me it only took two and a half years for me to develop language and other skills." He threw the stick into the fire, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Get off the girl." He made a sound of protest when he was knocked back off the log and someone took his place.

"Fuck off, Jared!" Nahuel's voice was filled with irritation.

"Make me, kid." The newcomer -Jared- grinned at me. "You're new." I moved away from him warily. "Bella, right? Quil spoke highly of you. Of course we never believe a word out of his mouth but he did speak highly of you."

"Come on. Give the girl some space." He climbed into the space I had created by moving away from Jared.

"Dude, if I gave every person I met space I wouldn't have a ring on Kim's finger."

"I really should learn more about marriage." Nahuel shook his head as he spoke.

"If you did that you wouldn't have any excuses when you flirt with my wife."

"I'm offended. I haven't hit on your girl since you broke my jaw." Nahuel threw his arm over my shoulder again. "I got a new girl in my sight anyway."

"She might break your jaw this time." Jared pointed out as I pushed his arm off my shoulder and stood up, glaring at him.

"I'm going to sit with Rosalie." I turned to head over to where Rosalie sat, I noticed she was now talking to both Carlisle and Quil. Nahuel grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Bella. I was screwing with you."

I turned to face him again and asked him, "you done?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He let go of my arm and put it over his heart and his other one next to his head.

"Fine." I shook my head in defeat and sat back down.

"Great." He grinned at me then turned his attention back to Jared. "So where is Kim?"

"She's in town. Her and Lauren headed in to pick up some supplies yesterday."

"You let her head off on her own?"

"No one told me." He growled in annoyance. "I sent Collin off to check on them the second we got back."

"Making Collin miss the bonfire just so you can be paranoid? And I'm the ass."

The sound of howling filled the air making me jump. I looked up to see Quil standing in the middle near the fire, all of the wolves that had been around the fire had sat down around the tree line in small groups and had their head thrown back, howling at the moon.

"Did they really start without me? Assholes!" Jared jumped up as the sound of shredding clothes and cracking bones filled the air. Jared was replaced by a brown furred wolf that joined in on the howl as he ran to join one of the groups.

"What is happening?" I watched him as he sat down with the group furthest from me.

"The bonfire is a sort of event for shapeshifters who are going to become mates or when one of them imprints on someone."

"What's imprinting?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Now come on." He got up and pulled me to my feet, leading me to the side where Rosalie and the others were sitting. He let go of me and sat down next to Rosalie, practically sitting on top of her. "Hi there, Blondie." I absently noted the other people joining us on the same side.

"Get off of me." She shoved him away from her.

I took a seat on the log in front of them and watched as Quil stepped up to the front of the fire, turning to face us. The howling died down. "Welcome to the bonfire everyone! It is great to have everyone here!"

Nahuel leaned over my shoulder and whispered quietly. "Quil is the pack alpha. He runs everything that has to do with the pack. He also hosts these."

"We are here to celebrate the imprint of Samantha Black on Emily Young. It's not often that one of our pack has the honor of imprinting so it's great to be here tonight." He looked around the group as a large black wolf moved down the center with a girl sitting on her back.

"The imprinting ceremony is less interesting than a mating one but I come to it because they serve wine." Nahuel chuckled as he climbed onto the spot next to me.

I ignored him as I watched the black wolf stood next to Quil, kneeling down slightly allowing Emily to climb off her back.

"Imprinting ceremonies can be a lot of things. Sometimes it ties in with a marriage or mating ceremony. Sometimes it symbolizes family bonds. Sometimes it shows off a new Guardian. Today we are here for a Guardian. Samantha Black has imprinted on Emily Young." There were several sounds of approval from the animals and the people around us. "Samantha, as a symbol of being a Guardian over Emily you have done something to symbolize that you'll be able to protect her."

"She killed a bear for her." Nahuel whispered quietly.

"Shut up, Nahuel." Rosalie spoke up from behind me as she moved into the spot on the other side of me. "We aren't supposed to talk during this."

I drowned them out and watched in interest as Samantha moved back down the center back into the woods.

"Come on, Blondie. For someone that doesn't know what is going on it is important they know these things."

"How about knowing that it's rude to talk during these ceremonies." Jared the wolf walked up in front of us as Rosalie growled the sentence quietly. He sat down on Nahuel's feet who smacked him in the back of the head.

I focused back on the event as Samantha drug a large dead bear down the center. Everyone watched with interest, my gaze moved briefly to Emily who was grinning slightly next to Quil, biting her lip nervously before I moved my gaze back to the wolf dragging the corpse. She stopped in front of Emily and lay down in front of her with her head on her paws.

"Thank you." Emily knelt down and lay a hand on Samantha's shoulder. There was a brief silence then she continued. "You've saved my life before, Sammy and I trust you will save me again if you need to be saved."

Samantha made a small barking sound and licked Emily's hand. She hugged the big wolf before pulling away, the wolf standing up slowly in front of her. She didn't stand completely, allowing Emily to climb on her back. Samantha's tail wagged slightly as she stood completely.

"Now that the messy part is over, let's eat." Samantha turned and headed into the woods with Emily on her back.

"They are so sleeping together." Nahuel whispered from next to me, Jared growled at him and turned his head, biting at his hand.

I got up as a few people worked to pull the thing that was being cooked over the fire down. Quil caught my eyes and nodded slightly. I headed into the forest behind us, moving around the people and logs that were in my way.

I moved into the trees, ignoring the sound of giggling coming from behind some rocks not far from the clearing. I walked for a while then stopped and turned to face Quil. I hadn't heard him following me but I'd known he was there.

"Time for some answers, Quil. What do you know about my sister?"

"I don't know where she is. I really don't. I wish I did." I went to cut him off but he cut me off before I could. "I have an idea of how you can find her. Her Imprintee. Mike. If she's still around she would never completely abandon him. She's not capable of it."

"So this Mike guy…"

"He might be able to help. And I know where he is." Quil smiled comfortingly.

 _ **There is no way I abandoned my son! I would never do that!**_ **Calm down.** _ **You better tell me what the hell happened or-**_ **I'll tell you. Later. I swear.** _ **You better. This is crap. Making me out to be a child abandoning bitch.**_ **It all has a reason. I promise.** _ **How long do you think it will be before I make an appearance?**_ **Technically you have appeared.** _ **Those are dreams. Not really me.**_ **Not the point.**


	3. 3 - Be Ready

**Dol isn't talking to me. I can't talk about why. Let's just say she's not happy. I** _ **almost**_ **had intentions at the beginning to make Mike Brady's dad but decided they wouldn't have been that stupid again. Will we ever meet Brady's dad? That's a solid question.**

"I'm leaving." I blurted at our early dinner. Rosalie, Alice –who had woken with her memories- Rosalie, Carlisle, Brady, Jasper, Quil, and I were sitting in what I had learned was Carlisle's cabin –the term they referred to the small house as- at the table. The present humans and shifters were eating their food while Rosalie had been eating nonstop all day.

"What?" Rosalie stopped chewing and stared at me.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?" Brady sounded severely upset and was staring at me with sad eyes.

Rosalie groaned and put her fork down, swallowing the mouthful of food. "Outside. Now, Bella." She stood up, the others watching us.

"We're not-" I started to protest.

"Now." She stormed out the door, not giving me a chance to answer.

"Go." Quil said quietly, he'd known I was leaving. He was the one who'd convinced me to stay the extra month. I'd done it. I'd waited. He'd gotten me some papers that identified me, something called an ID, passport, and a social security card. He offered to make some other papers but since I didn't plan staying away from here permanently he decided I wouldn't need them. I reluctantly got up and left the cabin.

The second I was out the door Rosalie threw me against the wall, pinning me there with one arm against the top of my chest while grabbing both my wrists in her other. "Dammit, Bella!"

"What the hell!" I struggled against her hold because, honestly, it hurt. I could feel myself bruising under her hold.

"You know nothing about anything yet you're going off into the real world without a second thought?"

"Let go of me." I gritted my teeth.

"Are you honestly that stupid?"

"Don't you dare lecture me about the right thing!" I narrowed my eyes and kicked her in the shin, it didn't faze her and she didn't let go.

"I'm not talking about the right thing. I'm talking about the stupid thing. Do you honestly think it's smart to go out on your own?"

"I don't really care what you think." She bared her teeth, putting more pressure on me, my breathing sped up and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"Dammit, Bella." She let go of me and I dropped to my knees, breathing quickly. I rubbed where she'd had the arm pinning me, glaring up at her.

"Don't you go around judging me for my decisions when you won't even get the balls to tell your son he's not your son!"

"What?" Both of us moved our focus to the doorframe where Brady stood with tears in his eyes.

"Shit." I whispered as I scrambled to my feet.

"Brady…" Rose choked out as he backed away into the house.

"You lied. You all lied to me!" He shifted forms and ran out the back door.

"Wait." Quil grabbed Rosalie's arm halfway through the house as she went to chase after him. She growled at him and jerked out of his hold, he got in her way before she could chase after him.

"Get out of my way, Quil. Now."

"You're pissed. He's upset. Now is not a good time. I will go talk to him." She clenched her fists at her side and spun around to face me. I'd unconsciously moved inside so I was standing in the doorframe. Quil threw me a glance before he shifted and bolted out the back door. I backed away as Rosalie stalked towards me.

"Bella, you might want to run." Alice spoke from the table. I turned and bolted however I didn't make it far before I was tackled and we rolled across the ground, she ended up on top of me pinning me to the ground in a similar position to when I'd been against the wall.

"What the fuck, Bella!" She hissed the words. "Eight years he's gone without knowing that! Eight fucking years! You had no right to bring that up! No fucking right! He's my son! Not your sister's!" I struggled against her, agonized sounds escaping me as she increased the pressure on me chest.

"Fuck you, Rosalie." I choked out, I could feel the bones in my chest wanting to crack but I wasn't going to give in on this. It wasn't my place to tell him the truth but he did deserve to know. It wasn't right that he didn't know. "If you'd grown up and told him the truth it wouldn't have been a shock to him. You need to calm the fuck down and go talk to him." She growled but loosened her hold on me.

"If you had your memories I'd understand why the fuck you felt it necessary to make me miserable on this crap. You don't remember your sister. Even if you did she's not the same woman you knew. Why does it matter so much to you?" She got off me and turned to face the group that had joined up by the tents to watch us. "Stop staring!" I struggled to my feet and backed away from her, wincing at the pain in my chest. "Don't you dare!" She moved her gaze back to me, growling the sentence out. "You are going to talk to my son since the fucking sun is setting and I was supposed to be buried ten minutes ago."

"You nearly broke my chest bone. Why do you think I'd be willing to talk to him?"

"Because you called me Rose." She smiled sadly then headed into the cave, shaking her head. Her mood swings apparently were bad on the day before a full moon but this was ridiculous.

"What does that mean?!" She didn't come back out. I groaned and grabbed my hair; pulling it. She was right. I wanted to go talk to Brady. It wasn't my place to tell him and the guilt gnawed at me because I'd done it.

I sighed and headed into the woods behind Carlisle's cabin, hoping I'd run into them. I wished I knew who I was. _"Because you called me Rose."_ That had to mean I called her Rose in the past. I remembered vaguely when I'd accidentally called her that when we'd been talking about the same topic before the bonfire. If she addressed me calling her Rose it meant that she believed that it was relevant.

Why were my memories locked away then? Nahuel had described losing his memories completely different than I had experienced. It was almost like I was supposed to remember but I couldn't. Then there was my need to defend a sister I didn't remember anything about's son. It made no sense.

"Is it true?" I turned to face the small boy who had thrown on a t-shirt that was way too big for him. Even though I'd gotten accustomed to the shapeshifters usual state of limited clothing it still was a lot less uncomfortable when they put on something.

I sat down in front of him and he climbed into my lap immediately.

"I'm sorry you found out that way." He looked up at me, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Who's my real mom?"

This was difficult to answer. I wanted to tell him Dol was his real mom. The problem was something stopped me. Something told me that I couldn't tell him that no matter how much I wanted to. "Rosalie is your real mom." I finally managed after considering it. Even if it hurt to say.

"My birth mom. Who's my birth mom?" He asked stubbornly.

I searched his expression then sighed in defeat. "She's a girl named Dol."

"Do you know my birth mom?"

 _Yes but I don't remember her._ "No. I don't know her."

"Did you know her? In your past?"

 _She's apparently my sister so I did know her._ "Yes. I don't remember anything about her."

"Nothing?" He looked down, I wrapped my arms around him carefully in a gentle hug.

I thought about it. I did have that one memory. One of the only memories I had. I thought about it. "I do remember something. It's not much." He looked back up at me with hopeful eyes. "We were little. About your physical age. She looked so dumb. Grinned like a fool. She wanted to play with me." I closed my eyes and savored the memory of a girl I knew nothing else about.

"That's all?"

"I wish I had more."

He leaned into me. "Who was she to you?"

I considered before finally answering him. If Rosalie hadn't wanted me to tell him she should've told me before. "My sister."

"So you're my aunt?" He thought about this before grinning and reciting. "Aunt Bell."

"Don't call me that."

"Too late." He giggled and squirmed out of my arms. "Aunt Bell! You're aunt bell!"

"Evil demon child." I got onto my knees as he shifted forms, tackling me to the ground playfully.

"Careful with your claws, Brady." Quil's voice pierced the air catching the small creature's attention. I looked up to see Quil standing over us with a smile on his face. "You found him, I see."

"Rosalie wanted me to talk to him so I did." He looked at Brady, the two of them had a silent conversation before he jumped off of me and ran in the direction of the encampment.

"You still want to leave tonight?" He asked after a minute.

"Yes."

"Nahuel wants to come with you."

"Of course he does." I shook my head in annoyance. He had developed a habit of "accidentally" walking in on me when I was changing clothes in my tent or showing up when I was bathing in the nearby lake. To say he was annoying was actually an understatement.

"I told him it was up to you. I do want to send someone with experience in the outside world with you. Preferably Rosalie."

"I don't want to wait until the morning."

"Bella, please. I'd be willing to send one of the other shapeshifters but Rosalie is the only one out of all of us who really knows you."

"She doesn't know me." I got up slowly. "She knew me. If I don't get my memories back then the girl she knew is dead."

"What you don't realize is the girl she knew is standing right in front of me. There's differences but you are that girl I met ten years ago. The way you're looking for your sister proves it. Wait until the morning. Let Rosalie come with you." I considered that carefully. It was true. I'd been extremely insistent on finding a girl I didn't know.

I finally slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Fine."

"Brady isn't completely okay. He acted like it but he's not. You should offer to let him stay in your tent so he doesn't sleep in the woods. Talk to him."

"He asked me about Dol but I don't remember her."

"Ask him about Rosalie. Make him talk about her. Rosalie is right. Dol left him. She is the mother who raised him. He did deserve to know Rosalie wasn't his birth mother but it doesn't change the fact that she raised him as her own. Have him talk about his childhood and his time with his mom before he stops using his human form again."

He shifted forms and took off in the direction away from the camp. I headed back towards the camp considering that he'd said. I might be the same person I had been before I lost my memories but he could be wrong. I had no idea how to feel about that.

I walked into the camp which was empty tonight, no one was around. I looked up at the beautiful full moon in the sky and considered just laying down on the ground and watching the moon until I fell asleep. I didn't though. Instead I moved my attention to Carlisle's cabin and went inside. Alice was laying on the couch curled in a ball while rubbing her temples. She watched me come in. Brady was sitting next to her head looking down at her, he didn't look up when I entered the room though he did move slightly away from me.

"What was she like?" He asked her.

I walked over to them quietly sitting on the floor next to her, she smiled tiredly at me then rolled onto her back. "Dol was selfish when I first saw her. I had a vision and she had to choose between getting Bella out of the city and never looking back or staying and helping save all the humans and shifters in the city. She never got to make the choice though. Some variables changed and the vision kept changing. She never stood a chance once Kachiri caught sight of her."

I grabbed my arms and fell back as terrible agony tore across my skin. I couldn't put a picture to the memory because it _hurt_. It hurt so much. I could feel myself crying.

 _I'm so sorry…_ Dol's voice rang through my head.

There was a weight on my chest that drew my attention from the pain. I blinked several times and focused on the boy on me. "Aunt Bell. Are you okay?"

I moved my gaze to Alice who had a very sad look on her face. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly, I tried not think about the pain I had just experienced. "I didn't-"

"What _was_ that?" I whispered as Brady hugged me. I struggled into a sitting position, holding him with one arm as I did.

"I'm not completely sure but I can guess. I didn't think…" She struggled into a sitting position and pulled her knees to her chest, watching me warily.

"What happened to me?" I whispered as Brady squeezed me tighter.

"An insane vampire. I don't know much about it. I'm sorry, Bella." I looked down at Brady who was looking up at me with sad eyes. I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his.

"I'm alright." I mumbled quietly as I pulled back, the look on his face told me he didn't believe it. "Why don't you come stay in my tent tonight, Brady?" His eyes lightened and he nodded eagerly. "I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Alice."

He squirmed out of my arms and ran out of the room leaving me alone with Alice.

"You don't want to know." She said sadly when I looked at her.

"I need to."

"Of all the things you could possibly ask me about you are asking me about this one." She closed her eyes and sighed. "The scars from it healed when you were turned back into a human. It used to be overly obvious what happened to you to anyone. Everyone knew. This woman was deranged. She had an ability that allowed her to control shapeshifters. The Alpha Voice. She kept a pet shapeshifter with her at all times and the second she saw Dol she planned on having her, no matter what. When Dol told her she didn't want to come willingly she got pissed. I wish I'd seen. I wish I'd known. I didn't though. She used her Alpha Voice to make Dol torture you."

I closed my eyes and let this information flood me. I could still feel the tearing of a knife entering my flesh but I managed to not think about it. It wasn't easy but I managed to not think about it. I could deal with this. For now. It was difficult but I could deal with it. "Thank you."

"For bringing up some of your worst memories? No problem." She snorted.

"Memories are memories, Alice. I don't know anything about who I was." I paused for a second. "You had a vision before we came in, that was the reason for the headache, right?"

"I saw you, Rosalie, and Nahuel leaving in the morning."

"You swear you don't remember how you got turned back?"

"I'd kill to be a vampire again, Bella. I wish I knew what did it so I could make whatever or whoever it was change me back. This whole stuck human thing royally sucks."

"Carlisle is certain no one can change us back?"

"Venom doesn't burn through us like it should. Go talk to Brady." She smiled tiredly. "While you're in the big city you should go shopping for some clothes. You could use it."

I nodded and got to my feet, heading for the door. "I'll remember that."

I went outside and to the tent that had been setup for me the day after the bonfire when Rosalie had kicked me out of her cave. It wasn't big but it didn't need to be. There was backpack next to the door that held the papers Quil had given me along with some money and Frog who I'd taken from the cave. There was sleeping bag on the floor and a smaller one next to it with Brady laying on top of it.

"Hi, Aunt Bell." He grinned at me as I zipped the tent up and sat down on me sleeping bag, he immediately got up and crawled into my lap.

"I want to ask you about your mom."

"What about her?" He bit his lip nervously.

"Tell me about what you guys have done. Fun memories."

He thought for a while. "A year ago. We went to Orlando for two weeks. I remember how exciting it was for the both of us…" He went on and on about the trip, he talked about the animals they'd seen at a place called Animal Kingdom and how excited he was to meet Mickey Mouse. He went on to talk about how a princess named Cinderella told Rosalie she'd be a beautiful princess. The way he talked about her made me realize that Nahuel had been right about her being a child. I didn't know much about what he was talking about but the way he described her behavior made me completely aware that she was young. Probably younger than she looked. He talked and talked about the trip until he finally fell asleep in my lap.

I moved him to his sleeping bag careful not to wake him up then lay down in mine, laying my arm across him carefully. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, considering what he'd told me about.

" _You might not like what you find." I looked around me, that same field I'd been in with the dead bodies. Dol stood in front of me again. I looked at her again._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You might not like what you find." She looked up at the foggy sky above us._

" _Find where? What do you mean?" She stepped away when I moved towards her again. She met my gaze again._

" _When you go to him. When you talk to Mike. You might not like what you find."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _I know you and I know Dol."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm exactly what you see."_

 _When I stepped towards her she stepped away again. "Why can't I touch you?"_

" _It's not time for you to be able to."_

 _I reached for her again but she jumped away before I could grab her. "When will the right time be?"_

" _You haven't looked at the bodies yet." Her gaze moved to the nearest corpse as she knelt down next to it, running her hand across it. "You haven't acknowledged them. The deaths."_

 _I looked down at her, noticing the body she was petting for the first time. It was a jaguar. The dead body of a jaguar. I looked away from it immediately._

" _What happened to it?"_

" _Her name was Leah. You never saw her in her human form. Look at me." I swallowed and moved my gaze back to her. "Now look at her." I couldn't though, I couldn't look at the jaguar on the ground. I was completely incapable of bringing my gaze back to it._

" _I can't."_

" _When you can look at her, you'll be ready. Until then, you won't." I felt the world around me fading._

" _What do I need to be ready for?"_

" _Goodbye, Bella."_

I jerked awake, I could feel myself crying. Why was I crying? Who was Leah? I took a deep breath and focused on my surroundings, wiping away the tears. I was alone in my tent, the sun had risen based off the limited light in my tent. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I'd have to ask Quil about it before I left. I focused myself and climbed out of my bag, picking up my backpack and opening it. I checked to make sure everything was still there. The cash, the papers that held my identity, Frog. I paused and pulled him out of the bag, looking at the small brown dogs with clear blue eyes.

 _We were on the other side of the doorframe and listening to them talk. We held Frog close, looking into his eyes._

" _I need your help, Mike." Dol's voice filled the air suddenly, excitement clear in her voice._

 _I sat in my head listening to the encounter as the younger version of me appeared in our head. "Why can't you come back?" She asked me sadly. "It's making Dol sad."_

" _She needs to let me go. I can't do this. I can't stay out there. Our head is so broken."_

" _We can fix it." She insisted, stomping her foot in our head._

" _I wish we could. Kachiri broke us. It's so hard to keep the memories at bay for you. Stay up front. She will make the right choice."_

 _There was a very sharp sound of breaking glass, she took control of our body and bolted out the still cracked open front door to avoid our sister at the same time Jessica shouted "psychotic bitch!" We were close enough to hear Dol storm up the stairs._

I dropped Frog, my heart pounding in my chest. I'd been talking to myself…how was that possible…everything was so vivid…I closed my eyes and held onto that memory. It wasn't a good memory but it did tell me something important. I hadn't wanted to be in the real world. I could feel it. The version of me the memory had been through the eyes of had wanted nothing more than to be free of the burden of her memories. She didn't want the memories.

I sighed softly and picked Frog up, putting him back in my backpack then threw it over my shoulders and climbed out of my tent. There were animals moving around the camp but I didn't bother looking at them. Instead I headed straight for Carlisle's cabin. I wasn't far from the door when someone came up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who!" I groaned. Dammit.

"Go away, Nahuel." I turned and pushed him away earning a pout from him.

"You know you love me. And that you're taking me with you."

"Any way I can bribe you to stay behind?"

"Nope." He grinned and pushed past me into Carlisle's cabin. "I love you, Bella!"

"Go to hell." I yelled after him then followed him in. Rosalie was laying on the couch half asleep covered in yellowing bruises. Brady was sitting next to her head on the floor. Carlisle was sitting at her feet, looking her over warily. Quil was sitting at the table eating something that I was pretty sure was deer meat. I really needed to find out the proper name for that. Nahuel sat down in front of Quil and pulled his plate away from him and grabbing said meat off the plate with his hand, taking a massive bite out of it.

"Are you serious?" Quil stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"I'm hungry." Nahuel shrugged as he chewed on the bite of the food. Quil growled and grabbed it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Go hunt your own food." Quil got up and held the food up. "Brady."

Brady looked up at Quil as he tossed the deer meat to the young boy who shifted immediately and jumped up, catching it midair. Nahuel got out of his seat and knelt down in front of the tiger. "Come on, Brady. Let me have it." He held out his hand earning a growl from the small tiger.

"I don't think you're getting it back." I grinned at Brady when his attention moved to me, he lay down and started eating the meat, Nahuel groaned and turned to glare at Quil.

"I hate you." Nahuel crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Quil.

"Go get your own food you big baby." Quil rolled his eyes and sat back down.

I moved all my attention to Rosalie who was watching the encounter with a small smile on her face.

I walked over to her and sat down on the floor in front of her head. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You look like shit."

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position, looking back to Brady. "He's okay." She looked back at me and I nodded. "You were right."

"So were you." She nodded absently at my response as she got up, I climbed to my feet with her.

"So when're we leaving?" Nahuel asked, drawing our attention.

"He is _not_ going with us." Rosalie glared at Quil who held his hands up.

"I didn't invite him. He overheard my conversation with Bella after the bonfire." I shot Nahuel a death glare.

"You spied on us?"

"I _was_ going to spy on wolf girl and her girlfriend but when I saw you and Quil I decided to follow the two of you instead."

"You're such a fucking creep." Rosalie growled out.

"I pride myself in that. Look, if I become too much a problem you can leave me on the side of a road." Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Come on. You are what, fourteen? Surely you can understand how much this means to me."

Fourteen. She was fourteen? How the hell was that possible? She looked no younger than her early twenties. Fourteen. Somehow that made it all make sense. "How the hell did you know that!"

"I listen. I have nothing better to do than listen. My mind is a blank slate."

She growled at him and stormed out the door, Brady jumped to his feet and chased her out after growling at Nahuel.

"How is that possible? How can she be fourteen?" I finally asked, Carlisle finally looked up.

"Around fourteen, maybe fifteen years ago I got her mother pregnant. She died giving birth to Rosalie. Half breeds grow physically at accelerated rates then stop growing around seven years after birth. You met her when she was four."

"That is so…weird..." I finally managed, thinking it over. It all made sense. All of it. "She mentioned she had a kid before Brady?"

"Not my story to tell." Carlisle focused back on the papers in front of him. I sighed and shook my head. Okay. Besides all of the things I should know but don't this morning had been mostly normal. I could deal with this as long as there were no more bombshells dropped on me I could make it through the day.

"You ready to go, Bella?" Quil finally asked. I nodded slowly.

He headed out the door and I followed him. "You coming, Nahuel?"

"You do love me." I could hear the grin in his voice as he followed us out. Rosalie was outside kneeling in front of Brady who was crying softly as she talked quietly to him.

"I'll be home in a couple months at the most. I promise." She held out her arms, he hesitantly moved into them and hugged her.

"Okay." I heard him say quietly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby boy." She kissed his forehead then got up, he shifted and took off into the trees opposite us. She turned to face us with a sad look on her face. "Let's go."

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

We were riding in a vehicle Quil called a Jeep through the woods. He explained briefly that we were in the middle of the woods somewhere in Colorado. The ride was bumpy and nauseating and took two hours which was pure misery for me. I partially regretted the entire decision to make a trip. I understood the need to be far from civilization but it didn't make it any better. Quil wasn't happy that he was stuck driving us but since none of us knew how to drive and none of the others had been willing he'd gotten stuck with driving us out. We'd finally made it though.

We were at the edge of a very small town by the name of Mandate with a population of two hundred and three humans and one shapeshifter by the name of Haley.

"You know where you're going, right Rosalie?"

"Yes I know, Quil. You are worse than Carlisle." She pulled her backpack out of the back of the jeep and threw it over her shoulder complaining under her breath about idiot alphas and their need to make sure things are going good.

"I can hear you, you know."

"I know. I just don't care." She laughed when he growled at her. I looked towards the city as a small woman with dark eyes and blonde hair came down the path that lead to us from the town. She waved at us, smiling shyly.

"Haley!" Quil grinned when he saw her and strolled over to her, picking her up in a hug. He set her down and turned to face us. "Bella, meet Haley."

She tugged his shirt and when he looked back at her she moved her hands in rapid motions. He nodded and shook his head between pauses.

"She's a mute." Rosalie spoke softly as she tossed me my backpack. "It's a common thing that shapeshifters are born with or develop over time." I threw my backpack over my shoulders and waved at Haley who smiled sadly at me, biting her lip before returning to moving her hands at Quil.

"She says there's a bus that can take you to Denver or if one of you can drive she has a car."

"I can drive us." Nahuel spoke up as he climbed out of the backseat.

"You can drive?" Quil growled at him.

"Carlisle taught me last year." Nahuel pulled his own bag out of the back, strapping it over his shoulder.

"Are you joking?" Quil stepped forward.

"Nope. He decided it might do me some good to learn how to drive so he took me out to learn." He moved around the car and leaned against the hood.

"And when I was trying to get someone else to drive you guys out here?"

"You never asked me." He shrugged casually.

"I'm not supposed to drive. I have one eye, genius."

He shrugged again which earned a heavy growl followed by a large wolf tearing out of what was once Quil.

Haley stomped her foot then clapped, drawing the attention of everyone. Quil growled lowly turning his attention to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. He growled lowly and shook his head, dropping his ears.

She grinned and took a backpack I hadn't noticed off her back and pulled a pair of black sweatpants out of it, holding it out for him. Quil walked over to her and shifted back into his human form, taking the pants from her and putting them on. "Thank you." He looked back over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Nahuel. "This is not over. When you get back I am going to kill you."

She tugged his sleeve and he moved his focus back to her. She moved her hands again and he groaned. "I know that. How can I be a proper leader with you telling me not to do exactly that?"

She shook her head and hugged him before pulling away again. She looked at us and held her hand up, motioning for us to follow her. She put the backpack on her back and headed toward the town.

"Bye, Bella. When you find Dol tell her I'm going to kick her ass." He went to climb in the Jeep but paused, glaring at Nahuel. "Are you serious?"

"It wasn't my idea." He held his hands up as Quil pulled Nahuel's bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground, he unzipped it.

"Out. Now." Quil growled out, the bag moved and Brady stood up, the entire group stared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wanted to go with them." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Nahuel. "You said no one would notice until we were gone!"

"I didn't tell him." Nahuel defended himself against the small boy.

"Get in the Jeep. You aren't coming with us." Rosalie shook his head at him. "We will talk about this later." She turned and followed Haley without speaking another word.

Brady pouted but let Quil pick him up and put him back in the car. Nahuel leaned down and zipped his bag up, Quil kicked him in the side of the head then went around the car climbing back in.

"I've earned that." Nahuel shook his head as he followed after Rosalie.

"Bye, Brady." I waved at him then went after them.

 **Still nothing from Dol. Oddly quiet without her. What're you guys thinking?**


	4. 4 - Date Night

**This chapter lasted longer than I'd intended. All for good reasons though.**

 **Just curious, how much does everyone want Dol back as a major part of the story? I have a few different ideas on what should happen but it kind of rides on several variables.**

Haley had given us a note telling us exactly what we needed to know.

 _One: One of you needs to learn to sign. Will make any future encounters with me much easier._

 _Two: Take the SUV. It has a full tank of gas and a credit card in the glove box that can ONLY be used on gas. I will have your head on a platter if it gets used on anything else._

 _Three: The GPS is programmed to take you to Denver. Once you get there use the cash in the console to rent two hotel rooms. I'll be getting your plane tickets tonight, use your IDs to pick them up. You're flying to Port Angeles, Washington. Leave my car in the airport parking lot. I'll have someone pick it up later._

 _Four: You should be able to use the leftover cash to rent a car in Port Angeles. If you don't I'm sure Nahuel will use his cash to cover it. Mike and Jessica live on the edge of town. I have their address saved into the GPS._

The car ride was terrible. Two hours. I'd hidden in the very back of the Ford Explorer SUV as Nahuel had complained about the second he saw it. I didn't really care. However being in the very back didn't help when Rosalie was yelling at Nahuel for trying to bring Brady with us. That was the first hour. Rosalie yelling at him for it and listing off a million reasons why it had been stupid.

The second hour was just bickering. Everything from the music to how he was driving to the sun blinding them. I was bordering ripping my hair out by the time we passed a sign that said "Denver City Limits". I almost cried at the sight of the sign and crawled into the middle seats.

"Will you two shut up?" I finally asked as I rolled the window down.

"When she lets me listen to my music I will." Nahuel changed the station for at least the fiftieth time in the past five minutes.

"Sixties music is _not_ real music. Real music comes from the nineties." Station change. _I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend-_

"Nineties music is when it started going downhill. Basically anything after 1987 is crap." Nahuel complained. Station change. _On a steel horse I ride-_

While they continued to argue I rolled my window down and leaned out it, allowing the wind blowing past my ears to drown them out. I looked up at the sky above me, ignoring the way the sun hurt my eyes and the chilly air bit at my skin. I should've done this two hours ago. It was amazing.

I grabbed onto the edge of the door and leaned out so the top of my shoulders could join me out the window. I watched as the mountains faded out and buildings and traffic became more apparent. I was in awe at the sight of everything.

Someone tapped on my leg and I pulled myself back in the car.

 _Hung down with the freaks and the ghouls_

"Welcome to the big city, Bella."

"Is this really a big city?" Nahuel countered and I saw her shake her head.

I closed my eyes and listened to the song, ignoring them.

 _And we don't know just where our bones will rest_

 _To dust I guess forgotten and absorbed_

 _Into the earth below_

 _The street heats the urgency of now_

 _As you see there's no one around_

I hadn't noticed the car had stopped until I opened my eyes again as the end of the song played.

"Okay not all music before the nineties is bad." Rosalie spoke up earning a laugh from Nahuel. "It doesn't mean your right about it all!"

He climbed out of the car and headed inside the building we'd parked in front of.

"Now I have to figure out how to avoid being seen by anyone." When I gave her a questioning look she turned off the radio that now had some guy talking about tickets on it. "Bruises don't exactly go unquestioned by people. Can you give me my backpack?" I reached into the very back and grabbed her backpack, handing it to her. She dug through it and pulled a too big hoodie out of it, putting it on, making sure it covered her hands then pulling the hood over her head and covering most of her face with her hair. "Are most the bruises covered?"

"Most of them are. Why do people care so much?"

"Because when people see bruises in the human world they assume someone has hurt you. He's going to come back out and complain that they wouldn't let him buy the rooms because he's a minor." As if on cue Nahuel appeared in the window behind her and knocked loudly on the glass, annoyance clear on his expression.

"I am not a fucking minor." He complained as Rosalie pushed the door open.

"I'm surprised you didn't get pulled over driving out here." She laughed as she headed inside. Nahuel took her seat and turned the radio back on but turned it down low enough that the sound was just background noise.

"Sorry about arguing with her the whole ride."

"You're apologizing for something?" I stared at him like he'd gone insane.

"What can I say? I like you." He chuckled and stretched, I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't trust this wasn't part of some sort of plan. In the entire time I'd known him he'd never apologized to anyone about anything. At least not with the seriousness he'd just used with me. I didn't trust it. At all.

"Don't believe me, do believe me, I don't care." He shrugged as Rosalie came out holding two cards in her hand. She tossed one to Nahuel.

"Go park the car. Bella, grab your bag and join me." I grabbed my backpack off the floorboard and opened the door, climbing out.

"Anything else, your highness?"

"A bottle of wine if you could-. Oh right, you're still a kid."

"Only in your dreams, Blondie." He crawled across the seat and started the car back up, turning up the music extremely loud before driving off.

She led me inside and down a hall then up the stairs to our room. I leaned against the wall and stared at the big bed like it was a foreign object. It technically was. I knew what it was but the bed I'd stayed in in Rosalie's cave wasn't a real bed. It was made of leaves and sticks. I had no memories of sleeping on a bed.

"It won't bite." Rosalie pulled me off the wall and led me to the bed further from the door, pushing me on it. Holy crap. It was so comfortable. I immediately lay back and Rosalie laughed.

"Once you go bed you never go back. Unless you're a shapeshifter. They don't seem to care what they sleep on. I'm going to shower. Watch TV or read the bible. I'd offer you a book but I didn't bring any." She paused. "If Nahuel tries to come in tell him to go to Hell."

She headed into the bathroom, dropping her backpack on the inside of the door and closing it behind her. I stared at the ceiling, absorbing the bed beneath me. I had to admit this would've been a hard thing to give up in exchange for life in the woods and sleeping on a bed of leaves. Really hard. It made me wonder what other things she'd given up for Brady. I couldn't be mad at her for raising him. She'd been there for him.

Which brought me back to the million dollar question. Why had Dol left him? What had led her to leave him? There had to have been a reason. I got up slowly and walked towards the door to leave the room for a few when I heard it. Crying on the other side of the door. I shouldn't have stood there. I should've left but I couldn't. I felt compelled to stay.

Barely audible over the sound of running water I could hear her talking quietly. "Emmett, I have tried. For you… It's gotten so hard... Everything is so hard... I wasn't supposed to go through this without you…after the burning of the city…it was hard but I made it…then I was given a chance…a chance to raise her kid with no strings…I was okay…God I miss you…I love you, Emmett. I'm sorry." I peeled myself away from the door and left the room, making sure I grabbed the card off the table. I closed the door behind myself quietly and closed my eyes, leaning back against it.

I shouldn't have listened to that. It wasn't my place. That name though. Emmett. It gnawed at me. I should know who that was. I'd heard several names that I should know but that one gnawed at my brain. Told me I needed to remember it. I just couldn't. I wanted to remember. Even though part of me was wary about getting my memories back I wanted to remember this.

"What're you doing out here, Bella?" Nahuel asked causing me to jump. I opened my eyes and glared at him, he was standing directly in front of me, a little too close for comfort.

"I needed some air."

"We just left the middle of the woods. I really doubt you need air." He shook his head and chuckled. "How about we go eat. I saw a Subway down the street. We can walk there. It's around lunchtime anyways." I nodded and let him lead me out of the hotel.

We walked down the road, he wasn't joking. It was around a minute long walk. We ordered three foot long sandwiches with basically everything on them –one for Rosalie which had more meat than ours- then sat down at one of the two person tables.

We ate in silence for a while before I finally spoke. "You said you can't remember anything at all? Nothing about before this. How can that be enough for you?"

He considered for a short while. "Why should I dwell on something that isn't really relevant? I mean I guess it would be helpful to remember what happened to make us human again but even the ex-vamps with their memories lost their memories of what happened to them to make them human." When someone at one of the other tables gave us a questioning look Nahuel narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you mind minding your own business, sir? We're rehearsing lines for a movie we're auditioning for."

The guy at the other table opened then closed his mouth several times before just returning to the metal object in front of him which I didn't have a word for. Hm.

I decided to lower the volume when I responded earning an eye roll from Nahuel. "But how can you stand wondering who you were before?"

"I don't ever question it. In fact I hadn't thought much about it until I met you." He considered for a moment. "You get some of your memories back by triggers right? Words, objects, and other things?"

"Some of them. Not many but I do have some of them."

"If it's that important to you maybe we can get Rosalie to take you to places that might trigger your memories."

"That's actually…not a bad idea." I tilted my head curiously.

"Don't you dare say it. I'm not doing this to be nice. I'm doing it to get into your pants. Only reason."

"Whatever gets you through the night."

"So is it working?"

"In your dreams." I rolled my eyes earning a look of disappointment from him.

"Don't like nice guys, don't like perv boys, what do I need to do to earn your love?" He spoke the last part overly dramatically and put his hands together in front of him. "Lord tell me what I must do!" It took a second for me to realize he was screwing with the guy at the other table who was watching our encounter discreetly. I suppose two can play at that game.

I got up from the table and stepped to the other side of the table and pulled him to his feet, earning a sound of surprise. Even though he was young he was still tall. Tall enough that we were eye level. I kissed him on the cheek. "You will never be the right guy for me, Nahuel. I'm sorry. You're just too old for me." I picked both my and Rosalie's sandwiches up off the table and headed for the door leaving Nahuel stunned. When I pushed the door open I heard him break into a massive fit of laughter. I waited outside the door for him to join me.

"And here I thought you'd be a killjoy. You should've seen his face." He had to wipe tears from his face as he struggled to get the words out in his laughter.

"I'm glad my pedophile joke was hilarious."

"Seriously, Bella." He took a calming breath and shook his head. "I would've laughed at the first part but you took it to an all new level. 'Too old for me'. We can assume I'm at least a decent age older than you." He chuckled again and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore. Will you marry me?"

I shook my head and threw his arm off my shoulder. "You're a moron."

"Be that as it may. We might want to bolt before I'll pal inside calls the cops." I decided he was probably right and took the first step down the road towards the hotel.

"I don't like talking to you, by the way." He finally said after a bit of silence.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

I could feel him watching me out of the corner of his eye. "You like asking questions that I have to think to answer."

"I knew you hated using your brain." I teased him earning a smack on the back of my head.

"That isn't what I meant." I could feel the eyeroll he gave me. "With everyone else I just answer with whatever comes to the top of my brain. Not bothering to think about the result. You ask questions that can't be responded to like that. They make me _think._ You're the only one besides Carlisle who puts up with my crap enough to ask the important questions."

"How did Carlisle find you, by the way?"

"He was hunting for stray hikers to feed on when he found me. He told me it was strange. Normally his ability would've been able to heal the wounds from whatever animals had been chewing on me. When that hadn't worked he'd tried to change me. After that he'd rushed me to the nearest hospital. I'd have died out there if he hadn't saved my life."

"How do they know you aren't just a normal human with amnesia and strange reactions to vampire abilities and such?"

He groaned. "Don't mention this to anyone else."

"Alright." I ignored when my hair started standing on end. I was interested in what he had to say.

"He found me not far from a very large hole. At least sixty feet deep. Whatever dug me up knew what they were looking for."

"You'd been buried before you got unvamped?"

"Carlisle thinks I was buried in the early eighteenth century based off what was left of my clothes." We paused outside the entrance to the hotel.

"That doesn't surprise me." So he'd been buried too. Made sense that he was so weak when he'd been found. Carlisle had mentioned that me being buried had had an effect on my recovery. Eighteenth century though. My God. "Does that make you the pedo?" I teased earning a glare from him.

"Don't mention that to anyone else."

"I'm not a bitch. If you want that secret kept I'll keep it." I looked past him. I could've sworn I saw…I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Cold?"

"Something like that." I mumbled, glancing over my shoulder nervously as I headed into the building. Something was wrong. I knew it. I ignored the annoying questions from Nahuel as we headed to our rooms, I stopped in front of my door.

"You aren't coming in. Go find your room."

"Fine, fine, fine." He huffed and headed down the hall to wherever his room was. "I'm picking you up at ten so you better take a nap."

"For what?"

"It's a surprise!" I shook my head and headed into the room where Rosalie was laying on her bed talking on her phone.

"-kidding me, right? Hold on, your niece just got back in." She sat up and glared at me. "Next time you take off let me know so I don't have a panic attack and have to sniff out the area to see where the hell you went."

"Nahuel told me to give this to you." I tossed her sandwich at her which she barely caught with her free hand. "Said some more meat in your life might make you relax." Her face became solid red.

"Go to Hell." She shook her head and focused on her phone call again. "Personally I don't see why it's our problem to keep his secrets. If he fucked her again Jessica deserves to know. Do him some good." She shook her head and groaned. "That girl was self-destructive as Hell. If it wasn't for the skin and hair I wouldn't bat an eye to the prospect that Mike was the baby daddy." She listened to some yelling from the other side of the phone as I sat down on my bed and unwrapped my sandwich to eat the rest of it. I bit my tongue on remarking on her talking because I knew she was talking about Dol. "From what I heard she drank the heavy crap like it was water. I also heard about _why_ Jessica demanded they stop talking. She could've seriously fucked her up with that glass."

I remembered the memory I'd recovered of me eavesdropping and wondered if the glass she referred to had been the same glass shattering in that memory.

"Fine. I get it. I'll ask him nicely to talk in a separate room. Say it's a message about the Imprintee account or some crap." She nodded. "Bella, she says next time you up and take off you need to say bye."

"Sorry!" I called from where I was sitting around a mouthful of food.

"I don't think I'll need to protect her from Nahuel. " She rolled her eyes. "I have food to eat. I'll talk to you later, Ellen." She paused and nodded. "Tell Brady I love him." She hung up the phone and set it down, pulling her sandwich out of its wrapping and taking a bite out of it. "You should try the shower. It's Heaven incarnated."

"How do I use a shower?" I asked, I wanted to clean off but I hadn't used a shower since I woke up and wasn't sure if I had ever used one before.

"You knew how to use showers before. I suppose bushes and lakes won't suffice in guiding you through this." She paused and got up. "Come here." She led me into the bathroom, showing me how each object in the room worked. I internally questioned the need for a sink, what was the point of running water over your hands to clean them when they'd get dirty again anyways? She seemed to sense my question because she went on to explain things. "Normal humans are susceptible to germs and don't live off SH. The SH in our food increases the durability of human teeth. For some reason you ex vampires don't get sick so sinks are really useless to us. Just forget about the sink. Unless you want to splash cold water on your face. Know what. Forget all that. Take a shower." She left me alone in the bathroom, tossing me my backpack before closing me in.

Showers. No word could describe the amazingness of the hot water on my skin. No words. It was Heaven. Absolutely amazing. I could've stayed in it for hours and probably would've if it hadn't been for the water running cold. I scrambled out of the shower as quick as I could the second it ran cold. I got dressed into a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants and put my hair in a towel. It was initially subconscious but I wanted to cover my arms and legs. I knew it had to be because of the memory of the pain. When I thought about it I had to force my mind to another topic and do my best to think of anything else. I left the bathroom and headed to my bed and lay down on it.

"You might be more comfortable under the covers." Rosalie remarked from the other bed. I made an annoyed sound as she got out of her bed and sat on the side of my bed, staring at the wall. "I said some bad things about Dol when I was on the phone with Ellen."

"Don't." I groaned, not wanting to think about it.

"You need to know. She was highly dependent on you. When you lost your sanity in Missouri she almost died. She resorted to drinking and sex with someone she was never supposed to sleep with. She went the bad route. I told you that he ended up with me after she abandoned him. Embry told me about her condition when she approached him. For the past eight years I've allowed myself to believe that she completely abandoned him because she didn't care. I don't know if that's why. When she left Brady with him she ordered him not to follow her or look for her. She was sober that day. She was sober and upset. Embry was certain she hadn't drank since she got pregnant.

"What does that mean?" I asked, considering what she'd told me.

"It means she might've had other reasons for leaving him." She sighed and shook her head. "Dol could be a selfish bitch. She saved my life by breaking natural laws then left me screaming in agony. Something I will never forgive her for. She also didn't stick around for the end of the battle which is why she never learned that Edward lied his ass off about my death."

 _Edward._ Two very conflicting memories flashed in front of my eyes. The first one scared the hell out of me while the other one made me long for more. It wouldn't have been so weird but they were both the same man.

" _I do hate you." I growled out and kicked him as hard as I could, the kick sent him flying back into the wall and in seconds he was back in front of me, his eyes were lethal as he grabbed my throat and pinned me._

" _Isabella." He growled deeply as he pushed me back against the wall. "That was extremely stupid of you." I struggled against him, kicking and clawing. I was weaker though. Even if I was a newborn he was somehow stronger. He used his other hand to grab my legs and force them flat against the bed. "I do not like being told 'no'. I do not like being denied what I want." I struggled against his hold, baring my teeth._

" _Fuck you, Edward." I spat out._

 _"Bella." He whispered and I looked at him. "I love you." He kissed me; it had taken two years for my mind to conjure up Edward as a love interest. He'd started as a friend. I knew I would struggle with the Edward in the real world after this. The one in the real world was a threat to me. He'd made it painfully obvious. I was actually thankful I was a vampire at this point._

 _We kissed for a while before the connection reminded me of what was happening. I needed to wake up and if I stayed longer it would be harder to leave._

 _"I love you too, Edward. I'm sorry I can't stay."_

Two completely separate memories but both clear as day. Both of them had been real. They had to be. Then why did he seem like two completely different people?

"Crap, Bella. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Rosalie was leaning over me, looking me over with worry and panic clear in her expression.

"I'm fine." I managed, I realized my heart was pounding in my chest and tears were in my eyes.

"Of course his name was a trigger. Dammit. I'm really sorry. What did you remember?"

"Something great and something terrible." I mumbled, struggling through the memories. There was no clear way to describe what I had just seen.

"Great with that ass?" She snorted. Okay so the cruel one had been the version she knew. She hesitated the told me, "tell me about it."

I summarized the events of the two memories and her expression turned sad. "The first one is the Edward in the real world." She paused. "You're mentally unstable, Bella. After years of enslavement and the torture you becoming a vampire kind of knocked over the Jenga tower that was your mind and you collapsed in on yourself. Your vampire ability allowed you to literally bury yourself in your mind and block out the real world." I thought about the memory that I had drawn out that took place in my head and nodded. "While in your head your mind conjured up a sweet loving version of Edward. A love you to the end of the Earth kind of guy."

"How do you know about it?"

"Dol let it slip and Edward spread it around the city we were in. 'course you didn't help when you made the stupid decision to sleep with him in the real world."

"Why would I do that?" I had to question myself on that even though I wanted to rationalize it as my mind forgetting the difference between reality and fantasy. I knew it wasn't that.

"You thought you might die so decided screw it. Well screw him. I imagine you didn't really think much about it before it happened but I didn't ask the details." I nodded slightly and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to nap." I mumbled.

"Get under the blankets first." She pulled them out from under me without thinking, I rolled my eyes under my eyelids and refused to move to help her. "I hate you."

"You don't." I grinned as she threw the blankets over me, smacking me in the chest before she jumped onto her bed earning a squeak from me. "Now I hate you."

"If only you remembered how we met." She sounded thoughtful as sleep pulled me under.

I was groggy when I woke up, actually when I was woken up by an annoyed Rosalie. "How can you possibly sleep the day away and still be tired?" She smacked me with her pillow again earning an annoyed sound from me.

"Because I am still weak from being practically dead." I pulled my pillow over my head, wanting to fall back into blissful sleep and dreaming about a certain person I apparently loved but also absolutely hated.

"You have had somewhere around three months to recover, Bella. You are not going to recover more by not using your muscles. You used to be able to kneel for eight hours a day at least without breaking a sweat, now you can barely stand for five minutes without looking like you want to pass out." She paused. "Tomorrow I'm starting you on a morning exercise routine. Don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." She hit me with a pillow again. "Nahuel said you agreed to a date at ten, I think he's full of it but I figure you could at least humor the boy."

Right. Boy. Now that I knew his minimal age I was actually more creeped out by his annoying flirting and creeping on me than I had been before. I would humor him though. For the sake of her being right about me needing to do more than sleep and this apparent "date" he had planned without asking me about it would at least get me moving around.

I'm not saying I didn't do anything at the camp but the humans didn't have much to do because the shifters hunted our meals and the people that tended the gardens were very reserved about who could help. Apparently the SH was extremely sensitive to growing environment where we were and the tiniest mistake could kill it. I hadn't questioned them about it because I hadn't been interested in learning however because I had no responsibilities I spent an unhealthy amount of time asleep in my tent.

I groaned and slowly pushed myself up after she hit me with the pillow again. "Fine."

"Good." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, focusing on the room around me. Rosalie was laying in her bed with a book in hand by the name of _Marked_.

"What's that about?"

"Vampires." When I gave her a questioning look she shrugged. "I have developed a habit of reading books about vampires and shifters and werewolves. I think I found one written by a real vamp."

"What's it called?"

"The Dusk Saga written by Stefono Maro. Only book series that has gotten sparkly vamps right. It wasn't easy to get into because the God damned love triangle but I have to admit it is a guilty pleasure series."

"Sounds fascinating." I got up and opened my backpack up that was now sitting on the table next to my bed. I stared at Frog thoughtfully as I pulled him out and set him on the table and dug through the bag. I found the jacket I'd been looking for and put it on.

"You were dreaming about him." I looked at her, she hadn't looked up from her book but I knew she'd been talking to me.

"I don't choose my dreams and my mind is a bit empty on things to dream about."

"I wasn't judging you for it. I was just acknowledging it."

"How did you know?"

"You said his name a few times." I didn't respond to that and she didn't say anything more. There was a knocking a few seconds following and I headed to the door, pausing before I opened it.

"I'm glad I know you."

"The you of the past wouldn't have told me that."

"I don't really care. Thank you for helping me, Rose." She looked up when I used the name. "I called you Rose, right? Before? That's why you freaked out when I used it."

"You gave me the nickname the day we formally met. It was the same day you started having friends call you Bella." She smiled sadly as another rapid knocking came from the door.

"I will do everything I can to get my memories back."

"You probably don't want them back." She said so quiet she probably didn't realize I'd heard. I pushed open the door to be greeted by Nahuel grinning like a fool dressed as casually as me.

"Come on, Bella. I want to show you something." He grabbed my arm and drug me down the hall to the stairwell at the end of it. I followed without much choice in the matter. He brought me in and led me up it to the very top. "Up here is a locked door that leads to the roof. It's not supposed to get opened which is why it's locked up normally however I made preparations. He pushed the door open and led me up another short stairwell that lead to another door which he pushed open as well. The chilly outdoor air hit me and my hair stood on end. I didn't think much of it.

"Look at the sky." I did as he told and was surprised. The stars in the sky were definitely not as clear as they had been in the camp. In fact there was a massive difference in the amount. "The stars are drowned out by the lights of the city or some crap. I don't really know. That's not what I brought you here for." He tugged me in the direction of the edge of the roof and when I looked over I stared in awe at the bright lights of the city. It shouldn't have been as fascinating as it was but it still was…wow. No other words could describe the amazement I felt at the sight of the city's lights.

He moved to the edge of the roof and sat down, letting his legs hang off the side. I hesitated then went to join him.

That was my plan.

That wasn't what happened.

Something hit me from the side and knocked me to the ground, I heard a low growl coming from above me before sharp teeth entered my neck causing me to scream. An icy hand covered my mouth cutting the sound short but I could faintly hear Nahuel yelling something along the lines of "get the fuck off of her!"

I felt tears running down my cheeks as the vampire –it had to be a vampire- drank my blood. I screamed uselessly into his hand. Then it stopped. It stopped drinking my blood and the weight disappeared.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you, Isabella." An all too familiar voice rang through the air. A voice I wouldn't have recognized and wished I didn't.

"Edward." I choked out.

 **Just curious, how much does everyone want Dol back as a major part of the story? I have a few different ideas on what should happen but it kind of rides on several variables. Also, I hate to say it but I missed Edward. I had to bring him back in at this point in the story. I'd planned on his return at this point from the second I started the story.**


	5. 5 - Just Plain Stupid

**I now know how the final chapter will go which is always a good thing for me though it's also sad. I hate endings. Also, how's everyone liking these longer chapters? They're a bit more time consuming to write but I think they're better than the short ones in the last story.**

I hadn't initially realized just how much blood he drained. Not until I tried to sit up and was met with a wave of nausea. I needed to _go._ I had to _get away._ I couldn't though. I felt arms wrap around me that lifted me up. The iciness burning through my clothes and making me realize exactly _who_ it was carrying me. I struggled against him but knew it was useless.

"Where's her room, small fry?" Edward's voice carried over me.

"Fuck you. Put her down." Nahuel's voice came from a distance away. Clearly he wasn't making any moves towards Edward which would've been stupid.

"I'm sorry I almost drained your girlfriend. Now where the hell is Rosalie?" His entire voice radiated sarcasm. He wasn't sorry. Of course he wasn't. Then why did part of me want to believe he was?

"Follow me." There was a very obvious sound of defeat in Nahuel's voice. The world around me was slightly foggy and I realized my neck was still bleeding. I could feel blood running down it. I managed to lift my arm and press my hand against the bleeding wound.

He carried my down the –unfortunately- empty hallway in silence. I wasn't really focused on that though. I was focused on the conflicting memories in my brain. They both were so _real._ I didn't care what Rosalie told me. Both of those memories were clearer than the ones I'd made since I woke up.

I managed to focus on the door to my room when we stopped and Nahuel knocked on it. It took a second for it to open and I vaguely heard Rosalie on the other side yelling something incomprehensible.

When she opened the door there was a moment of silence as she stared at us before a growl escaped her. "What the fuck!" She pushed past Nahuel and tore me from Edward's arms. "How the fuck did you find us!" She lay me on the bed and left me there, I was facing away from the door so I couldn't see their encounter but I was okay with that. "Nahuel, get something to cover her neck." She stated absently before another growl escaped her and the sound of something hitting stone –aka vampire flesh- filled the air.

"Great to see you too." Edward's voice was smug but also dangerous.

Nahuel appeared in my vision as he sat down in front of me holding a small cloth. He moved my hand and replaced it with the cloth, pressing against the wound.

"Seriously. How the fuck?" There was the sound of a backpack unzipping.

"She's my Singer. The second you guys entered town I picked up on her scent. I've been following you since I found you. I have been looking for her for a while now." It sounded like he was behind me. "She's lucky I have some questions otherwise she'd be dead right now."

"You very well could have killed her. She's not on SH right now you idiot. Hasn't been for several days." Rosalie made a sound.

"Like I knew." I could feel the tension in the room.

"You aren't an idiot. Of course you knew. You knew the second you picked up her scent." Rosalie was behind me now based off her voice. She grabbed my arm and held it in place then something sharp entered my arm and made me jerk against it.

"Carry that around for kicks?" Edward chuckled.

"Get off my bed."

"Make me." She pulled the needle out of my arm and growled at Edward.

"As I said. I have some questions to ask her."

"Not much she can answer."

There was silent for several seconds before an annoyed growl tore through the air. "Fucking great. Of course she loses her memories. Seven years hunting the woman that killed my daughter so I can find out why the fuck she did it and she doesn't even remember." There was a sound of something hitting the wall, probably Edward's fist.

"She didn't kill Renesmee." I remembered that name. Why had I forgotten? I remembered staring at that crib and it triggering a memory I didn't tell anyone else about. The fantasy life. It had to have been the fantasy life. The kind Edward had been in that memory but he'd been older. I wanted that reality. I needed that reality. Everything was perfect in it.

"She did and you know it." His voice was lethal and closer than it had been before.

"May I speak?" Nahuel's voice interrupted their argument. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Watch your mouth, half pint." Edward growled in an almost joking voice.

"Meet Edward, Nahuel." Rosalie's voice was defeated at this point. My mind went back to 'killed my daughter'. Was I capable of killing?

"Edward. That name sounds vaguely familiar." Nahuel looked thoughtful. The fog in my brain was fading away now. I could focus.

"How did she recognize my voice?" I rolled over on my back to see Edward and Rosalie staring each other down, ready to kill each other.

"My memories are locked away." His gaze moved to me, several things flashing through his expression.

"Half a mind to snap their necks and kidnap you." He considered then shook his head.

"Leave, Edward." Rosalie growled and stepped between us, pushing him back on the bed.

"You do _not_ want to start this, Rosalie." He was on his feet again in a second, I couldn't see Rosalie's face. He shook his head and moved around the bed to the wall next to the door, leaning against it. "Where's her sister?"

"Haven't seen her in a while." Rosalie sat down next to me.

"Ten years. Interesting to hear. I saw Mike last week." Rosalie stiffened. "At least I tried to. Her stupid pack wouldn't let me within a mile of their house."

"Why do you want to know where my sister is?"

He returned his attention to me. "She let my daughter burn in the city. You left her to die and your bitch of a sister didn't go back for her, she let her burn in the city."

"You cannot blame them for it." I struggled into a sitting position with the help of Nahuel.

"I will blame them. Of course I won't take my anger out on her until she can properly remember why she deserves it." I looked up to meet his eyes, they were predatory and terrifying as hell. "You're weaker than you were when you were originally human. You attempted to bury how scared you were of me. Whether conscious or not you tried. You're hardly worth keeping alive without your memories." He moved his gaze to Nahuel. "You on the other hand. You're a cocky little boy. If only I could see into that brain of yours."

"You can't read his mind?" Rosalie's voice lost some of its hostility.

"He's was defanged, right? Figuratively of course. I can't read the minds of defanged vamps. Kind of makes them easy to spot in a crowd."

"Wait, how many have you found?"

"Over the past three years I've found somewhere around fifty. That's not including the reports online or in the news of people showing up randomly with no memories of who they are or why they're there. Where have you been?" He shook his head. "Middle of the woods. Now that's just stupid."

"Get the fuck out of my head." Rosalie's voice was defensive.

He unrumpled a piece of paper in his hand and looked down at it. "I have to go get dinner. Looks like I'll meet you at the airport. Or in Washington. I could use a good run." He wadded the piece of paper –which I knew was the one Haley had given us- and tossed it to us before heading out the door.

Rosalie visibly relaxed now that he was gone though she was still clearly angry. "Fucking asshole."

"He doesn't seem that bad." I hadn't meant to say it and the look she gave me told me I was an absolute idiot. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying he could've been worse. Based off the memory I have of the real version of him he was very…controlled."

"Don't let your guard down, Bella." Rosalie groaned. "He knows more about you than you do and he's been looking for an excuse to sink his teeth into you for a long while."

"He did tonight and didn't drain me."

"Bella."

"I'm not stupid. I'm just saying."

"I'm going to lay down." Nahuel got off my bed and headed out of the room, he seemed drained of all energy possible.

"Take this." Rosalie set her book down then reached down under her bed and pulled out a thin box wrapped in blue wrapping paper, I gave her a curious look. "Call it a birthday present even though it's February. Late birthday. Happy Unbirthday." She handed it to me.

I shook my head at her but grinned anyway and tore into the wrapping paper. She watched with a slightly hopeful expression as I pushed the paper onto the floor and tore the tape off the box, inside it revealed a thin paper book with the name 'Superman' across the cover in big red letters.

" _If I break out of the concrete room they lock me in they kill me. Actually lock me in is a bad term. They seal me in and fill the entrance with concrete."_

" _You can break out of a room filled to the brim with concrete?"_

" _If she's adamant enough she could probably tear Superman to shreds without the help of kryptonite."_

" _Who is Superman?"_

" _You're kidding me, right? What did you read in the shadow city?" I went to defend myself though I didn't exactly know why or how. "Know what? The second I get the chance I'm tearing Aro to shreds. What kid doesn't read comic books? Actually, you were ten. What eight year old doesn't read comic books?" She narrowed her eyes at me._

" _Coming from the four year old trapped in an eighteen year old body."_

" _At least I read good books and awesome comics. Seriously. What did you do in the Shadow City?"_

I dropped the box and stared at her, she didn't ask, just waited for me to say anything. "You've gotten old." I jumped out of the way before she could smack me.

"What did you remember?"

"The conversation about Superman." I bit my lip and looked down at the books. I hadn't at all expected that.

"It actually worked." She shook her head though a grin covered her expression. "You're reading those. I couldn't keep my promise about Aro so this will be the next best thing."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Now get to reading. Cannot believe you have never read Superman." She shook her head with disappointment.

"What's the Shadow City?"

She paused for a second, clearly thinking. "A nickname I gave Volterra. One of the vampire cities. 'Course we killed off most the members of the Volturi in Missouri."

"I really wish I remembered who I was. It would make life so much easier."

"I used to hate when you and Dol would ask me questions. It pissed me off beyond all belief. You two would _always_ ask questions. Questions I didn't want to answer because it was hard to do or not my place to do it. It seriously grated on my nerves. You haven't lost that habit. Now I find it comforting. It proves that even if you're doubtful about it somewhere in your head is the girl I met all those years ago."

"Don't make your declaration of love here, Rose." She put her hand over her heart.

"No soft spots for blonde haired girls?" She pouted but it was quickly replaced by a big grin.

"I could roll with it. Come here." I got out of my bed and climbed into her bed, attempting to climb on her which she fended off playfully.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Sorry but I don't swing for that team, Bella! Down girl!" Tears brimmed in her eyes, a massive grin on her face. This felt vaguely familiar, as If it was something we'd done before, I ended my attempts and lay down next to her. I was okay with this.

"First day we met we laid in your bed and nicknamed each other. Talked about how we would probably die. We beat the odds though and became friends."

"Swear you don't want to declare your love for me?"

"I hate you." I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Love you too."

"I will kick you out of my bed."

"No you won't." She shook her head slightly from next to me and began humming a tune. "What's that?"

She stopped. "It was…my mate's favorite song. A song called Salvation." She swallowed and the playful atmosphere completely dissipated. Crap. "It's okay. You knew him. Even if you don't remember him you deserve to know. I slipped out of the city after it cleared. I didn't have much of a choice. I was carrying Alice's Bloodbag. I didn't see it happen but I know what did. Emmett was leaving, he'd sworn he would only stay part of the fight for as long as he needed to. He left with Maggie. He managed to kill one of the two vamps that they stumbled across but the second one got him in the fire before Maggie could save him. She was never a fighter so I couldn't blame her. I never got over it. I don't think it's possible to get over losing a mate." She squeezed my hand. I pulled my hand out of her grip and rolled onto my side so I was facing her then moved to the edge of the bed so that we had a bit of space, she had tears running down her cheeks as she rolled so she was facing me.

"I'm sorry." She grabbed my hand again. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You're crying." She moved ours hands up and used the back of mine to wipe away the tears I hadn't realized were rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sad I think…"

"I sometimes think it might be better you don't remember. It's easy to want to remember the good things but I have to wonder if you're ready for the bad ones." She pulled me slightly closer to her and wrapped her arm around my back, pulling my head so our foreheads were touching.

I swallowed and closed my eyes for a second, _"When you can look at her, you'll be ready. Until then, you won't."_ The memory flashed through my mind, I was going to consider that. I really was. My mind went off track when she kissed me hesitantly for a brief second before pulling away, my eyes shot open as I let out a shaky breath.

What had I been thinking about? Wait. She'd kissed me. Rosalie had kissed me. "I shouldn't have done that." She mumbled quietly. "Why did I do that?" Her eyes were searching mine though, fear flashing through them.

"Rose…" I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to say even though it was challenging something in the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and began to pull away from me, I grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could move.

"Once." I mumbled quietly. One time. Just once. The back of my mind told me I shouldn't. It told me this wasn't me. I wanted to though.

"One time?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Just once." I whispered and pulled her into another kiss. God knows why. Really. I'd love to ask Him. It just felt…right. One time. Only once. No more. This couldn't become a regular thing. I knew that for a fact. It wasn't something I could do again but tonight I could. And I did.

I turned off the shower and groaned when Rosalie beat on the door. "Come on! We have to be at the airport in two hours and I still want to stop for breakfast!"

"Give me a minute." I complained as I climbed out of the shower, grabbing some clothes out of my backpack. I'd have to remember to get Frog off the table before we left.

"You better not have used all the hot water or I will skin you!"

I left the bathroom with my backpack in hand, rolling my eyes at her. "You might need to skin me then."

Things were normal. Nothing felt wrong. The world was spinning and life still sucked. I still questioned why it had happened but I wasn't overly bothered by it. "Are you kidding me?"

"Would it make you feel better if I said I was?" I did wish I remembered what I'd been thinking about before it happened. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out. I threw my backpack on my bed, she smacked me in the back of my head, making me jump.

"Now I'm going to have to take a two and a half hour flight to Washington unshowered."

"Go steal Nahuel's shower."

She immediately grabbed her bag off the floor, I turned to watch her head for the door. "Wise woman." She opened the door and headed out leaving me alone. Well alone for about ten seconds. The door didn't close behind her and I was heading over to shut it when the emerald eyed vampire appeared in the door, closing it behind him. Dammit.

He wasted no time, stepping through the room, I managed to back up and hit the wall on the other side of the room. He growled lowly and pinned me against it the second he was in range of me.

"You're kidding me." He growled in agitation. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He grabbed my right shoulder in his right hand and used his other to make me look at him with his left. This time I didn't flinch. I stared him down. Challenging him with my eyes. Make a move you asshole.

"I knew I recognized your asshole of a friend." He chuckled and leaned down, pausing when our faces were inches from each other's. I refused to look away even though fear spiked through me. Not this time. "I'm young for a vampire but I've met extremely old vampires. More importantly vampires who lived in Ancient Greek times. That boy. I know him through the eyes of a very old vampire. You fucked Rosalie last night. Would you like to know why?"

I said nothing, I could feel my face reddening though. Of course he knew. It didn't make it any less unnerving that he knew. It didn't matter that it had happened. The question of why stood there. "Why?" I finally asked because it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me unless I asked.

"Your curiosity will get you killed one of these days, Isabella. Your friend was changed by one of the many vampires that posed as Zeus in the old days. He had a gift. He could create attraction between two beings of the same sex. As a human it wasn't very potent but after he was changed he chained the vampire who changed him to himself. He bound same sex couples to each other. His name was Ganymede. Normally this wouldn't bother me." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Except you belong to me, Isabella. I have told you before. I do not like being denied what I want. I will get what I want." His hand moved and covered my mouth to muffle the scream that escaped me the second he bit into my neck.

Now was time to panic.

I needed to struggle.

I was struggling.

It was useless.

He had me pinned.

I had no chance.

I was trapped.

He pulled away from me and let go, I dropped to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, closing my eyes and crying into my knees.

I fucking hated this.

He was using me.

I hated him.

The problem wasn't that. The problem was a part of my brain. The part that remembered the sweet loving guy from my memories no doubt. It wanted me to trust him. It wanted me to give into him. _Give him anything and everything he wants._ It told me. I wasn't stupid but fighting your own mind was hard.

Part of me loved him. Or at least the version of him from my delusions.

"If you didn't struggle it wouldn't be as bad." I could hear the lack of care in his voice. I knew he didn't care about me. He was here for vengeance and my blood. The calm approach he had been taking scared me more than if he had been violent. _Calm before a storm._

I covered the spot he'd bitten with my hand and closed my eyes. "Just go."

"No can do. I have a plane ride to take with you."

"Go dammit, Edward!" Rosalie's voice filled the air, I had been so absorbed in my internal debate I hadn't heard the door open.

"Oh relax, Blondie. She's fine."

"Get the fuck out. Now." Her voice was a growl.

"I'll be in your car. Tell your friend in there to stop fantasizing about you and Bella or you're going to be tempted into more nights like last night." I looked up in time to see her throw her backpack at him, he vanished from the room before it could hit him.

Rosalie knelt in front of me and checked me over warily.

"I'm fine." I mumbled under my breath.

"Fucking asshole. I will kill him before this is over." She helped me to my feet, I let go of my neck that had stopped bleeding.

"We need to hurry. Still have to speed across town and grab breakfast." I took a steadying breath then walked over to the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I'll live though." I didn't feel like acting okay because I wasn't. I was still confused and emotionally drained.

"If it's not…what was he talking about?"

"Something about an ability Nahuel had as a vampire involving gay attraction, Greek gods and Ganymede." I mumbled as I put Frog into my backpack.

Rosalie was quiet for a minute before she groaned. "Fucking great. Of course." She paused, I could practically hear the gears rolling in her mind as she thought things over. "Haven't read Greek mythology since I was two. Makes sense vampires would take advantage of those times." She growled in frustration and stomped towards the door. "Fucking asshole using his fucking diluted fucking ability."

"Calm down, Rose." She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me. "It wasn't bad so just let it go."

"I'm not saying I regret anything. Still. I don't want it to happen again because little boy has a screwed to high hell mind." I shook my head as she picked up her backpack and threw it over her shoulders before heading out the door and slamming it behind her. I walked to the floor between our beds and picked up the box of comics, I would read them on the plane.

The car ride was uncomfortably quiet. I'd taken the back seat behind Rosalie. Edward had made his place in the middle seat next to me and taken to draping his arm over my shoulder. I didn't have energy to argue with him or tell him to move. I was also slightly worried about Nahuel. He was dead silent, staring at the road in front of him. I noticed his knuckles were white.

I finally broke the silence. "Nahuel?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you okay?" He didn't respond. "Come on."

"No. I'm not okay. Fucking Greece. I'd accepted I was from somewhere around the eighteenth century. I was fine with that. Greece. Ancient Greece. Somewhere around two thousand years." He began shaking so I leaned over Edward so I could lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't _want_ to remember. All those memories. I was buried for around three hundred years. That means I have somewhere around seventeen hundred years of memories hopefully gone forever. I don't think I could live with it."

I let go of his shoulder, Edward grabbed me by my waist and set me in his lap earning a squeak of surprise from me. "The hell!"

He chuckled beneath me and locked his arms around my waist, holding me in place. "Not going to argue with you about this, Isabella."

"Edward, let her go." Rosalie growled from the front, turning to face us.

"I'm good. I think she is as well." I tensed up when he pressed his nose against the vein in my neck.

I was talking before I knew what I'd said. "It's fine, Rose. Really. It's all good." Great. Fucking great. _Think before you speak, Bella. What the hell is wrong with you?_

"Your head is so messed up." He laughed and I decided, screw it, and leaned back into him. "You have a thing for surprising me." He mumbled against my neck.

Rosalie turned the radio up -there was no argument from Nahuel about it which was a bit worrying- but I didn't bother paying attention to the words. I was much more focused on the almost too tight grip on my waist and the fact that the stupid part of my brain had yet again won. Absolute moron. The worst part was I was content with this position. I could've sat here for years.

"So what exactly are we doing when we get there?" Edward let go of my waist and lifted his head away from my neck.

"Rosalie?" She looked back at us after giving Nahuel a worried glance.

"I honestly doubt Dol's pack will keep Bella out. Bella was protected by them most her life from what Ellen has told me. I think we might have them bring Mike to us though."

"That seems unnecessarily stupid." I felt Edward's eye roll.

"I'm respecting a request from Bella's aunt. You invited yourself on this trip. You'll have to deal with how we choose to do things."

"Or I could so screw your rules and storm into Mikey boy's house, demanding answers." He chuckled. "Kidding. I'll play along. I can't promise to play nicely though."

"Wouldn't expect anything more from you." We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.


	6. 6 - Memory Lane

**Personally I like Nahuel. Not sure why but I think I unconsciously wrote him so I'd like him. Of course I'm the kind of person who doesn't mind assholes so that could be why.**

 **Nahuel is actually becoming a more major part of the story than I'd expected. That's not a bad thing. Just a surprise for me.** _ **I hope Mike has some information on my whereabouts.**_ **You're talking to me again?** _ **So how's everyone doing? Good? Bad? Okay?**_ **Silent treatment, Dol? Really?** _ **Enjoy the story.**_

Planes. Not pleasant. At all. Never want to ride one again. I will deal with a car ride rather than ride a plane again. It was one of the most terrifying experiences I had had. I was pretty sure even with my memories it'd be topped off as terrifying.

We were in a rental car, Edward had taken to driving it while Nahuel napped in the seat behind him. I leaned against the window and stared out it at the new land around me. It felt…familiar which made a lot of sense considering I'd apparently grown up near here. No memories made themselves known at the sights around me.

"You alright, Bella?" Rosalie's voice drew my attention.

"I'm fine."

"No memories?"

"None." I didn't mean for the relief to be in my voice but it was there. I didn't want any more memories. Not the short bursts of little things. I wanted my actual memories back. I wanted to remember everything. Maybe if I remembered everything the stupid part of my brain would stop telling me to trust Edward. "Stop here." I stated suddenly, looking out the window. It had been brief but I'd seen it. A group of guys sitting outside a small restaurant. I'd recognized them. Even if I hadn't.

Edward pulled over and parked at the side of the road, I wasted no time as I jumped out of the small car and walked towards the group, the second the youngest one of them saw me he dropped his phone, it shattered against the ground.

"Dude, what the hell?" The one closest to me –whose back was to me- asked.

I stopped behind him, the others stared at me like I was a ghost when they noticed me. The one closest to me turned to face me and shock filled his expression. "Bells." He whispered.

I heard the sound of people coming up behind me. One of the group –the one that looked like he cared the least-'s gaze moved to one of the people behind me, a growl escaped him. "The hell is he doing here?"

"Paul, don't." The one closest to me held out his arms in question, I didn't remember him but it didn't stop me from instinctually nodding before he pulled me into a tight hug. "You're okay."

"She doesn't have her memories." Rosalie added helpfully from behind me.

"If she did she probably would've bolted the second she saw genius back there." He let go of me and glared behind me.

"I'm with them." Edward's voice was defensive.

"That true?" He asked as I stepped back.

"Unfortunately." Rosalie responded.

"He tell you last time he was here he broke Seth's arm?"

"Paul." The one who'd hugged me growled out.

"Not my fault he got in the way of your throat." Edward's voice was full of smugness. I knew if I turned he'd be standing there like he owned the world.

"Can I get everyone's names?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"I'm Embry." The one who'd hugged me responded. "Short fuse here is Paul. Shorty is Seth and that's Lucas." They each nodded their heads at me as their names were said though none of their gazes left Edward. Paul was easily the most bothered by his presence. "Why are you here? It's great to see Bells but why'd you come all this way rather than just call?"

"It's better if we do this in person. We need to talk to Mike." The guys shared a look at Rosalie's words before Paul laughed.

"Jessica ain't gonna let Bells here within a five mile radius of their house. If she had her way we wouldn't even be around them."

"I could always kidnap him." Edward interjected.

"I like your optimism, blood sucker. You try and kidnap him you're gonna get a face full of claws." Paul sat down on the bench next to them.

"Not if I give him a dose of SH before he can shift."

"Not helpful. At all. We're not kidnapping him. I'm going to get him."

"Because she'll trust you so much more than us." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you I'm not under orders to cooperate with them. And unlike Edward I know how to have a civilized conversation."

"Can I talk to you alone, Embry?" He looked surprised at my question but nodded. "We'll be back."

"I'm going to head to Mike's place. Try and get him to come with us." I looked behind me to see a very brief emotion I couldn't decipher flash across Edward's expression.

"I'll see you later." I smiled lightly.

"I'll drive you over there." Edward finally said after I turned away, letting Embry lead me down the road. We walked for a couple minutes before I talked.

"Who are you, exactly? To me and Dol?"

"You remember nothing?"

"Nothing except brief memories."

He was quiet for a minute. "I was one of the shapeshifters assigned to guarding Dol. Her dad sent us out here when you turned one. I ended up becoming the Beta in her pack once she stepped up as Alpha. You were adorable kids." He chuckled softly as we stopped at a crosswalk.

"What about after I was buried?"

"Dol had been self-destructing for a while before we buried you. That night was hard on her. On all of us. She never really got over it but she was…coping. She'd go out with us and drink. Not dangerous amounts of alcohol but enough to cloud her judgement." He sighed and shook his head. "About a year before she took off she became distant. She'd vanish for a few weeks at a time. One night she came back to town drunk off her ass. Nearly drove off the road into a tree. Paul happened to be around and got her to stop the car. Drove her home. Dol can be selfish and stupid. Especially when she's drunk. I don't want to say what she did but Paul has resented her for it ever since." I knew what he was implying and it bothered me. I should've been there. I knew from that one memory I could've been there. I could've attempted to fix my memories but I didn't.

"Then she found out she was pregnant. Guilt is a heavy emotion. She stopped drinking and stayed in town. Got a job. She behaved. She also visited the spot you were buried four times a week, begging you to wake up. If she knew I was watching her she never indicated it." He motioned to a bench which I happily sat down on. He joined me and closed his eyes, leaning back.

"The night she showed up with Brady she was sober. She was sober and terrified. She told me to take him and find him a safe home. She ordered me not to follow her or look for her then proceeded to find each member of the pack and do the same to them. I made some calls and she disappeared. You guys came to ask Mike if he knows. If anyone does it's him. He wouldn't rat her out if she was talking to him. To anyone. He might to you though. I really hope that's the case because I miss her."

I put my elbows on my knees and pressed my forehead against the palm of my hands. "I think I need to remember. I think I need to remember it all. I can't do this anymore. I need to know who I am." I didn't realize I was crying until Embry wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder, saying comforting things. I leaned into him as I cried. It was a huge relief. Just crying. Crying for everything I didn't remember. For everything I wanted and needed to know. For it all.

When I finally stopped crying I slowly pulled away from Embry. He let me go and searched my expression. "I'm okay. I'm good." I swallowed heavily as I wiped the tears off my face.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he got to his feet, his eyes never leaving me. I nodded and took his offered hand as I got to my feet. I was okay. I would get my memories back because I needed them. I had to have them. I didn't just want them anymore. "We can walk back. See if Rosalie has made it back with Mike."

"Okay." We walked back to where we'd met up, I stayed behind his right shoulder. I didn't want to face anyone. Not really. I wanted to crawl into bed and have another dream about Dol. Demand answers. The dreams about her hadn't come by force of will though. They'd just happened. Now that my mind was set on getting my memories back it was hard to focus on anything else. I bumped into Embry, scaring the crap out of myself.

"Sorry." I wasn't focused on him though. I was focused on why we'd stopped. Rosalie was standing outside our rental car talking to a blonde haired boy. He turned to look at me and I collapsed, the world around me blacking out.

 _I was in the field again. Dol was kneeling in front of one of the corpses but she looked at me the second I…appeared I guess. "Bella." She looked stunned._

" _What just happened?" I groaned and grabbed onto my head, it felt like it was going to explode. It_ hurt _so badly. I wanted to cry. I couldn't though. I stared her down, refusing to let her vanish._

" _Mike." She whispered the word. Her attention focused on me before she knelt down beside me. "Bella, look at me." I groaned in pain but met her eyes. My head. It hurt. It hurt so much. She grabbed my hand, the first skin contact I'd managed to make with her since I'd started dreaming about her._

 _Now I knew why she'd avoided it._

 _All at once every memory I had with her in it exploded, filling my head. Every memory since we were little kids. All of them. The good, the bad, the ugly, the happy. Everything. They ran through my brain like little bullets. Each one piercing different parts of my brain. Burrowing themselves into places. It didn't hurt though. It was pure bliss. Pure solid bliss. Relief. Like a massive weight that had been lifted from my shoulders. I remembered her. I remembered my sister. I finally remembered her._

 _I opened my eyes, not realizing they'd closed. Tears ran down my cheeks as I tackled her in a tight hug._

" _It's okay." She whispered into my shoulder. "Bella, you need to get the rest. It won't be easy. You're ready though. You're ready for the memories."_

 _I was ready. I remembered everything about her. I was ready to remember it all though. Curiosity drove me. Curiosity about my life. About who I was._

" _You aren't really Dol, are you?"_

" _I'm part of your mind. One of the only fragments of your overly active mind from your ability when you were a vampire. I'm the residual of the part of your mind that locked your memories away when you hid yourself before. Focus." She gently pried my off her and crawled over to the nearest body, Leah. I took a breath and joined her, looking down at the jaguar's corpse, denying my instinct to look away. I reached out and touched her, this wasn't like my memories of Dol. It was short and sad but still there. Each corpse she guided me to made it harder and harder to go on. The more I remembered the more I wanted to run and hide. I couldn't though. Not this time._

 _I needed to face reality. The corpses weren't always those of dead people. I found Rosalie's and Carlisle's and Embry's. Everyone I'd ever met. Each one I touched I absorbed the memories of and the body disappeared until there were two bodies left._

" _What about my memories of my fantasy life?"_

" _They aren't here. Not the recent ones." My eyes moved between the two bodies. Edward and my own. Part of me fought against remembering Edward. The same part that told me to trust him. The stupid part. I knew I had to remember him. I had to remember him. Then I had to remember myself. Then I had to find my sister._

" _How hard is it?"_

" _If you're part of my mind you know how hard it is."_

" _You need to do it."_

" _I know." I gave in and knelt down next to Edward. The vampire who wanted my blood. The one who was seeking vengeance on myself and Dol. I closed my eyes and knelt over him, hanging onto the memory of my fantasy life. I kissed him, the memories flooded me causing me to jerk away from him, fear tearing through me._

" _Calm down. Breathe." Dol wrapped her arms around me. Everything was surreal. Nothing felt real. Which made sense since this was happening in my head. I took a deep breath and pulled out of her grip. I walked over to my corpse and grabbed her hand without a second thought._

 _At last._

I opened my eyes, I was on a couch and there was the obvious sound of arguing in a nearby room. Rosalie was sitting in a chair that blocked my vision of the room around me but I could see the backs of two people standing behind her.

"Bella." I closed my eyes for a second and focused my mind the best I could. I was human again. Why was I human? I vaguely remembered being told it was happening to people. Why? Why was it happening? And where was I?

"Hi, Rose." I breathed the sentence out, trying to collect my thoughts. Something was becoming immensely clear to me though. I didn't have near as much control over my mind as I had when I was a vampire. Things weren't just _there._ I had to think hard for them. Even before I'd become a vampire I'd had more control over my mind than I did now.

"What happened?"

What had happened? I had two separate mentalities working side by side here. A third if you counted the part of my brain from my period of being lost in my head though I still had no access to the more recent part of that time. My mind was struggling to combine the memories pre burial and me waking up because I had basically been two different people. That part of me had thought differently. I didn't like what I was seeing either.

"We slept together?" The words slipped out before I could stop them, the shock from those memories had been instantaneous though. Seriously. What the hell? What had I done? Why had…oh.

Fucking Edward.

Smug asshole.

Know it all smug asshole.

Oh shit.

 _I have to explain to him why I left his daughter behind._ I groaned and brought my hands to my head, rubbing my temples.

I saw it click in Rosalie's mind. Her expression went from worry –and slight annoyance- to happiness.

"You remember?"

I nodded and sat up, my gaze moving behind her. Panic tore through me at the sight of Embry and Seth who had turned to face me. I wanted to run. God dammit. Fucking wolves. I hated being scared of them but I was terrified. The incident with Paul had scarred me deeply. I took a steadying breath and focused on who was behind them, who they'd been standing there talking to.

Edward.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Each time I'd encountered him he'd had the upper hand. He'd really screwed with my head when I had no memories. I was still screwed in the head. Especially when I saw the figure standing behind him. I knew it wasn't real. It was half wedged in the wall and the eyes told me who it was. Except it wasn't.

"I'm hallucinating." I closed my eyes. I couldn't deal with them. I was seeing Leah. The jaguar I'd failed to save. Of course I started hallucinating. No other place to escape reality might as well start hallucinating.

"We're real, Bella." I felt her hand on my wrist.

I needed a minute. Or an hour. Or a year. "Just be quiet. Please." I tried to gather my thoughts and when I opened my eyes again Leah was gone. I could deal with this. I could differentiate between reality and fiction. God I hoped I could. "Okay. One step at a time. Embry, I am begging you. Please. Until I can focus my mind."

"We'll be outside." He smiled sadly at me before pushing out a nearby hallway followed closely by Seth and leaving me to deal with Rosalie and Edward. This will be easier. Two people.

I could deal with the fact I'd slept with Rosalie. Check. Done. Dealt with. Accepted. Any regrets? Nope. Good. Moving on.

Edward. Fucking asshole. Based off the way he acts I doubt that is in anyway literal. He was eyeing my down like I was dinner. Probably was.

The yelling in the other room.

I knew that voice.

Jessica.

Current problems, let's deal.

"Jessica!" The yelling stopped, the sound of a door opening and slamming shut filled the air. Yep. She was still pissed at me. Not that I'd ever actually done anything to her. Not directly. She came out of the same hallway Embry and Seth had gone and stopped a few inches in front of me. I noticed Mike coming in the room behind her but stopping next to the door. "I get you hate us. I really do. Your husband has a mind of his own though. If he wants to _help_ the group that helped free your asses from that city he has every right to do it."

"I don't have a problem with her. Hell, I don't have a problem with Edward. At least not for those reasons. You're fucking sister on the other hand. Last time I saw her she nearly took my head off with a glass."

I remembered that, I'd been fully aware when my younger self had eavesdropped on that conversation.

"Ten years ago, Jessica. Ever heard forgive and forget?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and -for a brief second- I thought she was going to slap me. I'd probably earned that. She clenched her fist at her side as she considered punching me no doubt. She didn't though. She shook her head and turned.

She didn't spare Mike the same courtesy. He'd probably earned the punch to the gut and it had probably hurt her more than him but the message was clear. She wasn't done with him. She pushed past him and left the room.

My gaze moved back to Rose who was staring at me like I'd gone insane. I was insane. We had established this. Especially when I'd announced the hallucinations.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike rubbed his stomach, unease clear in his demeanor.

"She got her memories back." Rosalie's gaze searched me. "Right?"

"Yes. I remember everything. Though not all of it is crystal clear. So much less access to my brain as a human." I frowned slightly. My eyes met Edward's, hostility was clear in them. I wasn't ready to deal with him right now. After we found Dol I doubted I had a long lifespan left. I was oddly okay with that. I leaned back and closed my eyes, biting my lip absently as I thought. "Where's Nahuel?"

"Sitting in the kitchen staring at a wall." Rosalie finally said. I got to my feet and looked at Mike.

"I need to talk to him then you." I moved my gaze to Edward. "Then you." I said it as a threat, he laughed softly as if to say, 'I'm not scared of you Isabella. Never will be.'

I was going to find whatever the hell made me human and make it do the same to him. Then I was going to be the crap out of him. At least after I built up some muscle again. Seriously, I'd slept nearly three months of my life away? What had been going through my head?

I let Mike lead me down the other hallway he showed me the inside of the first door where there was a bathroom. I hadn't realized it before but I excused myself to quickly use said bathroom. After that he led me to the kitchen where Nahuel was sitting on a barstool staring vacantly at the fridge across from him.

I actually wished I was dealing with the cocky boy I'd apparently met, I could deal with attitude and innuendo. He looked so…lost. Old enough to have been mentioned in Greek mythology. God. I can't imagine that.

I decided, screw it. I sat down on the stool next to him and grabbed his arms, turning him to face me. He didn't fight me turning him around but he also didn't help.

"Come on. Not every chance you get a second chance to introduce yourself. Say something witty."

He blinked once, searching my expression. There we go. Emotion. Surprise. "What happened?"

"Not very witty. I suppose it will do." I took hold of his wrist in my right hand and his hand in my left, squeezing said hand gently. "Hi my name is Isabella Swan and I'm an addict."

His expression lightened. "I sure hope an addict of the good kind." He winked at me and I grinned. There we go. I can work with this.

"I got my memories back." I decided to lay it out there rather than beat around the bush.

"That's awesome to hear." His expression fell again and I moved my hand from his wrist to his chin, making him keep his head facing me.

"It doesn't matter who you were before. I was right about that. You were annoying as hell but I actually liked you. As long as you keep your ability in check it doesn't matter who you were."

"You sure seemed intent on remembering who you were."

"Yeah well I'm a dumbass. I'm clinically insane with my memories. First thing that happened when I woke up was I started hallucinating." I let him go. "Go back to being creepy perv boy. You're much more interesting that way. Who gives a shit about your memories? Fifteen hundred years of memories would probably fry that tiny brain of yours."

He looked surprised, when the end of my sentence sunk in I earned a solid "you bitch."

"Love you too." I grinned and turned, heading out the door where Mike stood outside. The second my gaze rested on him my heart sank and the smile vanished. He headed for the door at the end of this hall and led me outside, we were outside a two story house in a fenced in yard with a swing set in the middle. I headed for it without a second thought and sat on the left one, Mike hesitantly joined me.

"Do you have a kid you're hiding somewhere?" I asked as I began to push myself.

"Jessica wants them. She found out she can't get pregnant though. We're currently going through a massive hassle in adopting. That's not why we're talking though. Everyone has asked me the same thing you're about to."

"And you're going to tell me the same thing you've told them."

"I would tell you something else if I was able to but all I can tell you is I haven't heard from her." I thought about the way he worded it. He'd said able to.

"She gave you an alpha order." He didn't respond. I groaned. Great. I loved that girl but honestly. "I don't get why everyone forgets you're technically part of her pack."

"It's possible to fight it. Just not when I understand why she's doing what she is."

"Are you willing to help me, Mike? Please."

He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he tapped the screen a few times then nodded slightly, handing me said phone. It was on a number labeled "Questionable Activities".

If he didn't want Jessica snooping around I'd have chosen something less suspicious, I raised an eyebrow at him. "If she asks I remind her of my life of crime before I moved to Missouri. If I call that number whoever you're calling may or may not answer. I can't promise anything."

I swallowed heavily as I pressed the green spot on the screen labeled "Call" I listened to the phone ring, once _Please_ twice _Dol_ Three times _Pick up your phone_ Fourth time _I will strangle you_ Fifth _I need you_ "I'm sorry the person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later or leave your name and number after the beep." I felt tears brim in the corner of my eyes as it beeped.

"Dol. Please." I mumbled into the phone before I pulled it away from my ear and hung up.

"Have you tried telepathy?" He asked as I handed him the phone.

I hadn't. I'd completely forgotten I could do it. How had I forgotten that? Most of our conversations had been telepathic. I closed my eyes and searched for the connection with her, it was harder to do. As a human the first time it had been natural, as a vampire I'd had so much more control over my mind. Now it was foreign. As if learning to use a new muscle. I hadn't had to search out the connection before because it had been there. Even when she'd been buried in the past her reappearance had instantly reestablished it.

I finally found it. I could feel the connection. Faint, barely there but still there. I grabbed onto it and held it close. If it was there it meant she was alive. It meant Mike was right. My heart sank at the wall I felt when I tried to push into her mind. _Dol._ The thought fell against it and bounced off.

I opened my eyes, Mike had leaned against one of the bars of the swing's frame.

"I'm sorry."

"We shouldn't have barged in on your life. I'm sorry, Mike."

"Don't apologize. It's great to see you walking around and…well you again."

"I was coherent through most of it all. I hid in the back of my mind and allowed a younger version of my consciousness to take control. I'm sorry, Mike. I truly am. Especially for the glass. I know Dol will never apologize for it. Tell Jessica sorry on my behalf."

He didn't respond to that, instead he started towards the door. "I'm going inside…are you?"

"I'm going to sit out here for a minute. Gather my thoughts." Truthfully I was waiting out here so I could have my confrontation with Edward. I was more than positive he was lurking behind or in one of the nearby trees waiting for Mike to go back inside.

"It's cool to see you human again."

"Wish I could say the same about you."

"I like being a shapeshifter though it gives Jessica a more solid excuse to keep the pack away." He shrugged. "I do wish I had gotten a wolf instead of Leah's essence. I didn't know her but I know it bothered those that did."

"Go talk to your wife." I was done with the conversation, I needed to deal with Edward. God the day took so long. Oh god the _day_.

I looked up at the cloudy sky, wishing it was sunny. Why did it have to be cloudy today? Couldn't I absorb the fact that I was myself again and the sun? The whole reason I'd wanted out of the city in the first place.

"I believe it's time we talk, Isabella." I didn't jump at Edward's voice. I moved my gaze from the sky above me and met his eyes. He was standing in front of me, a few inches from my spot on the swing. My fucking screwed to high hell mind. Three different mentalities. One that still believed him to be the loving guy I'd conjured up in my fantasy world. One that was uncertain about him, wanting to trust him, then me. I wanted his head on a platter. "You're confidence is shining today, Isabella."

"Go to Hell, Edward." Not exactly what I'd planned to say. I'd been going for something a little harsher. Fucking brain.

"Maybe one of these days." He made a sound and chuckled. "Your pack pals are watching us. They for some stupid reason don't trust me. I would never guess why."

I took a breath and spoke loudly. "Guys, go. I am not in the mood for babysitters. What's between us is between us and I will deal with the backlash of my past decisions on my own."

Edward shook his head in mild amusement. "It seems the stupidity has held through your regain of memories."

"Edward, I know who you can be. I know who you will be. I also know what happened in Missouri was inevitable. I know you don't like me for leaving her behind. You want vengeance. I can fully understand that. She _chose_ to stay. If I still had all my control over my mind I could probably show you exactly what I mean. You caused this. Trapping her down there all those years." As I spoke the taunting expression on his face was replaced with hostility and anguish. With the last line he snapped.

There it was. The reason I could hate him. The one thing I needed to remind myself _why_ we hated him. I cried out as fingers gripped my hair, lifting me up off my seat. "Do you have a death wish, Isabella?" His words sank to my core because God. I was stupid in a lot of ways but I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready to die. It was why I'd buried myself rather than have someone kill me. He carried me across the yard and slammed me to the wall of the house, he was careful that my head didn't hit with enough force to daze me but the rest of my body wasn't granted the same restraint.

Where my body hit the wall I could feel massive bruises forming and the near breaking of bones. Where bare skin made contact with the bricks of the wall I felt tearing of skin followed by the dripping of blood.

 _Fuck. Fuck. You idiot. Don't do something stupid. Figure this out. Get out of this._

I had no plans. No idea. I was stuck though. And god it fucking _hurt_.

"You are a lot of things, Isabella. You made stupid choices. I didn't see you as someone with a death wish though." His icy breath near my ear sent a spike of fear to my core. _Ignore the pain. Get out of this._

I couldn't ignore the pain. I tried but it all hurt so much.

 _You made your bed._

"Please." I choked the word out around the sobs I hadn't realized were racking my body.

I regretted telling the wolves to leave. It was a stupid choice. It hadn't been my choice. It had been one of the other idiotic parts of my brain. The stupid parts that needed to be shoved off a cliff.

At least they got the message. None of my mind was telling me I should trust or love him now.

Then again I was no doubt going to die. They were probably praying to some sort of god if we even believed in one.

Hands disappeared from my hair and I dropped to the ground. The pain the tore through me caused an agonized scream to escape me. It hurt so much. So much pain.

"Death would be too easy, Isabella. You let my daughter die. You deserve to suffer. We are not done. I was easy on you in the city because there were lines I wasn't allowed to cross. I won't physically torture you. Not like Kachiri." On top of the shooting pains that radiated through my body painful memories tore through me. "I have a much better torture in mind. You will suffer and I will be rewarded for your suffering. You killed my daughter, Isabella. You will pay for it."

I heard the faint sound of someone yelling something, I was in so much pain I could barely focus on the words though. Something along hospital. The world faded into blackness.

What happened following that was foggy in my brain. I remembered waking up to sharp pains as someone moved me, I remembered the sound of sirens, white lights, more pain, and then the pain was all but gone. I felt paralyzed though. I could vaguely focus on the faces of what had to be doctors or nurses above me. Then the ceiling above me. They spoke words but I couldn't focus them.

Then I was moving down hallways, almost flying. I could barely move my muscles if I could move them at all, it didn't matter. I was _soaring_.

I couldn't remember why I was here or what had happened. I didn't particularly care at that moment. I was at ease.

They brought me in a room and said something which I vaguely responded to. What did I say?

I heard the murmuring of voices as I stared at the ceiling above me. _What had happened though?_ It gnawed at the back of my mind but I was too out of it to care. Sleep. That's what was happening right now. I could feel the sleep pulling me under.

 **The end of the chapter was based loosely off my memories of how I felt in the hospital after I got in a carwreck a few months back after they gave me morphine. –I don't know if I mentioned it before-. I freaking hated being on morphine 'cause it made it so hard to do anything or focus. Seriously. Hated it.** _ **Allow me a moment to go skin Bella.**_ **Isn't she still buried though?** _ **Not the point.**_ **Hey you're talking to me.** _ **Don't get all smug. I'm still pissed at you.**_ **I can deal with that.**


	7. 7 - Look you can trust me for now

_**How about now?**_ **Not yet.** _ **Maybe now?**_ **Dol.** _ **Come on! We need a chapter from my side of things!**_ **I'm still working on the details surrounding you.** _ **I will end you.**_ **Then the story couldn't get finished.** _ **I may have just read ahead. I can work with this.**_ **Then let's be quiet and head forward.**

I groaned at the light that entered my vision, three days in the hospital and Edward had vanished off the face of the planet. I had gotten off lucky though. He'd broken my left arm and my back was covered in massive bruises and scratches but other than that I was fine. As far as the doctors were concerned I'd been on the roof of their house and fallen. Not the most solid excuse but trying to explain how it had actually happened would've been extremely difficult.

"Bella?" That voice…no way.

I focused on the room around me and stared at the person standing on the right side of my bed. No way. I had to be hallucinating. There's no way.

"I came as soon as Mike managed to get ahold of me." Dol moved up to stand closer to me, grabbing hold of my right hand. I could feel her, she had to be real, right? You can't feel hallucinations, right?

I stared up at her, tears brimming in my eyes. "Where the hell have you been!"

"I'm sorry." She sat down on the edge of my bed, not letting go of my hand or moving her gaze away.

"Dol, sorry isn't going to cut it. I need answers. We all need answers. Your _son_ needs answers."

She flinched at the mention of Brady. "I know. I had to. I had to run. I was so scared. So scared. It all happened so fast…" She closed her eyes and whimpered. "I fucked up so bad. I crossed lines I shouldn't have. I made so many bad choices." She opened her eyes and turned to face the door. "Thin line between reality and fantasy." Someone stepped through the door. Rosalie.

"Bella, who are you talking to?" Rose looked around the room before her eyes settled on me.

Shit. My eyes met Dol's. The pain there was clear. I didn't want to believe she wasn't there. "She isn't real, Bella. I'm real."

"Myself. I'm talking to myself." Dol tightened her hold on me. She had to be real. Rosalie had to be the hallucination.

I knew that was a lie. I needed to believe it though. Except I knew it wasn't. Dol had seen Rosalie.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hand from Dol's grip then rubbing my temple, trying to clear my head, trying to focus because dammit. When I opened my eyes again Rosalie and Dol were gone. Wonderful. Great.

It wasn't overly difficult to have my arm in a cast. I was for the most part capable of doing everything I'd been able to do before and Nahuel had gone back to being himself. For the most part. It was relieving to hear him and Rosalie arguing about the most basic of things. I'd also agreed to let half the pack guard the hotel.

I had been in the hotel's gym for the past hour, running on the treadmill. The hallucinations had been minimal. Occasionally seeing someone who wasn't there or having conversations with someone then finding out later it wasn't them. They were tolerable.

Mostly.

I was still pissed with myself for being so god damn lazy. I'm not saying I was an active person in Volterra or Missouri. At least not overly active. But I hadn't slept my days away. I'd basically always been doing something. Walking around, standing around. Not fucking sleeping all the time.

The cast did make running on the treadmill a bit more difficult though, I had to remind myself if I fell I would not have both hands to catch me.

I glanced towards the door when it opened. "Go away, Nahuel."

"I'm not here to bother you." There was a silent "for now" in the way he said it.

"Then why are you here?"

"Carlisle might have dug up something. On why we're human." I nearly tripped over my own feet at that, I struggled to find the button to turn the machine off and allowed it to slow my pace until I was standing still.

"Rosalie's room?" I asked as I grabbed my water bottle and headed for the door, he nodded and led me out and down the hall towards Rosalie's room.

I didn't particularly care what had happened. The details or whatever. What I cared about was how it was done. I was out for Edward's blood. I wanted to make the asshole bleed. The parts of my brain had all but shut up about liking him in any way shape or form. If we could find who or what did this then I would make sure Edward would bleed. I didn't need to become a vampire again to do that. I just needed him to become human.

There was the underlying questions though. What had taken it's time to dig myself and Nahuel up from underground? Why had it bothered going after us? How had it known to go after us?

I knocked on Rosalie's door when we arrived outside her door, Nahuel shared a look with me. He was curious too. I could see someone or something running around going after vampires that walked around. What was the point of digging us up?

She opened the door and smiled tiredly at me. She hadn't slept much since we got here which was starting to worry me.

She moved to the side as we stepped into the room, closing the door behind us. I noticed the laptop –what Rosalie told me the book like computer thing was called- that Mike had given us after I'd gotten out of the hospital was sitting on the bed and was surprised to see Carlisle's face on the screen.

"Welcome back, Bella." He greeted me as we sat on the bed. I hadn't known him very well before the escape but I had had brief conversations with him while at the camp. I lifted my casted arm in greeting but didn't say anything after Rosalie turned the computer to face us.

"Tell them what you told me."

"After you left I decided to go visit an old acquaintance by the name of Alistair. He is the oldest vampire I have ever met. He has been documenting our kind for a very long time. He claims to have been around when dinosaurs walked the Earth. I was thinking if anyone would know anything about what is happening it would be him." He opened a notebook in front of him. "Most of his writing is faded and near impossible to read. Even with a mind as expansive as ours he has so many memories that it's extremely difficult for him to pinpoint exact memories so I have been working through these papers. While I was going through the history on paper he was going through his memories of the time before language and writing, searching for anything that may help."

"What did you find?" I asked, I just wanted him to answer. Not all of this backstory.

"I didn't find anything. He did. When he was going through his memories he found something similar to this. He couldn't place the exact time but he knows it was before language was more than sound and gesturing. The number of vampires back then was close to the number of humans. We'd nearly overpopulated the human race. Then the entire vampire population dropped. He wandered the Earth and found that the vampire population had been decimated until there was around five vampires total."

None of us spoke a word. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. Whatever it was. Whatever this thing was. It was ancient. So much for vengeance. _Before language_. What could do something like this? Why was it happening?

I couldn't be in awe at the age of Carlisle's friend because the fear that the knowledge established in me. Pure raw fear. The world around me sank into darkness.

"Bella." I groaned and swatted at Nahuel. "Come on, Bella. Come back to us." What had happened? I focused and allowed the memories of the conversation to come back. "Come on, big girl. You fainted. Hit your head too. Fell right of the bed." He chuckled and I made sure to "accidentally" hit him in the face when I swung my arm again. It wasn't hard to pinpoint with his constant talking. "Hey!"

"I think you've earned at least that, Nahuel." I could practically hear Rosalie roll her eyes.

"I don't need a black eye. How can I possibly earn her love when my face is screwed up?"

"You mean it was fine before? Bella, you awake?"

I made a sound, reeling with the information. Great. Vampires were being taken out one by one for God knows what reason and there was no solid answer as to what did it or why. Why even bother telling us this?

"He said he'd keep going through the written stuff and Alistair told Carlisle he would call if he could remember any other incidents similar."

"What's the point if he doesn't know the origins of it?" I asked as I opened my eyes, I was laying on the bed, Rose was in a chair at the back of the room looking at her computer with stress clear in her expression.

"It's all we have. Maybe there's something that can explain it." She groaned. "Dammit."

"What is it?" I moved into a sitting position, I didn't pay attention to Nahuel as he went across the room to sit next to her.

"I was thinking about something Edward mentioned. About the humans appearing without memories. I thought I'd look into it. He was right." She grimaced. "There's more though." I didn't like that knowledge that she was using information received from that asshole but I didn't comment on it. Instead I let her continue talking. "From what I'm reading here there has been a massive spike in murders in the Midwest. There isn't much information on the murders in themselves but it says there are no consistencies in the profiles of the victims. Age, race, gender and all those other fun things are completely random." She squinted at the screen and tensed up. "Shit."

"What is it?" I got up and moved across the room, sitting on the other side of her, looking over her at the screen. There was an article written and a picture. She clicked on the picture and it got bigger. There was a person with a microphone in the front of the picture, it was night so when you looked in the back at the crowd gathered around you almost couldn't see it. I caught it though. Glowing eyes, emerald green glowing eyes. Fuck.

"When was this picture taken?"

"It's dated for around three o clock yesterday morning in Nebraska." Rosalie groaned and clenched then unclenched her fist above the keyboard. "God dammit, Edward."

"What the hell is he doing in the Midwest?" Nahuel spoke up.

"From the looks of it going on a mass killing spree." I shook my head and got up.

"Why would he do it though? He could easily go to one of the slaughterhouses or come after me again. Why commit mass murder of humans to the point it makes the news?"

"He's sending a message. The Volturi are completely out of commission and if there's any survivors from Missouri they haven't regrouped a new authority. He's basically telling every vampire out there that pays attention to the news that it's free game."

"Not quite." We looked up at the sound of a voice on the other side of the door. Are you kidding me?

I shared a look with Rosalie, fear gnawing at me but quickly overwhelmed with anger. I was on my feet and storming towards the door before I realized I was moving. I threw open the door and froze.

Edward was standing there, he still had that smug look on his face and the "I own the world" stance was there. The look in his eyes was what stopped me from asking him what the hell he was doing here. Fear. He was scared. I had never seen fear in his eyes, I'd seen most every other emotion but not fear.

"What happened to your arm?" He chuckled and pushed past me, I watched his movements warily. "Oh right, I did that didn't I?"

I noticed Rosalie past him had a look mixed between anger and confusion and worry.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward?" Nahuel got to his feet.

"I've been standing out there waiting for Rosie here to finish her boring as hell research so I could make my grand entrance." He dropped down on Rosalie's bed and leaned back against the headboard, crossing his arms behind his head. I watched every movement, the fear I felt now was something else though. I wasn't scared of him, not in this moment. I was scared of the fact that he was scared and trying to mask it.

"What happened, Edward?" Rosalie finally spoke up and he sighed.

"Can't give me a moment to bask in the scent of my Singer? Gotta get right down to the nitty gritty?" He caught my eyes for a second before moving his gaze back to Rosalie. "Fine. I took off after the incident the other day. Cleared my head."

"How did you get in? Wh-"

"Your shifters are fine. I picked up a friend who currently has them chasing him through the woods. As I was saying. I caught wind of these deaths in a nearby city. Sounded like a rogue vampire or newborn." He took a breath. "I'm an ass. I kill for sport. I don't like leaving blood in my tracks though. I figured since both of the enforcing cities of our laws were dead I could go deal with this rogue before it got out of hand." He shook his head. "There's things that the news hasn't caught up on yet. I went through at least three small towns that had been killed off overnight."

Worry flashed across Rosalie's expression, I sat at the foot of the bed cross legged, staying as far from him as I could without turning my back to him.

"The way those humans died. It wasn't to sate the hunger of a newborn. It was executions. Towns don't get wiped out overnight like that. I've never seen anything like it."

"What aren't you telling us?" That couldn't have been why he's here. There was something else.

"I've never been a great tracker. Except with Isabella I have never had the need to track. I've never experienced something like this though. I figured I could follow the scent of the vampire that wiped out the towns. There was nothing though. From what I could tell there were no signs anyone had been in those towns except the dead humans. It was obviously the work of a single or group of vampires but there was not a single trace of them."

Something that did that much damage and didn't leave a trace. That was a pretty good reason to be scared. "Why come here?" I asked, still not trusting him.

"Honestly? I love fucking with you. My very presence is enough to screw with your fucked up mind." I narrowed my eyes at him. "That and I have spent enough time in Carlisle's head to assume he either would or had already talked to his old friend. I was going to ask Rosalie here if she'd talked to him about it and she was going to unknowingly give me the information I needed because she still doesn't have enough control over her mind to hide things."

"The news report?" She asked, ignoring the assumptions.

"That is unrelated to the problem at hand. It was a newborn. I killed it." He shrugged and I had to look away because I had unknowingly begun staring at him. "I figured you'd take at least this long to take what I'd told you about the devamped vampires into consideration. I made an appearance in the background of several news reports and headed back here."

Rosalie's phone started ringing, interrupting the conversation. She grabbed it off the table next to her and put it to her ear. "Let it go." She said after a second. "He was a diversion." She paused for a second and put it on speaker, laying it on the table.

"-for what?" Embry's voice came over the line, sounding panicked.

"Hello, Embry. For being entrusted by your alpha with her sister's life you're doing a terrible job." Edward's tone was mocking.

"I'm fine, Embry." I spoke up, moving my gaze back to Edward and glaring.

"Last time you said that he-"

"Even though I'm probably going to regret it, Embry. For the time being. I have to vouch for him. He's not here to harm anyone."

"You should choose your words, Rosalie. For the time being I have limited intentions of harming anyone in this room." When he said limited his eyes met mine and a hostile look surfaced in them. I moved my gaze away from him to Rosalie and forced my heartbeat to steady.

"We'll be there in five minutes." Embry growled into the phone then there was a click as he hung up on us.

"Do you have to be an ass?" She growled before focusing on her computer again.

"It's in the job description. Hunt brunettes, seek vengeance, and be an ass." I jumped when he basically appeared in front of me, his eyes burning into mine and scaring the ever living Hell out of me. "I need to speak to you alone, Isabella." He walked past me and towards the door, leaving us in the room.

There it was. The stupid part of my brain. The part that said I should trust him. Even after he broke my arm.

"Bella." I looked at Rosalie. "You saw it too, right?" Unspoken but clear in her words 'you saw that he was scared, right?'

"Yes." I got to my feet and headed for the door. Screw it. He had already said he wouldn't kill me.

"Bella, wait." I didn't stop at Nahuel's voice though. Instead I opened the door and left.

"She'll be fine, Nahuel." Rosalie's voice came from behind me as I closed the door. I didn't see him but I noticed the door to my room down the hall was open.

I bit my lip nervously then headed for it, going in and looking around the room. I walked over to my bed, the door closed as I sat down on the edge of it.

"You did listen to what I said." I looked up at him as he moved from the door to stand in front of me.

"You said you wouldn't kill me because death would be too easy for me." Even as I spoke the words my voice shook. That part of my brain was gnawing at me again. _Trust him. He cares for you somewhere deep down._ Yeah, right, that's why he broke my arm.

He reached out and took my left hand, lifting it and running his hand across the cast. "If we were in the city Carlisle would have had you healed already." His eyes met mine briefly. "Then I would've probably broken another one of your bones. And the cycle would've continued until I ended up breaking your neck." His eyes settled on the cast. "As you know. I am obsessive. I have said before. You are _mine_." His grip on my hand tightened painfully causing me to jerk against his hold. "I will get my vengeance on you and your sister for allowing my daughter's death." He let go and took a breath.

I didn't speak, I took in the information without flinching. I moved my gaze to my hand that was now bruising where he'd gripped it.

"I am going to do you a favor, Isabella. In exchange for something."

"You're asking my permission?"

"What can I say? I have my moments. Plus I'm not in the most optimal position to force you into anything. I can get your sister back. I just need Mike and her number from him." My eyes widened, excitement coursing through me before I remembered he wanted something in return.

"How would you do it?" I asked, meeting his eyes again, suspicion swelling in me.

"I've been in her head. Girl will go mental if she believes Mike is in danger. She'll come the second she believes it. That's what I was doing here before I found you. Planning to use him to get to her."

"What do you want in return?" I swallowed, I knew she'd be pissed for me even considering using Mike to get to her. It wasn't my fault she was blowing us off.

"I want to feed on you." Of course he asked that, of course he would. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. Dol was the perfect leverage for him to get what he wanted without me fighting him every step of the way.

Could I do it?

Every time he fed on me I was risking my life.

A single lapse in control and he'd kill me.

I didn't have a death wish but I did want my sister back.

Dammit.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it." I finally caved after weighing the pros and cons. He grinned. "Only after we test your theory."

"I suppose I can deal with that." After all, if I didn't hold up my end he could just feed on me by force again. I however didn't have the luxury of forcing him to make that call. He turned away from me and headed for the door. "Come on, Isabella. We have a phone call to make."

I jumped to my feet and followed him.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

I chose not to go talk to Rosalie about the plan. Instead I let Edward drive me to Mike's house where we were greeted by two very pissed shifters. Embry was in his human form and Seth was in his wolf form, standing outside Edward's door growling at him. He was sitting in the car with that smug smile on his face.

I climbed out of the car. "Embry, I'm not in the mood to argue with you on this."

"You're joking, right?"

"He has a plan to get Dol to come back." Several emotions flashed across his expression, he looked past me into the car. "I know. He broke my arm. He's an ass. He's done a lot of shit. This is the one chance we have though."

"Seth." I looked back at the car as Seth backed away from the door. Edward got out slowly, watching the wolf warily.

"Mike is home, right?"

"You got lucky. Jessica won't be back for an hour." He turned and headed up the driveway towards the front door, I followed him after a short hesitance.

He pushed the door open and I headed inside following him. Mike was sitting on the living room couch watching TV, the second he saw Edward his entire body tensed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He growled out. I could practically see the jaguar beneath his skin ready to pounce.

"We have an idea on how to get Dol to come back. We need your help."

"He broke your arm, Bella."

"I know."

Mike groaned. "Fine. What do you need?"

"A show. I need Dol's number and you to react as if you are in real danger."

"You mean I'm actually safe?" He rolled his eyes and got off the couch, pulling his phone from his pocket and tossing it in our direction. Edward caught it easily.

"I need you to keep your mouths shut." He walked over to where Mike stood, dropping down on the couch and pressing the phone to his ear. I imagined he probably had done the rest of the dialing while his back was to me. He pressed mute on the remote for the TV and waited.

Casual hostility filled his voice as he spoke. "Hello, Dol." He paused for a second. "You know who this is. Look what number I am calling from. If you wish for your pet to survive I recommend you call back immediately." He hung up and leaned back, waiting. Not ten seconds later the phone began ringing. He answered it and patted the seat next to him. Mike sat down reluctantly, watching Edward with distrust.

"Hello, Dol." He was quiet for a minute, I could vaguely hear yelling on the other end. "Now now, Dol. No need to be so vulgar. We can talk about this." He paused and listened to whatever she was saying on the other line. "Proof? Of course you'd want proof. Here's your boy." He held the phone up to Mike's ear with one hand then proceeded to grab his arm with the other hand.

Mike let out a strangled sound followed by, "fuck!" He snarled at Edward who got to his feet seconds before the jaguar could hit the spot he had just been, his tail twitched behind him as Edward pressed a finger to his lips, glaring at the jaguar he was now facing.

"See. Alive and well. He'll stay that way as long as you meet me in Forks at your old home. I have been hunting you for a long time, Daula. You have two days." He hung the phone up before she could respond to that.

"If I told you my plans they would've hardly been believable." Edward rolled his eyes at the jaguar who growled and crouched down. "Hate me as much as you want, I have things to do, things to sink my teeth in." He turned and headed for the door, leaving without another word. Dol would be in the old house in the next two days. I would finally see her again.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

It moved through the shadows. It was old, it was powerful, it was annoyed and it was angry. It was so very angry. It lurked through the shadows, leaving no trace it had ever been there. It wasn't supposed to be out here, cleaning up the mess that the vampire race had become. It hadn't had to in a _very_ long time.

It caught sight of the next vampire. Pale blonde hair glowing against the dark. It was another one of the abominations. It deserved the punishment it would receive. The punishment it had delivered to all of the others. The ones that buried themselves, the ones that cloaked themselves, the ones that hid away. It knew what the purpose was. Why it existed. It couldn't blame the vampires for not knowing why they walked the planet. It hardly mattered to it though.

It was pissed.

It was tired.

It followed the pale haired vampire towards the home of the one creature left that would remember the last time. They were asking questions.

Of course they were.

The approach it was taking wasn't easy. The world had grown since the last time. That was why it was here. The world had grown.

It had to act. It had to get rid of the tainted flock.

It didn't hesitate before lunging for the pale haired vampire.

 _ **I'll bite, what the hell was that end part?**_ **If I told you that you'd rat me out to the readers and it would ruin the suspense.** _ **Well I guess I'll bite on the other side. They will finally learn why I've been hiding.**_ **Have you been hiding?** _ **It's been implied that I was.**_ **Well guys. Sorry for the shorter chapter. If it ran any longer I'd have had to bring Dol back this chapter and it's not time for that. A bit longer.** _ **I hate you.**_ **I love you too. Stop nosing around in my head. I won't tell you what it is.** _ **Fine.**_


	8. 8 - Loving Sister

**Before I begin this chapter I want to say something. The hallucinations and other mental problems Bella has aren't put there to give me something to make her a pitiful character. It's to show how hard it can be for some people. I have experienced mild auditory hallucinations most of my life –yes this is where Dol was inspired from.- I feel I should mention this though.**

 **Now that that's out of the way. Happy Valentine's Day, guys! This chapter was going to be a Valentine's special but I realized. I** _ **really**_ **suck at sappy so I decided screw it.**

I stood in the small clearing in Forks where I had been buried, staring at the spot I had been living in a fantasy world that I couldn't remember less than three months ago. I could basically feel the wolves close to me which made my hair stand on end. I loved Embry, he was like a big brother to me. It didn't change the fact that Paul had rooted fear in me when we were kids and I couldn't get rid of it. I knew they had no intentions of harming me. It didn't change the fact that they scared me. Sometimes I could ignore it but if I thought about them it scared me. Dol had ordered the pack one thing, apparently the first words any of them had heard since she vanished. She told them "stay away from Forks. Stay away from the city. Do not enter into the city. You are allowed in the forest up to a mile from the old house." She made it clear by that order that she planned on confronting Edward alone.

I shook my head and focused on the ground in front of me. The grass had grown back and Seth had planted a small birch tree over it after I'd been found. He apparently had read somewhere that it meant renewal and thought it would be symbolic.

I wasn't sure why I was here. Maybe I was hoping that being here would trigger the memories of my fantasy life. Maybe I thought I would wake up in that hole because this was all a terrible joke my mind was playing on me. Or maybe it was just because this was the last place I stood with my sister.

I turned to head back towards town to be met by emerald green eyes. I didn't run though. He'd behaved for the most part. He had held up what he'd said about needing us and hadn't directly assaulted me again. It hadn't stopped his mouth. He'd said plenty that had caused me emotional turmoil. He'd also taken up the habit of bringing up Kachiri because no matter what it triggered deep rooted fear and caused those memories to take place front and center. It had only been a day since we'd talked to Dol.

"What do you want this time, Edward? I'm tired of it."

"To take you out to eat."

I blinked at him. What? He took hold of my right hand with his left and put his other on my left shoulder, his eyes were searching and full of…something I couldn't identify. There was the hate and anger in them but there was also something else. Something I knew I'd seen before but I couldn't place where or when I'd seen it.

What was happening?

"Isabella." I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again, searching his expression for deceit. For some sign he was planning something. If he was then he was hiding it well. "Call it a peace offering for the day." Something nagged at the back of my mind. Something important. I just couldn't place what.

"How do I know you aren't trying to corner me?"

"That's the fun part. You don't know." He leaned down and kissed me briefly before pulling away, my heartrate accelerated because dammit. He had been tugging on my weak mental points. That part that had loved the fantasy him that normally gnawed at the back of my mind was yelling at me to just go with him. We could deal with the consequences if there were any when it came to them.

"I don't want to go out to eat." I didn't move away from him or out of his hold though. "Take me up the mountain. Into the sunlight."

"If I didn't want to kill you, Isabella." He chuckled and shook his head. "The possibilities would be endless. You still fascinate me." He didn't say more, instead picking me up and throwing me onto his back –might I add carefully.- He took hold of my legs that I wrapped around his waist as I put my arms around his neck –which was awkward with the broken arm-. I tucked my head into his shoulder, watching the trees around us out of the corner of my eye as he began walking. "Hold on tight." I felt him chuckle as he took off running into the trees.

I'd ridden the backs of the wolves multiples times growing up, hell I'd been carried out of the city on Mike's back though I honestly had been so lost in my head at that time that I couldn't really remember it. This was different.

A normal shifter was about as fast as the vampires on SH. I vaguely remembered someone telling me this. Edward didn't drink the blood of humans on SH. He drank to kill except when he fed on me. Even when he'd fed on me last night because of our deal there hadn't been much SH in my system. He wasn't limited on his speed or strength, not really. The world around me was a blur yet somehow it made it all that much more intriguing, the wind blowing across my skin and through my hair was chilly but not freezing. I focused on the feeling as we ran through the trees, as he carried me up the mountain.

It was amazing. Exhilarating. Through it all the only thing that ran through my brain was "I could have had this freedom". If I hadn't buried myself I could've run through the trees every night. I could've explored every inch of Earth. Maybe I could've become to first vampire to go into space. The possibilities would've been endless. Could've been endless.

He ran for a while until my arms started getting tired. "Edward." I spoke quietly but it didn't matter, he slowed down until he stopped. I warily dropped off his back after he let go of my legs, I wasted no time before finding the nearest tree and slumping against it, rubbing my legs.

"You're grinning like a fool, Isabella." I didn't look up at him, was I grinning? I closed my eyes and gnawed on my bottom lip as I continued to rub my legs. My eyes snapped open when cold hands took hold of mine. Edward was kneeling in front of me. "You didn't get to run as a vampire did you?"

"Not really. I was confined to the city then my own head in my time as a vampire. The younger version of myself that held control of my actions after the dam on my mind was broken down…" I swallowed at the memories and could practically feel the grin on my face sink away. I ignored the blue haired girl that appeared by my side. _Not real._ I told myself and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them again she was gone and Edward was looking me over, his expression was unreadable.

"Every vampire should have the opportunity to experience their strength at full power." He let go of my hands and picked me up bridal style earning a surprised shout from me. "Since that isn't possible I suppose you will have to live vicariously through me." I didn't get to respond to that before he took off into the trees again. I curled into him and watched the world blur around me.

I didn't know how long we ran for before we arrived at a point on the mountain that was sunny. Something gnawed at my mind again but I couldn't pay attention to that. I was in awe at the sunlight. This was the first time I'd get to fully experience the sun since I'd been free.

He set me down carefully and I stepped across the ground into the small area on the mountain. I closed my eyes and absorbed the sunlight before looking up at the sky. Everything about the sky reminded me of _why_ I was here. Everything about it was amazing, beautiful in every sense of the word. I lay down on the ground and stared up, ignoring the way the light hurt my eyes.

This was why I'd fought to be free. Why had I forgotten that fact? Somewhere in the loss of my sanity I had forgotten that I needed the sunlight. I hadn't considered I could've had this. I could've spent every day of the rest of eternity in the sun. Instead I'd chosen to live a fantasy life.

Could I bring myself to regret that choice though? No I couldn't. The same reason I couldn't bring myself to regret leaving Renesmee in the city. I understood why she did it. _There is a thin line between reality and fantasy._ Why did there have to be a line? For people like myself and Renesmee we could've lived life in reality while also indulging ourselves in fantasy.

"Isabella." I blinked and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion at the picnic basket Edward had in his hand now.

"Where did that come from?"

"I know your mind. I've seen how it works, courtesy of your sister. This was one of the potential places you'd have asked me for so I prepared before asking." I sat up slowly as he sat down in front of me, putting the basket between us.

"Why are you doing this, Edward?"

"Why do I have to have an ulterior motive?"

"Because you're you. This isn't something you'd do."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do. Now shut up and eat." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but opened the basket anyways. There was an assortment of fruits and vegetables and a couple sandwiches. I picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite out of it, watching him warily. "If I wanted to hurt you, Isabella do you honestly think I'd bother doing something to your food? I have you all alone."

I considered this before taking another bite. "Why did you bring me out here then?" I asked after I swallowed the food.

"I told you. A peace offering."

"There's more to it. There has to be."

"I'm tired of fighting you, Isabella. I think I was spoiled by the humans in Missouri, every single one of them was basically brainwashed into cooperating. I could have walked up to any human at any time and assuming they hadn't been fed on recently they would allow me to feed on them. You were one of the few that actually fought it and to top it all off you had Alice and everyone else fighting to keep you away from me. Do you have any idea how much that pissed me off?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Then you were my Singer. You were beyond lucky. If I hadn't had the self-control I had I'd have killed you. No second thoughts. Now I have to wonder if I should have snapped. Maybe I should have killed you. Maybe I still should." He paused for a second and looked at me, fear ran through me again.

"Edward, I really am sorry about it. I should've made her-"

He tackled me, knocking me onto my back before he kissed me. At first I was terrified. I had every reason to be scared. He had just told me he should still kill me. _Shut up with your inner ramblings and enjoy it._ The part of my brain that wanted me to love him told me and I gave in.

We kissed briefly, it felt so familiar…the way I remembered from my fantasy life. It wasn't hard to fall back into the familiarity of that the second my mind ran across the fact. He pulled away from me warily, watching my expression with mixed emotions in his expression. I scrambled out from under him and pulled my knees to my chest, watching him warily. He watched my movements without a word.

"Edward…"

"Let me take you somewhere, Isabella. Somewhere where I won't do something stupid." I nodded hesitantly then he picked me up again, taking off into the trees.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

I was stupid. It finally hit me when we arrived at a small diner in town what was wrong. What had been nagging at the back of my mind since Edward had arrived.

- _thin line between reality and fantasy._ This wasn't Edward. This wasn't the real world. I was hallucinating in some way shape or form. Or I was dreaming.

"I'm not the Edward you know in the real world, Bella." I blinked and looked at him, we'd sat down at one of the booths but I'd shooed away the waitress. His entire demeanor was different now. He was different. He was familiar too though. This was the Edward I'd loved. Love, kindness, and care radiated from him now. The mixed hostility he had been showing me since I started seeing him was gone. "I want to spend some time with you."

"Edward…" I swallowed. "Giving into the hallucinations…into you…it can't do any good."

"Just for today. Let me give you today. Please, Bella. I miss you. So much." It was hard. If I told him to go away now…the thin line was Hell. If I gave myself today then it would be so easy to turn today into tomorrow and so on…

"I want to say yes." He took my hands, his eyes searching mine. "I love you, this version of you. I won't ever stop. Letting you go the first time was hard. I don't remember the second time but I have a feeling it wasn't an option. I won't be able to let go again if I don't do it now. I can't get lost in hallucinations or dreams, Edward. I want to live life in the real world. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled sadly before getting to his feet. "I had fun today. Even if I was playing as the asshole that exists in the real world." I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning against him and closing my eyes.

Giving him up again was easier said than done. It made me realize how deeply rooted my love for this Edward was. I wanted to give in. One more day. One more night. Forever. I needed to get my head back in reality though. I needed to let him go again. I pulled back and looked up at him as he leaned in to kiss me passionately.

Dol. I was supposed to see her today. I pulled away and sighed softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. You need to kick real me's ass one of these days."

"If I am ever on level with him again I will." I closed my eyes, my arms dropped to my side as the weight that was him vanished. When I opened my eyes I was in the clearing again, still staring at the spot I'd been buried. I felt tears welling in my eyes. Dammit. So difficult to let him go again. I needed to remember the line. I couldn't like him. Not out here.

 _Bells?_ I turned to face Embry as he warily emerged from the trees, my entire body tensed up, my instincts told me to bolt.

"Yeah." I closed my eyes and took a breath before opening them again.

 _One of these days I'll help you kick Paul's ass for what he did._

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Embry."

 _Paul has been skirting around our allowed limit around your house. Edward thinks Daula will show up today. Suggested that if you plan on being there when she shows up you head over now._

"It's weird how helpful he is being."

 _I trust him as far as you can throw him._ I grinned at that, even if my head was stuck in the conflict of reality and fantasy I knew not to trust him. Embry's comparison was something I needed to remember.

I held up my hand with my palm to the ground, watching him warily as he took the old signal, walking towards me with his head low. It was a signal I had developed not long before we'd gone to Italy. It meant "can I have a ride?" Back then I hadn't talked much. I had been unconsciously grieving the loss of Dol even though I didn't know she was gone because I didn't remember her as more than a voice.

When he was standing next to me he knelt down and I climbed onto his back, basking in the familiarity of the place on his back. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his fur and sighing softly. I hated being scared of them. I hated it so much.

 _Ready, Bells?_

"Always." I mumbled into his fur before he took off.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

He stopped almost instantly at the mile border, growling lowly in agitation. _You're going to have to walk from here._ He knelt down and I climbed off him warily. He began pacing at the invisible border.

"You don't have any loopholes do you, Embry?"

 _Actually…I'm not allowed to put you in harm's way._ His eyes lightened. _Go on the other side of the border._ I raised an eyebrow but did as requested. He hesitated then stepped forward, crossing the invisible border. _I should be okay…as long as I'm protecting you. I won't be able to confront her though._

I relaxed at the knowledge that Embry would be there because, honestly, I didn't know how I'd go through this with fantasy Edward so fresh in my memories.

"How are we going to do this?"

 _I don't know if Dol has heightened senses like other shifters. If she does it could ruin everything if she catches your scent. I think we should hide in the edge of the forest and watch for her._

"Are you going to have the rest of the pack join us?"

 _I don't know what's going through her head right now. I know she is scared. I don't think having the whole pack there defying her orders will help._

I nodded and touched his shoulder, he knelt and I climbed on before he began walking towards town.

"You aren't technically defying her orders."

 _I'm bypassing her orders. Loopholes aren't-_ He stopped walking, his ears perked up then dropped, a low growl of agitation escaping him. _She's here._ He knelt down. _Off. I'm sorry. I have to go._ I hesitantly climbed off. _She knows you're around._ He sent the final thought before taking off in the direction we'd come from.

 _She knows you're around._ For some reason those words sent a chill down my spine. The way he said it…he was talking about Dol though. Why would anything around her bother me?

The answer was obvious. If he said it like that it couldn't mean anything good, she'd been gone for eight years and had ignored me since the beginning. I began jogging towards my old house. I didn't like this. I didn't like any of it.

Edward was standing outside the house with that smug smile on his face. Great. I could deal with this. I could handle him. The second he saw me his eyes narrowed.

I ignored the look, approaching my old home in silence. It was weird to be here. When I stepped in the door, passing Edward, memories flashed through my mind. I could practically see myself and Dol running through the rooms, up the stairs. Down the stairs.

"I'm surprised you're alone, Isabella." I ignored him and headed into the living room. Images flashed in front of my vision. Our parents sitting on that couch, Mike and Jessica sitting there talking to Dol about trying to reach me. Guilt washed through me. I blinked back tears and smiled a very forced smile at Mike who was sitting on the couch. I could see the irritation in his demeanor. His eyes shot past me to Edward, a low growl escaping him.

"The pack received an order not to come within range so they're staying away."

I flinched when Edward's hand wrapped around my good wrist, he turned me to face him. "She knows you're here, Isabella. She gave her pack a very kind hearted order. Would you like to hear what it was?" I stepped back, glaring at him, trying to pull my arm out of his hold.

"You're going to tell me either way."

"She told them 'any of my pack members that are around or near my sister are to leave her immediate vicinity immediately.'"

"Great to know. Edward, I am not in the mood to deal with your shit right now. I'm asking. You can torture me as much as you want after I've talked to Dol. Just leave me alone for now." There was a massive sinking feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong here. Somehow dealing with Edward's shit seemed more appealing than whatever conversation I was going to have with Dol.

He narrowed his eyes at me, a low growl escaping him before an unnerving smile crossed his expression. "I'll leave you alone if you let me feed on you again."

"Just leave her alone." Agitation crossed his expression, his gaze moved behind me. "You made a deal. You'd help get Dol back. I don't see Dol here."

"Be happy I never bothered going after your bitch wife, Mikey boy. She fits half the bill."

A growl came from behind me, Edward's grip tightened on me as he pulled me closer to him. "Back out of the conversations you aren't invited to, Mike. This is not about you."

"Should've killed you the second I saw you in my house." Edward chuckled at Mike's words and let go of me before turning and leaving us in the living room alone.

I rubbed my injured wrist. _As far as you can throw him._ Fear was an interesting thing. Made everyone do things they normally wouldn't. Why Edward had chosen us to come to was beyond me though. Surely there were other groups out there, the remainder of the Volturi or a hundred other groups.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a breath before joining Mike on the couch.

"Why did she leave, Mike?"

He took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Even though we've talked she hasn't told me much about why she left. She only calls to make sure I'm okay. That I don't need her."

"Do you regret meeting her?"

"Honestly, Bella?"

I nodded. "Honestly."

"I do." I could understand why. "She's supposed to be a Guardian or whatever. I get that. She takes advantage of power when she gets it. When we were in Missouri she gave me no option. Either I stayed in the city or she'd have Stefan force me to stay. I wouldn't use the word selfish to describe her like everyone else does. She is power hungry though. Whether subconscious or not she seeks out power. I think I will always regret meeting her."

"I'm sorry." What else could I say to that? The gut feeling I'd had since Embry left had me worried about seeing Dol. I'd been looking for her since I woke up and now that I was supposed to see her something was telling me I shouldn't.

"We have visitors." Edward's voice filled the air, drawing my attention to the doorframe. A few seconds later I heard the low hum of…multiple cars pulling up in front of the house. "What the hell have you gotten me into, Isabella?" Edward moved across the room quickly so that he was sitting on the couch with us. He draped his arm across my shoulder. "I should take off."

I was on my feet before I realized I'd moved when the front door opened. Dol came through the door followed closely by two dark haired girls no older than fourteen. The paleness of their skin signaled they were vampires. She stopped in the doorframe for the living room with the two girls standing close behind her, reminding me of the way the wolves followed Embry before Dol stepped up as their alpha.

Her eyes met mine briefly, no emotion coming across them. Her eyes moved to Edward. Anger flashed across her expression. He grabbed my arm again and pulled me down next to him, giving me a warning look before he stood, stepping slightly in front of me, blocking half my vision of my sister. She looked so…empowered…like no one could tell her what to do.

"Kayden." She spoke the name and the vampire on her right stepped forward.

"Dol…" I swallowed but didn't make a move to get up.

"Not now, Bella." The words were harsh. "You drug Mike into this. You shouldn't have. You had no right."

"Dol, we deserve answers."

"Mike, get up. Go outside. Go home. I have to talk to my sister." Her gaze moved to Mike who growled lowly and got to his feet, walking towards the door. When Mike went to push past her she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry you got drug into this again." She whispered it, her expression softening.

"Stop using your Alpha Voice to control me and I might actually accept that." She let him go and he continued out of the room, the door closed behind him leaving five of us.

"It's great to see you around, Bella." She tilted her head, looking at me around Edward. "So are you and Eddy boy together now or am I reading the signals here wrong?"

Edward chuckled darkly and sat back down next to me, taking hold of my broken arm. "Come on, Dol. We all know my interests in your lovely sister are limited to her blood and getting revenge on her for killing my daughter."

Her gaze moved to my broken arm. "You broke her arm?"

"I'd take this as a win. I almost killed her." He grabbed me and set me in his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, tight enough that it caused me to struggle in his hold.

"Fuck. Let go. Edward." I struggled against him.

His next words sent his icy breath against my neck. "I know what's waiting for me outside. I won't let her go, Dol because as of this moment she is the only thing keeping your two vampires at bay is the fact that I can kill her before they get near me."

"Dol, what the hell happened to you?"

"Girls, go outside. I'll be out soon."

The two vampires turned and left the room in a flash, leaving us alone. "Equal level." She offered, holding her hands up.

"Equal level with at least twenty vampires and shifters waiting outside the room to bust in." Even with the Edward's grip on me loosened so it wasn't painful.

"Dol. What. The. Hell."

She looked at me and let out a deep breath. "A lot of things happened after you were buried."

"I've heard." I eyed her warily. The idiotic part of my brain was basking in the closeness of Edward.

"The pack doesn't know most of it…I did some stupid things…so many fucked up things."

"Why did you leave?"

"A vampire by the name of Sunny showed up. Told me if I didn't come willingly they'd kill me. She had somewhere around five vampires with her, I decided it would be easier to cooperate so I gave Brady to Embry and ordered them to back off. I planned on coming back." She took a hesitant breath. "I was held captive for a year in Volterra. It turns out that Stefan made it out of the incident and had begun rebuilding a new city to enforce laws. There was an uprising and most of the group was killed off. Again. Including Stefan. During the year I was imprisoned I made several new shapeshifters. Using vampires as the host for the animal essence. I had an army. I became the leader of the rebellion and now I run Volterra. We're building up numbers to take on whatever it is that's been unmaking vampires." She turned. "Edward, if you hurt her physically or emotionally again I will have the entire city on your ass. You will be locked underground and starved and once we learn how vampires are being unmade you will be unmade and tortured."

I felt him tense underneath me, a growl escaping him as his grip tightened.

"Dol, don't you dare."

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Dol, wait!" I fought against Edward's hold, tears filling my eyes. I continued yelling at her even after she closed the door behind her and the sound of cars leaving filled my ears.

 **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. I wish this chapter had been more on the happy side but sadly it wasn't. I'm also sorry it took so long to come out. I've been sick the past few days and I had three different routes I was going to take with Dol but I had to choose carefully because the three different routes had three different outcomes for the next few chapters until the end. So how is everyone's day going? Let me know!**


	9. 9 - Slaughterhouse

**So I posted this then realized I had completely forgotten she had a broken arm so I am having to fix it.**

 **Hi again.** _ **Have I mentioned I hate you?**_ **I know.** _ **So when will I be returning as a long term character?**_ **I can't reveal that.** _ **Come on, man.**_

I jumped out of Edward's hold the second he let go of my waist and bolted for the door.

"She's gone, Isabella." The hostility in his voice was clear. I turned back towards the living room. "Fucking great. Wonderful. I'm leaving." He made to move past me.

"No. Wait. Edward, what the hell is happening?" The look he gave me was lethal.

"Move. Now."

"What the fuck did you see in her head!" I put my good hand on him and tried to push him back, it was like pushing against a brick wall.

"You want to know what I saw? Do you really want to know?" He growled lowly and shoved me against the wall, holding me there painfully by one of my shoulders. "Your fucking sister has basically built an army. An army of fucking vampires that can change forms between human and shapeshifter. An army of fucking vampires that have to do what she says." He let go of me and backed off. "If I hurt you, emotionally or physically, she will have me killed. She has three of her abominations waiting outside to kill me if I make a wrong move. So move. I am leaving."

"You aren't leaving." I stayed in place earning a low snarl from him before he turned to go towards the back door. "Edward! Fucking hell!"

"She spent the entire time she was here going through your head, Isabella. I saw what she saw. I can't stay here and not torture you about knowing what is going through your head. I won't die to let your delusional mind have the satisfaction of me being around."

"We need you around. Edward. All of us. You know things that can help us. Please. We have no idea what's going on."

"Call if you need anything." Then he was gone.

Dammit.

 _Dol! What the hell!_ Nothing. Dead silence. What had just happened?

What had happened to her?

She had left me here under the assumption that Edward would listen to her. Ten years ago she had done basically all she could to keep me from being lost. Now she'd hardly looked at me. There had to have been more.

" _She is power hungry-"_ Mike's voice rang through my head. I looked around, spotting the phone on the wall next to the front dooor.

 _Please have service._ I took the phone off the wall and dialed the number I remembered Rose telling me belonged to her. The ringing was relieving.

"Hello?" There was confusion in Rose's voice.

"Rose."

"Bella! Where the fuck are you!" Guilt ran through me. I hadn't told her about anything since I'd taken off with Edward to talk to Mike yesterday. It had been easier not to explain to her.

"My old house. Come get me."

"What is going-" I hung up before she could finish the question. I hugged the phone to my chest and closed my eyes, I clenched my fist around the phone as my vision began to blur. No. This couldn't be happening. That had to have been a hallucination. Dol wouldn't have left me. She would've stayed. She wouldn't have left me.

I threw the phone, ignoring the sound of it crashing against the wall in the living room. I turned and headed straight up the stairs.

" _Izzy, what're you doing?"_ Not real. She's not real. I didn't look towards the voice of young Dol, I could hear her feet hitting the stairs next to me as we climbed them.

"Go away. You aren't real."

" _You can't do this. Please, Izzy."_ I ignored her, dead set on my goal, I threw open my bedroom door and was met with the familiar room. My bedroom. Even after we'd vanished in Volterra my aunt had kept our rooms exactly how we'd left them. When we'd come back the room had stayed the same. Small dresser next to the door, bed in the middle of the room, purple sheets. In the corner of the room I spotted my target.

" _Izzy, look!" We were in the store, we'd been shopping for some new toys and Dol had hold of a baseball bat. She swung it at the air several times. "Can we get it!"_

" _If you don't break anything." She grinned at my aunt._

I picked the metal bat up with my good arm, it was light blue with a white line running through across the middle. I didn't think before I acted, I started swinging it at everything in my room, hitting lamps and shelves and everything else.

I didn't stop when they were broken. I ignored the guilt and pain and fear that tore through me. I couldn't focus on anything. All I could do was break everything. Destroy everything. All my memories. Destroy it all. I don't know how long I broke things for. I didn't care. I couldn't care.

" _Izzy!"_ I wheeled on my hallucination, flinging the bat through her. She vanished as arms wrapped around me.

"Let me go!" I struggled and sobbed. The hold on me tightened. Not vampiric. This was human. I could tell by the smoother feeling, the fact that I was able to move under the hold.

"Bella!" Someone grabbed the bat out of my hand then hands were on my head.

"Let me go!" I sobbed and slumped against whoever was holding me. I refused to open my eyes. I refused to look at her. I couldn't. _No. No. No. Dol hasn't left me. She wouldn't do that. Wake up. Wake up, Bella. This has to be a nightmare. She didn't leave me. Wake up._

"Look. At. Me." I trembled but finally opened my eyes. Rosalie was looking at me, worry filling every inch of her expression. "It will be okay."

"It won't. It never will be. She left me. She left me with Edward. She didn't stay. She left." I whispered the words, over and over. "She's gone. She isn't coming back. She left."

Rose wrapped her arms around me and whoever was holding me from behind let go, I buried my face in her shoulder and sobbed.

"She left me. Dol left me."

"You'll be okay. I promise. We'll talk to her. She wasn't thinking." She whispered variations of the phrases over and over. I knew she didn't believe half of what she said. I didn't have enough of a grip on myself to ask her. "Bella. You need to sit down. You need to breathe." She talked quietly to me, saying comforting things, I slowly dropped to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, steadying my breathing; struggling to calm down. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to the tops of my knees. I wanted my arm back so it wasn't stuck awkwardly between my thighs and chest. I wanted it gone so I didn't have to remember why it was there.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Out. Calm down. You'll be okay._

Slowly. Very slowly. My brain started to function again. It was hard. So very very hard. I focused on the feeling of Rose rubbing my back, talking to me, saying soothing things. Trying to cheer me up. Rambling about things that happened after I left. "-and last night before I went to bed I went by Nahuel's room. I was going to tell him to go by Mike's again. You'll never guess what I found? Come on, Bella. Guess."

I took a breath and whispered, "what?" I was vaguely curious and the story was catching my interest.

"Our boy Nahuel. He was bent-"

"Rosalie." Nahuel's voice came from some other area in the room. "Please."

"Fine. Our boy Nahuel was gettin' cozy with one of the wolf boys. It was Seth, right?"

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Taunting Nahuel would definitely lighten my mood.

"I hate you." He groaned, I could imagine him wherever he was, putting his head in his hands.

"Tell me, Nahuel. All the flirting and hitting on the girls at the camp, was that just you hiding your sexuality? Surely someone that lives in a colony of shapeshifters, vampires, and ex vamps can't be shy about liking boys."

"Oh for God's sake, Rose. Just shut up." I grinned into my knees, visualizing him squirming uncomfortably.

"Why Seth?" I finally managed to get my mouth to work. "Of all of the pack, why Seth?"

"He imprinted on me, okay? Can we move on?" Imprinted? Oh this was _so_ not done.

"Wait, what kind of imprint? Clearly it's a bit more intimate than guardianship. I got the terrible sight of that." Rosalie shifted slightly, moving her arms so they were around my shoulders and leaning against me.

"I don't know yet." I finally lifted my gaze, looking around the room. I'd destroyed it, broken the wooden frame for my bed –which Nahuel was sitting on-. The dresser had been beaten down until wooden fragments were spread around the floor and glass shards littered the pile that had small clothes mixed into it. A necklace was in the pile, barely poking out but visible enough for me to see. I squirmed out of Rosalie's hold and crawled across the floor, picking it up and staring at it.

The pendant on the end of it had a symbol that looked like an M with a loop on the side. Attached to the bottom of the necklace was a small blue sapphire.

" _Your dad wanted you to have it. That symbol stands for Virgo. The sapphire is your birthstone. He wants you to know that even if he isn't with you he does know you're there."_ Ellen's voice rang through my head. I remembered that day very well. I'd been watching them and resented that she got something that had been thought through. That was why my parents had gotten me my necklace. To make me feel cared for. Sure it hadn't been as meaningful but to me it had been amazing. A necklace from my parents. I hadn't acknowledged it since I woke up but I could feel the diamond resting against the middle of my chest. Rosalie had probably gotten it a new chain.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. "So, Nahuel. You going to introduce us to your boyfriend? Let him meet the family?" The chain on the necklace was long enough that I could wrap it around my neck. I undid the latch before I realized I couldn't do this with one hand. I glanced at Rosalie who crawled to my side. Helping me put the necklace around my neck. It was tight, almost too small. I struggled with the latch before it finally clicked.

"He's not my…" I looked up towards the bed to see his face red as could be.

"I suppose I should be taunting Seth seeing as he's basically a brother to me." Technically the pack were brothers in their own supernatural way. I'd always seen Embry as a brother –even through the fear rooted in me-. The pack was family. They'd helped raise me. "I've earned the right to mess with you though."

"I think you and every other woman he's met."

After Rosalie's remark he got to his feet. "I'm leaving." He headed for the door. I shared a look with Rosalie as I got to my feet.

"Come on, Nahuel. Don't you love me anymore?"

He didn't respond, instead he just made his way out the door. I followed him out followed closely by Rosalie. We needed to talk. I didn't want to but we needed to. We headed down the stairs in silence.

"I don't want to stay here." I spoke quietly when Nahuel paused and turned to face me at the bottom of the stairs, giving me a questioning look.

He nodded and headed to the door, pushing it open. I followed him out, three members of the pack was outside –in their human forms- two of them leaning against the rental car. Embry and Paul looked like they were arguing, Seth was there with his back to us.

"-care. It's not my place to do that." Embry's voice came out as a growl.

"After all the shit she has put us through it is your place! Embry, I am not joking. I _will_ leave if things don't change."

"Come on, Paul. You can't-"

"Seth, don't you start. You're only on her side because you imprinted on someone on her side. This is serious. She has crossed more lines than any of us will admit. She isn't the girl we knew before Volterra. She isn't your sister anymore, Embry. You _know_ that."

Embry ignored Paul, instead moving his focus to us. We'd stopped a few feet from them.

Seth turned around, his expression going from worried to excited in no time flat. "Nahuel!" He wasted no time running to him, hugging him tightly. I glanced at Nahuel out of the corner of my eye and was content to see him grinning as he returned the young wolf's hug. I had to wonder that if the wolves had stopped shifting and begun aging while I was gone if things would be different. As it was Seth was somewhere around sixteen physically, he'd been around fourteen when we were kids. If he'd have stopped he'd be physically around thirty something. How would that have worked? Of course Nahuel was apparently an ancient vampire so did age really matter…

"Hi, Bells." I looked at Embry who had a look that said 'I'm sorry I ditched you, I didn't have a choice.'

"I know." I smiled sadly.

"Embry, we are not done talking." Paul growled and I flinched. _Breathe. Don't panic. They won't hurt you._

"What do you want me to say, Paul?" He growled, returning his attention to the other guy. "Seriously, what do you want me to say? I get it. I really do. I'm not going to overthrow her command because on top of how difficult it would be it's _not my place._ I am still only a beta."

"Who used to be an alpha!" Paul growled. "You _can_ take us back. You could probably take Mike as well. We could be _free_ , Embry. You have until tomorrow to make up your God damned mind. If you decide not to I am _leaving._ I'm going back to follow her father. He may have abandoned her but he never abandoned his pack. We don't have to put up with her shit." He turned and ran towards the trees, the sound of tearing clothes and breaking bones filled the air.

 _You need to talk some sense into Embry. You know I'm right. Your sister shouldn't have control over us anymore._ He tore into the trees, I winced at his words. He was right. I took a calming breath.

"We need to talk." Rosalie finally said as she headed for the car, climbing in the passenger seat.

Nahuel and Seth headed to the car, climbing in the back seat.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Not really." I finally said. I didn't bother lying. There was no reason to lie. Even if I had they'd have known I was full of shit.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"No. Not at all." I moved forward, going around the car and climbing into the backseat. Nahuel and Seth were having a quiet conversation. I didn't know about what. I didn't try to listen in. Instead I focused on the classical music that was playing.

Embry took the driver's seat and started the car. "Take us out to the reservation." Seth moved his focus to the front seat.

"Good idea." Embry nodded as he took off.

The car ride was uncomfortably quiet except the music. Rosalie attempted to change it which lead to a debate between her and Embry.

"Driver chooses the music, Rosalie."

"This isn't music. This is noise. Come on, Embry."

"I drive. I choose the music."

"Then let me drive."

"We both know you can't drive."

After that the remainder of the car ride was quiet. No one talked except the quiet whispering between Seth and Nahuel. I watched out the window, watching the trees and houses until we finally hit the reservation and stopped outside a small house.

"Think Paul came back?" Seth asked as we climbed out of the car.

"If he did he's probably passed out in one of the beds. I don't think he's slept in two days." Embry shook his head disapprovingly as he closed his door. He led us towards the house. I'd never been to their house. They'd taken us out to the reservation when we were young but they'd never actually taken us into their house.

When he pushed the door open. He let us inside. It wasn't huge, the layout of the entryway was simple. There were two couches in the small living room and an older TV that was to the left of the door. To the right was a dining area and a connected kitchen. At the back of the room was a small hallway with two doors on it.

Embry headed straight for the back and opened the right door. "Looks like he's not around."

He turned to face us and nodded towards the couch. "We have a vague idea of what happened but we really need the full story."

I let out a breath and nodded as we all settled down on the couches. I sat with Rosalie and Embry while Seth and Nahuel took the other.

"First, Embry." I swallowed. "What was Paul talking about?" He didn't answer, his gaze moved from me. "Embry. What was Paul talking about?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Everything matters at this point."

His eyes met mine. "What do you remember from before you feared us?"

I tried to remember but most of those memories were cloudy and hard to access. "Not much."

He leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. "Most shapeshifters have the potential of running small packs as an alpha. Then there are ones that have the ability to run large scale packs like Quil's. I used to be the alpha of our pack here, Paul was my beta. The day you began to fear us was the day Dol –unknowingly- overthrew me as the alpha. She took control of the pack. She became our alpha." He got up and went into the kitchen as he spoke. I turned and put my knees on the couch, leaning over the side and watching him as he dug through the fridge. "When she ordered me to leave you I almost overthrew her order. It had been a mistake. Paul caught it though."

"You're saying that you can take over the pack?"

"Not exactly. I'd have to challenge her to take them as my pack. I don't want to challenge her. I don't want to fight her if she chooses that course."

I considered what he was saying. I understood why he didn't want to challenge her for the pack. I vaguely remembered that in the final battle in Missouri there had been a fight between Quil and another shapeshifter. The amount of shapeshifters that had made it out had been cut nearly in half by that fight.

The front door opened and Paul stepped in, he looked at the group then at Embry who was currently in the process of making sandwiches. He shook his head without saying a word and went to the back room I assumed was the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Embry." I finally managed after thinking over what he'd said. "I think Paul is right. You should challenge her. If she is still at least partially the girl we knew she should be willing to let you and them go."

"And if she doesn't? Bella, I love you girls like my sisters. I'd put my life on the line to protect you both. You're asking me to throw my loyalty out the door and risk-"

"She's asking you to step up, Embry." Rosalie interrupted. "You're basically running this pack anyways. Other than the orders she's given you she has been gone for _eight years._ "

"Bella?" I turned my focus to Seth. "Is she coming back? You talked to her. Is she coming back?"

I swallowed heavily as I thought over what she'd said. "She told me when she started talking that she'd planned on coming back."

"In past tense?" Nahuel asked, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and pulling him closer. I couldn't deny that seeing Seth lean into him made me feel better. Even when things were bad there could always be something good.

"I'm not sure." I closed my eyes and thought the words over. 'I planned on coming back.' "I…I don't think so. When she told me that she was talking about when she left."

I looked at Embry as he brought the plate of sandwiches and set it on the table. He took one for himself and sat down next to me again.

"Maybe you should, Embry." Seth sounded hesitant. "If she doesn't plan on coming back. I'd rather follow you again."

He looked around the group, hesitance clear. "This could very well initiate a war on her. You caught the scents of those other shifters. If she chooses to retaliate violently it could get us all killed."

"If she wants to fight us, we'll win." I turned to see Paul standing behind us, grinning. "Come on, Embry. You owe us this much."

"What about Lucas?" Embry asked.

"I talked to him. He'll follow you, Embry. He'd be here but he's off with Brenna." Paul moved forward so that he was next to the table.

"Okay." Embry got to his feet and moved to the far end of the room. Everyone watched him move. _Dol! I am sick and tired of following your orders! You can choose to accept this or you can come fight me! Either way it is over. You're done as our alpha. Seth, Paul, and Lucas will follow me now. Not you._ His entire demeanor changed as he spoke to her telepathically, letting me hear his words. He dropped to his knees, a low snarl escaping him, his breathing picked up as the other two shifters in the room dropped down to their knees. _You aren't my alpha anymore, Dol! Choose. Will you challenge me? Will you fight me? Will we be forced to fight to the death? Or will you let us leave?_ As he spoke the words he jerked his head slightly, slowly, rising to his feet. _Make your choice! Stop being a fucking coward and make the choice! I will take my new pack members and you will let them go! You are no longer in charge of us!_ The two other shifters rose to their feet, slowly, hesitantly.

"What the hell just happened?" Nahuel was checking Seth over with worry clear in his expression.

Embry looked at me, a sad smile on his face. "She told me she would let us go for now."

"She's pissed." Paul growled and shook his head. "I don't really care. I'm going to sleep. Then we're going to confront her." He headed back to the bedrooms.

Rosalie got up after her phone started ringing and headed outside.

"Thank you for letting me hear your half, Embry."  
"I wish I could've given you the whole thing." He joined me on the couch and I leaned against him, watching Seth and Nahuel stand there and talk quietly.

"What about Mike?" I asked after a moment.

"I don't want to drag him into this again. He was ordered to stay out of it. I can respect that. We owe that much to the both of them." Embry sighed and shook his head.

"Guys?" We moved out attention to Rosalie who was standing in the door. "We need to go."

"Who were you talking to?" I asked her, already getting to my feet.

"Edward. He wants us to meet him in some town in California by the name of Eureka."

"Eureka? Isn't there a slaughterhouse out there?" Embry's voice was full of disgust.

"He told me we need to jump the first plane down there. He wouldn't explain why. Just said we need to get down there."

"Call him back and ask what-"

"Let's just go." I interrupted Embry. "I need away from my home. I can't handle it right now."

Rosalie smiled sadly at me. "So who's coming besides Greek boy and Bella?" She was tapping her phone's screen.

"I'm actually going to stay behind." My attention moved to Nahuel. "Don't you dare taunt me." His eyes narrowed.

"Embry?" He nodded. "I'll go." He got up. "Not ordering you. Keep an eye on Mike though. Keep your distance but keep an eye on him. And watch out for each other. If Dol does something stupid like send her new pack after you. Don't get yourselves killed. Cooperate." Seth nodded.

"I'm glad I met you, Nahuel." He grinned at me.

"I'm glad I met you too, Bella. Still highly disappointed I never got you out of those clothes." I shook my head and laughed slightly.

"I have to know. Are you gay or what?"

"That's the secret I will take to the grave. Again." He grinned at me.

"Bella." I looked at Rosalie who had a worried look on her expression.

"Bye, everyone." I spoke softly as we headed for the door.

The car ride to Port Angeles was quiet for the most part. Rosalie was sitting in the passenger seat messing with her phone.  
"What happened yesterday? After we left."

She looked up, she spoke hesitantly. "After you left I argued with Nahuel about going after you. Of course we didn't know where you'd gone. I assumed Edward had kidnapped you. Edward sent us a text telling us you were dealing with something and that you'd call me when you got the chance." She shook her head and sighed. "Never happened."

"With the option to talk to Dol my judgement wasn't exactly there."

"I know. I don't blame you. I'm still not happy about it though. As I was saying. I ended up saying screw it and reading for a couple hours. I told you about finding Nahuel. Apparently Seth had come by to watch us and ended up imprinting on Nahuel. When I got back to my room I got a phone call. From Alistair. Carlisle was coming back from hunting and he got unmade."

"Holy... Is Carlisle okay?"

"Alistair swore to keep us up to date. Right now he's unconscious." I winced at the memory of freezing. The cold.

"No signs of what happened?"

"Nothing." Nowhere near finding what had happened. Absolutely no information on what was unmaking vampires and one more vampire down. Wonderful.

"I wish we knew more about whatever it is." I shook my head and put my head in my hands.

"We have another problem on hand right now. We can't stress over something we know nothing about." There was a sadness in her voice.

"What problem should we focus on?"

"Your sister. She has an army, Bella."

"How do you know about that?"

"She shared most of her story with Embry. He told us on the way to get you."

I nodded and leaned back. Alright. We'd see whatever Edward wanted us to see, deal with Dol and her army, and then we'd move on from there.

The car ride to Port Angeles was quiet, blissfully quiet. Embry did let Rosalie take over the music though. The plane ride to California was boring as hell and I really didn't like planes. At all. I slept through most of it thankfully but I still didn't like it.

We met at a McDonald's. Edward was sitting in the main area at one of the tables with a tray of food in front of him, irritation in his expression. We joined him at the table.

"Eat." He growled the words out.

"Why are we here?" I ignored the food in front of us.

"The slaughterhouse. That's why. Now eat." I narrowed my eyes but did as told, letting my bad arm rest on the table as I lifted the food with my good one.

"That food is laced with SH." Rosalie's voice was full of irritation. "Why are you feeding her food full of SH?"

"Because her fucking sister has her fucking pack following me around. I haven't fed because her God damned abominations are following me around like parasites and I am about ten seconds from going on a killing spree. Take note of the scents in here, Rosalie. Of everyone in here, five of them are her abominations. They've been following me since I ditched Bella." He growled at me, his gaze turning into a hostile glare. "This is the prize I get for helping you find your fucking sister."

"Why are we in California, Edward?"

He shook his head. "The slaughterhouse. That's why. I came here because apparently I'm only allowed to feed on willing donors or her pack will kill me. I came here to pick up a Bag. Figured it would make things easier." He got to his feet. "Get up. I'm going to show you the slaughterhouse. Embry, I really recommend you hold your place between myself and Isabella."

Embry did just that, taking his place between us as Edward led us out the door. Rosalie walked next to me, glaring at Edward's back.

"I don't really fucking care, Rosalie. Get in the car. Now." He threw open the door of an SUV and walked around it, climbing into the driver's seat and slamming its door shut. I groaned and pushed past Embry and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Give me a minute with him."

"Are you fuck-" I slammed the door, "ing kidding me, Bella?" The remainder of Rosalie's question was muffled by the door, I pressed the door lock button and turned my body so I was facing Edward who was glaring at me from his seat.

"We seriously need to talk, Edward."

"You do not want to do this, Isabella."

"Drive. Somewhere not here." He growled but started the car and drove off, driving unnecessarily fast. The sound of Rosalie and Embry yelling following us.

The sun was gone at this point, he pulled into an empty parking lot and stopped the car. "What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"First." I took a hesitant breath and held out my good wrist. "Don't kill me."

He stared at me like I'd grown a second head. "This isn't a plan to get one of my stalkers to kill me?"

"No. It's not. I'm giving you my permission to feed on me so you don't kill anyone else."

He searched my expression before taking hold of my wrist and pulling it to his mouth. "Your wolf better not kill me for this."

I took a deep breath as Edward bit into the skin of my wrist. It hurt but after spending several years as a Bloodbag it could've hurt worse. I was prepared for it this time. He didn't feed for long and when he pulled away I immediately pulled my wrist back to my side, pressing the bleeding wound against my stomach.

"You're welcome." I mumbled tiredly as I leaned back against the chair.

"Three. Two. One." The sound of tires screeching filled the air after he said 'one'.

I unlocked and opened my door to be greeted by Rosalie.

"Not discussing this." I interrupted her before she could speak. "I'm serious. What's done is done."

"You're an absolute idiot, Bella." Her gaze moved to my hand that was still pressed against my stomach then back to my face. "That's all I'm going to say." She closed my door, leaving me alone with him.

"Explain." I ignored him, looking down at broken arm that was lying in my lap. "I really wish I could see inside that head of yours, Isabella." He started driving, I could faintly hear the car behind us.

"You're right, Edward. I'm screwed up. Ask me why I did that, I can't answer that because I really don't know the answer. Maybe you're right. Maybe I have a death wish. Or maybe I trust you because I'm an absolute moron. I don't really know."

"You shouldn't trust me. I am the last creature on the planet you should trust."

"And I'm insane. I have three different parts of my mentality telling me three different things. One part, the part that got the happily ever in my head, tells me to love and trust you. The part of my mentality that has no memories apparently was stupid enough to gain trust with you. The part of my brain. The rational part that remembers everything about who you are and can be knows not to trust you. I know not to. But when I have two other mentalities screaming at me to do so it doesn't really help."

He didn't respond for a while. He just drove. "Vampires never stop mourning their mates." He finally said. "Rosalie will never stop grieving the loss of Emmett. I'll never stop grieving Taylor. You need to remember this, Isabella."

"But?"

"I won't kill you. I will –for the most part- stop torturing you. For now." I didn't say anything to that. What could I say? He'd just told me he wouldn't torture me for the time being.

He stopped the car outside a warehouse near a beach.

"What is this?" I asked as I took in the sight in front of me.

"A slaughterhouse." He opened his door, climbing out.

I got out of the car, moving around it as Embry and Rosalie joined our side. Embry watching me with irritation. "Why are we here?" I checked my wrist and was content to see that it had stopped bleeding. I crossed my arms over my chest.

He didn't answer Rosalie's question, instead he walked forward. We followed him. In the main part of the warehouse there wasn't much. Boxes and crates lined the room with other things. He led us to the back of it, pushing some large crates off of a door in the floor. He opened it and led us down a large stairwell. Halfway down I had to cover my mouth and nose, the smell was terrible. Disgusting. I couldn't begin to describe it.

When we got to the bottom he flipped the light out.

The large room was full of cages, some hung from the ceiling, but most of them lined the room. There were dead human bodies inside them, each of the cages had clearly been ripped open. The bodies had missing limbs and were covered in blood, outside of the cages were more dead bodies. These ones were different than the ones in the cages.

The ones on the outside had nothing more than broken necks. I collapsed to my knees and puked, barely focusing enough to know not to put pressure on my bad arm.

I felt Rosalie's arms around me, rubbing my back as she covered my eyes.

"Edward, what the fuck happened here?" Rosalie's voice was distant, like she was talking from the back of a tunnel.

So many bodies. So many dead people. Why? Why were they dead? What the fuck had happened here? Someone picked me up and carried me up, I felt like I would puke on whoever had me but I couldn't. There was nothing left.

So much death.

What had happened here?

Why had it happened?

Was I crying? I was crying. So many dead bodies…So many dead…

All those dead humans…

What had happened? Why had it happened? It shouldn't have happened…


	10. 10 - Shell-Shocked

**I was getting worried at the lack of reviews. Was wondering if maybe Fanfiction was having issues or if I was just paranoid that ya'll don't love me anymore.** _ **You're just paranoid. They didn't love you anyways.**_ **Wow, you're talking to me and insulting me. I feel the love.** _ **Don't get used to it.**_ **Anyways, on we go. I know I keep bringing up things then not elaborating on them, I have to keep our friends here in the dark to keep up suspense. I have a middle point and an end point but can't decide which point should be which.**

It had been four days since the slaughterhouse. We –being Edward, myself, and Rosalie- were on our way back to the city outside the encampment. Before Embry had headed back to Forks he'd helped Edward kill the hybrid things that had been stalking him. Which is why he'd gone back. He was certain that that move would be identified as a war declaration. Carlisle had also woken up –with his memories intact-. Him and Alistair had returned to going through the history collections but progress had been thoroughly cut down because Carlisle now had to deal with human things.

We hadn't gotten any closer to knowing what was happening to the vampires and we hadn't decided how to deal with the Dol situation.

We piled out of the car in Mandate at around eight-thirty PM to be greeted by Haley. She grinned when she saw us and waved.

"Thanks for the compliment. Not too bad looking yourself." She stared at Edward, her entire face going beet red. "I can. Now that that's out of the way. My name is Edward."

Her entire demeanor changed, turning hostile. "It appears my reputation carries beyond what I thought." He put his hands up defensively. "Can one of you please explain to the panther that I'm one of the good guys?"

I stepped between the two of them. "Haley, he's on our side. For now."

"Oh relax. I won't be killing anyone around here. Isabella here is being my own personal blood supply." I groaned and shook my head.

"So is our ride here?" I tried changing the subject.

"She says 'Quil and your dumb boy are waiting where you were dropped off'."

" _Izzy, let's go see Brady!"_ Then there was that. The little blue haired demon that wouldn't shut up. I hadn't stopped seeing her since we left the slaughterhouse. I chose to ignore her most the time. It wasn't the first time I'd had a voice in my head. Of course this was the first time she hadn't been real.

"Brady?" Rosalie's voice was full of excitement as she moved around the car and towards the woods.

"Quil is your brother, panther girl? Interesting." Edward paused. "Rosalie, let Quil know I'm on your side."

"What did you do to him?" I turned to face him, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

" _Come on, Izzy. Stop ignoring me. Don't you love me?"_ Guilt washed through me. Dammit.

"You really don't want me to answer that question, Isabella." He gave me one of those unsettling smiles and I shook my head, pushing past him in the direction Rosalie had gone. Haley's hand wrapped around my good wrist forcing me to stop. I turned to face her. "She says 'Quil has a plan. Don't be upset. Things will get better.' I'm done being your carrier pigeon." Edward left us, she placed a hand on my cheek and smiled reassuringly.

I didn't need to know sign language or read minds to know what she was saying. I nodded. "I need to go see my nephew." She let go and nodded towards my wrist then held up her own. "Rosalie said it should be healed in a week or two. Something to do with unmade vampires. I didn't pay attention."

She nodded then tilted her head, looking past me. She waved at whoever she saw then patted my hand comfortingly before moving past me and climbing in the car we had ridden here. I turned and headed in the direction Rosalie had gone. When I got further into the trees I could see the Jeep in the distance with Rosalie and Quil leaning against it. Rosalie had Brady in her arms, hugging him. Edward was standing several feet from Quil, I could tell they were talking though I couldn't hear what was being said.

"-distance from the shifters and we won't have any issues." I was now in range of their talking.

"I'm not here to stir up trouble. For the time being. I really don't want to end up trapped as a human so I'm on your side on finding out what is doing it and stopping it."

Quil was clearly searching Edward, looking for anything that showed he was lying. "I better not regret this."

"Tell you what. To prove I'm on your side I'll drive for you."

Quil's expression lightened. "Definitely won't turn that offer down. I'm still pissed at Nahuel for not sharing with me that he can drive." He shook his head and moved his attention to me. "Hey, Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I moved forward, joining Edward's side as I focused on Rosalie and Brady. I tried to ignore the blue haired demon who grabbed onto my hand.

" _You can't ignore me forever, Bella. You tried to do that with the real me but you were a failure."_ I couldn't help but jerk my head to the side to see the older version of Dol standing there. The one who matched my age. _"Once upon a time there was a girl named Isabella. She believed she heard voices and for the most part was okay with this. Then hell broke loose."_

"Which means you should leave before hell breaks loose again!" The words slipped out before I could stop them, I moved my focus back to the others. That was the first time I'd slipped up and talked to her since I'd started seeing her steadily. Everyone was aware I was mentally unstable. I didn't want to tell them how bad it was. "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

"Aunt Bell!" Brady squirmed out of Rosalie's hold and tore across the short difference between us, wrapping his arms around my leg and giggling.

Rosalie was giving me a look that told me we would talk later. I picked the young boy up carefully with my good arm and grinned at him. "Hi, Brady."

"What happened to your arm?" The concern in his voice made me feel terrible about the fact that I was going to lie to him.

"I broke it." Edward spoke up, the young boy growled at him, trying to squirm out of my hold.

"He didn't mean to. It was an accident." I was defending him? I really was going insane.

" _Don't defend him, Bella. Let my son defend his aunt."_ She was in front of me now.

"Let's go." Rosalie spoke up.

"Good idea." I agreed. I did not want to have this conversation with an eight year old.

"Why did you break her arm?"

"Because I'm an asshole. I won't do it again, Brady boy."

Brady nodded at him. "If you do hurt my aunt again I'll kill you." That was clearly a promise and Edward actually looked worried. Wow. Edward threatened by a kid?

"I'll be sure to remember that, Brady." He moved away from me and climbed into the driver seat.

I realized why he was bothered by Brady's threat. Brady was still a kid. More than that. He was Dol's son. He had probably had the intentions of being cruel to him in spite of Dol but he was still a grieving father. I couldn't imagine trying to be cruel to a young kid when you're still mourning your own child. No matter how much spite there was behind it.

I set Brady in the back seat and tossed my backpack in, joining him in the back without speaking. Dol took a seat on the hood of the car and lounged out across the windshield as Edward started it Rosalie joined us in the back and Quil climbed in the passenger seat.

"So you got your memories back, Bella?" Quil asked thoughtfully as Edward started driving.

Wasn't going to mention that to Brady. "You remember my mom?"

Quil threw an apologetic look over his shoulder.

"I remember her." I gave up before slipping into a small lie. I couldn't talk to him about this. Not with Dol laying on the windshield in front of me. "Not very well though, Brady. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you about her."

"Oh." Guilt tore through me. Almost nothing was worse than lying to a kid. I remembered being lied to when I was little and hating it but not acknowledging it.

"I knew your mother a bit, Brady." Edward spoke up. "Not as well as your aunt but I did talk to her a few times." Edward hadn't known her. This was enough to make me aware that I was right. He was at least slightly interested in Brady. "Your mother was an interesting person. When I met her she was confused and scared and _curious._ She didn't know anything about herself."

"Kinda like Aunt Bell when she woke up?"

"Sort of. I'd never seen a mind with so much curiosity."

"You read minds?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I do."

"What number am I thinking?"

"Forty-two."

"That's awesome!"

"Want to hear more?"  
"Oh yeah. I'm listening."

"Your mother is the kind of person who will do anything to protect her family. She'd rather put someone else in harm's way than hurt her family." The sentence came out with hostility in it which wasn't too surprising.

"Then why did she leave me?"

I spoke up, not wanting Edward to answer this one. "She left you to keep you safe. She knew that her family would make sure you were put in good hands and loved and cared for." I shared a look with Rosalie who had a grateful look on her expression.

"Did you find her?" There was hope in his voice.

Rosalie was the one to answer. "We're still looking for her."

" _Neither of you have a right to lie to my kid, Bella."_ Dol appeared on the console between the two front seats, glaring at Rosalie.

 _Maybe if you'd come back we wouldn't need to lie._ She moved her gaze to me.

" _I'm a figment of your mind, Bella. You are well aware of that. I can only tell you what you already know."_

I moved my focus back to Brady and lent him a comforting smile. "We will find her. You'll get to meet her. Remember that it doesn't change that Rosalie raised you from birth. She's still your mom."

"I know." He leaned into Rosalie.

The rest of the ride was comfortably quiet. Occasionally Brady would ask questions about what we did while we were gone. It was easier to stretch the truth than be honest about how bad things had been.

When Quil stopped outside the encampment it felt strange. I'd been here for two months but it didn't feel like it had been me. It felt like I was living someone else's memories. Everything felt and looked familiar but it was like seeing it through someone else's eyes.

" _Definitely not the first time we've looked through another person's eyes."_ I ignored her as we walked into Carlisle's cabin.

"Hey, Brady. I need to talk to Bella about something. Why don't you go play with Allie?"

Brady pouted. "But you just got back!"

"I know. We'll hang out later. I promise."

He frowned but nodded and turned, leaving us.

I went to the couch and sat down on it.

"Who are you seeing, Bella?" Rosalie joined my side.

" _Do you mind?"_ Dol's voice was full of annoyance as Rosalie walked through her.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled.

"It's her. You're seeing her." Rosalie frowned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Rosalie, I don't want to talk about it." I shrugged her off and moved to the very edge of the couch.

"What do you mean she's seeing?" Quil sat down at the table, Edward took the seat Carlisle had been in every other time I'd been in here.

"Isabella here is delusional. Sees things that aren't there courtesy of our old pal Kachiri." I managed to bury the reaction to the pain that tore across me that time. "Since she's woken up she's seen Leah, Dol, Rosalie, Embry and myself. Of course only I was granted the privilege of a long term high quality-."

"Edward, shut up." Rosalie growled out.

"I am not in the mood for your shit." I glared at Edward. _Or yours._ I added, Dol grinned.

" _I love you too."_

"As I said, I don't want to talk about it. End of story." I got to my feet and stormed out the door, Dol trailing close behind me.

" _Now we're getting somewhere."_

 _We aren't getting anywhere. You aren't real._

" _You're acknowledging me. That's somewhere. And just because I'm not real doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to me. You thought the real me was a voice in your head in the past."_

 _And that went so well._

I focused on my surroundings. I'd walked into the woods behind the second cabin. I wasn't sure how long I'd been walking but the sun had completely set. Dol was walking next to me.

"Isabella?" I turned to face Edward, wary at first. "Relax. I'm not here for your blood. For now." He chuckled.

" _Bolt, Bella."_

"What do you want?"

"I have been thinking over some of the things I saw in Dol's head."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Not much that she wasn't willing to share. I did learn something interesting about her son."

"What did you learn?"

"Who his father is."

My eyes widened. "Who?"

" _He's toying with you."_

 _Shut up._

"If I was willing to share that information without exchange I would have mentioned it sometime in the past few weeks. I'm running out of leverage here, Isabella."

"I thought you said you weren't here for my blood." I stepped away from him but he met the movement, taking hold of my good wrist. "I'm not here for your blood. Not for now. I will divulge the information but in return you will owe me a favor in the future."

I hesitated. "How do I know the information is genuine?"

"When have I lied to you, Isabella?"

I couldn't think of any direct times he had lied to me. It didn't mean he had never lied. It just meant I couldn't remember any.

"Fine." I swallowed heavily. I needed to know. I needed to know who he was. Maybe if I knew the father it could help get Dol back. Maybe.

He let go of my wrist. "Your old friend Paul. They started dating about two months after they buried you."

"That-"

"That's why he's so angry with her. They were together for a year and never told anyone from what I saw in her head. She didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her so she left him and began her path of self-destruction."

"Then she found out she was pregnant." I mumbled. I vaguely remembered Embry telling me about what happened after I left. She was in okay shape for the first year then she became distant. She had been secretly dating Paul the first year.

" _I don't want to say what she did but Paul has resented her for it ever since."_ Embry's words rang through my head. At the time my I had assumed she'd crossed a horrible line. Embry had assumed that as well, I could tell by the way he said it. Now that I knew this…I had to wonder what happened that night. It seemed like we were still missing a piece of information.

"Why didn't she give Brady to Paul?"

"Didn't pick that up from Paul yelling at her or her own thoughts. That's all of the story I've got for you."

"I need to sleep." I needed to end this conversation. The more I heard the less she was her.

" _Would I really do that?"_

 _I really don't know anymore. Ten years is a long time._ I pushed past Edward and headed back towards the camp. My tent was still there and someone had put my backpack and the box of comics in it. I climbed into my sleeping bag and immediately missed having a bed. After an hour or so of tossing and turning I finally managed to drift off into sleep.

 _Everything felt so familiar, it was awkward and uncomfortable but familiar. Horrible memories, everything I'd suppressed was shooting through my head at once. Everything horrible, everything I'd tried so hard to bury. I saw everything that was happening outside my head though. I managed to watch the events unfold from where I was lying. Alec's voice filled the air "Go, Blue." Dol looked back in the direction Alec stood as the pack turned and moved for Marcus and Caius. Jane dodged them and joined her brother's side, her gaze never leaving the place behind Dol where Aro was. "I told you I'd get you out. Go, Blue."_

 _I was so far gone at this point, the world around me fogged as the horrible memories took over. Then the scene changed. I was in the clearing I'd been buried in. I was leaning over the place I was buried._

" _Wake up. Please, Bella. Wake up." That wasn't my voice…that was Dol's voice. I was seeing through her eyes. "I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. I think it's going to be a girl." Tears blurred our vision. "I know you're lost in your head but maybe one of these days you'll see what I'm showing you." She leaned back and looked down at her stomach. She had to be close to giving birth. Maybe a month from popping. She laid her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to name her Marie." She paused. "I screwed up a few months back and almost killed myself." She closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and looked at the sky before opening them again. The moon was full and the stars were exceptionally bright. "I miss you so much but it's getting easier. The baby is making it easier. I might be okay." She laid down on the top of my burial spot and closed her eyes again. "I love you, Bella."_

I jerked awake, a low sob escaping me. Dammit. No. I could not start remembering stuff that happened while I was unconscious. I couldn't _deal_ with that.

" _Bella. Hey. Focus. Come on. That first part. Why would you remember that?"_ I struggled to concentrate past the pain from that second memory. She had been okay. She had been ready to live life. _"Bella."_ She took hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly. _"Focus."_ I blinked rapidly, focusing on fake Dol. " _First part. What was important about that?"_

 _Does it have to be important?_

" _Memories are always important. Think, Bella. Why was that important?"_

Why was it important? It didn't take a genius to understand why I had remembered that. Alec.

" _We need to find Alec. I'm sure I'll listen to reason from him since I loved him."_

 _We don't know that you loved him._ Even as I said it my mind was reeling with the possibility. She was right. Dol definitely felt something for Alec and he obviously had cared about her in some way, shape, or form.

" _Must I remind you that I can only tell you things you already know?"_

 _It means you can tell me things I would come up with on my own. It doesn't mean I fully believe she loved him._

" _So how are we going to get in touch with Alec?"_

That was a good question. How would we get in touch with Alec?

" _Edward."_ She said after a short moment of silence. I hadn't planned on saying it because I hadn't wanted to have to ask him for a favor. I already owed him after he revealed the father.

 _We aren't certain he can help._

" _True. It wouldn't hurt to ask though."_

I couldn't argue that. There was no harm in at least asking. I got to my feet slowly and unzipped the tent, crawling out slowly. I could tell the sun was rising but the sky was cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain or snow. Great.

I wouldn't look for Edward yet. I wasn't ready to confront him asking for a favor. I didn't like owing him. I could feel my stomach gnawing on itself. Had I eaten last night? I thought about it and vaguely remembered getting some burgers on the ride to the town.

I debated for a moment before heading towards the second cabin. I knew they kept the food in storage in there. I hadn't asked in the past how they got power out here but now I had to wonder. Or did I know? I couldn't think.

I pushed open the door to the second cabin and slipped inside, the walls were covered in fridges and freezers of different sizes along with a stove and a couple other appliances mixed into it. There was a large table in the middle where a young girl was sitting, eating a bowl of cereal. There was another person sitting in one of the chairs with his back to me. When I came in he turned to face me and grinned. "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"Hi, Jared." I had met him but I only vaguely remembered him. This really sucked.

"Bells?" A voice came from a door I hadn't noticed was situated between two of the freezers. A voice I recognized well. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were back!" She came out from between the two freezers and moved across the room, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I felt tears in my eyes as I hugged my aunt back.

"Aunt El." I whispered into her arm.

"You remember me?" Her grip tightened. "Oh, Bells. I've missed you so much." She kissed my cheek then pulled us apart gently. "How was the real world?"

"Crappy."

"Language." She tapped me on the nose then went back towards the door she'd come out of. "Want some cheese eggs?" My mood rose considerably at that. Cheese eggs. She used to cook them every Sunday morning for us. I hadn't had them in years.

" _Hell yeah."_

"That'd be great." I grinned and joined Jared.

"Think you could make me some too, El?" He chuckled when she came out of the door holding a pan, spatula, and a couple other things.

"I'll make you some when you actually wash your own dishes, boy."

"Come _on_." She gave him a look and he slumped his shoulders. "I'll wash dishes if you make me some eggs."

"Deal." She grinned at him as she turned on the stove and set the pan on it, moving to one of the fridges and pulling out a carton of eggs then to one of the others and getting a bag of cheese out of it.

"So how's life, Bella?" Jared draped his arm over my shoulder.

"It's life." I shrugged and focused on him, I absently noted as "Dol" took a seat in front of me.

" _I have to miss my mom, right? There's no way I don't miss her is there?"_

"I didn't really talk to you while you were here before. Your aunt is probably the only reason this pack hasn't eaten each other alive." He grinned.

"You give me way too much credit, Jared." I breathed in the smell of the eggs as they started cooking. It has been so long…the more things I experienced the more I regretted burying myself.

"Why were we in Volterra that day?" The question escaped my lips before I'd realized I'd asked it.

She dropped her spatula, making a sound somewhere between shock and pain. After she recovered herself she returned to the food. When she spoke her words were choked. "We never really knew anything about vampires. Daula's father didn't ever tell us the finer details." She paused and moved the eggs off the pan onto two plates I hadn't noticed she'd set next to the stove. She turned it off and picked the two plates before she turned and walked over to us, setting the plates in front of us. She sat down next to the girl who had been eating silently, staring at the table. Ellen looked tired and tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Who is her father?" Jared sounded curious when he asked the question before digging into his food.

"He's a decent man. He was absent basically all of her life unless I called him needing something. Needless to say, he didn't ever inform us of more than we needed to know. They went to Volterra to get assistance from someone he knew."

"Assistance for what?" I asked.

" _You know what."_ Dol was watching me from across the table, I ignored her though.

She hesitated, watching me closely. "I want to make it very clear, Bells. What happened was in no way your fault. You were still a kid." She shook her head and sighed.

"What happened? Why would I think it was my fault?" I swallowed heavily. I knew the answer. I needed to hear it.

"They were visiting someone that might have been able to wake Daula back up. Since she was relying on your faith in her she had gone and you had forgotten her." Tears filled my eyes. We had been in Volterra because they were trying to get her back. Why hadn't I remembered that? "They were supposed to meet up with her father's friend but something happened. I never learned the exact details.

"We were touring." I mumbled. "We got caught in a tour group that was the Volturi's dinner. Aro saved my life. Dol woke up not long after that." I closed my eyes.

"Eat." She ordered. "We can't dwell on the past. It's been eighteen years. You and your sister are both alive and well and that's all that matters." I met her eyes briefly before moving my gaze down to my food and reluctantly sticking my fork in it, taking a bite out of it. Pure Heaven was what these were. I had never stopped loving them.

"He was mated to someone else, wasn't he?" Jared spoke up, changing the topic.

"What-"

"You've been around the pack long enough to know how we function. You also know we are very protective of Spectral shifters. The only reason he would have left her and you is if he already had a mate." He paused and tilted his head. "He imprinted on you. That's why he was always willing to help. He imprinted as your Guardian."

"How the…how did you…"

"I know who her father was." Jared set the fork down. "Holy shit how did I not see it before?"

 _Wait who the hell is my father?_

I couldn't figure out which threw me off. Dol's voice filling my head, not the hallucination that was seated in front of me but Dol. I could _feel_ it. It was her. It was real. Or Jared revealing he knew who her father was.

 _Dol?_ No response. _Don't you fucking dare! I heard you. Dol, don't you fucking ignore me!_ My heart was pounding. It was her. It had to have been real. I couldn't focus on what Ellen and Jared were saying. _Dol! What do you just sit there and watch me suffer from your cozy little throne or whatever the fuck you do! Answer me! Fucking answer me!_

 _Go outside and walk behind the cabin you're in for five minutes._ Her voice was quiet, almost as if she didn't want me to hear her. I jumped to my feet.

"Bells, where are you going?"

"I need to get out for a minute. I'll be back. I promise."

The two of them shared a worried look but Ellen nodded. I didn't care about who Dol's father was. I was much more interested in why the hell she had been eavesdropping on us. I went out the door and did as she had told me. Walking for around five minutes.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of her. She was covered in bruises and cuts that had begun healing and was holding her arm to her chest. She was also slumped against a tree trunk with her eyes half shut.

That wasn't what threw me off.

She was semitransparent. She was in her Spectral form. I couldn't bring myself to move though. I was pissed and scared and a million other things. The sight of her in this shape left a hundred questions in my head but I couldn't focus on them.

" _Move, Bella. Help her."_ The hallucination of her knelt down beside the real her.

I couldn't move though.

 _You're seeing me._ She moved her focus to me, as she coughed a laugh out before it turned into a coughing fit.

I managed to get my legs to move and stumbled to her side.

"What the hell happened to you?" The hallucination of her vanished as I reached out to grab the real her before I remembered I couldn't grab her.

 _I came by to nose around._ She spoke the words quietly in my head. Her gaze meeting mine briefly. _Your pal Eddy found me and knocked me unconscious. I'm healing. Slowly._ Her eyes closed slightly.

"She came by to check on how much of a challenge it would be to fight us." I jumped at Edward's voice and turned to face him, standing defensively in front of my sister. "Human, Isabella. Remember? You're as much of a threat to me as a kitten. Maybe less." He considered this as he leaned against a tree. "You're sister was here to plan to fight us."

 _Not true._ I got up and stepped away from her but keeping my distance from Edward.

"I told you, Isabella. I don't lie."

 _You only took what you saw at the immediate moment. Your judgement is thoroughly clouded because I killed your daughter._ She smiled tiredly. _Sometimes I look back on that day, Edward. Do you know what I see? I see regret. Regret because I didn't kill her with my own hands._ A violent sound escaped Edward and before I could react icy arms wrapped around me, teeth entering my neck. A scream escaped me. _You can't kill her, Edward. All this emotional and physical torture shit is all for show. When it comes down to it you can't kill my sister. I know why._

He let go of me and I dropped to the ground, tears streaked my cheeks. "Dol, shut the fuck up." I choked out as I covered my wound.

"You should listen to your sister, Dol." His voice had a huge warning in it.

 _You changed her. It was your venom in that blood. It was you who created her. Vampires can't kill those they directly make._ Dol smiled weakly.

He growled. "I may not be able to kill her but I can kill your son and I can still kill Mike."

Her entire position changed. Her wounds were still there, the bruises still clear, however the exhaustion she'd had before was gone. She tore across the ground and changed forms, slamming into Edward with force that should have killed her. I scrambled away as she continued the assault on him.

"Dol, stop!" I cried out when she took solid form on his back, grabbing hold of his head and pulling. Something told me she would and could kill him and as stupid as it was I didn't want her to. I wanted Edward alive. "He knows too much, Bella. I can't let him live." The terrible sound of vampire flesh tearing filled the air as she ripped his head off. The second she hit the ground I tackled her to the ground.

I wouldn't win a fight with her. I couldn't win a fight with her. I was human and she was a shapeshifter and I had I broken arm. She didn't fight me though, she allowed me to pin her to the ground with my good arm.

She was breathing heavily, anger deep in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. He has to die."

"You won't kill him." I responded, putting my knees on her stomach before searching her pockets and finding the lighter I suspected was there.

"Why do you want him alive, Bella?" I knew she was searching my thoughts. I could almost feel her presence.

I brought forward the memory of when I'd slept with him. "There's more to him than what he shows. That's why I want him alive. I'm curious about him. Surely you can understand that, Dol." She didn't respond, she just glared. "Why won't you come back? Why didn't you tell Paul he was Brady's father? What _happened_ to you?"

Pain flashed through her expression but was quickly hidden. "Tell Embry I will get my pack back. Even if I have to go through him." She clenched her teeth before changing into her Spectral form causing me to fall onto the ground. She sank into the ground, leaving me alone with Edward's currently decapitated body.

What had just happened? My gut told me nothing good. I struggled to control myself as I crawled over to Edward's body and pushed his head against it. Nothing good. And Edward had made me? He'd turned me? Why? Why would he have changed me? So many questions. Today was going to be a normal day. I hadn't planned for this. At least things couldn't get worse, right?

I shook my head and allowed the first sob to escape my lips. Dammit. I wanted my sister back.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

It watched them from a distance. It watched the blue haired shapeshifter and the brown haired girl and the bronze haired vampire with little interest. It needed to make a choice. It had dealt with the remaining slaughterhouses. It had dealt with the other problems. It only had one last thing to deal with. One final problem was at hand. It watched curiously as the human assisted the vampire that had been beheaded. It watched as she broke down and as he healed. It was almost fascinating. If the girl had been a full human the situation might have interested It more. As the situation was there was little to be interested in.

It should have killed the blue haired shifter while It had the chance. It wasn't ready to be revealed yet. It was almost ready but there was one final step before It would make the choice on who to confront about the new problem at hand. It turned away from the scene to be faced by a young boy. How had something so insignificant found it?

The young boy stood shell-shocked by It. The boy was entranced by It. Something else though. Something extremely unusual for It. It was interested by the young boy. It was almost fascinated. It picked up the young boy and bolted away from the encampment, touching the back of the boys head sending him into a deep sleep.

It was involved now.

 **And I leave you there. What does everyone think It is? I'm sorry about Dol. What she is doing has to stay quiet for the time being. Warning. This story will be much shorter than the first. I'm already beginning to be prepared for the end. I don't want to do too much filler and as it is there is already two major conflicts in the story.**


	11. 11 - Travel Plans

**Corkykellems, thanks for the review. I will explain more about why she saved him this chapter so that it can be clarified. Also, welcome to the world of reviewing my stories, HopeStreet!** _ **Don't suck up to the reviewers.**_ **Quiet, Dol. Thank you for pointing out that mistake I made with Bella talking to Dol. It's fixed now so all is well in the world. Such a stupid mistake. I need to stop writing at three in the morning.** _ **That you do. What is with you sleep schedule anyways?**_ **I like being nocturnal. Don't judge me.** _ **I judge you all the time.**_ **Moving on. Great to have everyone here and I'll try to make sure this story doesn't end at less than 70k words. That seems like a good goal.** _ **Get to the writing! I want to see what happens next!**_ **Wow you aren't going to yell at me for how you were portrayed last chapter?** _ **Just write.**_

"Where the hell is my son!" Rosalie was clearly pissed but it didn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. "You were supposed to watch him, Quil! Where the fuck is my son!" We were in her cave. I was standing just inside the entrance, back against the wall, watching them, Edward was outside leaning against the side of the entrance. I could vaguely hear him complaining.

"Rosalie, I'm trying. I really am. I _will_ find him if it kills me." I didn't interrupt the conversation. I was slightly panicked as well but I had so much on my mind I couldn't focus on it. Too much at once. Too many things.

"Then why the _fuck_ aren't you with them!" She growled lowly and jerked her head towards me. "Bella, what the hell do you want?"

"I-"

"Know what? I don't care. Where's Emily!"

"Rosalie, that isn't-"

"I don't want to hear a fucking peep from you, Quil!" She stormed out of the cave, ripping the curtain off the entrance.

"Bella, Brady is missing." Quil finally moved his attention to me.

"I heard." I mumbled quietly, struggling with everything I'd learned.

"Where were you?" He asked, watching over my shoulder.

"I saw Dol." I mumbled quietly. The words felt foreign. Everything felt wrong.

"Actually saw her? Or?..." He left it open, worry clear in his expression.

"Actually saw her. She ripped Edward's head off." I blinked several times, Dol had tried to kill Edward…and I'd saved his life…he'd changed me. He'd made me a vampire…he couldn't kill me…why had I saved him? Why hadn't I just let him die? Curiosity. It all ran back down to curiosity. If I killed him he couldn't answer my questions. Dammit.

"Holy…did she kill him?" I could hear hope in his voice.

"Don't get all excited, One Eye." Edward joined my side before speaking. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, there was a clear scar across his neck where his head had been ripped off and reattached. "So Brady's gone?"

"Incoming." I turned to see Rosalie storming back towards us.

Edward stepped between us when she got close, growling low. "Edward, move."

"No, Rosalie. You need to calm the fuck down."

"Surely you can understand my desire to do _anything_ for my _child_."

"She's already been fed on today. You feed on her and she'll be weaker than she already is. Possibly even kill her." I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"What the _fuck_ , Edward!" She growled lowly. "Vampires don't need to feed this much. You're a fucking addict with her blood."

"I didn't need to feed on her. I was just using her life as leverage with Dol."

Rosalie didn't respond, I pushed past Edward to see her standing there shocked.

"Did Dol take Brady?" She finally managed to ask. She was still angry but she was calmer than she had been before.

That was a good question. Did Dol take Brady? It made sense. Why else would she have been here?

"She didn't take him." Edward spoke up. "She wasn't here for him. She tried to kill me because I saw what was going through her head."

I needed to ask him about why he'd changed me. Why had he changed me?

"Then Brady is still missing. This conversation is over. I am going to find my son." Rosalie turned and took off in the direction of the place the fire was.

"Why was she here?" We both moved our attention to Quil.

"She had two reasons for being here. The first one was to see how much of a threat your pack would be to her." I went and sat on Rosalie's bed, closing my eyes and putting my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

"After we find Brady we'll deal with that." Quil said after a moment.

"You might want to deal with it sooner than later. She decided that your pack is a risk and has intentions of making a move on you. Which is why she wanted me dead." I could practically feel Edward's gaze boring into the side of my head. "The second reason was Isabella. She was going to ask her to come with her. At least she was until I showed up."

She was going to bring me back with her? Why? Why couldn't she just stay with us? I lay back, pushing back the tears that tried to fill my eyes. Dammit, Dol. Why? What was the point of all of this?

"I wish I could explain this, Bella. She believes she's doing the right thing."

"How can coming after your pack possibly be the right thing?" I focused on Quil who had spoken, I couldn't read his stance or expression.

"Ever since I took control of the pack in Missouri she has felt compelled to challenge me. I'm surprised she's waited this long."

"We can still stop it. There doesn't have to be a fight." I got up slowly, clearing my head and looking at Edward. "Do you know where Alec is or have a way to get in contact with him?"

"Alec? Why would-" Understanding crossed his expression. "Assuming he is still a vampire and hasn't been unmade I could probably make some calls. Of course it will cost you."

"What do you want this time, Edward?"

"An apology." I opened my mouth to ask what for and stopped dead in my sentence, unable to form anything.

Every single time Renesmee had been brought into conversation we'd blamed him. I hadn't apologized for leaving her down there. Even if she'd wanted to stay I could have made her come with us. I could've made her tell him goodbye. I hadn't.

"I'm sorry." I managed to whisper. "I should've made her come with us. I should have tried harder." He nodded in acceptance but I continued. "I'm sorry I keep blaming you." I swallowed heavily, searching his expression. "And I'm sorry about what Dol said to you. She shouldn't have said it. I don't care why she said it. She shouldn't have."

"She has to deliver her own apologies, Isabella." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Quil you should share your deep dark secret with her before Jared tells her." Then he was gone and I was alone with Quil. Dammit. I still needed to talk to him. I guess that will wait.

"What secret?"

I moved my focus to Quil who looked extremely uncomfortable now. "Of course Jared figured it out." He complained then hesitated before continuing. "There was a reason I took such interest in the two of you when we first met. I knew her father. Most of the time shapeshifters don't sleep with their Imprintees if they're only Guardians. He was supposed to protect her but she fell in love with him. He was already mated."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I am the son that got caught in the middle of the consequences of my father's actions."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. He was…

"I'm Dol's brother. I haven't spoken to my father in years. He runs a pack somewhere in Mexico now."

"All that time…why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't the best time and I really didn't want to get involved with Dol's half of the family. She was never really part of my life and I was never really interested in getting to know her. When I saw you in Missouri…I guess instincts kicked in and I had to protect my family. Since you're Dol's soul sister both of you were high priority to protect. So I did that. I think the family bond is the only thing that made her ability click with me. Instincts tore through me. Telling me I _couldn't_ lose my family because of her again."

"This is just too weird."

"I never really planned on bringing it up. It doesn't change anything."

"I need to talk to Edward." I couldn't handle anymore new information. Not today. My brain hurt and I was emotionally drained. And the questions. Even without Dol around the questions ran through my head like a waterfall.

"Wonderful. Great talking to you, Victoria. Tell James I said he can go to Hell." He hung up his phone and focused on me. "Go ahead."

"Why did you change me?"

"Why did you save me?" I swallowed heavily. Of course he'd ask why I saved him. "What you told Dol was bullshit. You've been planning on getting revenge on me since you remembered who I was. Why did you save me? Why didn't you burn my body?"

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine." He nodded, a small smile appearing. "Now you're getting it, Isabella. Never give someone the upper hand." He considered my question for a moment. "When I found out what Kachiri was going to do to you I panicked. I knew you wouldn't make it out of that room."

I expected the usual reaction to her name. I expected to feel the pain of what she did to me. It never came. I blinked several times. I didn't try to think about what she had done to me but now I was. I could still remember it, I could still see everything that had happened. The usual pain from the memory was gone though. What…

"I'm a selfish asshole. I wouldn't have been able to get my hands on you and as we all know I'm obsessive. I gave up your blood for the chance to-"

"Shut up for a second, Edward."

Nothing. I tugged at the memories of waking up and killing that girl. Still nothing. The normal triggers of my horrible memories. I thought of each one. Nothing. I could think…and I hadn't been seeing anything since we encountered Dol. What had happened? Why was I mentally stable?

I was mentally stable. I was actually stable. Why? I decided it wasn't important. This was the best thing that could've happened. Well that and my arm healing would be nice as well. I would take a stable mind though.

"So you changed me so you could fuck me?" I finally asked. I wouldn't mention this. A personal secret.

"And so you could save my daughter. I knew from the second Rosalie got back she had no intentions of staying. Now that I've answered your question you have to answer mine. Deal is a deal, Isabella."

"I don't know exactly why I did it. I know it was mostly curiosity. I wanted to know why you had changed me."

"But?"

"I think it's because you interest me. Even past all the shit you've put me through you've had semi decent reasons for it."

"I don't know. In Missouri I had absolutely no reasons for it."

"Grief is a solid reason."

Something I couldn't identify flashed across his expression. "You would've made a great Companion, Isabella."

I ignored that remark. I would never be his Companion. Even those parts of my mind that wanted me to love him or trust him were quiet. It was easier to focus when I wasn't being influenced by multiple parts of my brain. "So any luck with Alec?"

"I talked to Victoria. She's pretty sure he's living in England with Jane."

"That's helpful."

"I'm going to call Maggie. See if she can help pinpoint them."

"She's in England?"

"Probably. Or near it. She never really liked the states."

"I'm surprised you kept in touch with them."

"They're vampires. I respect vampires." He returned his attention to his phone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear.

"I _was_ a vampire." I pointed out.

"Isabella, I could never respect you. I still hate you for killing my daughter." He reminded me. The words didn't match the way he was speaking. It was almost as though he was trying to convince himself. Maybe, just maybe, one of these days I could break through him. Make him be himself. Whoever that was. "Are you still in England?" He asked when I'm assuming she answered the phone. He was quiet for a second. "Fine. Hi, Maggie. How are you today? Now will you answer my question?" He chuckled. "Have you caught sight of Alec or Jane by any chance?" He nodded. "Where exactly at?" Pause. "That's it. I'll talk to you again in a few years." He hung the phone up and nodded. "They're in London. She isn't far from there so the information is recent."

"So we're going to England?"

"I didn't say I was going. I'd rather stay here with the pack while you go on your stupid mission." He narrowed his eyes at me. "They may not like me but Dol plans to be here and if she isn't rational I'm going to kill her."

"Fine. I'll see who is coming with me." I turned away from him and headed towards Carlisle's cabin. I knew Rosalie had no plans of joining me with Brady missing. Quil had to stay with the pack and prepare for if Dol did show up. That left me with no one to go with. Unless…

"Bella!" Alice's voice was overly hyper as she skipped across the room and grabbed me in a tight hug after I opened the door to the cabin. I returned the hug with only slight reluctance.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked curiously as she released me from her grip.

"He's looking for Brady with the others." She frowned. "I really hope they find him. That kid is awesome."

"I hope they find him too." I followed her over to the couch, sitting down with her.

"He's your nephew. I'm surprised you aren't out there with them."

"Not much I can do to help."

"Fair point. So why are you here?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Bella, you are always doing something for some reason. Except when you didn't have your memories. Then you were really boring. Slept most the time." She pushed against me. "So tell me. Why are you here?"

"I might have a way to get Dol back." I finally responded. "The way to her is in Europe though."

"You were looking for someone to go on the trip with you?"

"I don't really know."

"You alright, Bella?" She turned so she was sitting facing me with her legs crossed in front of her. "Come on. Talk to me."

I hesitated then did the same, I gnawed on my lip before speaking. "So ever since I got my memories back I've been extremely unstable mentally. I've been seeing things and things like Kachiri's name were causing me to relive the memories."

"I think you had that issue in Missouri. Except the seeing things. You weren't seeing things. So that's the problem?"

"No." I laughed in spite of myself. "It's not a problem. It's as if someone flipped a switch in my brain. The memories don't hurt anymore and the hallucinations are _gone._ "

"I can understand what you mean by that." She frowned and took hold of my hand, catching my eyes. "It could be a burden at times but it was something sturdy you had to hold onto, right?"

"I think…yeah, that's what it was. I've spent most of my life seeing and hearing things and I have this…feeling it's going to stop, I don't like it. At all." The truth was even though I hated the hallucinations; questioning the reality of each conversation I had. It had kept me grounded. It was finally hitting me. I could handle the loss of the painful memories. I was thrilled that they weren't a problem. Not seeing things? Not having a voice in my head at all times? That was unfamiliar territory for me…unless I counted the memories of me without memories but that still felt like another person. I didn't remember the time in my head so I couldn't use that as familiar ground either. I'd had Dol in my head most of my life. The time without her had been dreary and boring. Life on repeat. Nothing interesting ever happening except the Volturi's occasional trials and executions. I didn't have much memory of my childhood either and Dol had been there most of it.

"I can't control my visions anymore." She finally said and the look on her expression was painful. "I don't remember my life before becoming a vampire. Probably never will. Everything I can remember for forever I've always had control over my visions with the occasional random one. Now I only get the random ones and they're so _unclear_. It's like looking in muddy water. I can't pick up exactly what's happening, just details like the sky or location. So far every vision I've had since I woke up has been useless. It hurts because I'd always been useful. Now I'm trapped in this human body and…" Tears filled her eyes.

"Alice, you aren't useless. No one is useless. Except maybe me when I had no memories." I squeezed her hand and she smiled slightly.

"You were a bit of a bum." She looked towards the door when it opened.

"Nahuel's not around here influencing you again is he, Isabella?" Edward smirked.

I considered my response. "I gotta be honest. I prefer blonde haired women over black haired shorties."

"I am not short!"

I grinned at her before returning my gaze to Edward. "You sure didn't seem like you were into women when you fucked me back in Missouri. Of course I've been proven wrong once. I could be proven twice."

"Wait, proven wrong once? You proved him wrong once?" Alice was staring at me now, I could feel my cheeks turning red. "Holy…did you sleep with Rose?! When? Why?"

"It wasn't intentional! My God, Alice." I put my face in my hands, Edward laughed.

"Remember Nahuel? Annoying little brat? All of the ex-vamps end up with residual abilities. He had the ability to create attraction between those of the same sex. He didn't realize his little fantasies would actually-"

"Edward, shut your mouth. For the love of everything."

"I got the visual. Thank you for that." Alice giggled slightly. "I am _so_ not going to let Rosalie hear the end of this." I moved my head out of my hands and looked at Edward with irritation.

"Why are you here, Edward?"

"I called Maggie back. She's going to have Alec meet you in Italy. Save you the hassle of going to England." He said it as though it wasn't a big deal. It was off though.

"And I didn't have to ask?"

"Don't get used to it." His gaze moved to Alice. "It's been a while since we talked, Alice."

"After Taylor died you became a dick. Weren't really that great to be around." She shrugged though I could tell there was something else in her words.

"Maybe one of these days we can be close again." I'd completely forgotten. Alice knew him before Taylor died. Maybe she could tell me more about him before she died.

"I have to doubt that, Edward. It would take a very long time for me to forgive you for what you have done. I don't have a long enough lifespan to forgive you."

He nodded slightly. "Isabella, I recommend you get going. You have a long plan ride ahead of you." He turned and left us alone.

"So you're going back to Volterra?" I moved my focus to Alice who was smiling sadly.

"I guess that I am." The prospect bothered me. I had never planned to go back there. Ever. Now I was probably about to take a trip there on my own to hopefully meet up with Alec and Jane so I could _maybe_ talk some sense into my sister. If I couldn't I wasn't sure what would happen. Dol had been a pretty big wildcard so far. She'd directly put me in harm's way several times but at the same time she'd been proven right that I was safe in the situation. She was still my sister. She wouldn't hurt me.

Did she still care about Alec though? She'd let me suffer in Volterra so she could get to know him. Even through it all he'd proven he cared in the end. He'd saved us.

I hesitated then got up slowly. "I'm going to find someone to drive me to town."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" She got to her feet next to me. "I'll drive you to town." It hadn't even crossed my mind to ask her.

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologize. You've got a lot on your mind." She headed for the door. "I'm going to take you by Andy's cabin to get your cast removed then we'll head out."

"Are you sure it's ready to remove?"

"We aren't fully human. We heal fast. Plus I did have one useful vision. Your arm is healed for the most part. Just don't strain to too much. Now come on!"

I followed her to the door and out, wondering what was waiting for me in Volterra and more than content that I'd finally be free of this cast before my next run in with Dol.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

Dol was pacing in the room that had once been the Throne Room. She'd made a lot of decisions in the past few years. Most of them regrettable. This was something else though. She was declaring war. She felt compelled to. She didn't really understand why but she _needed_ to do it.

She'd left Edward alive. She shouldn't have left him alive. She'd should've killed him. He'd threatened Brady and Mike. Why had she done it then?

The answer was simple. She couldn't kill him if Bella wanted him alive. Even though every basic instinct told her otherwise she couldn't kill him because she didn't want Bella to hate her.

She'd gone there with basic intentions. To check out Quil's pack and see how much of a challenge it would be for her pack to overthrow them. She didn't want to kill them. She needed more members. More people. She knew whatever it was that was going after the vampires wasn't going to be easy to take down. She also knew with her hybrids she could do it. She could beat whatever it was.

"Dol?" She focused on the young girl who had entered the room, her head ducked low.

"Yes, Ari? You don't need to bow when you are in here. You know this."

"I'm aware." The girl lifted her head and met Dol's eyes with reluctance. "He's talking. The old one is talking."

Dol's expression would've lightened if it wasn't for the situation that was being addressed. "Thank you, Ari. I will be down in a moment."

Dol shifted into her Spectral form and went through the ground towards the dungeon. It had taken around two years for her to regain her ability to shift between forms. She hadn't shared this information with anyone. She'd chosen to keep it a secret. Her creations could all see her so it wasn't something she used when she wanted to spy. She used it to navigate and as self-preservation. She couldn't be harmed in this form. She was safe in this form.

When she arrived in the dungeon she was greeted by the sight of glowing eyes full of hatred and thirst. The dungeon was an empty room housing nothing more than the single creature. The outside of the door was guarded heavily by several vampires. She was prepared for him.

"Hello, Spectral."

She shifted forms close to one of the walls, her gaze not moving from him.

"Hello, Alistair."

"Where is Carlisle at?"

"He's safe. We would never harm him."

"What do you want from me, Spectral?"

"Information."

"Welcome to the line. I can't find the information you want when you have me captive." His eyes narrowed, a growl following his words.

"The information is there, Alistair. We didn't make our move until we were certain you had the information we wanted."

He didn't respond to her, instead he backed away until he was against the wall.

"Give us the information we need and you can leave." Dol was getting uncomfortable under his gaze. This wasn't her idea but she had gone with it. Trusting her Beta's judgement. Now she was wary though. Why hadn't she just waited and asked?

"Spectral, you are going to get every single one of those vampires killed. You are going against something ancient. You will not win if you go after it. You are correct. I have seen it. I do remember it. I will not tell you what it is. I will not tell you anything about it. I am old. This is something older. I would release your creations and let them revel in the fact that they are only going to be turned human."

Dol didn't respond to that. She didn't know what to say. She also didn't trust him. She didn't believe he was being honest. She wanted to know what it was. What was she preparing to defend against? "Bring him a snack." She finally stated, knowing the vampires outside the room would hear her. She shifted back into her Spectral form and made her way back to the throne room.

She had regrets. A lot of regrets. One of the biggest ones was that she hadn't joined up with Bella when she'd woken. She'd felt her wake up. A mental connection that had been silent for years had become active and Dol would have left everything to see her if something hadn't stopped her. She didn't know what but something had told her she _needed_ to stay. She _had_ to prolong seeing her sister.

She sat on the floor of the throne room and closed her eyes, thinking about the phonecall Edward had made that had forced her to return home.

 _Dol had been eating dinner in silence, considering her next move when she'd gotten the phonecall. She didn't always answer the phone but she would always check voicemails. That what she'd done. "Hello, Dol." The second Edward's voice filled her ears ice ran through her veins. No. This was Mike's phone. "You know who this is. Look what number I am calling from. If you wish for your pet to survive I recommend you call back immediately."_

 _She hadn't wasted a second before calling back, fury running through her and clouding her thoughts. "Hello, Dol."_

" _Edward if you lay a fucking hand on him I will make sure you suffer a slow and painful death! I will tear-"_

" _Now now, Dol. No need to be so vulgar. We can talk about this."_

 _Dol growled in response. "Prove to me he is alive. Prove to me he isn't dead." She knew he was alive. She'd have known the second he'd been harmed. She needed to hear him though. She needed to hear he was okay. "Proof? Of course you'd want proof. Here's your boy."_

 _There was a bit of sound when something moved and a loud strangled sound followed by, "fuck!" A large snarl filled the air and the sound of clothes shredding. If Dol's mind hadn't been so clouded she might have found that suspicious but as it was she was too clouded. Too angry. He'd gotten ahold of Mike. Her pack was supposed to watch him. Had they been hurt? Were they okay?_

" _See. Alive and well. He'll stay that way as long as you meet me in Forks at your old home. I have been hunting you for a long time, Daula. You have two days." The phone clicked before she could say anything more._

" _Dammit! Kayden! Get your sisters and prepare to travel! We're going to America!"_

Dol took a breath as tears filled her eyes. She shouldn't have made that trip. Ever since she'd seen Bella she'd been second guessing herself. Every decision had been questionable. Everything she had done had been followed by doubt. She had to protect him though. Then she'd been challenged by Embry and lost her root pack. She'd lost her family. Everything had begun falling apart. She needed to ground herself. She needed to find something heavy and cling onto it. Maybe war wasn't the best option but it was better than sitting around waiting for whatever it was to show up. She needed to do something.

She needed her sister back. She needed her son even though she'd denied herself that luxury a long time ago. She needed them before she did something regrettable.

Dol got to her feet and began walking down the endless halls, considering each step, ignoring the pack members she saw as she walked. She couldn't think about them. She needed new shifters. These ones would be human but it didn't matter. She shifted into her spectral form and took off to the surface of the city. She would find more animals and collect their essence to create more shifters. More shifters would mean a higher chance of winning. They had to win. They had to find whatever it was that was unmaking the vampires. She couldn't let anyone stand in her way.

 **I hope Dol's part made sense. I tried to explain it without giving away all the details but I may have given away too much or too little. I decided we needed at least one Dol part before the story ended. Also, if you haven't picked up the unmade vampires aren't normal humans. They're more durable, they heal faster, and can't be affected by any vampire abilities or the venom.**


	12. 12 - Volterra

**I will explain Dol's intentions towards the end. I'm now certain I know what is causing her to behave like she is. I've been conflicted about this since the beginning but I do have a solid answer. So I'm sitting at the point where I have to make a choice. Either introduce whatever It is before the confrontation with Dol or after. I can do either and the story will still have the same outcome however I think if I do this one way then it will come out longer than the other way. It's a really difficult choice to make.** _ **Stop rambling.**_ **I can do that.**

I laid down on the couch further away from the door and closed my eyes while we waited for the rest of the pack to get here. "You alright?" Embry asked me as I got lost in my thoughts. I'd come back to La Push to convince Embry to go join Quil and his pack. So far I hadn't succeeded.

"No. I am not alright. Dol has already made it clear she plans on coming after you."

"This has been our home for the past twenty-seven years. You can't expect us to just drop everything and go to Colorado."

"I'm not asking you to do it for forever. Just long enough for me to talk some sense into Dol."

"That's another thing. You're going to fly to Italy alone to meet up with two vampires that may or may not help you? How-"

The sound of the door opening filled the room cutting him off. I didn't bother looking to see who it was.

There was a brief silence followed by, "Bella!" I squeaked when someone jumped on me, clearly holding themselves so they didn't actually put their weight on me but still scaring me.

"Nahuel, get off!" I complained and opened my eyes to be met by his. He chuckled and climbed off me.

"You're no fun." He sat down basically on my legs and leaned back against them and the couch.

"You're an idiot." I moved into a sitting position, making sure to kick him in the side as I did.

"Hey, Bella." Seth was standing behind the other couch where Embry had sat down.

I decided not to remark on the fact he was calling me Bella now or acknowledge the fact that they hadn't closed the door.

"Where's Paul and Lucas?" I asked as I considered whether I should tell Paul about Brady or if I should keep the information to myself.

"Paul will be here soon. Lucas is in Seattle." Seth spoke up as he moved to join Embry on the other couch.

"So, Bella. Why are we here? Do share with the class." Nahuel moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Embry over there wouldn't share the details. Just told us we needed to come to the reservation."

I shrugged him off. "Don't you have a boyfriend to keep appeased?"

"I was keeping him appeased. Then we were interrupted." I noticed Seth's blush and shook my head.

"I did _not_ need that visual, Nahuel." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Aw, don't be such a prude Bella. It's the twenty-first century." He grinned at me before getting up and joining Seth who immediately leaned into him.

"Just because one of us is old enough to be in Greek mythology does not mean we are all old enough to know what it was like before the twenty-first century."

I looked up to see Paul standing in the door. Now I could see it, the faint similarities between him and Brady. The shape of their faces and their hair were the most noticeable now that I was looking.

"I don't remember being Greek. You remember the twentieth century though therefore I win." Paul shook his head and joined me. I needed to make a choice on whether or not to tell him. Was it my place? Not really. Didn't he deserve to know though? "Bella? Come on. Don't keep us in suspense. Share with the class."

"Dol told me she would get you guys back. Even if she had to go through Embry."

There was a brief silence. "She's going to challenge him for us? Why? It's not as if she has been here to be our leader." Seth's voice was full of worry.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what's going through her head. I know she plans on going after Quil's pack. I don't know why she's doing it but she is doing it. She also plans on getting all of you back. Even if she has to go through Embry to do it."

"Why are you here?" Paul's voice was a growl. "You could've told us all of this over a phone call. You didn't have to come here to do it."

I took a deep breath before I continued. "I want you to go join up with Quil and his pack until I can talk to her."

"You're going to try to talk to her? And how do you plan to do that? We've spent the past eight years-"

I cut Paul off before he could continue. "I'm meeting up with someone she might have loved. The same guy she let me suffer in Volterra for."

No one in the room spoke. I hadn't mentioned this to any of them. I hadn't wanted to bring it up.

"Alec? You're meeting with Alec?" Everyone looked at Embry who spoke up after a short silence.

"What did she tell you about him?"

"Not much. She told me she made a stupid choice because of him and that in the end he saved most of Quil's pack and the three of you."

So he knew nothing. If she didn't want me to tell them she should've been here. "When we were in Volterra she would spy on him. I don't know how frequently. He gave her a way out. After she learned how to shift she met introduced herself to him and he gave her a way out. A way for us to escape the city. She chose to stay though. She chose my suffering in exchange for getting to know him. I think she might have loved him."

"I think you might be right." Paul shook his head and laughed without humor. "That would explain a lot."

"Explain a lot of what, Paul?" Seth looked curious.

"It doesn't matter. She is right." Paul's gaze met mine. "Who are you going with?"

I swallowed and looked down at my hands. "I'm going alone."

"Like Hell you are, Bella." I looked up as Nahuel got to his feet. "This is what we're going to do. Embry, Paul, and Lucas are gonna head on over to Colorado with respective Imprintees in tow. Mike is only threatened by Edward whom I'm assuming is using Quil's pack as a meat shield so there's no reason to drag him and Jessica into this. Seth and I are going to join Bella here on her Italy trip. Anyone who objects will find themselves in a very awkward state with another man." His gaze moved to meet mine. "Or in Bella's case another woman."

There were some annoyed growls from the rest of the group but we all knew they wouldn't make a move on him. "Someone call Lucas." Embry's voice was defeated.

Paul didn't say a word as he got up from where he was sitting and took off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Paul, can I talk to you for a minute?" I spoke up, he turned to face me for a second before changing his route towards the front door and leaving through it. I got to my feet and followed him out, ignoring the questions from the others.

I followed him a short distance from the house into the woods behind it until he finally stopped, turning to face me. "What do you know?"

"You and her dated and…" I hesitated.

"Brady was mine, wasn't he?" I stared at him. "The timing was too perfect. I always was suspicious but I was so angry with her I let him go." I didn't know how to respond to that. He'd known. He'd known all this time.

"He's missing. That's why I came alone. They're looking for him."

"Brady is missing?" I nodded and he pushed past me back towards the house. "Looks like I have a reason to cooperate with Greek Boy." I followed him back towards their house. Alright. So I was going to Italy with Nahuel and Seth and the rest of the pack was going to join Quil. All in all this hadn't gotten as bad as I'd thought it would.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

Italy would've been interesting if I hadn't been so stressed. The plane ride had been long and energy draining. It had taken fourteen hours to get from Washington to here. I still hated planes. After all of this was over I would never take a plane anywhere again. Ever.

The ride to Volterra from where we'd landed to was comfortably quiet. I watched the landscape out the window lost in my thoughts. It was night so I couldn't make out much but I could see trees and other elements of the landscape. It was peaceful. I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts. In the good memories of my childhood. The ones I could remember clearly.

I jumped and nearly screamed when the loud sound of two somethings hitting the roof of the car scared me out of my thoughts followed by the door on the other side of the car being flung open.

"Come on! This is a rental!" Nahuel's annoyed shout filled the air, I turned to see Alec and Jane sitting next to me.

"You're the object of an imprint. Money is hardly your issue." Jane –who was closer to the other door- slammed the door shut as Alec spoke and Seth turned in his seat to face the vampires.

"How the hell did you know that?" Nahuel pulled the car over and turned in his seat.

"Edward isn't known for keeping things to himself. Especially with ancient Greek smart asses being involved." Alec moved his gaze to me. "Good to see you recovered from Amazon psycho's assault on you."

Jane leaned back in her seat and watched us all, her entire demeanor tense. "It's been a while, Jane."

She nodded to me slightly. "It appears you proved me wrong."

"Not completely true. Rose did die. We saved her."

Jane shrugged. "I wouldn't say you're out of the doghouse yet if you're both still breathing."

I felt an aura of discomfort from those words. I didn't know how to describe it but…something about the words really bothered me.

"Isabella." I moved my gaze back to Alec.

"Call me Bella, Alec."

"You really think Blue will listen to me? You do realize I left her in Missouri, I told her she would never see me again because I couldn't let my heart get broken by her eventual death."

"I think she loved you, Alec. I think you're our last chance at getting through to her."

"Well in that case. Let's go home. It's been a while since I've gotten to paralyze a mass group of anything." I tried not to pay attention to the black smoke that ghosted from his hands at his words as Nahuel turned and began driving again. Seth moved to the edge of his seat and laid his hand on Nahuel's shoulder.

I looked down at the floor, noticing out of the corner of my eye as Jane took hold of Alec's arm and he turned his face her. I could faintly hear whispering between them, too quiet for me to decipher the words.

"I'll see you when it's over." There was the sound of the car door opening and when I looked up Jane was gone, Alec moved to where she'd been sitting and stared out the window. I decided to do the same, moving my gaze out my own window. By the time we pulled into Volterra we could feel something was wrong. It didn't take a genius to notice it.

The sun had just risen giving us the perfect view of the empty streets. Nahuel pulled the car to the side of the road and we all climbed out warily. Alec joined my side as Seth joined Nahuel's. The streets were empty. No cars. No people. Nothing. It wasn't just that though. It was lethally quiet. There was no faint sound of any insects. No sounds of animals.

"Do you feel that?" Seth whispered quietly, his voice becoming a low growl.

"I can hear it." Alec took hold of my arm and carefully pushed me back against the car, stepping directly in front of me. Seth did a similar move with Nahuel.

"Hear what? There's no sound." I spoke up.

"Exactly. There's no heartbeats. No bugs. No rats. No people. Nothing."

"That's not what I'm feeling. Her pack. I feel her pack. They're around us. We should go. We should really go." Seth was already moving to open the door of the car.

I pushed past Alec before I could stop myself and began shouting, "you see us! You have seen us! Get your alpha! Get Dol! Tell her if she doesn't come here we're going there! Tell her that her sister is here! Tell her that we will fight you if we have to!" I barely noticed Alec's fog spreading out around us. I felt tears welling in my eyes. Finally three creatures -I vaguely remembered were called lynx- emerged from behind one of the houses followed closely by a large bear. An older woman stepped out from behind the bear, her eyes were bluish green and her hair was a deep black.

"Dol doesn't want to see you, Bella. She says you need to return home." The words were spoken in Italian. I'd forgotten I knew Italian.

"I don't need her messenger bird." I glared at the woman. "Tell her to come out of hiding or we will force our way in." Alec's smoke approached them slowly. One of the lynx noticed it and took a step back. I didn't bother responding in Italian. I wasn't talking to her. I was talking to my sister.

"They won't fight us. They know not to." She moved her gaze to the three boys around me.

"You don't wanna try us, Pretty." Nahuel stepped around Seth, joining my side and taking my hand. Two of the lynx that had to be females based off their size started squirming uncomfortably. If the situation had been different it would've been comical.

The smoke touched one of the lynx and she collapsed to the ground almost instantly. A small yowl escaping her. The bear stood up on its hind legs and let out an angry roar.

The sound of clothes tearing filled the air as Seth shifted and joined Nahuel's side.

The other lynx backed away as the bear moved forward, stepping into the smoke and immediately dropping to the ground.

Seth let out a low howl as the lynx turned and ran back in the direction of the house, leaving their pack members senseless in the smoke.

"They aren't done. I have limits, Bella. I think Seth is right. We-"

I turned to face Alec and cut him off. "We aren't leaving. I've been trying to get her to listen to me since I got my memories back. We are too close to go back now." Alec nodded slightly before his head jerked up.

"We're fucked." I turned around slowly at his words to see a large group of wolves, bears, and other creatures gathered in the street. There was a single human standing in front. I'd seen her before. She was one of the ones who had followed Dol into our house.

"Kayden, right?"

She nodded slightly. "She will speak with you and him." Her gaze moved between me and Alec before she bared her teeth at Seth. "The wolf and his Imprintee need to get in that car and leave."

Seth growled lowly, I looked over at him and his eyes met mine, pleading with me. "Nahuel." I moved my gaze to him. "You and Seth need to go. Now."

"Are you sure?" His gaze moved past me to the large group.

"Yes."

His gaze met mine again. "No chance at a goodbye kiss?"

"I already told you, Nahuel. You're too old for me." I grinned at him when a smile lit up his face. "Besides. You've got a guy on your arm now. Hardly seems fair for me to be the third place."

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a tight hug before letting me go and backing away, going around the car and opening the door, Seth following him closely and jumping in. Nahuel came back around and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'll see you later, Bella." I nodded at him as he closed the door and backed the car up. I knew Dol wouldn't have hurt him or Seth. Nahuel was immune to being harmed by shapeshifters and Seth was still family. It was clear Seth was still wary though. I could understand why.

"Will you release our pack members?" Kayden's gaze moved to the two that Alec had stolen the senses of.

"Should I?" Alec asked me and I nodded, the smoke around them cleared and the two slowly got up, growls escaping the both of them as they moved to join their pack.

"You're her second, aren't you?" Alec asked.

Kayden nodded once then flicked her wrist slightly. The pack slowly dissipated behind her, running off behind the houses, some of them at speeds faster than normal shapeshifters could accomplish. These weren't just shapeshifters. These were the hybrids that Dol had created. The vampires turned into shapeshifters. "Follow me." She spoke quietly before turning and walking up the road towards the main part of the city.

"What have you gotten me into, Bella?" Alec's voice held a certain tone of amusement. How could he possibly be amused? We followed her in silence as she led us through the empty city. Why was it empty? Where were all the people?

"Did she turn the entire city?" Alec asked the question that had begun to manifest in my head.

"You don't want me to answer that question." Something twisted in my stomach. As many vampires as she had here I realized I didn't want the answer to that question. After all those years…would she really…I shook the thought off. I couldn't handle that line of questioning right now. After what felt like hours she led us into the city and through the corridors I'd spent most my life in. There were vampires that lined the halls occasionally. They watched us move without addressing us. Finally we arrived in the throne room. A place I'd never thought I'd be in again. She stepped to the side, flicking her hand slightly the door slowly opened.

"Nifty gift." Alec commented as we walked through the door. Dol was sitting in the middle of the room with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees. She watched us enter the room with pain in her eyes.

Once we were through the door it closed behind us. "Hi again, Bella." Her gaze moved to Alec. "It has been a very long time, Alec. Did you regrow your arm?" He'd lost an arm?

"You haven't aged much since I last saw you, Blue." She swallowed as she slowly rose to her feet.

"It's what shapeshifters do. We age slowly when we change forms. The arm?"

"You aren't immortal. And I didn't regrow it. I borrowed it off a vampire with a massive ego. He could've been my twin. Well if I didn't already have one."

"We aren't immortal." She clenched and unclenched a fist at her side, a low sound of pain escaping her. She didn't respond to his remark on the arm.

"What are you doing here, Dol? In the ruins of the city that held your sister captive, why are you building an army of abominations?"

Pain flashed across her expression. "They're the only thing that can stand against whatever it is that is unmaking vampires. Have you not seen? Have you not noticed? Out there. Everywhere else, vampires are being unmade. Not one of mine have been touched. Every single one I have touched is safe. In return for the safety I have given them they are going to help me destroy whatever it is."

"Dol, you don't even sound like you! Listen to yourself!" I stepped forward and her gaze moved to me. "This doesn't need to be your fight. Please, Dol. Let it go. Stop with this insane army. Join up with Quil. You don't have to go against them. We can all be together."

"I can't." Tears filled her eyes. "I have to prepare. I have to have them ready. I have to be ready to fight."

"Why? For the love of God, Dol. Why? Why does it have to be you?"

"I don't know!" She clenched her hands into fists.

"What do you mean you don't know? That isn't good enough, Dol. You've thrown me into harm's way again. You keep doing it. You keep leaving me with the biggest threat to my life. I don't care if you believe he can't kill me."

"I have to do this. I have to. I have to defend against it. I have to be ready."

Her gaze moved to Alec as he stepped forward so he was next to me again. "Blue."

"Alec…"

"Your sister drug me into this. I haven't been involved with anyone from either of the cities in a very long time but I allowed her to drag me into this because she believes in you."

"Maybe that's the problem." She looked at me, a sad smile playing on her expression before she returned her gaze to him. "I can't leave here. I have to be here."

"Blue, listen to yourself." He moved forward and closed the distance between them, grabbing her arms before she could run.

"Please." She jerked against him, her voice shook.

"Listen to yourself, Blue. Listen to me." It felt wrong that I was watching them but I couldn't look away either. I could only see half of her but it was enough to see the pain in her expression. "You're crossing lines. You need to stop. Before it gets you hurt."

"I can't. I have to do this. I need to do this. I need to stop it." Tears filled her eyes and when he leaned into her I did look away. I shouldn't have been here for this. This was something personal. A whimper filled the air and I turned to see Dol on her knees with her head pressed against the ground, Alec knelt in front of her and motioned slightly for me to come to them which I did. I knelt down at her side and grabbed her hand.

"Alec, you can't do this to me." Dol's voice was a sob. "I can't make the choice you're asking me to."

There was a brief silence before Alec spoke. "I'm not asking you to give up on destroying whatever it is that's doing this to the vampires. I'm asking you to stop destroying your relationship with your sister." She lifted her head, looking at him then me. "Nothing is more important than family, Blue. I have spent over a thousand years with my sister because nothing is more important than family."

He let go of her and she scrambled back, pulling her hand out of mine though her gaze never left me. "I can't give up on this. I can't."

"I'm not asking you to do that." Tears filled my eyes. "I'm asking for my sister back. You've avoided me since the moment I woke up. You have only talked to me because you had to. Not because you wanted to. When I woke up I was terrified. I didn't know who I was, what anything was. This girl kept haunting my dreams. This girl with blue hair and ever changing eyes. Even before I remembered you I went on this trip into the outside world, looking for my sister. Then I remember you and you avoid me. Do you have any idea what that is like?"

"Ten years. I was alone for ten years. I screamed for you. I cried for you."

"I'm sorry." I looked away. "I regret it. I can't change that though." There was a brief silence then arms wrapped around me, hugging me tight.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"I shouldn't have left." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around her, returning her hug.

She pulled away from me and met my gaze. "I can't end this yet, Bella."

"End the stupid plan of going after Quil's pack." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Come back with me. Help us figure out what is happening. Please." She pulled her hand out of mine and closed her eyes, conflicting emotions covering her expression. "And let Embry and the others go. Come back and help us find Brady." Her eyes snapped open.

"What happened to Brady?"

"We don't know. He's gone." She growled lowly and got to her feet.

I stood up slowly followed by Alec before she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you haven't been _speaking_ to me." Pain flashed across her expression, she looked at Alec then back at me.

"When did he go missing?" She finally asked at the same time Alec asked, "Who is Brady?"

Guilt covered her expression. "Bella, when did he go missing?"

"Um…after you left. He disappeared around that time. We don't know exactly when but he just vanished."

She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "He's…not there. I can't feel his mind. I've never not been able to feel his mind. Since the day he was born I've been able to feel his mind as if it was mine."

"Your son." Her eyes snapped open. "He's your son." Alec's voice had a certain tone to it. I couldn't place it.

"Yes. He's my son." She pushed past us towards the door. "Bella, you're right. I won't go after Quil. I won't go after Embry. I will talk to you. And I will find my son." We both turned to watch her move and she paused at the door as it began to open. "I will also apologize to Edward." She turned back to face us. "Alec, you didn't have to kiss me."

"I know, Blue." I could hear his smile in his words. "I told you. I can't let my heart be broken. Why do you think I'm here?" She opened her mouth then shut it. "You have a son to find. Stop gaping at me, Blue."

She blinked several times. "Kayden, get Laurent."

"Laurent?" I was surprised to hear his name.

"He came to me. He's still a vampire." Pause. "He's not a hybrid." She added as an afterthought. We followed her out the door and down the hallways.

"Why didn't you leave?" I finally asked.

"I couldn't." She said after a moment. "I felt compelled to stay."

"Why did you start making the hybrids? How?"

"After I regained my ability to shift I started collecting essences. The first vampire I changed was Kayden then I changed her sister. Then I changed more and more and we overthrew Stefan and his loyal followers."

"Why did you stay?" I asked after a brief silence.

"I don't know. I have no idea. I had to though. I had to start building this up."

No one spoke after that. I thought over everything she'd said carefully. Most of what she'd said made no sense. She'd kept saying she had to but she didn't know why. Why would she do something as drastic as this without knowing why? It didn't make sense. None of it made sense.

It wasn't until we got in the car that was being driven by Laurent that anyone spoke again. We were in the back in seats that were facing each other, there was a wall between the driver's seat and the back. Dol had taken her seat next to me and Alec was sitting across from us.

"Come sit with me." Alec held out his arms, she threw me a look that was clearly asking me if it was okay. I nodded slightly and she eagerly climbed into his arms, sitting next to him but leaning against him. "We have to talk, Dol." The seriousness in his tone made me feel uncomfortable for being present again.

"I don't want to talk about this. I can't." He lifted her up easily and set her in his lap so she was facing him.

"I'm physically no older than fourteen, Dol. Even with your aging restrictions because of being a shapeshifter you've hit nearly twenty. That's a six year gap. Fourteen years ago this was possible. Ten years ago could be worse." He cupped her face in his hand and I looked away, laying down in my seat and facing the back of it. "I can't be the guy for you, Dol. I'm a boy and will always be a boy."

"What if you weren't?" The hope in Dol's voice was painful. Even I knew what his answer would be to her implication.

"I cannot do that, Dol. I'm sorry. I can't be human again. I won't be human again."

"Can't blame a girl for asking." She spoke quietly. "Will you stay until this is over?"

"I came back, didn't I? I'm in it for now." I closed my eyes and zoned out.

I was jealous. I could feel it swelling in me. I realized that after everything I'd been through I had never gotten to fall in love. In my head I had but not in the real world. Maybe I wasn't supposed to fall in love and maybe that was a good thing.

The sound of a phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts, I rolled over in my seat to see Dol leaning against him while he dug his phone out of his pocket. He checked it then tapped the screen before pressing it to his ear. There was a brief silence before he started talking. "Yes we have, why?" Pause. "One sec." He set the phone on the seat and put it on speaker. "You're on speaker."

"Who's with you?" Rosalie's voice came from the other line, her voice a growl.

"Bella. Just Bella." Alec pressed a finger to his lips.

"Have you seen your God damned sister yet?"

I pushed myself into a sitting position as Dol turned around so she was facing me. "Why? What happened?" I asked, throwing a glance at her.

"Alistair is missing. Just got a phone call from Carlisle. Apparently her abominations knocked him unconscious and kidnapped-"

"He's safe, Rosalie." Rosalie was dead silent after Dol spoke up. "I shouldn't have kidnapped him. I made a massive mistake in doing that. He left Volterra an hour before Bella showed up. He should be back-"

"Dol. Shut. Up." Rosalie cut her off, her voice was lethal. "You went after my father. You went after Bella. You threatened my family. I helped her on her little quest to find you because I care about her. Now my son is missing. That's right. _My_ son. Not yours. You abandoned him. You went after my father."

"Rosalie, I want to help you find him. I have to help you find him. You may have raised him, you did an amazing job at raising him. I watched you raise him through his eyes. You are an amazing mother and I would never take that from you."

"Rosalie, give me the phone." Embry's voice was fainter on the other line. Regret and pain tore across Dol's expression.

"I am not done talking to her."

"Yes you are." There was a bit of sound then Embry's voice was clear. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I wasn't fine but it was easier to tell him I was.

"Dol, are you rational yet or are we going to war?"

"Embry, I'm so sorry…"

"I don't think I can accept that yet. I don't think any of us can. Not after eight years of absence."

"It doesn't change that I am sorry."

"Why did you kidnap Alistair?" He changed the subject.

"The same reason you were talking to him. For information. I don't know why but I had to. I had to do it."

There was a short silence. "I believe you. Are you coming back here?"

I met Dol's eyes, silently asking her if she planned to go back with us. "If you'll let me. I want to help find Brady."

There was silence for a minute on the other line, Alec checked to make sure they hadn't hung up after several seconds of silence.

"What do you think happened to Brady?" Dol asked to fill the silence.

"I wish I knew. I wish I had some sort of idea. I don't though." I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath before looking back at them.

"There was no trail. No scent. No footprints. Nothing." Quil's voice came from the phone this time. "So far there is no sign of him. We need to go. We'll talk to all of you when you get here. _All_ of you. There is a serious conversation we need to have." There was a click and silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing Rosalie." Dol spoke absently, staring off into space.

I turned knocked on the panel separating us from the front, there was a slight jerk as he pulled the car over.

"Why are you having him stop?" Dol asked as I turned back around.

"I want to talk to him." _I want to give you some privacy._ When the car fully stopped I pushed the door open and climbed out slowly.

"Talk to you when we get to the airport?" She asked, I could feel her watching me.

"Seems like a fair deal." I mumbled quietly as I closed the door behind me and joined Laurent in the front.

 **So, thoughts?**


	13. 13 - Mating Ceremony

**I know. They just can't seem to catch a break. While this chapter will still have its tense moments I hope some of it will lighten the mood for everyone.**

The encampment had a completely different feel to it this time around. The normal light atmosphere had been replaced with tension and the first thing we'd noticed when driving in was Quil's pack patrolling the border. There wasn't a single wolf in the encampment and there weren't any humans walking around like normal. Jane had joined us before we'd left Italy though it was clear she wasn't happy that she was doing it. We also found out that Nahuel and Seth had chosen to go visit Greece rather than join up with the rest of the pack which was unsettling but also something we were fine with. Lucas had taken Brenna back to Washington once he'd learned Dol wasn't a problem anymore.

That was what had led to this moment. We were walking into the encampment, Dol had a tight grip on my hand and Alec was walking directly behind her with Jane behind me.

Quil and Embry emerged from Rosalie's cave entrance –where the curtain had been rehung-. Rosalie followed them out, her eyes darting to Dol immediately. "I can't believe it." Her voice was a growl. She looked emotionally drained. Her eyes had the vampiric glow to them that set me on edge. "Dol, you have no right to show up now. Not after all these years." Dol let go of my hand and moved forward, her head down.

"I know I don't, Rosalie." She stopped when Rosalie pushed in front of the two wolves, leaving them with less than a foot of distance between them.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because I owe it to you to find him."

"Eight years, Dol. You haven't been in his life for eight years."

"I owe it to you. Not him. I haven't been there his entire life. I am not his mom. Even if I gave birth to him. I owe you though." Rosalie stepped forward and before I knew what was happening Dol was flying back through the air. I turned slightly just in time to see her go through a tree rather than hit it.

"You're shifting again?" Rosalie moved towards her as Dol came back through the tree, now on her feet but bent over and clearly in her Spectral form, she was holding her chest, tears in her eyes. Alec was at her side the second she shifted back into her solid form.

"Would I have been so willing to confront you if I had no way to defend myself properly?" She choked the words out. "Dammit." She collapsed to her knees. "Yet again I have broken bones." I joined her side as she growled at Rosalie.

"I think I've earned at least that much." Rosalie's response was accompanied by a hiss.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wincing at the pain the breath clearly caused. "Now that you've broken my sternum can we move on to the more important problem at hand?" It was obvious when she was struggling to keep her composure.

"You'll be fine." Edward's voice jerked my focus towards where he was standing behind Embry and Quil. "We both know I did a whole Hell of a lot more damage to you when you tried to kill me." He pushed past them, and headed straight for Dol, Rosalie grabbed his shoulder when he tried to pass her. "Rosalie, let go."

I moved between them, glaring at Edward. "You are the only one here that has any intention to kill her. I don't think any of us will let that happen."

"Notice you and Blondie are the only ones who made a move to protect her." Embry and Quil had watched the encounter in silence. Jane had made no move to do anything but her gaze was clearly on her brother.

Alec joined my side. "Everyone here is waiting for you to make that move to kill her so they have an excuse to kill you. In case you haven't noticed you are very low on friends here."

"She's going to lead you and your sister to your deaths, Alec."

"If you didn't want me here you shouldn't have been stupid enough to get in contact with us."

He shook his head, laughing darkly. "Honestly, I didn't think you gave a damn about the girl. Based off what I'm seeing in both of your heads I was _way_ off in that judgement." He tilted his head, looking past us at Dol. "I can't accept that apology. Not yet." He looked back at us, his gaze meeting mine, I made sure to keep the hostility up. I had to remember that I couldn't trust him. At all. Even thought he'd been leading me to believe he was at least semi trustworthy he wasn't a friend. "I'll make my leave then." He turned and took off into the woods.

I turned around to see Dol laying on her back with her eyes closed tight, her hand was pressed against her chest and pain was clear on her expression. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow but shaky. I heard the sound of leaves crunching under feet as Embry, Rosalie, and Quil joined us. Alec knelt back down next to her and took hold of her other hand, pulling it away from her chest and causing her to instantly relax, I didn't need to see the smoke to know he was using his ability to cut off her senses.

"She'll heal." Quil said after he pressed one of his hands against the bone slightly.

"Of course she'll heal. She can't die unless Bella does. Am I the only one who remembers her using that fact to bring me back to life?" Rosalie's voice was full of agitation.

I chose to ignore that remark. "Was this necessary, Rosalie?" I moved my gaze to her, turning into a glare.

"Probably not. Do I regret it? Not really. It's been eight years, Bella. Eight years without a peep from her. And her pack went after my father."

"I didn't have them go after Carlisle." She breathed the words out.

"You had them go after Alistair." Rosalie responded with annoyance.

"I told them not to lay a hand on him because he's human. Rosalie, even if everything I've done over the past several years…" She took a breath before continuing. "I have never put any of you in harm's way. Except Edward. And I still want to rip his head back off and burn the pieces. The stuff with Quil's pack…" She trailed off, it was clear that she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Quil spoke up. "We'll talk about this later. She needs to sleep so she can heal."

Rosalie got up, "she absolutely is not using my bed." She took off and left us alone.

Quil took hold of my arm and pulled me to my feet as Embry picked Dol up, cradling her in his arms, Alec didn't let go of her hand.

 _I can't decide what is worse. The pain or being completely helpless. Even in my spectral form an injury like this is absolutely agonizing._

"Where are we taking her?" Embry asked, moving his gaze to Quil.

"The couch in Carlisle's cabin. I want to talk to Bella alone for a minute." He nodded before we moved to the side and watched them carry her to the cabin.

"Block her out of your head, Bella." I hesitated then put up a wall, blocking her out. He began walking towards where they'd held The Bonfire and I began following him.

"What do you want to talk about, Quil?"

"Something you don't want to hear. I don't know her. I won't ever claim that I do. It doesn't change that it has been ten years since you last saw her and she's been actively avoiding you the entire time you've been awake. After she has just laid out an active threat on myself and my pack and suddenly she is on our side." We entered into the area where the fire pit was full of burnt out logs. He sat down on one of the logs and I joined him, I didn't respond to what he said at first. I considered them carefully. I knew he was right but I couldn't bring myself to distrust her at all. No matter what she'd done to everyone.

"Quil, what do you know about Spectral shapeshifters?"

He considered before responding. "Most of our history has been lost over time. The general things about Spectrals has been lost as well. Spectral shapeshifters are born only after the previous one has died. Only when one has died can another one live. Spectrals never look like their parents, they always are born with what my grandfather referred to as the 'Eternal Eyes'. They also have a very dangerous habit of slowly sinking into insanity or into dangerous quests for power."

 _Dangerous quests for power_. That sounded familiar. Disturbingly familiar. Dangerously familiar. My hands went into fists at my side. "Quil, what happens to Spectral shapeshifters?" I let out a shaky breath.

"Like I said. Dangerous. They become dangerous."

"What happens to them?"

"If they become too dangerous. We have to kill them. Then the next time a shapeshifter is born it is born Spectral."

I closed my eyes and squeezed them tight, tears welling in them. "You won't kill her."

"We can't kill her. Rosalie was right. She can't die unless you do. Her reliance on you is dangerous because to someone like me. Someone who doesn't know you well and will do anything necessary to protect their pack. I'm not trying to threaten you. I'm warning you now. I don't trust her. If she makes one more wrong move I will be forced to kill her by any means necessary."

"Even if you have to kill me." I whispered quietly.

"Even if I have to kill you." He tilted his head and turned around, looking behind us.

"Time to break up the moping session. The atmosphere around here _sucks._ " Nahuel's voice actually lightened my mood for once. I couldn't deal with the idea that Dol wasn't being one hundred percent with us.

"I thought you were in Greece." I turned around on the log and watched him walk out of the tree line followed closely by Seth.

"We were on a plane. Halfway there he started freaking out. Tried to open the door on the side of it. They had to sedate him." Seth grinned and wrapped his arm around Nahuel's shoulder, turning his head so he was looking at the other guy.

"I did not _freak out._ " Nahuel moved out from under his arm and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at Seth.

"Dude, you started screaming like a little girl. You freaked out." Seth grinned at him before looking at us. "Hey, Bella."

I nodded at him before Nahuel's attention moved to us. "Now about the atmosphere around here. Quil, I believe me and my boy have earned an Imprintee Ceremony of the mating type."

Quil shook his head in amusement. "You always did love the mating ceremonies."

"That's because there is _cake_. And music. And dancing. And drinking." Nahuel grinned. "You can't deny me this pleasure, Quil. It's like my life destiny or some shit. If Dol is playing us she won't ruin a ceremony for an Imprintee. You and Seth go do the preparations and I will keep Bella entertained."

There was a short silence before Quil got to his feet. "Alright. A mating ceremony. Haven't done one of these in a while. I'm sure Ellen will be thrilled and it might lighten the atmosphere since Brady is missing."

"Go on, you two." Nahuel moved forward, Quil moving out of the way as Nahuel sat down next to me. After a moment Quil joined Seth then the two of them left us alone. Shortly after they were gone his entire demeanor changed. He went from being excited and happy to completely tense and sad. "Memories are interesting things." He muttered.

I turned my full attention on him. Memories? His memories? Holy…

"How did you become the dominant part of your mentality?" He asked interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"You're not the same exact person I met. You're who you were before you lost your memories."

My eyes widened. "You're still Nahuel?"

"I was born Ganymede, I had several different names after that until I buried myself three hundred years ago."

"Why did you bury yourself?"

"I was mourning. Vampires mate for life as you know. His name was Elijah. He was murdered by a vampire by the name of Victoria. Psychopathic nutjob. I buried myself out of grief when I learned I would more than likely never be able to get my hands on her because of some self-preservation ability I buried myself."

"I'm sorry." What else could I say? I thought over his question again. "Maybe that's why you stayed Nahuel rather than becoming who you were before. Maybe that part of you would rather be gone than have to deal with his loss."

He seemed to consider that before responding. "It sounds like you know how it feels?"

"Most the time I wish who I was without my memories had stayed the main awareness."

"I'm thrilled I stayed me." He finally said. "I'm thrilled that even after I remembered it all I still love Seth. I'm thrilled I still want to be with him for the rest of our lives." A small smile spread across his lips.

"You freaking out on the plane?"

"The second we hit a certain point in Greece all my memories broke away like a dam giving out. It was terrible and all I wanted was to get _away_. I felt like I was dying. It felt like my brain was going to _explode_. It was absolute Hell. Like a war was happening in my head."

It sounded vaguely similar to what had happened in my head when Kachiri had broken down all of my mental barriers. So normal people can cope with things like that without side effects? I was slightly envious.

"I remember you telling me about mating ceremonies." I decided to change the subject.

A mischievous grin covered his expression. "Oh you have no idea. I have apparently always loved screwing with people. That is one trait I carried over from my old self without knowing it." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laughed. "If it makes you feel any better I will leave you out of my plans."

"I'm assuming Dol won't get the same treatment?"

"I would _never_." The very fake offended look he gave me was enough to put a smile on my face and make me giggle. "Of course we both know I'm full of shit."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Nahuel." I leaned into him and closed my eyes. Nahuel could be an annoying asshole. There were a lot of negative things I could say about him without flinching. However, he was one of the only people I'd met that without a doubt knew at least part of what I had gone through. I also knew I could trust him.

"So what kind of cake will there be?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Last time there was a mating ceremony Ellen made a bunch of different ones. She always surprises the couple with something different. She knows I love my sweets."

"So I shouldn't get my hopes up of there being real food there?"

"You were in Italy for most your life then a vampire. When was the last time you got to indulge yourself in sweets?"

I considered that for a moment. "My fifteenth birthday. I think it was my fifteenth anyway. Dol snuck me a cake that trapped her in her human form…I didn't remember it until I got my memories back…yeah bad memories."

"So a no go on cake? What about good memories with sweets? Surely those exist."

I thought hard about that, I very vaguely remembered something and felt tears building in the corners of my eyes. "Ice cream. Ice cream was my mom's solution to all of life's problems and everything else. We ate ice cream a lot growing up."

"See? Sweets are good." We looked up as two men and a woman and a guy around fourteen came out of the treeline, all holding logs across their shoulders except for the younger one. I watched as the younger one rushed in front of them and pulled dead logs out of the pit with ease.

"I bet you don't recognize Samantha. She doesn't normally take her human form. Unless she's gettin' friendly with Emily that is." Her gaze moved to us from across the way, shooting daggers with it. "Oh come on, Sammy. You know you love me." He got to his feet quickly and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. "We should probably go." He turned and headed towards the camp, I trailed after him without a second thought.

"What did you do to her?" I asked after we were a semi safe distance from them.

"Have you met me? You do remember I have a very limited filter on what I say to everyone except you and Seth."

"Not hard to forget that you're an asshole. Just didn't realize how many people there are that dislike you."

"I've gotten used to it. Now I'd like to meet your sister. Where's she at?"

"Cabin. Rosalie broke her sternum when we got here."

"I'm surprised she didn't kill her. I probably would have. I have played father in the past and if the real parents of those kids didn't show their faces for eight years then popped up out of the blue I'd be in a bit of a murderous mood as well."

"She can't die. Not unless I do first."

"Sounds like any wrong move she makes puts you in danger. I recommend getting imprinted on ASAP." He said it teasingly but there was a stressed undertone to it. I decided it was better not to mention Quil's warning. Today was going to be a good day. As we got to the camp the smell of food being cooked flooded my senses and I almost cried. The way my aunt cooked was familiar. I'd smelt it most my childhood. It smelt like _home_.

"Your aunt is an amazing cook." Nahuel commented as we headed towards Carlisle's cabin, I noticed Edward was leaning against the side of the mountain, watching us as we approached the cabin.

 _Don't do it. Don't be an idiot._ "Give me a second." I went straight towards Edward, splitting off from Nahuel. I stopped a few inches in front of him, crossing my arms over my chest. His gaze met mine, full of hostility.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"Come with me to The Bonfire tonight." He blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

I shook my head. "Not like that. As a friend."

"After all the shit I've put you through you want to hang out? When I thought you couldn't get any dumber, Isabella." He shook his head and laughed lightly without humor.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "The offer is there, Edward." I turned away from him and joined Nahuel who was standing at the door to the cabin with a curious look on his face.

"Want to explain?"

"Not really." I didn't have an exact reason for the offer. I was tired of the constant hostility though. Maybe he could be a friend or at least not an enemy. Was there any harm in trying for that since he couldn't kill me?

I pushed the door open and headed inside, Nahuel following me. Dol was laying on the couch on her side with her head in Alec's lap. Jane was at the table, leaning back in a chair and staring blankly at the ceiling. Surprisingly Paul was sitting on the floor in front of her, when we came in he turned to face us, I couldn't read his expression but it wasn't anything negative.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Paul." He got to his feet slowly and moved to the table.

Dol looked like she had been crying. She smiled weakly at me before her gaze moved to Nahuel. "I saw you through my pack's eyes."

"My name's Nahuel. Nice to finally meet the woman this girl has spent months obsessing over."

"I did not obsess."

"You obsessed. Then destroyed an entire bedroom out of anger because of."

"What bedroom?" I felt my face reddening as Dol stared at me. That hadn't been my finest moment.

"I may or may not have used your baseball bat to completely destroy my bedroom."

She stared at me for a second before nodding slightly and slowly moving into a sitting position, leaning into Alec. "I did ditch you. I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I really am."

I thought about what Quil had told me earlier. _"They also have a very dangerous habit of slowly sinking into insanity or into dangerous quests for power."_

"I'm trying to believe that." I smiled sadly at her and she nodded slightly again.

"I can understand your doubts. It would be stupid for you not to have them."

I looked at Paul who was watching us quietly. "Did you two talk?"

"There wasn't much to talk about. I got over the puppy crush I had on her a long time ago. Now I see why she never returned the actual feelings." His gaze moved to Alec. "I really wish she had chosen someone who won't break her heart in the end."

Alec returned the gaze but said nothing. What could he say? We all knew how it was going to end. He'd always choose his sister over anyone else the same way I knew if it came down to it I would choose Dol over anyone else. While I was lost in my thoughts Paul got to his feet and pushed past us, leaving the room. No one commented on it because there wasn't really anything to say.

"Oh yeah." Something I'd completely forgotten about slipped into my mind. I reached behind my neck and unclasped the necklace chain on Dol's necklace as I walked over to her.

I pulled it off my neck and held it out, she stared at it in awe. "Is that…" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't believe…" She reached out and took it from me. "I thought it was gone. I couldn't find it when we got back. Where was it?"

"I'm not sure. I found it in a pile of wood and clothes in the remnants of my dresser."

She smiled slightly, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Of course you stole it. Why hadn't I considered that?" I rolled my eyes at her and sat down next to her. "Where's my mom at?"

"In the kitchen cabin preparing for my mating ceremony." He began grinning like a fool. "You look healed enough for me to ask this. Would you be willing to join Quil in hosting my Imprintee ceremony?" I felt her tense up next to me and turned in my spot so I was facing her and Alec and leaning against the arm of the chair. It was obvious she was still

"You should do it, Dol." She turned her head and met my eyes, fear clear in them. _It would be a good thing to do, Dol._

 _What if I mess up? I've never done anything like this and I know it's extremely important…what if-_

I lent her a gentle smile. _He wants you to do it and it would be a good thing to do to prove yourself to them that you aren't against them._

She didn't respond but I felt the doubt and stress building in her mind. She blocked me out of her head again which hurt, a lot. I buried the pained sound I wanted to make and returned my focus to Nahuel. "Okay. I'll do it." The way his expression lit up at her words lightened my mood significantly.

"Awesome. Thank you."

She slowly got to her feet. "Where am I going?"

"They'll be in the kitchen cabin." She nodded at him and turned as Alec got to his feet.

"You and Jane should go talk. I'll be fine." Jane moved her focus from the ceiling to her brother.

"She's right, Alec. We need to talk." Jane was on her feet in a second.

Alec looked past Dol, meeting his sister's eyes. It was clear they were having a wordless conversation. He finally looked away from her when Dol stepped away from. "Go talk." There was a certain sadness to the words. It took me a second to realize what she was really telling him. What she was saying underneath the actual words. She was telling him he didn't have to come back.

He took her hand and pulled her out the back door, she followed him hesitantly leaving Nahuel, Jane, and I alone. "I truly wish that your sister had never met my brother. Now I don't get the joy of torturing her." She growled out the words then she was gone.

"She really scares me." Nahuel commented absently.

I closed my eyes and pulled my knees to my chest as Nahuel joined me. "I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you. She has no reservations about inflicting as much pain as possible."

"She sounds like loads of fun."

I opened my eyes and slowly rose to my feet. "I'm going to go. I'll see you tonight." He grabbed my wrist before I could take off.

"Bella, are you okay?" His words tore through me. For once. Despite everything. I could answer that question honestly.

"Yes, I'm okay." I was okay. Sure the world was falling apart but that wasn't something I needed to worry about. I'd already been turned human. I wasn't living where humans were being killed off in droves. For the time being at least Dol was trustworthy. I had my sister back. I had my aunt. And I had my friends. Things for the most part were actually good. I was okay.

He let go and nodded. "I'll see you tonight then." I turned and headed out the door, making a beeline for the lake. Tonight would be good.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

"Bella?" I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice outside Alice's tent. Actually this thing could hardly be called a tent, it had to be a mansion in tent terms. She had it twenty minutes from the rest of the campsite and it was huge. It had _rooms_ and was tall enough it was perfectly easy to stand _._ And did I mention it had _rooms?_ What kind of tent has rooms? Two of them were full to the brim with clothes and the other had a bed similar to Rosalie's in it. We were currently in the process of arguing over what I could wear tonight. She insisted that it was a special occasion and that if she had been conscious during the last one I would have been dressed up for it as well.

Alice gave me a questioning look and I nodded slightly as she moved to the entrance, unzipping the doorway and stepping aside as Rosalie came in hesitantly.

"I wanted to apologize."

"You don't need to apologize." I threw the dress Alice had just given me on the floor. "For the love of God, Alice. Can't you give me something simple?"

Rosalie's eyes lightened with an idea. "Give her that one I gave you last year that was too big."

"That would fit her, wouldn't it? Give me a second." Alice pushed past me into one of the rooms –did I mention? There were _rooms_!-. She grabbed the dress I'd just dropped off the floor as she passed me.

"I apologized to Dol but she wouldn't accept it either. Which brings me to an important question. Do you trust her, Bella?"

I didn't hesitate before answering. I'd already made up my mind. "I trust her."

"I won't interrogate you about her. If you trust her then I'll hope that is enough."

"If I start doubting her I'll let you know, okay?"

She nodded, smiling slightly as Alice returned and put a deep blue dress in my arms. It was simple. I wasn't thrilled it was a dress but it wasn't overwhelming like all her other choices had been. "Go ahead and get ready." Alice took hold of Rosalie's arm and pulled her out of the tent.

I reluctantly changed into the dress, more relaxed than I had been in a while. I was curious how things would go tonight. Anything was possible. I turned and headed out the doorway, Alice was standing out there alone. She nodded. "Looks great. Tonight is going to be an interesting night."

"You have a vision?"

"Sort of. Mostly a feeling. There are a lot of wildcards present. We'll have to see how it goes."

"At least tell me it will be a good night."

She closed her eyes for a second before nodding. "It should be."

"Are you just telling me that to make me feel better?"

"I'll keep that secret for now. I'll meet you there in a while." I nodded as she moved past me into the tent then headed towards where I could see the faint glow of the fire in the distance visible with the completely set sun.

I pushed through the tree line and was overwhelmed by what was in front of me. There were around twenty tables spread around the clearing behind the campfire all covered in cakes and pies except one that was covered in meats and another covered in several different beverages and a few wine bottles. There were tons of people standing around or sitting on the logs. There were also a few wolves and other animals, significantly less than usual.

I spotted Embry and Quil and made my way towards them but was stopped by an icy hand wrapping around my wrist, I turned to face who I suspected was Edward.

"Isabella."

"Do you mind?" He let go of my wrist and I met his gaze, curiosity flaring through me. "Why are you here?"

"You asked me." He hesitated when I gave him a look telling him that I didn't believe that was it. "You're still by far the most idiotic human being I have ever met and I've met a lot. You always manage to surprise me though."

"You've told me this before."

"That's because it's true. You're a very surprising idiotic person, Isabella." He shrugged but there was something else in the way he said it.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were complimenting me."

"How could that possibly be taken as a compliment?" He stared at me like I'd grown a second head. "You aren't hallucinating, are you?"

I laughed in spite of myself and shook my head. "I'm not hallucinating. Haven't been for a while. Unless of course this entire encounter is a hallucination then I'm royally fucked."

"From what I'm seeing in everyone's heads it looks like they'll do the ceremony then you'll eat."

"Bells?" I turned around as Ellen wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "You look beautiful." She whispered softly in my ear as she pulled away. She looked behind me. "Edward." The word was neutral.

"Hello, Ellen." Did he sound nervous?

She looked back at me. "Do you know where your sister is?"

I shook my head. "Haven't seen her since her and Alec left earlier."

She frowned, clearly bothered by that. "If you spot her keep her out of the alcohol, please." I nodded to her, deciding not to question what the problem was. She hugged me briefly again before turning and joining Quil and Embry.

"We should probably take a seat." Edward commented, he took my hand hesitantly, when I didn't jerk away he tightened his hold slightly and led me to one of the logs. I sat down and he joined me, his hand never leaving mine. I noticed the other people were beginning to take their seats as well.

"I really have to question if this is real." He chuckled darkly.

"Isabella, if there is anything you have learned about me is I don't lie to you. I also don't do anything without getting something out of it."

"What will this," –I nodded towards our hands- "get you?"

"We'll have to wait and find out."

"Sometimes I feel like I might be getting somewhere with you but then you say things like that and I'm reminded that I should trust you as far as I can throw you."

"At least I keep you on your toes."

I shook my head and watched as Quil got up and moved around the logs, stopping next to me. "Definitely not who I thought I'd see you with tonight."

"What can I say? I'm my own safety hazard."

"Have you seen your sister?"

I frowned. "No. I thought you'd know where she was?"

"After we'd finished discussing the preparations she said she was going to the lake." I absently noticed Alec and Jane taking their seats at one of the logs as far from the fire as possible. Jane looked extremely irritated and Alec looks emotionally drained.

"I haven't seen her. If I had I would've told you." He frowned at me but nodded.

"If you hear from her let me know. It's about time to start this." He continued back behind me.

"She was supposed to join you at the lake. They don't really want her wandering around here without them knowing where she is." Edward shrugged. "From what I saw in her head her current intentions are pure. Of course she's gotten really good at only letting me see what she wants me to see. Mostly."

"I don't want to think about it right now." I didn't. I wouldn't stress tonight. Tonight was going to be good.

"Whatever works for you." He shrugged. "Personally I don't understand why they're being so 'keep all eyes on her' when the witch twins are here. Alec may want to be here but Jane doesn't. At all."

"You just don't know how to stop talking, do you?"

"It's a skill." I shook my head at him and laughed lightly.

"They howl to start the ceremony? That is rather…"

He was interrupted as the wolves began howling. I turned in my seat and watched as Quil walked down the center followed closely by Seth who had a small smile on his face. When they arrived in front of the fire they turned so they were facing us.

The howling died down before he spoke. "Good evening, everyone!" A massive smile was on Quil's face. "I am thrilled to be here tonight! It has been over a year since the bond that is an imprint has brought one of us more than just someone to protect or someone to care for as family. We are here to celebrate the imprint of Seth Clearwater and Nahuel Ganymede." So he had chosen his old name as his last name. That actually didn't surprise me.

There was a brief silence, Seth's gaze lifted and I looked over to see Nahuel walking down the center wearing a deep purple tuxedo covered in glitter, a massive grin on his face. Dol was close behind him, she was wearing a paper white dress, her hair was pinned up on the top of her head and her face looked paler. "You know I really hate the formalities of this ceremony." Nahuel's voice carried and there were several snickers followed by Quil shaking his head disapprovingly and Seth rolling his eyes.

"I have never done one of these before. I don't really know exactly what I'm supposed to do but Nahuel insisted I should be here." Her and Quil shared a brief look before she continued. "There are imprints of all kinds. Every type means something different to the shapeshifter and respective Imprintee." She paused for a second, I caught the pain she was burying though. "Even through all terrible times we know that if it comes down to it we will do anything to keep our Imprintee safe. Because it's an amazing thing. It's a magical, amazing, and beautiful thing. It's something older than any of us can remember and that we're here today to celebrate the love that was brought out through this powerful bond is an absolutely amazing thing. I am thrilled to stand next to Quil and join these two together as a mated couple."

Nahuel looked over his shoulder at Dol and gave her a look before returning his focus to Seth. Quil and Dol shared a look before he started talking. "Please hold out your right hand." The two did as said, their palms facing upwards. Quil reached into his pocket and pulled out two small knives, letting out a low breath. He handed one to Dol and they each took a hand, pressing the blades into the skin beneath their thumbs. The two guys took each other's hands and I stared in awe as a strange sandy brown substance seemed to float to the outer layer of Seth's skin, some of it slid off him and over to Nahuel who's breathing sped up. The strange substance seemed to sink back into their bodies and they let go.

"Holy shit." Nahuel whispered.

 _Dol, what the hell was that?_ They hadn't done anything like that at Emily and Samantha's ceremony. I was still in awe.

 _Something that is only done between mates. Part of Seth's wolf's essence was sent into him and bound to his soul. It's a symbol of complete trust between a shifter and the one he loves._

"You are now bound for now until the end of your lives." Dol spoke softly and Nahuel wasted no time, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Seth, kissing him.

"On that note, let's eat." Nahuel pulled away from Seth as the crowd began to rise to their feet.

Edward got to his feet, leaving me alone. I hesitated then got to my feet, walking over to Dol, Quil, Seth, and Nahuel.

"Hey, Bella." He grinned at me.

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen." I commented, Dol had stepped back and was looking up at the sky, thoughtful.

"Much more interesting than weddings." Nahuel chuckled.

"I am going to go dig into the food. If you need me, let me know." Then Quil was gone.

"I'll get you something to eat." Seth looked past Nahuel at Dol. "Dol? Want to come with me?"

She focused on him, surprise on her expression. "I'd love to." She glanced at me before following Seth off to the tables.

"So when will your scheming begin?" I asked Nahuel who went to one of the logs and took a seat.

"It started when I snuck into the kitchen earlier and laced the baked goods with lots of fun things."

"Are you joking?"

"Nope." He grinned at me. "I recommend staying away from the pies. And the wine." I glanced over his shoulder, watching several people making plates of foods.

"You said El did things special depending on the mated couple."

"That's why she made the assortment of desserts rather than the one big cake she had initially planned. She wanted to let me get into trouble."

I looked up as Edward set a plate with cake on it in my lap. "It's safe."

"Nosy asshole." Nahuel commented as Edward took his seat next to me.

"I could've ratted you out to the rest of them." Nahuel seemed to consider that before nodding.

"You're a much more likeable vampire than when I first met you."

"If I recall your first words to me were and I quote, 'get the fuck off of her.'"

"You've matured a lot since then."

"I've matured?" Edward shook his head. "I won't comment on how drastic the changes I've made are."

While they talked I began eating, watching the others walk around, eating the food and talking to each other. One of the younger people, a young boy no older than thirteen had snuck one of the glasses of wine but before he could drink it Ellen was behind him, snagging it out of his hand. I grinned.

"I remember when I was six I tried to sneak one of your mom's drinks." I jumped when Dol's voice came from the log behind ours. "Mom grounded me for a month for it."

I turned around so I was facing the log she was on with Seth. Both of them had food piled on some plates, I noticed Seth had only grabbed himself a couple slices of cake.

"She'll probably ground that poor kid anyways. She's basically everyone's mom." Nahuel used his hand to pinch of piece of cake off Seth's plate and bit into it, making a sound of pure bliss. "That woman is an amazing cook."

"You're just a sucker for sweets." Seth took a bite of his own food anyways.

 _Bella, look around._ I did as Dol said and already the effects of whatever he'd done to most the food was clear. A lot of the people were stumbling around. Some were laughing at nothing. Basically everyone was behaving erratically except a few who were clearly agitated and had probably not eaten.

"I believe this is our cue to go." Nahuel got to his feet, a massive grin on his face. He helped Seth to his feet who was laughing quietly, shaking his head slightly.

"Enjoy your night, Nahuel." Dol smiled at them as they took off in the direction of the camp.

"Then there were three." Edward remarked, a slight growl in his voice.

"Make that two." Dol got to her feet quickly.

 _I love you to death, Bella but Quil said he might have something on Brady. Enjoy the rest of the night._ Then I was alone with Edward again.

"Mind taking me back to my tent?" I got to my feet slowly. Tonight had been interesting. Not stressful for the most part. It was good.

"Anything to get away from these intoxicated minds." I nodded and we headed towards the camp area.

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. There were some important aspects introduced into this chapter that I had to get right and I downloaded a new game to my computer that I got slightly obsessed with. Most everything has its purpose at this point except a few things.**


	14. 14 - Trust

**We're getting close.** _ **I really don't want this to end.**_ **I know you don't, Dol.** _ **I'm also still pissed at you.**_ **And here I'd thought you'd forgotten that.** _ **You only wish I did.**_ **Do you blame me for valuing my life?** _ **Yes, I do.**_ **Let's get back to the story.**

Ice cream. The solution to everything in life. I was surprised to be sitting in the kitchen cabin eating it while Edward messed with something in the storage closet. Really surprised.

"Who ratted my love for ice cream out to you?" I asked around a mouthful of cookie dough ice cream. This right here was Heaven. I don't care what anyone says.

"Your aunt." He responded from the other room, a couple seconds later the room filled with the sound of classical music. "At least they have something decent." He came out of the storage area and took the seat in front of me.

"I have to be hallucinating." I squeezed my eyes hut then opened them again, he was still there.

"Don't get your hopes up, Isabella. I brought you in here for my own personal gain. They don't put SH in group meals. I promise you want to keep the potency of your blood down because even if I can't kill you I can still drink your blood if my control snaps." I didn't comment, instead taking another bite of my ice cream and savoring the flavor. "Everyone has taken to calling me a wildcard. I'm actually sort of impressed. There isn't a single person in this camp that trusts me and you're the only one that has shown interest in me staying alive." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I wonder if the creation is affected the same way as the creator." He searched me. That was a good question. Was that why I'd gone out of my way to protect him?

I didn't want to think about that so I decided to change the subject. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"You're going to ask anyway."

"What was she like? Taylor? What kind of person was she?" He went rigid, a hostile look covering his face.

"Be careful what you ask me, Isabella."

"You know who I am. You know everything about my life. You probably know more about my family than I do. All I know about you is what was shown to me from your daughter's eyes and the things others have told me. Clearly she meant more to you than anything. I want to know what she was like."

He searched my expression, clearly considering whether to answer me or not. After a moment the hostility died away. "Fine. Taylor was an amazing woman. She was beautiful, loving, shy yet confident, and extremely selfless." He chuckled. "That was how I met her. She was sneaking food from the kitchen -back then we were strict on how much a human could eat- for one of the other Bags who was pregnant and I caught her. She stared at me with those big eyes and had me hooked. Her mind wasn't on how to get herself out of the situation she was in though. She was trying to figure out how to get that food to her friend. I've met some stupid humans, careless ones, never have I met someone who was so selfless."

He smiled slightly, clearly lost in thought. "When she finally spoke she didn't beg for her life. She looked me straight in the eyes and told me exactly what she was doing and why. She told me that I could only kill her after she got the food to her friend and that if I did it before she would come back to life and kill me. So I let her bring the meal to her friend. Then I left her there. I didn't speak to her again for a year until she was put up for sale and I bought her. She fought me every step of the way." A pained expression covered him as he continued.

"She continued getting herself into trouble by sneaking food for the other humans and visiting the shifters in the dungeons and if I hadn't been in love with her she would have gotten executed quickly. It took her a while but she finally fell in love with me. Then a single mistake changed it all. She ended up pregnant. I _begged_ her to get rid of the baby. Of our baby. I knew it would kill her. She wouldn't though. She refused to kill her child. She was willing to die for her child. For Renesmee." He shook his head. "Something in me broke that night. It took a very long time for me to realize that Renesmee deserved more but Stefan had already found out she was his Singer and told me if she was released he would kill her. Some sick obsession with having her blood close but never indulging himself in it." A dark expression covered his face. "I should have tried harder to free her."

I pushed the bowl to the side and grabbed one of his hands from across the bed, his gaze met mine. "Edward, she was lost a long time ago. You couldn't have helped her. People with broken minds like hers, like mine, they are developed from birth. The truth is even if you had taken her from the city she would have broken down sooner or later. She watched her mother die. She was broken, Edward."

His head turned towards the door as Dol stepped in, she looked nervous. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to watch you. I just don't trust him. Even if I know he can't kill you." She glanced at him before sitting down at the end of the table. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have said what I did." She swallowed when he growled at her. "Let me show you her final moments with Bella. She can't show you directly but I can go in her head and show you. A peace offering."

His expression was guarded, I could practically see him reading her mind, looking through her thoughts for and deception.

"I think it would be good if you saw her make the decision, Edward. So you can understand." He nodded once and I felt Dol in my mind, the two of us searching my memories for my final encounter with her.

" _I'm going to stay." She spoke quietly._

" _What?" I sat down in front of her, prying the bars between us apart._

" _I can't be out there." She finally met my eyes. "I've got no reason to be out there. I prefer it here." She held out her hand which I took._

 _When she looked to the right she saw her mother who smiled at her and spoke softly. "It's okay, baby girl. You can go with her."_ I don't want to leave her, Bella.

" _Just because you leave her it doesn't mean you'll leave her behind."_

 _She pulled her hand away. "If you could choose to stay here and return to the fantasy life you created or go and face reality which would you choose?" Her words gnawed at me, I wanted to return to that fantasy life but Dol needed me._

" _Dol needs me. I can't sink into my insanity."_

" _No one needs me. The humans and shifters can get out of here without my help. I have no one waiting for me."_

" _How about your father? What about Alice?"_

" _They don't need me." She smiled sadly. "Bella, if they needed me I would be free. I wouldn't have spent my entire life down here." She touched my hand again and sent me images of the times she'd been visited by Alice and Edward. Not nearly enough._ I'm happy here. With my mom. Even if I left I would be in the same position. I will never be happy with reality.

" _You can't know that."_

" _Go. Without me." She backed away from the bars until she was leaning against the wall and closed her eyes._

Then the final memory.

 _I nodded absently, looking at the back where Renesmee was watching us from inside her cage. She smiled sadly and waved._

Tears filled my eyes at the memory. No. I hadn't known her well but everything she'd said still rang deep through me. I had chosen the fantasy life in the end. After it all I'd hidden in my head rather than face reality.

Edward was frozen in his seat, a look of pure pain on his expression. "Oh, Ness…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You were needed. You were loved. Not by me like you should have been but you were still loved. You were still needed." He shook his head. "I won't thank you for that." He sounded tired. "It was easier to blame both of you. A whole lot easier." He hesitated. "She did make the choice though. As much as I hate that you didn't force her to come with you there was a lot going on." He shook his head. "Fuck." He got up and was gone in a heartbeat.

"Dol, stay out of my head." I didn't acknowledge his leave. I was still thinking over what he'd told me about Taylor. She'd been selfless. I had to wonder what selflessness was like. What was it like to put other's needs before your own? In Volterra and Missouri it had always seemed impossible to put others first yet somehow this woman had managed to think of no one but others. I had had my moments where I'd saved Rosalie's life but to do that for others constantly was beyond me.

"Bella-"

I gave her a look and she shut up. "I love you to death, Dol. You're my sister. You're the only person in the world that knows how screwed up I am. You've spent your entire life attached to me. I also can't completely trust you. Ten years ago I would have trusted you with my life but you've done things recently that the girl I knew would have never done. She wouldn't have left her family behind, she wouldn't have abandoned her son because she would have fought through whatever it took to get back to him. I don't know what happened and it's clear that you don't fully understand why you're doing it but the fact is you've done it and you still have an army at your call."

She didn't look at me. "Everything I did after you were buried was trying to live life as a normal human being. That night that Embry told you about where I nearly ran my car off a road and hit a tree. Paul and I had an argument. He was furious with me for how I'd been acting. I was drunk off my ass. I told him he'd never meant anything to me and that I'd just been using him as a coping mechanism." She paused. "I think that was the night I ended up pregnant. I wish it hadn't been like it was. Then Sunny showed up and I went to Volterra, leaving everyone behind with every intention of returning. It wasn't long after that that I started feeling compelled to do certain things. I didn't know why but I _had_ to do it. Everything since then has been because of these _things._ These impossible urges that I couldn't resist. Until you showed up with Alec it had been impossible to stop myself. It's still extremely difficult to resist them." She swallowed. "Bella, I'm terrified. I'm terrified of myself and I'm scared for you because everyone knows I'm reliant on you to live. Every instinct of mine tells me to take you and bolt to Volterra to preserve my life. Not yours. Mine." Tears filled her eyes. "I fucking hate it."

Neither of us spoke for a while after that, the music in the room the only sound in the otherwise lethal silence. It was hard to accept that she was telling the truth even after what Quil had told me about Spectrals. There had to be something she wasn't telling me.

"Dol, I want to trust you. I really do."

She got up and moved to the seat in front of me. "Bella." Her eyes met mine and she looked familiar. She looked terrified. Truly scared. Not the confident persona she'd been showing since I'd been woken up but the person I knew before. "When we were younger to prove to me you were my friend you offered me one of the only valuable things you had. I don't have much left to offer you. I'm low on things I value. We're sisters now but I know you can't trust me. You wanted to prove to me that you believe in me. Let me prove to you that I believe in you. That I trust you. I need you to trust me as well though." She paused and held up her hand, similar to what I'd seen with Seth earlier a strange substance emerged to the surface of her skin, this one was a million different colors, every shade of every color danced through it. "I want to bind my essence to your soul."

I stared at her like she was insane. Bind her essence to my soul? That was what had happened with Seth and Nahuel. That was just…weird…

"It's not like that. For Imprints it means a completely different thing than it would for me and you. Our souls are already bound to each other. That's why we're soul sisters. Binding an essence to a soul is only done if a shapeshifter is guilty of something that doesn't warrant execution. The only thing I truly have left that I value besides you is my freedom. An essence bound to someone who isn't an Imprintee is dangerous if not done to the right person. It puts the shapeshifter at the will of the person who their essence is bound to. It is more potent than the Alpha Voice. I need your trust to do this though. You need to trust me as much as I trust you."

I stared at her. Was she serious? What she was offering…she was trying to prove herself to me…could I take an offer like that? _The only thing I truly have left that I value besides you is my freedom._ She was offering her freedom to me as a symbol of trust. Could I take something like that? The other two mentalities that hadn't spoken a word to me in days spoke up.

The one who'd lost her memories told me I needed to accept it. That no matter what it was the right thing to do.

The part of me from my time in my head told me I had no right to do that. She was my sister and I couldn't take that from her.

The problem was those two mentalities hadn't seen what I'd seen, neither of them knew this Dol. This girl felt the need to prove herself as one of the good guys. She'd spent years doing things I didn't want to ask about. "How exactly does it work?" I met her gaze, I could see reluctance buried deep in her eyes.

"You'll have the ability to order me to do things. Like an alpha over their pack only it's stronger. A shifter with their essence bound can't find loopholes around the commands like they can against an alpha. If you told me to stay in here for the rest of my life I would be forced to do so." Her eyes dropped as she spoke, staring at her hands. I recognized the conflict in her expression. She was fighting herself. Even now she was struggling to tell me this. Was she struggling because it was a lie or was she struggling because whatever had been compelling her to do everything else? "I would prefer if you didn't do that obviously. Just keep me out of trouble." Her eyes met mine again and there was a plea buried deep in them.

"I need to think about it." I mumbled quietly, slowly getting to my feet and bolting out the door. She was asking me to do this as a sign of her faith in me. To show she trusted me. I didn't know if she was being honest though. I needed to ask someone who would know. I needed to find Quil. I needed to know for sure.

God, I was doubting her. The one person who I should have been able to trust with my life and I was doubting her. I shouldn't have been. I should have been able to trust what she said. I should've been able to tell her she didn't need to prove herself. I considered it all as I walked through the camp back towards where the fire had died down considerably. There were a few people standing around and a few others passed out on the logs or the ground. Quil was sitting on one of the logs with –to my surprise- Paul.

I hesitated then walked over to them, sitting down behind them.

"At this point some of my pack is regretting not killing Nahuel before he got imprinted on." Both of them turned around on their log so they were facing me as Quil spoke.

"Personally I'm glad they didn't. I like the ass." I grinned at Quil before the stress of what Dol had asked me resurfaced and the grin vanished.

"You alright, Bells?"

"That's a new one, Paul."

"What can I say? I've turned over a new leaf."

"He imprinted." Quil chuckled. "Out of the ten humans in this entire camp he imprints on one of them."

"Really, Paul?"

"Oh don't look surprised, Bells. I do have a heart."

I grinned at him and leaned forward, giving him a tight hug before pulling away.

"That's a new one. What happened to fearing us because of me?"

I considered before answering. "I honestly have no idea. The other day all of my fear triggers stopped having an effect on me."

"I won't apologize for what I did back then. It was the right thing to do." I nodded as he got to his feet. "I have a girl to guard. See you two later." He took off towards the camp leaving us alone.

"Why are you here, Bella?" I moved my focus back to Quil who was watching me with a worried expression.

"Dol." I closed my eyes.

"What about her?" There was a slight growl in his voice.

"She hasn't done anything wrong…she told me something but I need to know if she was being honest with me." He took my hand in a comforting gesture.

"Go ahead, Bella."

I took a hesitant breath before telling him everything Dol had told me. It was hard to say it, hard to believe I was actually considering it. When I finished talking I opened my eyes to see him watching me with sad eyes.

"She was telling the truth. Bella…" He hesitated. "I have two different views on this. As your friend, I want to tell you that you really shouldn't do it. It isn't something that is normally done and by all technicalities she hasn't done anything that warrants this. But –as an alpha shapeshifter- with what I know about Spectrals. It might be better for her and everyone around her if she can't put us in immediate danger. But what it really comes down to is this, she wants to prove she trusts you by doing this. If you accept this you have to trust her. You can't say yes because it is the right thing to do. You have to do it because you trust her. That's the point of this. She needs you to trust her. She needs her sister. I can't tell you I know what it's like because I don't know. I've never been close to my family." He paused for a moment. "Except my daughter." He took a deep breath. "The point is do you trust her? Does an offer like that prove to you that she is the girl you knew, or at least that she's trying to be her?"

I moved my gaze to my lap before responding. "I want to trust her but it's so hard to do."

"You need to make that choice, Bella. That is your choice to make. Not anyone else's. She didn't leave any information out, she didn't lie. She wants you to trust her. If you aren't ready to do it yet though then you can't accept this because if you don't trust each other that kind of bond isn't anything good." I considered his words before nodding. She hadn't been lying.

"I'm going to go sleep." He didn't say anything as I got to my feet, there wasn't anything left to say. He'd told me everything I'd needed to know. Did that offer prove to me that I could trust her? I considered this as I headed towards my tent. I would sleep on it. I couldn't stress over it right now. I would just sleep on it.

" _Bella." I was in that field again, the field I'd been in to retrieve my memories. Dol was standing in front of me, a sad smile on her face._

 _This place was a dream place. I was dreaming. Why was I dreaming? "I'm dreaming…why am I here again?"_

" _I hold memories. Important memories. You know that." She paused and looked past me. "Well that's new. Turn around, Bella." I did as she told me and was confused to see me staring back at me. She was about five feet away, she was wearing no clothes revealing every single scar that Kachiri had inflicted on us when we were human._

" _Are you kidding me, Bella?" She stepped forward and I immediately moved back, staring at her. "I went through fucking Hell! I was tortured but I_ never _gave up on her! You have_ no _right to forget that! How can you forget our relentless unhealthy faith in her! You've forgotten the most important thing in the world!"_ _'Dol' grabbed hold of me from behind and pulled me behind her as the other me lunged for me. 'Dol' grabbed her and shoved her to the ground. "Back off, Subconscious. You have no fucking right! Look at me! I went through this because we trusted her! I don't_ care _what she's done! She needs to remember the trust! We went through everything together and I'll be damned if I let her forget that!" The tortured me stared up at me with pleading eyes. "You need to remember me, to remember your trust. Bella, please."_

 _Was that why I wasn't trusting her? I'd forgotten how to trust her? The other me rose to her feet slowly. 'Dol' looked at me then back at the other me. "It's her choice. You can't force it on her."_

 _I needed to trust her. If the other me was right I'd forgotten how to trust her, not stopped trusting her. Just forgotten it. Why had I forgotten how to trust her?_

" _When you came here to retrieve your memories I wasn't with the rest of the bodies. I was reliving the nightmare over and over again. You weren't ready to remember your trust in your sister. I don't know why. I'm here now because you are. You just have to accept it." Tears fell down her cheeks. "We need our sister back. She needs us back. I've seen everything she's done but it doesn't matter. We would die for her. We need to trust her."_

 _She was right. We needed to trust her. I wanted to trust her. I stepped past 'Dol' and held out my hand. She gave me a gracious look and took it. It wasn't memories that tore through me at this contact. It was something better. It was acceptance and care. It was trust. I knew what I needed to do._

" _Remember to do the right thing." 'Dol' spoke softly as the world around me faded away._

I didn't waste time before running out of my tent the following morning, I debated on where Dol would be before finally deciding screw it. _Dol, where are you at?_

It took a second for her to respond. _The lake with Alec. Not like that._

 _I'll be there in two minutes._ I took off in the direction of the lake without a second thought. When I pushed through the treeline to the small lake I was happy to see Dol leaning against one of the rocks with Alec sitting in front of her. She was smiling and I was actually surprised Alec hadn't left with Jane yet. In all my time in Volterra I'd never seen them separated. Since they'd shown up in our car I'd seen him with her less than I'd seen him without her. I walked over to them and sat down by them, they both looked up, Dol's expression was hopeful. I absently noticed she'd changed into some jeans and a t-shirt similar to what I'd thrown on this morning. She also looked like she'd been in the water recently.

"You thought about it?"

"I did." I paused and barely noticed when Alec took off. She changed positions so she was sitting facing me.

"What did you decide?"

"I don't need something like that to prove you can trust me. I don't know why but I'd forgotten something extremely important. I can never stop trusting you. Even with the Hell I've been through I would rather die than stop trusting you. You're my sister and one of the only people that loves me. One of the only people I can trust. I don't know why I forgot that. I'm sorry, Dol."

She took my hand hesitantly. "You had every reason in the world not to trust me. You still do."

"I do trust you though. I trust you with my life and more. When I woke up my mind was screwed up, I'd forgotten everything but even then I'd looked for you because you're the only person on the planet that matters to me. When I got my memories back I thought I got everything back. I thought I was myself. Except I couldn't trust you. Even though I wanted you back I couldn't trust you. I thought it was because of how you were acting but I was wrong. It wasn't because of how you were acting. It was because I was missing that part of myself." Tears filled her eyes. "I trust you with everything, Dol. You're my idiot sister who has made stupid decisions but it doesn't change the fact that I love you and I trust you. You're still my sister. Even if it's been ten years since I was buried."

She tackled me into a hug and cried into my shoulder, I held her close. "Thank you for trusting me. Thank you. You have no idea how painful it has been…"

"You're my best friend, you're my soul sister, and you're the only person I'm stupid enough to die for." She pulled away and grinned at me.

"You won't be doing any dying while I'm around. I promise you that." She let go of me and leaned back against the rock again, she took a hesitant breath and the grin vanished. "Will you let me bind my essence to your soul, Bella?"

"You don't need to-"

"I do. Not for my sake or yours. For the sake of everyone. Even if you're dumb enough to trust me everyone here is extremely nervous about me being around. No one trusts me and they have good reasons for it because I don't know for sure what I'm capable of."

"You've got a skill to ruin a good mood." She rolled her eyes and I laughed lightly before nodding slowly. "Only to keep everyone safe. I don't like this idea."

She clenched her fist at her side briefly before unclenching it, I could see the conflict in her expression.

"Okay." She held up her hand again and the strange substance surfaced again. Essence. That was her essence. What made her a shapeshifter. I had to wonder briefly what would happen if she sent her own essence to someone else. I knew she used animal essence to make new shapeshifters but what would happen if she used her own essence on someone else? I shook the thought off. Not for today.

"You're fighting yourself on this, aren't you?" I asked as I held out my hand

"Part of me doesn't want to do this at all."

"I know that feeling." I smiled sadly at her as she pulled a small knife out of her pocket.

"Are you still hallucinating?"

I shook my head and winced when she cut the knife into my hand. "I haven't seen anything since the incident with Edward the other day."

She paused before cutting her own hand. "Why did you save him?"

I looked down at the bleeding wound. "I care about him. As stupid as it is I do. I feel like shit for Renesmee especially after learning about her mom." I paused "I think he hates us so much because we used to be so selfish. She died from her selflessness and the both of us struggle with doing the right thing."

"We've gotten better." I looked up at her. "Are you ready?" I nodded as she took hold of my hand.

At first nothing happened, it was calm, then something white hot tore through me. It wasn't painful, it was a million amazing things and a million terrible things. Painful but exhilarating. It felt like I was flying through the air on the back of a cloud. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them after Dol let go of my hand. She had her eyes closed and a mixed expression on her face. I couldn't read it.

"You alright?" I asked, I realized I was shaking slightly.

"That was insane." She laughed slightly and her expression became familiar. It was the same look she'd always had when she was curious about something. "Are you alright?" I nodded and she closed her eyes again. "Good. I can feel it. I don't know if you can but I can feel it."

I wasn't sure what I should look for, the mental connection between us had always been there. It was like breathing. This was something new though. What did you look for when you had created a bond between your- oh wow. This was similar to the link between our minds but it was stronger. It also made me feel guilty as hell. I could feel what could only be described as chains between us. It was like I was at the end of a leash, I knew if I were to use this connection I could tell her to do anything. I could _feel_ it. I pulled away from the connection and she gave me a weak smile, opening her eyes again.

"In case of emergencies only." She nodded tiredly and got to her feet slowly.

"I can handle that. Please keep in mind that if you aren't careful you might accidentally use it. So if you get mad at me, keep in mind not to say something stupid."

She helped me up and hugged me tightly. "I'm not an idiot, Dol. You know I wouldn't do something like that." Suddenly she went rigid as a howl filled the air, this was a howl of pure agony, her grip tightened on me painfully as a sound somewhere between a scream and cry of agony escaped her.

"Dol, what happened?" I separated us slightly, she let out a choked sob as I grabbed her shoulders and held her in place in front of me, fear spiking through me. "Dol? You have to talk to me. Come on. What happened?"

"M…m…mom…she…" I froze in place and instantly jumped into her mind.

Ten different voices filled my head at once, all saying things along the line of "Ellen was drained dry! Edward! It was him!"

Ellen was dead.

My aunt was dead.

No.

It couldn't have been Edward. He wouldn't have.

As these thoughts ran through my head Dol began to scream and sob, dropping to her knees in front of me. She wasn't gone.

She couldn't be.

That woman had lived through all these years.

She wasn't dead.

The howling didn't stop, the number of wolves increased though. It was clear. She wasn't gone. No. She wasn't dead.

Edward didn't kill her. He wouldn't kill her.

 **I'm sorry, guys. Ellen had to die. It's all important for the next chapter. I'm seeing around three more chapters.** _ **YOU KILLED MY MOM!**_ **Um…** _ **Don't expect to see anymore author's notes from her.**_ **I'm running. Bye guys.**


	15. 15 - Gone

Everything happened in slow motion after that. The packs words ran through both our heads. _Ellen is dead. -drained dry. –kill him. –says he didn't do it. –was there._

He wouldn't have killed her. He would've gone after Dol. Or Brady. Killing her mother wasn't something he would do.

Alec came out of nowhere. Maybe he didn't. I wasn't sure. He asked me if I could walk. I told him I could. Dol was still sobbing, I had at some point wrapped my arms around her and was holding her close.

Ellen was dead.

She couldn't be.

"Bella." I focused on my surroundings. When had I begun walking? Alec was carrying Dol who was shaking in his arms, she was curled into a ball.

 _-got him. Bringing him to camp._ I didn't recognize the voice and I didn't care.

"Bella, focus. What happened?"

I couldn't form the words. She wasn't dead. No. She couldn't be. "Camp." I breathed the word out. Edward didn't kill her. He wouldn't have. She wasn't dead. The same sentences ran through my head over and over again. It didn't change anything.

"What happened?" Alec's voice sounded so far away. Where was I now? I focused on my surroundings again. We were at the camp. Edward was on the ground in the middle surrounded by wolves and other animals with Jasper and Rosalie holding him against the ground. Nahuel and Quil were outside the circle talking quietly to each other. It was obvious that they were struggling to hold themselves together.

"I didn't fucking kill her!" Edward. I looked at him. He had a pained look on his face. Quil turned to face us as Alec brought us towards them. "Isabella. Listen to me. You know I wouldn't." I couldn't look at him though. I barely heard his words. I focused slightly when Dol moved out of Alec's arms. She moved so she was facing Edward. "I didn't kill your mother."

 _You killed my mother. You killed the woman who took care of everyone in this camp. You killed her._

"I didn't kill her!" His voice was a growl. "I wouldn't have killed her. I had no reason to."

 _Vengeance._

"I wouldn't have gone after your mother if I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I would have killed your son. I took what you showed me into consideration." He took a step forward and several of the wolves moved between him and Dol, snarling at him. "Isabella. Please." I squeezed my eyes shut. I needed to focus. It was so hard to though. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

 _Kill him._

"Don't!" I'd spoken before I realized the words came out of my mouth. Dol turned to face me, anger flaring through her expression. The wolves behind her had stopped though.

Edward hadn't moved, he was watching me closely. I couldn't pay attention to that though. Not yet.

 _What are you doing, Bella? He killed my mom!_

"He didn't kill her." I met her gaze. Sounding calmer than I should have.

He didn't kill her. He wouldn't have. I knew he wouldn't. He would have tried to kill Dol or he would've killed Brady. He wouldn't have gone after my aunt. I knew he wouldn't. That's why he hadn't run. He wouldn't have stayed after killing my aunt. He would have bolted. He valued his life too much.

 _Are you sure?_ There was clear reluctance in her question. _You have to be one hundred percent positive, Bella. I won't let him live if you have any doubt._

I didn't need to consider it. "He didn't kill her." Dol looked at Quil, she started shaking again.

"It's your choice, Dol. She is your mother. If you believe your sister is right then we won't kill him. However there are only five vampires in this camp. She was killed by one of them." His gaze moved past Dol and settled on Edward. "Why were you there?"

"I found her like that. I didn't kill her. I respected that woman more than I've respected a human in a very long time. I wouldn't have killed her. If I had killed her I would have left. I wouldn't have stuck around to be killed."

"So you're saying it was one of the other vampires? You should be careful how you answer that considering who's holding you." I moved my focus to Edward who was at the complete mercy of Rosalie and Jasper, he growled lowly.

"I'm saying it wasn't me. I'm not saying it was one of them." His gaze moved past me to Alec. "Where is your sister, Alec?"

Alec growled from next to me. "She wouldn't have done it."

"Are you sure, Alec? I've been in her head more than once. She's pissed at you for sticking around with Dol. That girl has more of a temper than most of us."

"It _wasn't_ her." Dol turned away from the group and grabbed Alec's hand. He looked at her and closed his eyes briefly before opening them. "I'll go check the scents around her body. It wasn't her." Dol turned back to us and looked at Edward again.

 _If you're lying, Edward. You'll wish you had died here._

"I'm not lying. What could I possibly gain from the current situation, Dol?"

She dropped her head and whimpered quietly, turning away from them and pushing past Alec towards the kitchen cabin.

"Let him go." I whispered. Rosalie and Jasper looked at Quil who nodded, they let Edward go and he stood up straight, shaking his head.

"Bella, are you-"

"I'm fine." I turned away from them, not letting Quil finish his question, and went after Dol. When we got into the kitchen cabin I closed the door behind us, watching her warily. She moved around the kitchen in silence, opening and closing the fridges and freezers until she found the ice cream. She nodded towards the table as she went to the closet where the dishes and other things were stored. I took the signal and sat down. She came out with two bowls and proceeded to make us both a bowl of ice cream. I decided to give her privacy and didn't pry into her mind. She brought the bowls of ice cream over and sat down across from me, putting one in front of me.

"All of life's problems."

She gave me a weak smile at my remark but didn't say anything. I hadn't grieved my parents' death all those years ago. I had been too young to fully understand what had happened. Everything felt so unreal though. I still didn't believe it was true. She couldn't be dead. She'd survived all these years. How could she have died now?

We ate the ice cream in silence. This was such a difficult thing to accept. I knew it was true but I didn't want to believe it.

 _Do you think it was quick?_ Her mental voice was hesitant, she stared at the ice cream in front of her without meeting my gaze.

 _I've suffered from severe blood loss. It doesn't hurt after a certain point._ It was easier not to speak.

 _That's good._ She closed her eyes and rubbed them with one of her hands.

 _Dol, do you think…like what you did with Rose…_

 _No. I'm never doing something like that again. Even if I want to._ Pain flashed across her expression. I reached across the table and grabbed her hand when she rested it on the table, she looked at me reluctantly. _Bella, who do you think it was?_

I hesitated. _I don't know._

 _You're certain it wasn't Edward?_

 _I'm positive, Dol._ She didn't say anything else. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. _We'll find whoever did it and we'll avenge her. I promise._

She didn't respond immediately, instead she looked back down at her bowl. _I don't think it was any of us. I told you last night we might have found something about Brady. We haven't told anyone else…a town about two miles away was wiped out. Drained dry._

" _I went through at least three small towns that had been killed off overnight."_ Edward's voice rang through my head. _"The way those humans died. It wasn't to sate the hunger of a newborn. It was executions. Towns don't get wiped out overnight like that. I've never seen anything like it."_

 _You think that whoever did that took Brady?_ If it did…I didn't want to think of the outcome…whoever this vampire was slaughtered entire towns. What would they do to Brady? He was so young…

 _Maybe. It's all anyone has come up with. Bella…they want to know what we want to do with her body?_

What do with her body. That was so…no…no body. Even with everything the thought of her body…Dol was shaking in her seat, tears filling her eyes.

 _Dol, it's okay. You don't have to think about this right now if you don't want to._

She let out a shaky breath and shook her head. _I need to._

The sound of someone knocking on the door drew our attention, I could tell Dol was grateful that the conversation was being started. The door opened and Rosalie stepped in, she looked emotionally drained. "Can I join you?"

Dol nodded, returning her focus to her ice cream and eating it in silence. Rosalie sat down at the end of the table and closed her eyes, tears filling them. "Dol, I want you to know. Your mother was an amazing woman. She was like a mom to everyone here. I can't imagine what you're going through…" Dol growled lowly and hit the table, glaring at Rosalie. She stopped talking and held her hands up. "I just want you to know. You have friends here that will help you through this." Then it hit me. Rose had lost almost all of her family and been responsible for half of them. She'd killed her mother at birth, killed her child before she could have it, Emmett had died, Brady was missing, and my aunt -who'd been taking care of the entire camp for God knows how long- was dead now. She knew what it was like to lose those she cared about.

Dol met my eyes, it was clear she was thinking the same thing. She pushed her bowl to Rosalie and gave her a small smile before looking down at the table in front of her.

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled weakly and took a bite of the ice cream.

"Rose, you knew my aunt better than we did. We were extremely young when we were taken from her and didn't have nearly enough time with her when we came back. I can't imagine what you're going through." She smiled sadly and looked down.

 _It's true, isn't it? We really didn't know mom very well._ Dol closed her eyes and made a pained sound. _I should've been around the past eight years. I should've spent more time with her._ She started shaking again. I didn't know what to say though. She was right. She should've spent as much time as she could with her mom. She shouldn't have left her.

"She never stopped loving you, Dol. She knew you'd come home one of these days." Rose got up and pulled Dol out of her seat, pulling her into a tight hug. Dol cried into her shoulder. I looked down and closed my eyes. If my parents had been alive I'd have done whatever it took to spend the rest of my life with them. It all fell back on the fact that she didn't know why she was doing everything she had been doing. I couldn't blame her even if I wanted to.

She pulled away from Rose and looked at me. _Bella, they want to bury her._

I swallowed and nodded, getting to my feet slowly. "They're burying her." I barely whispered it.

Rosalie whimpered and nodded. They went towards the door, walking out in silence. I hesitated, not wanting to follow them just yet. _I'll catch up._ I picked up the bowls and carried them over to the sink. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready. I couldn't do this. I began shaking again and dropped the bowls in the sink with a loud _clang_. No. I wasn't ready. I couldn't do this. I couldn't.

"Isabella." I didn't jump when Edward's voice filled my ears, instead I turned around and wrapped arms around his neck, crying into his chest.

"Swear to me you didn't do it. Swear to me. If you did I won't tell anyone…I just need to know…"

He took my face in his hands and turned me so I was looking at him, my vision was blurry because of the tears but the look of pain on his face was genuine. "I swear I didn't kill her. Isabella, I respected your aunt. She was a good human. She had a pure mind. I would never have killed her." He sighed and shook his head. "I will help you avenge your aunt's death. She didn't deserve a death like that." I leaned my head against his chest, tears filling my eyes again. I closed my eyes when he kissed the top of my head, the action was familiar though I couldn't place where from.

"I'm not hallucinating again, am I?"

"You keep asking me this. Isabella, I'm not a hallucination. I swear to you."

I looked at him warily. "Do you know who did it?"

"I have an idea of who. It will be confirmed in a few."

"You aren't going to tell me who you suspect, are you?"

"I think it was Jane. She's been very clear on her desire to drive your sister and her brother apart. I wouldn't put it past her to do it."

"How will you know if it was her?"

"If it was her then one of two things will happen. If what Alec said is true and he really does care about Dol he will tell her the truth. Or they will disappear and we will never hear from either of them again."

I closed my eyes and leaned against him again. "If Jane did it she was forcing him to choose between her and Dol. He'll choose his sister."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because it's what I would do. Especially now. If I had to choose between loving someone and her I would choose her."

"You can't say that until you love someone, Isabella. And your delusion of me does not count."

"Do you think he loves her?"

"There isn't much I can tell from thoughts. You'd need to ask Jasper. Now, Isabella. You're avoiding something."

"Do you blame me?" I looked down at the ground again.

"I don't. I suppose I could kidnap you. Give you an excuse not to go." That offer was tempting, so tempting. It would've been so much easier to not have to see whatever happened at her burial. I couldn't do that to Dol though. I had to make the right choice even though it was hard to do it.

"I'm going to go." He made a sound of approval. I looked up at him, confused.

"If you wish to try to befriend me, Isabella. You will have to cut down on those selfish habits. I have to say choosing to suffer with everyone else rather than running off is a pretty decent start." He took my hold of my waist and lifted me up so I was sitting on the edge of the sink. "Tell me what you're thinking, Isabella."

"What am I thinking? That's a great question." I lifted my head and searched his expression, he was so close to me. Almost too close. I felt his gaze on my throat. "Edward."

His gaze met mine, he chuckled quietly. "Don't worry, Isabella. Rosalie pointed a very important fact out. I can't keep feeding on you. Not when I know it will inevitably lead to your death. I really wish I didn't know that. Now tell me what you're thinking or I'll stop distracting you from the inevitable."

I gnawed on my bottom lip for a moment before responding. "Why do you still call me Isabella?"

"It's your name." I lifted my gaze to his. He shrugged. "You told me that I wasn't allowed to call you Bella. Of course you also told me to call you Bella before that. You're very confusing, Isabella. Then again I suppose you have been under very stressful situations all your life and you're clinically insane." He chuckled.

I shook my head. "You can call me Bella if you want."

"I have noticed your friends call you Bella. I don't think I want to be referred to as a friend. Besides. I've grown accustomed to calling you Isabella." He stepped back and turned around as the door at the other end of the room opened. Quil stepped through, looking physically exhausted. He didn't acknowledge us, instead he took a seat and closed his eyes.

"Quil?"

He looked up at me. "I talked to my father. He apparently sensed her death approaching but they were too far from civilization for him to be able to call us or do anything to try to save her. He's not taking it well."

It had slipped my mind completely. Dol's father, Quil's father, he'd imprinted on Ellen. He was supposed to be her Guardian. What happened to a shapeshifter when their Imprintee died? Especially if they hadn't been there to save them?

"He's not coming here. He doesn't want to meet Dol. He wanted to apologize to you and Dol that he wasn't there to save her though. He feels responsible."

I couldn't help the harshness in my response. "He should." I snapped the words. He should've been there. "It was his job to protect her and he wasn't there. He should've been there. He should've saved her."

I jumped off the counter and stormed towards the door, Quil grabbed my arm as I went to pass him. "It might kill him. My father isn't a great man but he doesn't deserve what this will cause him. He didn't stay away from her because he wanted to. He stayed away because it's the right thing to do. The same reason why Dol is staying away from Mike. Sometimes the right thing is done for the right reasons but it has terrible consequences." He let go and rose to his feet.

"Was telling me you'd kill me if you had to the right thing for the right reason?"

"Bell-"

"No, Quil. Saying you are doing the right thing or that you did the right thing does not make it the right choice. He should have been here. Dol should be by Mike's side. He should've been here to save her and nothing that he says will make up for what happened. When all of this is over, I will make sure Dol does her job. That she keeps Mike safe." The confidence in my voice didn't match the dread that had built deep below my surface. I wanted nothing more than to push out that door but something had me rooted in place. I couldn't bring myself to go outside. I wanted to get away from this conversation but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"We need to go." Quil pushed past me and opened the door. I caught a glimpse of something past him in the middle then it was gone. I shook my head. I could move again. He left me alone in the room with Edward and headed towards where the fire was setup. I vaguely remembered someone telling me they buried people not far from it. I took a breath and went out, I didn't acknowledge him when Edward joined my side, leading me there.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

The ceremony was short. The entire pack was gathered around a hole in the ground where my aunt's body was laying at the bottom. Dol, Rosalie, myself, and Quil stood next to the hole but I couldn't bring myself to look at the bottom. From what I could tell Dol hadn't looked in it either.

"Are you ready, Dol?"

She didn't respond to Quil, instead she looked down in the hole and whimpered, dropping down to her knees next to it. I knelt down next to her and leaned against her side. I knew Dol wasn't going to talk so I took the initiative. "Quil, go ahead."

"We're gathered here for the funeral of Ellen Uley. She was a wonderful woman who had a great impact on everyone here. She was wonderful woman. A wonderful loving woman who was like a mother to more than one person." He looked down at the hole then back around the group. "Does anyone else have anything they want to say?"

Following that several different people came forward and said good things about her, Dol refused to speak when asked. She just stared at the ground. I took a deep breath and spoke up. "By all technicalities she wasn't related to me. She was Dol's mother. When we were born our souls bound to each other and Dol joined into me. We became sisters and rather than confusing us she chose to play the part of my aunt. She was so much more than an aunt. She was my mom. She was my second mom and I would never have it any other way. I wish we could've saved her. But she's gone. And I'm sure wherever she is she's in a better place."

I took a deep breath and cried softly.

"I've died before. Death isn't something to be scared of. Dying is a good experience. You experience great memories. You relive all of your great times. You don't ever regret it." I turned my focus to Rosalie who was smiling sadly. "It hurts us now but we will move on. Things both good and bad will happen. Then it will be over and it will all end. Don't grieve her death. Celebrate it. For she is free."

No one responded to that. What would we say to something like that? Was that how Rosalie saw life? I suppose she had died before.

After a short while the group dispersed and several of them filled the hole in. Dol and I sat next to it, leaning into each other in silence. She hadn't spoken a word since we got here. Not a single telepathic thought. Not a single verbal word had been spoken since the lake. I was worried. She had a weak wall up on her mind, her silent way to ask me to stay out. As it was, I didn't want to push my way in. I already had my own pain, I couldn't take hers on as well. I needed to stay out. Even if I should've checked on her.

"Bella." I looked up at Rosalie who was staring at the sky, she was the only other one left here. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Dread. Like something bad is coming." I blinked, I had been feeling dread but I hadn't really thought much of it. "Some vampires call it another sense. We know something bad is coming. You feel it too, then?" I nodded once. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why would I feel it? I'm not a vampire anymore."

"Anymore. In case you haven't noticed you still hold onto some vampiric aspects. You heal faster than humans, you're more durable, and you can't be turned back. I'd count in the vampire abilities but to be honest the vampire abilities actually manifest when you're human and are only get enhanced by vampirism. That's beside the point though."

"So this feeling of dread is a problem?"

"It means something bad is coming. I've been feeling it for a while but it's getting stronger. Unbearably so. Normally if the situations are changed it can be pushed away but it doesn't seem to matter what happens it won't go away."

"That's great to know." Dol grabbed my arm and I looked back at her, she was giving me a look that no longer had pain. It was panic. She rose to her feet and pulled me with her, looking towards the tree line.

"Dol-"

A small tiger came flying out of the trees, a very familiar tiger. It skidded to a stop a few feet from us and was quickly replaced by a small boy. "Mama!"

Rosalie made a choked sound. I stared in shock. It was… "Brady…" He jumped into Rosalie's arms. She caught him and held him close. Dol was still as a stone next to me, staring at Rosalie and Brady.

"Aunt Bell!" He squirmed out of Rosalie's hold and jumped into my arms, I held him close. Brady. Brady. He was back.

I couldn't believe it. "Brady, where have you been?"

He looked over his shoulder at Rosalie who was staring at him in pure shock. "I was with Mary. She was the most amazing girl I've ever seen. She was so nice. I had to be with her. We played in the parks and went swimming."

When he spoke he sounded awestruck. He shook his head and looked at Dol, tilting his head at her. He looked curious but the curiosity was quickly replaced with realization. "Is she…" He squirmed and held his arms out to her. She shook her head and seemed to snap out of her shock, taking him from me hesitantly.

Mary. Who the hell was Mary? I shook my head and focused. Mary. "Brady, who's Mary?"

"She said her name was Mer," –Mer was pronounced like a sound more than a word. "I called her Mary 'cause it was easier." He squirmed out of Dol's arms and dropped to the ground. "She said I needed to come back home. Said she needed to get her sister back. Imma go see Quil!" Brady grinned at us and took off in the direction of the encampment."

"He's acting like nothing bad happened…"

"He imprinted on her." I looked at Dol who nodded once in agreement. "He was perfectly safe from whoever this Mary person was."

"He imprinted." She shook her head and laughed weakly. "He imprinted on her. That makes him vanishing off the face of the planet so much better."

Rosalie looked over my shoulder and I turned to see Edward standing there. "There's a scent. A vampire I don't recognize. I don't want to go after it alone but if it-"

"Where?" I shared a worried look with Dol at the threat in Rosalie's voice.

He motioned towards the trees behind him and Rosalie took off in that direction, Edward followed. After a worried look between myself and Dol we ran after them, I was worried it would be hard to catch up with them but we only made it ten feet into the tree line before we came into another cleared out area where Rosalie and Edward had stopped dead in their tracks. Both myself and Dol hesitantly came up next to them to stare at the girl in front of us.

"Hello." She grinned.

 **So, guys. We're at about two more chapters. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I didn't exactly know how to lead into this.** _ **I wish you wouldn't. Can't we skip the ending?**_ **At least you're talking.** _ **Be happy I didn't tie you up and let you starve in your closet.**_ **I can feel the love. Moving on. The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one because I already started writing it a few days ago. I love you all.**


	16. 16 - History

"Hello." Her voice was childish but there was more. The young girl -who couldn't have been older than ten- stood several feet in front of us, her deep brown curly locks framing her dark yet pale face. Her deep red glowing eyes were feral. Red eyes. I'd never seen a vampire with red eyes. Why were they red? She looked between the three of us. I was frozen in place. The girl in front of us sent raw fear through me. Everything about her told me to run. To leave. To get out as fast as I could. She looked between all of us before settling her gaze on Dol. "Say the words, Old Soul. It is ringing through your head." The young girl's voice now held age. It was full of knowledge. I could feel Dol's fear alongside my own. That wall she'd built had crumpled. Any of the pain and agony and worry from before was replaced with raw fear.

Dol grabbed hold of my arm, digging her fingers painfully into my wrist.

"You aren't speaking? That isn't any good. We really need to talk, Sister." Her voice turned lethal as the word sister escaped her mouth. "I'm the original vampire."

Rosalie spoke up, "no one here is your sister and what the fuck is an old soul?" The attitude she tried to put into it would have been believable if her voice hadn't been shaking.

"Mind your tongue, Abomination or I will be forced to remove it." The girl's gaze snapped to Rosalie before returning to Dol.

"Of course you don't know. You have been doing someone has been telling you to do. You would not know. She's close to the surface though. I can feel her." She tilted her head slightly. "What do you know of yourself, Sister? Of the shapeshifter you are."

Dol was frozen in place. She hadn't spoken a word before and she clearly wasn't going to now.

"Spectral shapeshifters are born only after the previous one has died. Only when one has died can another one live." I recited the words Quil had spoken to me.

"That is incorrect. Have you ever wondered _why_ she looks nothing of her mother? Have you never questioned her and the young boy's eyes?"

"How do you know about Brady?" Rosalie moved to go after her but was stopped by Edward who grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back. I tilted my head slightly and saw that same fear I'd seen when he'd shown up at the hotel in his expression.

"Rosalie, don't." I returned my focus to the young girl.

"They are the eyes of my sister. She is an Anima Renatus, Old Soul, the reborn souls of old. One cursed to eternity on Earth. We have been at war for a very long time, Sister. Your children and my children have spent eternity in a never ending war." The child's eyes flashed black. "You've crossed a line though. You created abominations. You created them following the ancient rules. It's time though. It's time to end this."

"What are you talking about?" I moved slightly in front of Dol. "She isn't your sister. You're a fucking vampire. She's a shapeshifter from the twenty-first century."

The child's expression flashed briefly. She paid no attention to me, moving her focus past me. "Wake up, Sister! Do this battle in the front! Not through the ignorant ones here! Wake up!" The girl stomped her foot and the ground shook beneath me, icy hands wrapped around me then suddenly my back was pressed to Edward's chest. The girl tilted her head. "It appears my children carry the curse as well. Unable to kill our children. A massive inconvenience when you need to wipe out all of your own ignorant stupid creations. I can't begin to comprehend the level of idiocy that has made its way into our kinds. Feeding on humans but not killing. Do they not realize our purpose? Why we exist?"

It hit me instantly. "Those bodies. The mass murders... The slaughterhouses..."

"Vampires exist for one reason. To kill. It is my job to keep the balance. To ensure humanity and vampires don't outweigh each other." Her gaze lingered on me for a second longer than was comfortable before moving to Edward. "You were a prize. You did what you were supposed to do. That was why I left you the gift. Why I didn't make you human. I'm beginning to see that mistake. Standing with the Abomination, the blood, and my sister? I understand that you're compelled to protect your creation but you should be standing with me. Not them. Join me, Edward. Stand by The Creator. It should be an honor to you."

Edward shifted positions behind me. "Unfortunately I can't do that. You killed her mother. Her mother was a good woman."

Anger flashed through the girl's eyes. "I would never do that. I mass murder in times like this. Why would I do something as ignorant as kill a single human? More importantly. I would never go after the grandmother of that young boy."

I broke out of my fear. I needed to focus. Okay. The pack wouldn't be far away. I touched the connection to her essence and sent out an order. I felt terrible but I had to. I knew she wouldn't willingly do it. _Dol, call Quil and tell him to circle us._

I could feel the conflict in her mind but she did as I told. She didn't have a choice. I couldn't feel guilty about that right now though. "You unmade the vampires?" Her gaze moved to mine, an unsettling smiling ghosting across her lips.

"I thought you'd die. You and that boy. I left you both to die. You should have died. In all of the vampires on the planet the two of you _almost_ interested me. Why would a vampire give up this gift and choose to bury themselves alive? _Almost_. Then I realized you were cowards. He was the first on the list. I dug him up and pinned his body down then bit his neck and wiped his mind."

Keep her talking. Distract her. "So you can unmake vampires?"

"I am the original. The creator of an entire species that is unable to kill their own creations. By all technicalities every one of you is my creation. If I couldn't make you human again I would be at a massive disadvantage."

"Could you make us back?"

She ignored the question, her gaze returning to Dol. "Sister, I suggest you call off your hounds before I kill them all. Those aren't the ones for this battle."

Dol pulled on my arm and gave me a pleading look. It was hard to do it but I caved. I didn't want them to die. _Send them away._

"Sister! Wake up! I want to talk to you! Stop hiding and speak to me! "

Dol changed. I felt the change as our telepathic link walled itself off. Her stance became tenser, she stood taller and moved forward. The young girl began grinning.

"Sister."

"Hello, Mer." Her voice sounded older. So much older. She glanced over her shoulder at me and my heart sank. That wasn't my sister. Sure, she looked like my sister but the eyes said something different. Those ever changing eyes had become a deep brown. She returned her focus to the girl. Mer. Mary. This was the girl that had Brady had imprinted on. Things were going to get complicated quickly if this went out of control.

"It has been a very long time since we've talked, Sister."

The girl who was Dol but wasn't bowed her head. "I told you last time what would happen if we talked again."

"Allow me to quote you. 'Next time we meet one of us will die. By this point both of our children will have forgotten their purpose. I will create an army and lead them against you. We will destroy each other and the cycle of my eternity will be broken as will yours.' I do not sense the army you corrupted my creations with. They are not here."

"My influence wasn't as strong as it normally is. It appears our soul is bound to this girl. She has a great influence on us. Even greater now that she has bound her soul to my –as they refer to it as- essence." _Isabella Marie Swan. Before anything more happens remember that my sister lies. You have helped me with something though. You have given me a perspective on humanity. Your sister is still here. If things go south know she does love you._

The child bared her teeth at us. "She had no right to interfere like that! This is not her battle!"

"Sister, I am asking you. Leave. Let me do what I want to do."

"You know as well as I that that is not an option. I must keep the balance. I swore all those years ago that I would use eternity to maintain the balance in humanity."

"I can't let you do that." The girl in front of me lifted her hands above her head and clapped them together. The sound was louder than it should have been. It echoed through the trees and sent chills down my spine. I to grab Dol's shoulder but Edward grabbed my arm stopping me.

"That's cheating!" The young girl stepped back as something came flying through the air into Dol, then another, and another. Hundreds of things flew through the air into her, at first I didn't recognize what they were. I couldn't tell. Then I saw what it was. Essence. It was the essence of shapeshifters. The animals from hundreds of shapeshifters flying through the air and into Dol. Dol through her head back and laughed, a terrifying sound. It was a terrifying laugh.

I jerked against Edward's hold on me. _Dol! Please! Push her down!_

 _You really don't want her to do that, Isabella. Your sister will be eaten alive by what I am doing._ The girl who wasn't Dol rolled her around, stretching out before taking a deep breath and crouching down.

"You can't do that, Ak! You are cheating!" The young girl looked panicked as the girl who wasn't my sister moved towards her, Ak. Yet another name that sounded more like a sound than a word.

"Sister, I don't cheat. I bend the rules but I don't cheat."

The girl seemed to consider her options quickly before jumping up into the nearest tree. "You promised this battle would be fair!" Rosalie dropped to her knees next to me and grabbed her head. "But if you're going to use all of your assets it looks like I will have to do the same!" Then a massive force hit me, knocking me to the ground. Teeth entered into my neck and an agonized scream escaped me. Sharp fiery pain tore through me. It was like being turned. It was exactly like being turned. Except the burning only lasted what was probably a few seconds. White hot agony tore through my body and then it was over. That was it. And I felt it. My mind. Everything open and free again. It felt amazing. Even with that something was off, I could feel my vampire strength and speed and everything else back but something felt horribly out of place. Like something important was missing. I couldn't dwell on that right now.

"It looks like you're one of my only hopes, Isabella. Get up now." Mer got off of me and I was on my feet in seconds. Dol. My mind was open again. I could do this. I just needed to get this other girl to drop her guard so I could force my way into my sister's mind.

Edward took hold of me and turned me so I was facing him. "Isabella, are you-"

It wasn't hard to tear the shield off my mind long enough to let Edward hear my thoughts. _Focus on the current problem._ I turned and watched a look of fear shoot across Dol –no Ak-'s face.

"This abomination is technically mine. Flick the right switch in her mind and…" I focused on Rosalie who threw her head back and let out a sound between a scream and howl. The sound of snapping bones filled the air and her skin began to ripple as something began to surface from beneath it. She made another of the sound between a scream and howl, this time more of a howl.

"You absolute idiot! You cannot control the creature beneath the surface!" Ak took off into the trees, I didn't stick around to watch Rosalie change. I took off after her at full speed. If only all vampire transformations took this long. I suppose it made sense since I'd been bitten by the original. I tackled the girl who wasn't my sister to the ground, she struggled against me. "Let me go, Isabella!" She kicked me in the stomach and I went flying into a tree, knocking it down and…it hurt. I held my stomach and winced at the terrible pain in my back. It hurt? I thought vampires couldn't feel real pain? "It would take days for you to be able to become a full vampire, Isabella. You may have some of the vampire strengths back but your heart is still beating. This is not your fight, Isabella. This is a fight between myself and my sister. You do not want to be involved in this!"

"I am already involved! You're wearing my sister's face!" I growled and struggled to my feet.

"If you choose to fight me, Isabella and my sister gets away. She will wipe out most of humanity." The other girl, Mer, or Mary. She came out of the trees from where we'd come from. She moved so she was standing next to me.

"I will wipe out most of it. I keep the balance. It is my job. Shapeshifters have lost their way more than the vampires. They live to wipe out the human race. She will kill off every one of the humans." Mary stepped forward in front of me. An animalistic howl tore through the air from where we'd come from. Ak jerked her head in the direction of the sound. A low growl escaping her.

"Sister, you have made a mistake by releasing that beast. You can't control it. Neither of us have that power."

"You cheated, Sister. You stole the souls of all of those animals from their human hosts. That is not how the battle was supposed to happen, Sister." She stepped forward. "So, if you are going to choose not to bring your army here to fight and would rather steal what makes them special to make yourself stronger I will have to use what I have here."

I was beyond confused by the current situation. Dol was actually an…Old Soul who was now being possessed by what I had to assume was the first incarnation of her. Mary had openly admitted to killing off all of those humans but she'd claimed she was only doing it to keep the balance…they were supposed to fight... To the death…that was Dol. Dol. No.

"Is realization dawning on you, Isabella? I know it is on your sister. Tell me, Isabella. Will you stand by me and assist me in killing my sister? Because if you do not she will kill me." Edward came out of the trees followed closely by a large wolf like creature who moved across the ground in an apelike fashion. Edward grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders and carried me into the trees. "You made a mistake, Mer! You made a deadly mistake! She will kill us all! I told you that you couldn't control her!" The two girls were running on opposite sides of Edward as he carried me through the trees.

Edward ducked down as Mary jumped over him, landing on Ak and knocking her across the ground. I wasted no time before dropping off his back and jumping on Mary's back, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her head, trying to rip it off.

"Isabella!" I hit a tree seconds after hands dug into my arm, throwing me off her. I jumped to my feet and tried to go after them but arms wrapped around me again.

"Edward, let me go!" I jerked against him but Ak had been right. I wasn't a full vampire.

Mary stood and backed away from her sister, Ak rising to her feet as well. She appeared as though she was slightly dazed. She was dazed. It was clear. This was my chance. _Dol!_ I broke through that mental wall with ease. I looked around the inside of her mind. It was different than my own. Everything was so much less organized. Thoughts and memories ran through it randomly. Dol was in the center with her arms and legs chained to the floor. She was lying on the ground crying golden tears.

" _Dol."_ I was in front of her now, I knelt in front of her and grabbed her head, she looked up at me weakly.

" _Bella. Kill her. I've seen her plans. Bella, you have to kill her. Please."_ The first time she'd spoken verbally since the lake and this was what she was saying. No.

" _If I kill her-"_

" _I've done so many things for the wrong reasons, believing it was the right thing. She was leading me on the path of destroying humanity. Bella. Please. Let me die. We can't let her win."_ She jerked against the chains and cried weakly.

" _Dol, I can't. You're all I have left. Everyone else is gone or-"_

" _We can't afford to make the selfish choice here. After everything. I love you, Bella but-"_

I was jerked out of her mind and thrown back into reality.

"Stay out of our head."

I didn't want to do this. I knew what needed to happen. I didn't want it to. I couldn't. I couldn't let her die. Even as I told myself this something else dawned on me. Could she die without me dying? I knew Dol was bound to me, I knew she couldn't die unless I did but could Ak die without me dying? They were the same person. If so I knew Mary wouldn't waste a breath considering it. She'd snap my neck and be done with it if it was the only way to kill her sister. _Edward, the vampire. We need to stand with her._

I moved to join Mary's side as another howl ripped through the air from the distance. It was getting further away though. Edward joined my side warily.

"Isabella, you are willing to stand against me? Even in knowing your sister's fate?"

"If it is what I must do then it is what I will do." I put on a mask of confidence. Inside I was dying though. Inside I knew that Dol had told me I needed to kill her.

"Two sisters gathered to kill their sister. About four incarnations ago I loved reading tragedies." Ak crouched low to the ground, the sound of bones breaking filled the air and she was replaced by a wolf, she growled and lunged for Mary, I tackled her mid-air, and we rolled across the ground. I pushed against her chest as she snapped at my throat. Someone else hit her and knocked her off me, I got to my feet slowly and watched as Ak and Mary rolled across the ground. Mary ended up pinned beneath the wolf who lifted its head, preparing to strike.

What happened next was beyond me. Something I couldn't believe. Out of the tree line, out of nowhere came a small boy. He hit Ak's back, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling. It was clear it didn't affect her, she easily jerked her body and sent the small boy flying through the air, I was moving before I realized it happened, I caught him midair, wrapping my arms around him.

"Brady, what the hell are you doing here!"

He let out a small sound and fought against me, Ak turned her focus straight to the small boy in my arms and froze in place. Mary took advantage of her shock and kicked her off of her. Ak managed to catch herself on the ground, sliding across it. Brady managed to get out of my hold and joined Mary's side, crouching to the ground and glaring at Ak. Ak stared at the young boy in shock, Mary knelt down and wrapped her arm around the small boy's shoulder, watching Ak with a grim smile.

"Sister, I am surprised you didn't see him before. He is after all her son."

She was replaced by her human form. "Bur." She breathed the word. Another name.

"Your first son. Your first ever son. The one you murdered. Now he's human. Because of you he is human."

Ak growled lowly and shook her head. "No. My son is dead. He has been dead for millions of years."

Then she was a wolf flying through the air, going straight for Brady. Edward snarled from somewhere and took her down. It took hardly any effort from the wolf before her teeth sank into his neck and his head was torn from his body. Mary wasted no time before she was on her back. "Isabella, get Brady out of here!" I grabbed him as he struggled to help Mary, his Imprintee. The two girls began fighting again, Mary dodging as Ak bit and clawed at her. I knew from what was happening Mary wasn't going to win. Ak had thousands of animal essences running through her. It was clear that all of those animals were making her stronger than she should've been. I'd seen Dol have bones broken at the hits of vampires before. It was clear that the strikes didn't hurt her. She didn't care. Mary wouldn't win this. She couldn't win this. Not on her own. Another howl ripped through the air from the distance. Rosalie. I could assume based off the fact that Brady was in his human form that he was a human. I could tell from his scent. If I was right that meant the entire pack was probably human again. I knelt down and set Brady down. "Brady, go. Now. Go find Rosalie. You need to wake her up before she kills anyone." He whimpered and looked between myself and the two fighting girls. He was the only one that could wake her up. I knew no matter what Rosalie wouldn't let her wolf kill another child.

"You'll keep her safe? Mary will be safe?"

"Yes, Brady. Now go." I growled the words. He gave the two girls one last glance then took off towards the sound of Rosalie's howl. I was about to help Mary…kill her…I didn't want to. I moved my focus to my Mary who was barely dodging the strikes of Ak who had shifted into a bear now. That many essences. So many animals…there had to be something that I could use to help her.

" _-she has bound her soul to my –as they refer to it as- essence."_ I wished I'd thought of it sooner. I grabbed onto that connection.

 _Back off!_ Ak instantly did as told, her head jerking towards me. _Hold still and shift into your human form._

In seconds she was human again, glaring at me. "This isn't your battle, Isabella!"

Mary looked shocked at first, staring at the girl in front of her. Realization dawned on her and she grinned. "I knew I turned you into a Half Breed for a reason." She tilted her head.

"Are you going to kill me while I'm completely defenseless? Is that the kind of person you are, Isabella?" She searched my expression, I buried all of the pain and fear that wanted to show.

"I have to agree with my sister. It hardly seems fair to end this battle without her being able to defend herself." Mary circled around her, slowly Ak's expression became a hostile glare.

"This battle is over." I growled. "Let Dol out. Now."

Ak grinned. "As you command."

She dropped to her knees and screamed, I wasted no time in joining her side, she shook violently and laughed weakly.

"Bella." She whispered. This was Dol. I could tell by the way she spoke. She met my eyes, the ever changing eyes I knew so well.

"She's going to die. Bella, she needs to expel those animal souls before it kills her." Mary was on her other side now.

"No. Bella, no. Let me die. Please. I can't do this. I can't risk her winning this. Please." She grabbed onto me and hugged me tightly, sobbing.

"Dol-"

"She will kill off all of humanity if she wins. We can't risk this. Bella, please."

"You can't die. Send the essences back, Dol." She whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Bella, don't do this. I-" She jerked away from me and screamed, essences of thousands of animals flying out of every inch of her skin. When it was over she fell flat on her back. Her eyes opened weakly, deep brown again. "I have to say, you're a clever girl, Isabella. This isn't over yet and your part is done. You releveled the playing field. All it cost was your creator and your sister's life. Be done with it, Mer. It's time to end this battle." I couldn't bring myself to think about Edward's body. I wouldn't dwell on it. I wouldn't think about it. I could reattach his head again later.

Mary put her hand on the center of Ak's chest and looked at me with a sad smile. "Isabella, I have to kill her." The initial childish behavior had dissipated. "It is her or me. We both have known this for millions of years. Before language was established we always knew that we would end up killing each other again. I am truly sorry you got involved in this. If you choose to defend her you will have to kill me which I will not allow to happen. It is my job to keep her from destroying humanity. If I don't kill her she will be reborn again and cycle won't end."

I looked at Ak, at Dol, she was glaring at me tiredly. "You will not shift and answer my question. Why do you want humanity dead?"

"Because humanity is disgusting. Even millions of years ago I made it my job to kill off humans who would do things that are disgusting. I was once something basic. My powers were limited. I was born human. Then I died and I became something more. There are no words to describe what was done to myself and sister. Mer became the first of the blood drinkers. I became the first of shapeshifters. I had my son. The only child any of my incarnations has ever had until this one. As time passed, as I developed, I learned how to do more things. Better ways to kill disgusting humans. Then I realized that it wasn't just some of the humans. It was all of the humans. I didn't directly act during this time. I chose to influence some of her vampires. I convinced them to nearly wipe out humanity."

" _We'd nearly overpopulated the human race. Then the entire vampire population dropped."_ Carlisle's voice rang through my head.

"You took out the vampires all those years ago." I looked at Mary who nodded once.

"I keep the balance between our species." She looked back at her sister. "She hasn't made an appearance like this in a long time."

"I hadn't learned how to create new shapeshifters yet. If I had known I would have finished the human scum off." She laughed. "I was _so close_. So very close. If you hadn't shown up I would've had it. I would've had everything to finish my job."

"Let me talk to Dol." Her eyes changed back to the ever changing colors. "Dol-"

"I love you, Bella. I know you aren't going to let this happen." She looked at Mary. "Do it."

"No!" I was too late. Mary grabbed Dol's head and snapped her neck.

I felt an agony like no other. Pure raw agony. My soul felt as though it was torn in half, I fell back and writhed in agony. No. She couldn't die. She relied on me to live. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't die. Not after everything. We were finally back together. She was moving on the good path. She was doing the right things.

I was sucked into a mental landscape, Dol stood a few feet in front of me. _"I'm so sorry, Bella."_

" _You can't die. You can't if I'm alive."_

She gave me a weak smile. _"When you buried yourself all those years ago you started to lose faith in me. I'm not sure the exact reason why but I could feel myself being pulled into your mind so I figured out how to sever that part of our connection. I haven't relied on you to live in a very long time. It's time to let me go. Go live life. I love you."_

" _I'm sorry, Dol. I should've been able to save you."_

" _I have to go. Bella, live life. Find someone to love."_

" _Dol-"_

" _I'm seeing all of my memories. All of the good ones. Rosalie was right. It is peaceful. Let me go."_

I closed my eyes, tears, streaming down my cheeks. _"I love you."_

When I opened my eyes I was lying on my back in the middle of Rosalie's bed. I could feel someone sitting next to me. I focused on who it was and was surprised to see Mary sitting there staring at the ceiling. "It's hard to accept. It's been millions of years. She's gone. Truly gone." She looked down at me, a sad smile on her face. "I don't like to get involved. I've done the job I gave myself, I kept the balance. I woke her up because I needed to stay involved. That boy hasn't existed since she killed him millions of years ago. She killed him because I loved him more than I loved her. We were so young."

I closed my eyes tightly, tears streaking my cheeks. "You don't sound like the girl who we ran into in that clearing."

"I've existed for millions of years. It's not easy to keep a grip on my sanity all the time. When I saw her I snapped back to the child I was when I was created."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "You killed her."

"If I hadn't done it while your sister was in control I probably wouldn't have been able to do it."

"What was life like when you were human?"

"Bland. All life was back then was survival. Ak and I were siblings. We shared a father. She would sneak out into the woods at night and one night I followed her out. That was when I caught her killing one of the others. Killing our own kind was unforgiveable. I should have told our leader."

"How would you have told him?"

"Though language wasn't evolved we still had ways to symbolize things. I didn't rat on her though. Instead I confronted her. That night we killed each other and _something_ brought us back. I don't know what it is. I never will. At the start we worked together. I'd feed on those she found unworthy of living. While in one of the villages she became pregnant and when the boy and I grew a strong bond she killed him out of spite because I loved him more than her. It was at that time when I realized we had almost killed off the human race so I killed her and she was reborn for the first time. Back then she was born to humans but always with the same power. I picked up the pattern pretty quickly. In the early days she was either worshipped or feared. They would kill her at birth or worship her as a goddess. I didn't interfere. I watched her as she would live and die. I was cursed to eternity on Earth while she was cursed to eternity without truly dying."

"Where have you been? You judged both myself and Nahuel for burying ourselves but your face isn't all over the place. Where have you been all these years?"

"I've kept to myself for the most part. It's part of why I'm so mentally unstable. I've spent the past million years isolating myself. I've been living somewhere in the middle of what I believe is called Africa for a large portion of it. I only became aware of the humanity problem a few years ago. It has taken me a while to take action because I had to reorder my mentality so I could do my job." She frowned. "I'm surprised. You haven't asked me about your friends?" I looked away. I hadn't asked about them. I didn't want to think about the potential casualties caused by the abomination in her werewolf form, about the stupid decision I'd made in sending Brady after her. "She killed two of the pack before Brady boy woke her up."

I touched what was normally the connection between myself and Dol, it was gone. My soul had been bound to her soul and her essence. I could almost feel the rips in my soul from where that connection had been broken. I closed my eyes and felt tears fall down my cheeks. "She won't be reborn again?"

"We've always known the only way to end her completely was for me to kill her again. It was rooted in us back then."

"Are you going to continue killing off the humans?" I asked after a moment.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" She pressed a finger to her lip and looked towards the, I rolled and looked at the cave entrance as Rosalie pushed through the curtain. She was covered in bruises like she always was after a transformation. Brady was curled up in her arms, asleep. Rosalie carried him to the crib and set him down in it carefully before turning her full focus to me.

"You alright, Bella?" She spoke quietly.

"Is that a serious question?" I responded in a quiet tone.

She looked away. "We haven't been able to find that vampire. The one that killed her. I'm sorry." Wait…the one that killed her? Was she talking about Mary? I glanced up at Mary out of the corner of my eye. She still had her finger pressed to her lip. Was that her ability? Making herself invisible to those she didn't want to see her? It would explain a lot of things. It also made me wonder how often she'd been around and we just hadn't noticed her. I returned my focus to Rosalie.

"She didn't have a choice but to kill Dol. Dol wasn't herself anymore." I closed my eyes and tears fell down my cheeks. "Is Edward okay?"

She laughed tiredly. "Are you kidding me? After all of his shit?"

"He was defending Brady."

She shook her head and smiled weakly at me. "He was human when we found all of you. He's asleep in the cabin." She sat down on the side opposite of Mary and sighed. "Jane was right. She didn't realize it at the time but she was right. Dol was technically there when she made the promise."

" _You both are about to be drug into something that I can almost guarantee will result in the death of at least one of you."_ Jane's voice rang through my head.

"Where are they?"

"Gone. Haven't seen them since before the funeral." Edward had probably been right then. Jane had probably killed Ellen an Alec and he had left to keep her alive.

Rose laid down next to me and sighed softly. "I'm going to miss the blue haired demon."

I smiled weakly. Dol dying, it hurt a lot. But she'd chosen it. She'd finally done the right thing and for people like myself and her that was the best thing that could happen. I watched as Mary walked to Brady's crib and sat down in front of it.

I got to my feet slowly.

"Bella." I looked down at Rose. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." It wasn't.

"I'm going to nap. Don't do anything stupid."

I nodded and willed myself to leave the cave, staring up at the moon with tears in my eyes. Dol was gone. Ellen was gone. My parents were long dead. Brady was all the family I had left. I'd keep him safe. I'd make sure Mike was protected for Dol.

"Bella?" I looked down at Mary who had joined my side.

"Only my friends call me that."

She looked away and nodded slightly. "I suppose I don't have the right to call you that then."

"No. Go ahead and call me Bella. It's my name." It was more than that though. It was the name Rosalie had given me. It was who I was now. Bella Marie Swan. Isabella was the name I had been called when I was property. I was free now though.

"Would you like me to make you human again? I don't need you to remain as a Half Breed."

"I think I'll stay like this. I like having control of my mind." We didn't say anything else at first. "Why couldn't she see you?"

"I possess several gifts unlike the normal vampire. I can make people incapable of perceiving my presence, I can make them sleep by a touch, I can get into people's heads and make them forget me, and so much more. Even after all this time I'm still learning some of them."

"Interesting." I closed my eyes. "Why did you make him human?"

"Because I didn't like him. He was a prize but you domesticated him. He's not the kind of vampire I need walking the planet at this time."

I nodded, staring up at the sky thoughtfully. She was going to continue decimating the human population. For some reason it didn't bother me. It should've but it didn't. I stared at the moon and had to wonder what would happen now that it was over. What would I do now that I had no one but my nephew and my friends? There were so many possibilities. So many possible things." 


	17. 17 - 15 Years Later

**Don't worry. I would never end this story like that. Especially without a note from me. This is the epilogue so yep. I will talk about it at the end. Enjoy.**

My name was Isabella Marie Swan. It was the name I was born with. It's not who I am anymore. After my sister died I chose to rid myself of the name Isabella. I didn't want to be Isabella anymore. What followed the death of my sister hadn't been pretty. Mary had held true to her word and cut the human population down significantly. It had taken her fifteen years to do it but there were around four billion people left on the Earth. It had been called a random disease officially of course very few people had believed it. Religious groups had called it the wrath of a God. Some said it was a god or goddess. Others blamed the government. Only a small group of people had been right. The ones who believed in supernatural beings had gotten it correctly.

The few that got it right would never know the truth. That it was the original vampire believed the world needed to be rebalanced and even if we'd wanted to there was nothing we could have done to stop her. Even Brady wouldn't have been able to stop her.

The world was smaller now. Mary had established a group of five vampires that were now in charge of making sure that things stayed balanced then she had "gone underground" as she called it. The truth was she'd come to live with Brady, myself, Rosalie, my husband, and my daughter.

I hadn't been creative in naming my girl. I hadn't had to think for a second about her name. Daula Marin Lahote had been born five years after Dol died.

I'd married Paul's brother –John- a few years after I'd met him. It wasn't a hard choice to make. I had thought he'd Imprinted on me by the way he'd acted when we first met. That hadn't been the case though. He was actually human though and had just really liked me.

I looked up from the stove when the sound of the doorbell ringing filled the air. The sound of a wolf barking filled the air followed by claws hitting the floor. "Lila, if you tear up the door again your parents are paying for it!" I turned the heat down and walked out of the kitchen into the large dining room where Mike and Jessica were sitting and talking quietly. I walked into the hallway and headed to the living room where Paul was lounged out on one of the two couches watching TV with his Imprintee Rachel leaning against him. Rosalie was sitting in one of the chairs with Brady sitting next to it with Mary in his lap. He was around eighteen physically now. He'd stopped shifting not long after Dol had died. He had never told us why though we'd asked many times. Next to the window was a big Christmas tree with a large assortment of presents piled underneath it.

There was a medium sized light brown wolf sitting by the door wagging her tail and growling at it. "Lila, back." She whined and threw her head over her shoulder, looking at me. "Brady, get your girl."

"Lila." She jumped to her feet and walked past me to join Brady. It was a complicated relationship that they had. He loved her but wanted to live as a human. She loved him but she preferred living life as a wolf. I knew one of these days they'd have to make a choice. Either join a pack or go live a semi-human life. I was almost positive that she would end up choosing humanity because she didn't live with her pack anymore. She'd lived her long enough that we'd given her her own room –of course she never actually used it but it was the thought that counted-.

I opened the door and was greeted by Nahuel pulling me into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, Bella." I shook my head and pulled away from him. "Aw, come on, Bella."

"I've told you before, Nahuel. You're just too young for me." He pouted as I moved to the side so both him and Seth –who was carrying three presents in his arms and- I was surprised to see Edward standing behind them with a small present in his hand. Edward almost never came around because he hated Mary for making him human so seeing him was surprising.

"Hey, Edward." Nahuel and Seth came in, Edward came forward but paused at the doorframe.

"I didn't get an invite this year but I assume I'm still invited?"

"You're joking, right? Of course you're invited. Get inside." He smiled lightly and came in. I looked out at the snow that was around three feet deep according to the news this morning and considered the possibilities for today. Christmas. Most everyone tried to come to visit on Christmas. It had become our sort of family and friends get together. "Rose, go check on the food."

"I was wondering when you'd make me help." I turned around as I shut the door, Rosalie rose to her feet, laughing lightly.

"I'm going to make sure Daula isn't getting into too much trouble with Andy." Andy was Mike and Jessica's adoptive son. They got along amazingly well because they were some of the only humans in this family. My vampiric aspects didn't pass on thankfully.

"You're kidding, right? I've never seen that boy out of trouble." Paul's comment came from the couch as Nahuel and Seth joined them. Mary was nowhere to be seen. Brady and Lila got up and headed down the hall. I followed them, stopping at the stairwell.

"Brady, you better keep that door open!" He waved me off and the two of them went into his room. I looked up caught sight of Lila's back as the sound of cracking bones filled the air as she shifted into her human form at the doorframe. He made a point to slam the door behind him. I shook my head. I was not looking forward to when Daula hit her teenage years –granted he was twenty three but that was a technicality-.

I headed up the stairwell and down the upstairs hall to Daula's room, savoring she was only ten and I slipped into her room which was covered in artwork. She was sitting on her bed with Andy –who was about a year older than her-. Their legs were hanging off the side of the bed and they were playing our –what Andy called our ancient consoles- Xbox. Some fighting game.

"You really think you're gonna win this, Dal?"

"You are so gonna lose." She giggled loudly and pressed several buttons on the controller.

"You are so- Oh come on!"

I was reminded of when I'd played video games with Emmett in Missouri all those years ago. Rosalie had actually gotten this Xbox in memory of him. I leaned against the door frame and waited for them to win.

"I told you!" Daula laughed loudly and turned to face me.

"Hey, sweetie."

"I'm not a baby anymore. You can't call me 'sweetie'." She crossed her arms over her chest and I held my hands up in defeat.

"Alright, Marin. I won't call you 'sweetie'." She frowned at my use of her middle name but didn't object to it. She didn't normally care if I called her sweetie but she liked acting tough around Andy. He got to his feet and smiled at me.

"Is Seth here?" He asked curiously.

I didn't get to respond before a massive grin spread across her face. "Uncle Nahuel!" Daula jumped to her feet and bolted past me out the door without a second thought.

"That girl is a ball of energy." He watched her leave.

"Come on, Andy!"

"That she is." I mumbled absentmindedly as he went past me, shaking my head and smiling.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

We were all settled down in the living room, I was now sitting on the second couch, leaning against John who had his arm wrapped around my waist. Mike and Jessica had taken the other half of the couch. Daula and Andy were next to the tree, looking through the presents and Lila and Brady were lying next to the doorframe in their animal forms.

"This one is for me and this one and this one and this one." Daula was piling her presents to the side. "Ooh, this one is mom's." She grabbed a small box off the floor and handed it to Andy who carried it to me. It didn't say who it was from but it had my name scrawled across it a style that only one of the vampires –or ex-vampires- would have written it in along with deep red wrapping paper. John gave me a questioning look that I shrugged at. "Brady, this one is yours!"

There was a shared look of surprise between most everyone. Brady didn't like getting presents so none of us ever bought him them anymore. He made it a point to either burn, throw away, or break anything that we got him. She held up the present I'd seen in Edward's hand earlier.

Brady shared a look with Lila before getting up and leaving the room, he came back several seconds later wearing a pair of shorts. He walked over to Daula and sat down next to her, taking the box from her. Mary was beside him in seconds, looking at the present curiously.

I glanced at Edward who was watching my nephew with interest. Brady looked it over then moved his gaze to Edward. I had to wonder what Edward would give Brady. He'd made me swear to never tell anyone that he'd risked his life to save Brady when Ak had tried to kill him all those years ago. Brady, myself, and Mary were the only ones that actually knew he cared for him at all.

"Open it, Brady!" Daula looked excited and curious. "No one ever gets you presents anymore."

"Give me a second, Dally." He tore the paper off the box and pulled the lid off. He glanced at Edward and nodded slightly. Mary had a look of surprise on her face. Whatever it was had clearly taken her by surprise.

"Oooh." Daula tried to grab whatever it was but Brady blocked her hand, putting the lid back on it. "But-"

"Hands off, Dally." He passed the box over his shoulder and Mary took it before vanishing. He smiled at his cousin and crawled between her and Andy, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm not a baby!" She squirmed in his arms but he wouldn't let her go.

"Nope. Come on, Nightmare Child. Let me help you pass the presents out." I looked up to see Rosalie pulling Edward to his feet and dragging him out of the room.

"I'm not that much younger than you!"

"There's around thirteen years between us, Dally."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Still not that much younger."

He chuckled and grabbed one of the presents. "Come on. Don't pout, youngling and give," he paused and looked at the present. "Aunt Jess her present."

After that things went smoothly. He teased her, Lila gave in and changed into her human form when she found out I'd got her something, and Edward returned with a shocked Rosalie. There were two presents left under the tree.

"This one is Lila's." Daula held up a small box wrapped in gold paper. I knew what this one was. I'd been waiting for her to find this one. "Andy, go give it to her." She shoved it into Andy's arms, he took it and carried it over to Lila who was now sitting in the corner with the larger present I'd gotten her sitting in her lap. She looked beyond surprised that she had yet another present.

Brady snagged up the last present and stared at it before giving me an irritated look.

"Alright, guys. I say it's safe to _open_ the presents." I gave him a look and he reluctantly joined Lila's side.

Daula wasted no time before digging into her present pile. Andy was equally as excited as he dug through his presents.

"I'll be back." I mumbled quietly as I got up and joined Brady's side.

"I hate getting presents." He complained as I picked up the box he'd thrown to the side.

"Lila, why don't you open the one from Brady?" I eyed the small box with suspicion. Brady hadn't told me he wanted to get.

"Oh my gosh!" Daula squealed from behind me.

"After he opens his present from you." Lila smiled when Brady groaned and took the present from me.

"You're lucky I love you." He tore the paper off the box.

"You also need to tell me what Edward got you, Brady."

"Nothing important." Mary appeared next to us, giving me a knowing look.

He pulled the necklace from the box and froze, staring at it.

 _The pendant on the end of it had a symbol that looked like an M with a loop on the side. Attached to the bottom of the necklace was a small blue sapphire._

"This was her's." He looked up at me with shock.

Lila leaned forward slightly so she could get a better look at it. "Whose necklace?"

"Her sister…my mother." He swallowed. I could tell he'd never explained this to Lila based off her confusion and his discomfort.

"Rosalie isn't his birth mother. My sister was. She left him not long after he was born." I gnawed on my bottom lip. "She was a good person though." Lila nodded thoughtfully as I returned my focus to the necklace in his hand, I reached up and touched my own necklace. "I have been fighting myself about giving it to you for a long time now. I decided it should go to you." I was surprised when he pulled me into a tight hug, I held him close and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Aunt Bell." He whispered into my shoulder as he pulled away.

"She would be proud of you, Brady boy." I looked up to see Edward standing behind me.

"Because you were so high on her friend's list." Even with the annoyance in Brady's voice there was something else in Brady's voice that I couldn't quite place. Edward sat down next to me and handed me a small envelope.

"I was far from being friends with her but I was in her head. She would've died a thousand times before making the mistake that kept her from raising you. Now, Lila. Open that very special present from your boyfriend so you can show the class." He chuckled and gave Brady a knowing look before getting up and leaving the three of us alone again.

Brady shook his head and returned his focus to Lila as she unwrapped her present. I got up slowly and joined John again, picking up the present and picking at the paper thoughtfully, trying to figure out who had given it to me.

"You going to open it?"

I leaned into John and began to tear the paper off when the sound of Lila squealing followed by a "yes!" I looked up to see her tackling Brady in a tight hug.

 _Oh wow._ I saw the small box in her hand and didn't need a genius to put two and two together.

Daula was by their side in a heartbeat. "Lila's gonna be my cousin!" She giggled loudly as Lila let Brady go and blushed deeply at everyone in the room's attention being on her.

Nahuel got to his feet and lifted Daula up, putting her on his shoulders. "Let's celebrate by throwing the midgets in the snow!"

"Let me go!" Daula struggled as Nahuel carried her to the door, pulling it open and carrying her out. "Nahuel!" Everyone in the room was laughing, including myself.

"You know I think I can get on board with that." Mike got to his feet and had Andy in his hold before he could protest.

It didn't pass my notice that Rosalie had joined her son –and now- future daughter in-law and was hugging them tightly. I pulled John to his feet and followed Mike and a protesting Andy out the door to see Daula standing up in the snow, covered in it, looking scandalized. Nahuel was standing a few feet from her holding his stomach and laughing. Mike threw Andy into the snow at the same time Daula got an evil look on her face.

She dropped into the snow and came up a few seconds later with a snowball in hand, she'd thrown it and it had hit Nahuel in the face before he'd had a chance to think.

"Oh it's so on, girl! I was the master of snowball fights in ancient Egypt!" I would've brought up the complete lack of logistics of that comment if it hadn't been for the next snowball that hit me in the chest. I looked for the culprit as I joined them in the snow. Andy had a massive grin on his face.

 _Target acquired._ I thought as I grabbed my first snowball.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

By the end of the snowball war everyone in the house had joined the battle and chosen sides. It was announced that the "adults" had lost when the "kids'" side which consisted of Mary –which was ironic because she was probably the oldest person in existence- Lila, Andy, Daula, and Nahuel –go figure, the two oldest people present ended up on the kids' side- outlasted us in energy for the cold. I was in my room changing clothes when a knock came at the door.

"One sec." I pulled my shirt on. "Come in."

"You really shouldn't invite people in without knowing who it is, Isabella." I turned to face the door, surprised to see Edward.

"I don't like being called Isabella, Edward."

He went over to my bed and sat down on the side of it. "Sometimes I regret how things ended all those years ago."

"What part?"

"The part where I took off after Mary refused to turn me back."

"Why do you regret it?" I was extremely curious how he would answer this.

"Being here has reminded me of what my relationship with Alice was like before Taylor's death. She was like my little sister."

"Have you tried fixing your relationship with her?" Alice hadn't been able to make it this year. She was in New York for something she hadn't quite explained but I knew had to do with her job as an agent for some modeling company.

"We've talked. She's still pissed at me for how I acted."

"Think she'll ever forgive you?"

"I honestly don't know. I kind of hope she does before I die though." He chuckled and shook his head.

"You know you're welcome here anytime you want."

"Think your husband would approve of that?" He chuckled.

"Have you met Nahuel? The first time he met John he told him we were ex-lovers and actually kissed me." I wasn't joking either. I was surprised Seth actually put up with his crap without any complaints. I would've been beyond pissed if John tried half the things Nahuel did. I guess that was the perks of an imprint though.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "He had a very interesting mind." He paused for a second. "Do you ever see things anymore?"

I hesitated then nodded. "Occasionally I'll hear Dol when I'm about to do something stupid. Sometimes I see Leah or Emmett or…Renesmee." He looked over at me with surprise.

"You see her?"

I looked at the floor and sighed softly. "I wish I didn't. Every time I see her I am reminded about how guilty I am that I didn't try harder to save her."

"You shouldn't feel guilty." I was beyond surprised, I moved my gaze back to him but he was staring at the wall, avoiding my gaze.

"Never would I have thought you'd say something like that."

"I don't like that you left her but you didn't have much of a choice. You were in a situation that you either had to do it then or not at all." I sighed and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"What did you give Brady?"

"A watch. It was my father's. I will never have another kid of my own and in the end even though I was borderline dead I was still hearing scraps of thoughts. She said that when she died she wanted me to help you and Rosalie raise Brady. That I was a good person under the shell I'd built. That you'd been right."

"Holy…" I sat up and stared at him. He'd never told me that. In fifteen years he'd never told me something as big as that. "Edward, why would you never mention something like that?"

"It never really clicked with me what she meant." He made a move to get up but I grabbed him before he could stand.

"Edward."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. Everything matters. Why have you avoided us? Give me the real reason."

He looked away from me and I let go of his arm. "I did it for you. I did it because I knew your head was so fucked up. To give you a chance to actually fall in love with someone."

"To do the right thing." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "She would be proud of you, Edward."

He chuckled and returned the hug. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd stayed."

"I'd have probably broken your arm as a starter." We pulled apart and I rose to my feet.

"Considering all the things I've done I've earned at least that."

"I think your actions were reasonable." I jumped at Mary's voice coming from behind us. "You were a vampire. All vampires that lose their mates go insane."

Edward made an annoyed sound and took off immediately, slamming the door behind him. I turned around to say something but lost my train of thought when I saw what she was holding.

"It's from you?" She set the present on the bed and nodded. "You never buy presents for anyone. What would you get me?"

"I didn't buy you anything. Open it."

I gave her a curious look as I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs and opening it hesitantly. Mary sat across from me, watching me open the present. Inside the box was a rock that almost looked like a spearhead with a circle carved into the center of it. "A rock?"

"When I was human we didn't do gifts to family. Men would bring the women dead animals as a gift to show how strong they were. I'm getting off track though. The circle was a symbol we would use when we were addressing a family member." She lifted her hand up and rotated her hand in a circle before moving it to her heart then holding her hand up level with my own heart. "Extremely loosely translated –and I mean extremely loosely translated- that would mean family, you, me."

"I don't understand… Why…"

"Bella, I lost my sister. I haven't just stuck around because Brady is like a brother to me. I've seen you as my sister for a long time. That is just a symbol to tell you I see you as my sister. I am extremely old. My mind is extremely difficult to keep in order. Sometimes it takes me years to come to realize things."

"You're saying you think of me as a sister." I pulled the rock out of the box out and ran my hand across it, thoughtful. "Should I be worried considering you were destined to kill your last sister?"

"Just take it without a question, Bell. If I'd planned on killing you I would've done it a long time ago."

"I mean you did say you'd left me for dead." I grinned at her, she shook her head.

"I'm done with you." She vanished and I shook my head.

"Thank you, Mer. I don't know if I will ever see you the same way but thank you."

I heard a choked sound from somewhere behind me before the door opened and closed quickly. I stared at the rock, smiling. This was turning to be a good Christmas.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

We were all sitting at the table –which was overflowing with foods of all types-, Embry and Carlisle had shown up half an hour before dinner. Carlisle and Rosalie were at opposite ends of the table, I was sitting next to John with Daula on my other side and Edward across from me. Andy was on Daula's other side next to Rosalie. The rest of the group was assorted sitting next to their partners around the table. Mary was standing directly behind Brady, watching the group eat and talk with little interest.

Edward was picking at his food thoughtfully as we talked about life. "How about you, Edward?" I decided to force him into the conversation.

He looked up, focusing on the conversation. "What was the question?"

Everyone moved their focus to him except the kids who continued talking quietly with each other. "What have you been doing? You never talk about your life when you come around."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm working as a counselor. Helping people with their problems." Someone dropped their fork, I wasn't surprised though. He was doing something Taylor would have been thankful for. Helping others. "Oh don't be so surprised, Rosalie. I do have a heart after all."

"So what's counseling like?" I asked to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"Listening to hum-" he paused for a second, cutting himself off. "Listening to people talk about their problems tends to be tedious but helping them is something Taylor would've wanted me to do."

"I'm sure she's proud of you."

He nodded and gave me a weak smile before returning to eating. I moved my focus to Lila and Brady. "So when's the wedding?"

Brady shook his head and Lila spoke up. "How about a week after the baby is born?"

" _What?_ " Rosalie's voice was full of shock.

I stared at her in shock. Brady had a smile on his face that said "I know something you don't know."

"Not my baby." Lila tilted her head to look up at Brady then turned her focus to meet my gaze. "Canines can sense this kind of stuff. Aunt Bell, you're pregnant."

My jaw actually dropped. I was…pregnant…that shouldn't have been possible. I was on birth control. Even with the initial shock a small wave of joy went through me.

"Imma have a baby brother or sister!" Daula giggled loudly and jumped to her feet, running around the table.

I moved my focus to John, he had a massive grin on his face as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Everything will be alright." Daula pushed her way into my lap and hugged me.

I was certain now. Everything would be good. I held my daughter close and touched my stomach. Everything was good.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

I stood at the doorframe as Nahuel and Seth got into their car. The worst part of the holidays was when everyone left. Well most everyone. Edward was sticking around for another week before he went back to Colorado. Carlisle was going to stay a couple more days. Andy was staying the night so that Jessica and Mike could enjoy the rest of Christmas alone.

I looked towards the tree line and froze. I hadn't seen that face in fifteen years so at first I was hallucinating.

There's no way he was here.

He wouldn't dare to show his face.

I squeezed my eyes shut and when he was still standing at the edge of the trees I made a decision.

I took off in his direction through the snow. He didn't move, he just watched me approach. "What in the hell are you doing here, Alec?" I shoved him back against a tree, grabbing his throat. He didn't move to defend himself though we both knew he could've easily done it. "And where is your psychotic sister?"

"Dead."

"Good riddance." I let go of him and backed away.

"Bella, wait."

"No. You do _not_ have the right to call me Bella. You-"

"It wasn't like you thought it was. I know what it looked like. Please. Let me talk to her."

I opened my mouth to tell him to 'go to hell' but I had to stop myself. He was looking past me with so much _hope_. He didn't know. Fifteen years and we hadn't heard a peep from him or his psychotic sister. He didn't know Dol was dead. "She died. Alec, she died that night."

His shoulders dropped as he dropped to the ground, putting his face in his hands. "I knew it. I've known for so long. I didn't want to but I knew it. I should've told someone."

"Alec-"

"I killed Jane. I was so angry with her for killing Blue's mom. She told me to choose her or your sister. When I didn't answer she came after me. I killed her. I knew if I came back I would be looked down on because it was my sister that did it." He uncovered his face. "Was it quick?"

I knelt down in front of him and nodded weakly. "It was quick. Alec, I wish you'd told us. Oh my God, you should have come back. All these years we've thought you chose to take off rather than have Jane pay for what she did."

"I almost did." He shook his head. "I couldn't face her though." I stood up slowly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Alec."

"It isn't."

"It has been fifteen years and it wasn't your fault." I smiled tiredly, looking up at the sky. Knowing this was so relieving. This had been a good day. A really good day. And things could only get better from here.

 **And they lived happily ever after.** _ **Or did they?**_ **I thought you were dead.** _ **This takes place in the future. I won't be dead until 2026.**_ **Well if you know your future are you going to change it?** _ **I might but I'm doubtful. I probably won't remember this story in ten years.**_ **Well it's the thought that counts. So this is it. It's over. I considered a third story but honestly I don't think I could do a third story from this.** _ **I mean you could do one from my perspective for the ten year gap.**_ **Nope. That would be like doing a prequel. Not necessary. Let them fill in the blanks.** _ **I tried.**_ **You did. Now that this story is done I believe I will return to my original fiction. I want to thank all of my active readers and reviewers. I love you all. This story was loads of fun to write and I am going to hate letting it go but it has to end, even if I hate endings. If anyone has questions I am more than willing to answer them. I tried to tie up the loose ends but I probably missed more than one.**


	18. Alternate Ending

**Alright so whenever I write a story I always have two possible outcomes for the end of that story. I chose the other one as the real ending but I felt the need to share this ending with you guys like I did with Blood. Enjoy.**

"Hello." Her voice was childish but there was more. The young girl -who couldn't have been older than ten- stood several feet in front of us, her deep brown curly locks framing her dark yet pale face. Her deep red glowing eyes were feral. Red eyes. I'd never seen a vampire with red eyes. Why were they red? She looked between the three of us. I was frozen in place. The girl in front of us sent raw fear through me. Everything about her told me to run. To leave. To get out as fast as I could. She looked between all of us before settling her gaze on Dol. "Say the words, Old Soul. It is ringing through your head." The young girl's voice now held age. It was full of knowledge. I could feel Dol's fear alongside my own. That wall she'd built had crumpled. Any of the pain and agony and worry from before was replaced with raw fear.

Dol grabbed hold of my arm, digging her fingers painfully into my wrist.

"You aren't speaking? That isn't any good. We really need to talk, Sister." Her voice turned lethal as the word sister escaped her mouth. "I'm the original vampire."

Rosalie spoke up, "no one here is your sister and what the fuck is an old soul?" The attitude she tried to put into it would have been believable if her voice hadn't been shaking.

"Mind your tongue, Abomination or I will be forced to remove it." The girl's gaze snapped to Rosalie before returning to Dol.

"Of course you don't know. You have been doing someone has been telling you to do. You would not know. She's close to the surface though. I can feel her." She tilted her head slightly. "What do you know of yourself, Sister? Of the shapeshifter you are."

Dol was frozen in place. She hadn't spoken a word before and she clearly wasn't going to now.

"Spectral shapeshifters are born only after the previous one has died. Only when one has died can another one live." I recited the words Quil had spoken to me.

"That is incorrect. Have you ever wondered _why_ she looks nothing of her mother? Have you never questioned her and the young boy's eyes?"

"How do you know about Brady?" Rosalie moved to go after her but was stopped by Edward who grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back. I tilted my head slightly and saw that same fear I'd seen when he'd shown up at the hotel in his expression.

"Rosalie, don't." I returned my focus to the young girl.

"They are the eyes of my sister. She is an Anima Renatus, Old Soul, the reborn souls of old. One cursed to eternity on Earth. We have been at war for a very long time, Sister. Your children and my children have spent eternity in a never ending war." The child's eyes flashed black. "You've crossed a line though. You created abominations. You created them following the ancient rules. It's time though. It's time to end this."

"What are you talking about?" I moved slightly in front of Dol. "She isn't your sister. You're a fucking vampire. She's a shapeshifter from the twenty-first century."

The child's expression flashed briefly. She paid no attention to me, moving her focus past me. "Wake up, Sister! Do this battle in the front! Not through the ignorant ones here! Wake up!" The girl stomped her foot and the ground shook beneath me, icy hands wrapped around me then suddenly my back was pressed to Edward's chest. The girl tilted her head. "It appears my children carry the curse as well. Unable to kill our children. A massive inconvenience when you need to wipe out all of your own ignorant stupid creations. I can't begin to comprehend the level of idiocy that has made its way into our kinds. Feeding on humans but not killing. Do they not realize our purpose? Why we exist?"

It hit me instantly. "Those bodies. The mass murders... The slaughterhouses..."

"Vampires exist for one reason. To kill. It is my job to keep the balance. To ensure humanity and vampires don't outweigh each other." Her gaze lingered on me for a second longer than was comfortable before moving to Edward. "You were a prize. You did what you were supposed to do. That was why I left you the gift. Why I didn't make you human. I'm beginning to see that mistake. Standing with the Abomination, the blood, and my sister? I understand that you're compelled to protect your creation but you should be standing with me. Not them. Join me, Edward. Stand by The Creator. It should be an honor to you."

Edward shifted positions behind me. "Unfortunately I can't do that. You killed her mother. Her mother was a good woman."

Anger flashed through the girl's eyes. "I would never do that. I mass murder in times like this. Why would I do something as ignorant as kill a single human? More importantly. I would never go after the grandmother of that young boy."

I broke out of my fear. I needed to focus. Okay. The pack wouldn't be far away. I touched the connection to her essence and sent out an order. I felt terrible but I had to. I knew she wouldn't willingly do it. _Dol, call Quil and tell him to circle us._

I could feel the conflict in her mind but she did as I told. She didn't have a choice. I couldn't feel guilty about that right now though. "You unmade the vampires?" Her gaze moved to mine, an unsettling smiling ghosting across her lips.

"I thought you'd die. You and that boy. I left you both to die. You should have died. In all of the vampires on the planet the two of you _almost_ interested me. Why would a vampire give up this gift and choose to bury themselves alive? _Almost_. Then I realized you were cowards. He was the first on the list. I dug him up and pinned his body down then bit his neck and wiped his mind."

Keep her talking. Distract her. "So you can unmake vampires?"

"I am the original. The creator of an entire species that is unable to kill their own creations. By all technicalities every one of you is my creation. If I couldn't make you human again I would be at a massive disadvantage."

"Could you make us back?"

She ignored the question, her gaze returning to Dol. "Sister, I suggest you call off your hounds before I kill them all. Those aren't the ones for this battle."

Dol pulled on my arm and gave me a pleading look. It was hard to do it but I caved. I didn't want them to die. _Send them away._

"Sister! Wake up! I want to talk to you! Stop hiding and speak to me! "

Dol changed. I felt the change as our telepathic link walled itself off. Her stance became tenser, she stood taller and moved forward. The young girl began grinning.

"Sister."

"Hello, Mer." Her voice sounded older. So much older. She glanced over her shoulder at me and my heart sank. That wasn't my sister. Sure, she looked like my sister but the eyes said something different. Those ever changing eyes had become a deep brown. She returned her focus to the girl. Mer. Mary. This was the girl that had Brady had imprinted on. Things were going to get complicated quickly if this went out of control.

"It has been a very long time since we've talked, Sister."

The girl who was Dol but wasn't bowed her head. "I told you last time what would happen if we talked again."

"Allow me to quote you. 'Next time we meet one of us will die. By this point both of our children will have forgotten their purpose. I will create an army and lead them against you. We will destroy each other and the cycle of my eternity will be broken as will yours.' I do not sense the army you corrupted my creations with. They are not here."

"My influence wasn't as strong as it normally is. It appears our soul is bound to this girl. She has a great influence on us. Even greater now that she has bound her soul to my –as they refer to it as- essence." _Isabella Marie Swan. Before anything more happens remember that my sister lies. You have helped me with something though. You have given me a perspective on humanity. Your sister is still here. If things go south know she does love you._

The child bared her teeth at us. "She had no right to interfere like that! This is not her battle!"

"Sister, I am asking you. Leave. Let me do what I want to do."

"You know as well as I that that is not an option. I must keep the balance. I swore all those years ago that I would use eternity to maintain the balance in humanity."

"I can't let you do that." The girl in front of me lifted her hands above her head and clapped them together. The sound was louder than it should have been. It echoed through the trees and sent chills down my spine. I to grab Dol's shoulder but Edward grabbed my arm stopping me.

"That's cheating!" The young girl stepped back as something came flying through the air into Dol, then another, and another. Hundreds of things flew through the air into her, at first I didn't recognize what they were. I couldn't tell. Then I saw what it was. Essence. It was the essence of shapeshifters. The animals from hundreds of shapeshifters flying through the air and into Dol. Dol through her head back and laughed, a terrifying sound. It was a terrifying laugh.

I jerked against Edward's hold on me. _Dol! Please! Push her down!_

 _You really don't want her to do that, Isabella. Your sister will be eaten alive by what I am doing._ The girl who wasn't Dol rolled her around, stretching out before taking a deep breath and crouching down.

"You can't do that, Ak! You are cheating!" The young girl looked panicked as the girl who wasn't my sister moved towards her, Ak. Yet another name that sounded more like a sound than a word.

"Sister, I don't cheat. I bend the rules but I don't cheat."

The girl seemed to consider her options quickly before jumping up into the nearest tree. "You promised this battle would be fair!" Rosalie dropped to her knees next to me and grabbed her head. "But if you're going to use all of your assets it looks like I will have to do the same!" Then a massive force hit me, knocking me to the ground. Teeth entered into my neck and an agonized scream escaped me. Sharp fiery pain tore through me. It was like being turned. It was exactly like being turned. Except the burning only lasted what was probably a few seconds. White hot agony tore through my body and then it was over. That was it. And I felt it. My mind. Everything open and free again. It felt amazing. Even with that something was off, I could feel my vampire strength and speed and everything else back but something felt horribly out of place. Like something important was missing. I couldn't dwell on that right now.

"It looks like you're one of my only hopes, Isabella. Get up now." Mer got off of me and I was on my feet in seconds. Dol. My mind was open again. I could do this. I just needed to get this other girl to drop her guard so I could force my way into my sister's mind.

Edward took hold of me and turned me so I was facing him. "Isabella, are you-"

It wasn't hard to tear the shield off my mind long enough to let Edward hear my thoughts. _Focus on the current problem._ I turned and watched a look of fear shoot across Dol –no Ak-'s face.

"This abomination is technically mine. Flick the right switch in her mind and…" I focused on Rosalie who threw her head back and let out a sound between a scream and howl. The sound of snapping bones filled the air and her skin began to ripple as something began to surface from beneath it. She made another of the sound between a scream and howl, this time more of a howl.

"You absolute idiot! You cannot control the creature beneath the surface!" Ak took off into the trees, I didn't stick around to watch Rosalie change. I took off after her at full speed. If only all vampire transformations took this long. I suppose it made sense since I'd been bitten by the original. I tackled the girl who wasn't my sister to the ground, she struggled against me. "Let me go, Isabella!" She kicked me in the stomach and I went flying into a tree, knocking it down and…it hurt. I held my stomach and winced at the terrible pain in my back. It hurt? I thought vampires couldn't feel real pain? "It would take days for you to be able to become a full vampire, Isabella. You may have some of the vampire strengths back but your heart is still beating. This is not your fight, Isabella. This is a fight between myself and my sister. You do not want to be involved in this!"

"I am already involved! You're wearing my sister's face!" I growled and struggled to my feet.

"If you choose to fight me, Isabella and my sister gets away. She will wipe out most of humanity." The other girl, Mer, or Mary. She came out of the trees from where we'd come from. She moved so she was standing next to me.

"I will wipe out most of it. I keep the balance. It is my job. Shapeshifters have lost their way more than the vampires. They live to wipe out the human race. She will kill off every one of the humans." Mary stepped forward in front of me. An animalistic howl tore through the air from where we'd come from. Ak jerked her head in the direction of the sound. A low growl escaping her.

"Sister, you have made a mistake by releasing that beast. You can't control it. Neither of us have that power."

"You cheated, Sister. You stole the souls of all of those animals from their human hosts. That is not how the battle was supposed to happen, Sister." She stepped forward. "So, if you are going to choose not to bring your army here to fight and would rather steal what makes them special to make yourself stronger I will have to use what I have here."

I was beyond confused by the current situation. Dol was actually an…Old Soul who was now being possessed by what I had to assume was the first incarnation of her. Mary had openly admitted to killing off all of those humans but she'd claimed she was only doing it to keep the balance…they were supposed to fight... To the death…that was Dol. Dol. No.

"Is realization dawning on you, Isabella? I know it is on your sister. Tell me, Isabella. Will you stand by me and assist me in killing my sister? Because if you do not she will kill me." Edward came out of the trees followed closely by a large wolf like creature who moved across the ground in an apelike fashion. Edward grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders and carried me into the trees. "You made a mistake, Mer! You made a deadly mistake! She will kill us all! I told you that you couldn't control her!" The two girls were running on opposite sides of Edward as he carried me through the trees.

Edward ducked down as Mary jumped over him, landing on Ak and knocking her across the ground. I wasted no time before dropping off his back and jumping on Mary's back, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her head, trying to rip it off.

"Isabella!" I hit a tree seconds after hands dug into my arm, throwing me off her. I jumped to my feet and tried to go after them but arms wrapped around me again.

"Edward, let me go!" I jerked against him but Ak had been right. I wasn't a full vampire.

Mary stood and backed away from her sister, Ak rising to her feet as well. She appeared as though she was slightly dazed. She was dazed. It was clear. This was my chance. _Dol!_ I broke through that mental wall with ease. I looked around the inside of her mind. It was different than my own. Everything was so much less organized. Thoughts and memories ran through it randomly. Dol was in the center with her arms and legs chained to the floor. She was lying on the ground crying golden tears.

" _Dol."_ I was in front of her now, I knelt in front of her and grabbed her head, she looked up at me weakly.

" _Bella. Kill her. I've seen her plans. Bella, you have to kill her. Please."_ The first time she'd spoken verbally since the lake and this was what she was saying. No.

" _If I kill her-"_

" _I've done so many things for the wrong reasons, believing it was the right thing. She was leading me on the path of destroying humanity. Bella. Please. Let me die. We can't let her win."_ She jerked against the chains and cried weakly.

" _Dol, I can't. You're all I have left. Everyone else is gone or-"_

" _We can't afford to make the selfish choice here. After everything. I love you, Bella but-"_

I was jerked out of her mind and thrown back into reality.

"Stay out of our head."

I didn't want to do this. I knew what needed to happen. I didn't want it to. I couldn't. I couldn't let her die. Even as I told myself this something else dawned on me. Could she die without me dying? I knew Dol was bound to me, I knew she couldn't die unless I did but could Ak die without me dying? They were the same person. If so I knew Mary wouldn't waste a breath considering it. She'd snap my neck and be done with it if it was the only way to kill her sister. _Edward, the vampire. We need to stand with her._

I moved to join Mary's side as another howl ripped through the air from the distance. It was getting further away though. Edward joined my side warily.

"Isabella, you are willing to stand against me? Even in knowing your sister's fate?"

"If it is what I must do then it is what I will do." I put on a mask of confidence. Inside I was dying though. Inside I knew that Dol had told me I needed to kill her.

"Two sisters gathered to kill their sister. About four incarnations ago I loved reading tragedies." Ak crouched low to the ground, the sound of bones breaking filled the air and she was replaced by a wolf, she growled and lunged for Mary, I tackled her mid-air, and we rolled across the ground. I pushed against her chest as she snapped at my throat. Someone else hit her and knocked her off me, I got to my feet slowly and watched as Ak and Mary rolled across the ground. Mary ended up pinned beneath the wolf who lifted its head, preparing to strike.

What happened next was beyond me. Something I couldn't believe. Out of the tree line, out of nowhere came a small boy. He hit Ak's back, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling. It was clear it didn't affect her, she easily jerked her body and sent the small boy flying through the air, I was moving before I realized it happened, I caught him midair, wrapping my arms around him.

"Brady, what the hell are you doing here!"

He let out a small sound and fought against me, Ak turned her focus straight to the small boy in my arms and froze in place. Mary took advantage of her shock and kicked her off of her. Ak managed to catch herself on the ground, sliding across it. Brady managed to get out of my hold and joined Mary's side, crouching to the ground and glaring at Ak. Ak stared at the young boy in shock, Mary knelt down and wrapped her arm around the small boy's shoulder, watching Ak with a grim smile.

"Sister, I am surprised you didn't see him before. He is after all her son."

She was replaced by her human form. "Bur." She breathed the word. Another name.

"Your first son. Your first ever son. The one you murdered. Now he's human. Because of you he is human."

Ak growled lowly and shook her head. "No. My son is dead. He has been dead for millions of years."

Then she was a wolf flying through the air, going straight for Brady. Edward snarled from somewhere and took her down. It took hardly any effort from the wolf before her teeth sank into his neck and his head was torn from his body. Mary wasted no time before she was on her back. "Isabella, get Brady out of here!" I grabbed him as he struggled to help Mary, his Imprintee. The two girls began fighting again, Mary dodging as Ak bit and clawed at her. I knew from what was happening Mary wasn't going to win. Ak had thousands of animal essences running through her. It was clear that all of those animals were making her stronger than she should've been. I'd seen Dol have bones broken at the hits of vampires before. It was clear that the strikes didn't hurt her. She didn't care. Mary wouldn't win this. She couldn't win this. Not on her own. Another howl ripped through the air from the distance. Rosalie. I could assume based off the fact that Brady was in his human form that he was a human. I could tell from his scent. If I was right that meant the entire pack was probably human again. I knelt down and set Brady down. "Brady, go. Now. Go find Rosalie. You need to wake her up before she kills anyone." He whimpered and looked between myself and the two fighting girls. He was the only one that could wake her up. I knew no matter what Rosalie wouldn't let her wolf kill another child.

"You'll keep her safe? Mary will be safe?"

"Yes, Brady. Now go." I growled the words. He gave the two girls one last glance then took off towards the sound of Rosalie's howl. I was about to help Mary…kill her…I didn't want to. I moved my focus to my Mary who was barely dodging the strikes of Ak who had shifted into a bear now. That many essences. So many animals…there had to be something that I could use to help her.

" _-she has bound her soul to my –as they refer to it as- essence."_ I wished I'd thought of it sooner. I grabbed onto that connection.

 _Back off!_ Ak instantly did as told, her head jerking towards me. _Hold still and shift into your human form._

In seconds she was human again, glaring at me. "This isn't your battle, Isabella!"

Mary looked shocked at first, staring at the girl in front of her. Realization dawned on her and she grinned. "I knew I turned you into a Half Breed for a reason." She tilted her head.

"Are you going to kill me while I'm completely defenseless? Is that the kind of person you are, Isabella?" She searched my expression, I buried all of the pain and fear that wanted to show.

"I have to agree with my sister. It hardly seems fair to end this battle without her being able to defend herself." Mary circled around her, slowly Ak's expression became a hostile glare.

"This battle is over." I growled. "Let Dol out. Now."

Ak grinned. "As you command."

She dropped to her knees and screamed, I wasted no time in joining her side, she shook violently and laughed weakly.

"Bella." She whispered. This was Dol. I could tell by the way she spoke. She met my eyes, the ever changing eyes I knew so well.

"She's going to die. Bella, she needs to expel those animal souls before it kills her." Mary was on her other side now.

"No. Bella, no. Let me die. Please. I can't do this. I can't risk her winning this. Please." She grabbed onto me and hugged me tightly, sobbing.

"Dol-"

"She will kill off all of humanity if she wins. We can't risk this. Bella, please."

"You can't die. Send the essences back, Dol." She whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Bella, don't do this. I-" She jerked away from me and screamed, essences of thousands of animals flying out of every inch of her skin. When it was over she fell flat on her back. Her eyes opened weakly, deep brown again. "I have to say, you're a clever girl, Isabella. This isn't over yet and your part is done. You releveled the playing field. All it cost was your creator and your sister's life. Be done with it, Mer. It's time to end this battle." I couldn't bring myself to think about Edward's body. I wouldn't dwell on it. I wouldn't think about it. I could reattach his head again later.

Mary put her hand on the center of Ak's chest and looked at me with a sad smile. "Isabella, I have to kill her." The initial childish behavior had dissipated. "It is her or me. We both have known this for millions of years. Before language was established we always knew that we would end up killing each other again. I am truly sorry you got involved in this. If you choose to defend her you will have to kill me which I will not allow to happen. It is my job to keep her from destroying humanity. If I don't kill her she will be reborn again and cycle won't end."

I looked at Ak, at Dol, she was glaring at me tiredly. "You will not shift and answer my question. Why do you want humanity dead?"

"Because humanity is disgusting. Even millions of years ago I made it my job to kill off humans who would do things that are disgusting. I was once something basic. My powers were limited. I was born human. Then I died and I became something more. There are no words to describe what was done to myself and sister. Mer became the first of the blood drinkers. I became the first of shapeshifters. I had my son. The only child any of my incarnations has ever had until this one. As time passed, as I developed, I learned how to do more things. Better ways to kill disgusting humans. Then I realized that it wasn't just some of the humans. It was all of the humans. I didn't directly act during this time. I chose to influence some of her vampires. I convinced them to nearly wipe out humanity."

" _We'd nearly overpopulated the human race. Then the entire vampire population dropped."_ Carlisle's voice rang through my head.

"You took out the vampires all those years ago." I looked at Mary who nodded once.

"I keep the balance between our species." She looked back at her sister. "She hasn't made an appearance like this in a long time."

"I hadn't learned how to create new shapeshifters yet. If I had known I would have finished the human scum off." She laughed. "I was _so close_. So very close. If you hadn't shown up I would've had it. I would've had everything to finish my job."

"Let me talk to Dol." Her eyes changed back to the ever changing colors. "Dol-"

"I love you, Bella. I know you aren't going to let this happen." She looked at Mary. "Do it."

"No!" I was too late. Mary grabbed Dol's head and snapped her neck.

I expected something painful. She was bound to my soul after all. Nothing happened though. Nothing except the scream of rage as I dropped down to my sister's side and hissed at Mary. No. Dol. No.

 _Don't you dare die on me! Dol! I swear to God if you die on me I will bring you back to life and kill you!_

The girl in my arms began to squirm then let out of a scream of pure raw agony. I froze in place.

Mary growled lowly and I moved so I was standing protectively over her body, baring my teeth at the original vampire. "She isn't going to die."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Isabella. My sister has to die."

"Maybe your sister is dead. Give me a minute. Please, Mer. Please. She's my sister too. If you had the opportunity would you have saved your sister?" She gave me one of the most life threatening looks I'd ever seen.

"One minute. Longer than that and I will kill you both. I was thinking I wouldn't have to but clearly I was wrong."

I looked down at Dol as Mary touched the side of her head and she stopped screaming. "What did you-"

"Knocked her unconscious. It doesn't ease her pain but it will keep the abomination from finding us." I ignored her insult towards Rosalie as I closed my eyes and found the connection to Dol, I forced my way into her mind and was overwhelmed with what I saw. Dol was laying on the ground, crying in the middle of her mental landscape, thousands and thousands of other people were around her some no older than a few days while some were in their late forties. One by one each person dropped down, dead. Ak was standing in front of Dol, she turned to face me.

"Congratulations. You won. Piece by piece our soul is being ripped apart. Millions of years of life being torn away from the girl you knew as your sister. When it's over, your sister might be alive but she is only part of our soul. She isn't going to ever be whole again."

"You're going to die?" That was all that mattered. I would help Dol through this as long as Ak died. If she didn't then we'd both die.

"Yes. Tell my sister I said it was a good fight." She shook her head and watched as the thousands of other people died, one by one, they had to be all of the different incarnations of her.

I left her mind and focused on Mary who was leaning over Edward, reattaching his head to his body. She turned her focus to me. "Since you didn't jump me I'm assuming you have good news for you?"

"Her soul is being torn to shreds."

Mary nodded and returned her focus to Edward as his eyes opened, she shoved his head to the side and bit into his neck, he struggled against her briefly before going limp under her hold.

"What are you-"

"Making him human again."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like him. He was a prize but you domesticated him. He's not the kind of vampire I need walking the planet at this time." I nodded absently as I lifted Dol into my arms, rising to my feet.

"Are you going to stay around?"

"I don't want to leave Bur-um, Brady but I do have a job. I have to finish what I started."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great. Absolutely wonderful." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I just killed my sister. I feel like shit."

"I wish you could've saved her."

"It's been a million years coming. It doesn't make it hurt any less but it makes it easier to accept." She lifted Edward with ease, it looked awkward considering their significant size differences but it hardly appeared to phase her.

"How do you make vampires back into humans?"

She headed in the direction of the campsite, I held Dol close and followed her warily. "It's complicated. The best way I can explain it is my…as you call it, venom. It's interchangeable. I can focus myself and change the functionality of it. It's how I turned you into a Half Breed." She paused and sniffed the air. "The abomination is human again."

"Her name is Rosalie. She isn't an abomination."

Mary stopped in her tracks for a second before continuing forward. "I know. Brady talked about her."

"Why did you take him?"

"It was…shock. I haven't seen him in millions of years. I was in shock. It's been millions of years since I've seen him. His mom killed him millions of years ago. She killed him because I loved him more than I loved her. We were so young."

"You don't sound like the same girl we first encountered."

"I've existed for millions of years. It's not easy to keep a grip on my sanity all the time. When I saw her I snapped back to the child I was when I was created." We arrived in the clearing, there were several shifters pacing around the clearing. One of them caught sight of us and growled quietly. "Take her into the cave."

Quil came out of Carlisle's cabin and moved towards us, Embry and Seth coming out close behind him. "Seth, take him." Mary allowed Seth to move forward and take Edward from her. "You need to leave." Seth turned and carried Edward back in the direction of the cabin.

"I can't do that. Not unless Brady tells me to go." Quil growled lowly, Embry stepped forward so he was next to Quil. His focus was on Dol.

"Is she…" Embry whimpered slightly.

"She's alive." I moved my focus to Quil. "She isn't a threat." Quil narrowed his eyes at her. "Brady imprinted on her."

Just like that Quil's entire demeanor changed. He dropped his shoulders and shook his head, turning and heading back towards Carlisle's cabin.

"Can I take her?" I nodded to Embry and he took Dol from me. "I'm going to put her in Rose's bed. You'll be alright?"

I nodded and looked at Mary who was watching him carry off my sister. "Can I ask you some things?"

"Go ahead." She shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Could she have been saved? Was there anyway?"

"No. She's been like this since we were human."

"What was life like back then?"

"Bland. All life was back then was survival. Ak and I were siblings. We shared a father. She would sneak out into the woods at night and one night I followed her out. That was when I caught her killing one of the others. Killing our own kind was unforgiveable. I should have told our leader."

"How would you have told him?"

"Though language wasn't evolved we still had ways to symbolize things. I didn't rat on her though. Instead I confronted her. That night we killed each other and _something_ brought us back. I don't know what it is. I never will. At the start we worked together. I'd feed on those she found unworthy of living. While in one of the villages she became pregnant and when the boy and I grew a strong bond she killed him out of spite because I loved him more than her. It was at that time when I realized we had almost killed off the human race so I killed her and she was reborn for the first time. Back then she was born to humans but always with the same power. I picked up the pattern pretty quickly. In the early days she was either worshipped or feared. They would kill her at birth or worship her as a goddess. I didn't interfere. I watched her as she would live and die. I was cursed to eternity on Earth while she was cursed to eternity without truly dying."

"Where have you been? You judged both myself and Nahuel for burying ourselves but your face isn't all over the place. Where have you been all these years?"

"I've kept to myself for the most part. It's part of why I'm so mentally unstable. I've spent the past million years isolating myself. I've been living somewhere in the middle of what I believe is called Africa for a large portion of it. I only became aware of the humanity problem a few years ago. It has taken me a while to take action because I had to reorder my mentality so I could do my job." She frowned.

"Are you going to continue killing off the humans?" I asked after a moment.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

"Probably not."

"Can I call you Bella?" I looked down at her before moving my focus to the sky above me.

"Only my friends call me that."

She looked away and nodded slightly. "I suppose I don't have the right to call you that then."

"No. Go ahead and call me Bella. It's my name." It was more than that though. It was the name Rosalie had given me. It was who I was now. Bella Marie Swan. Isabella was the name I had been called when I was property. I was free now though.

"Would you like me to make you human again? I don't need you to remain as a Half Breed."

"I think I'll stay like this. I like having control of my mind again." We didn't say anything else at first. "How did you knock her out?"

"I possess several gifts unlike the normal vampire. I can make people incapable of perceiving my presence, I can make them sleep by a touch, I can get into people's heads and make them forget me, and so much more. Even after all this time I'm still learning some of them."

"Interesting."

I closed my eyes then opened them again when a voice entered my mind. _Bella._ Dol.

I wasted no time, bolting into the cave. She was sitting up in the center of it, Embry sitting next to her. She looked at me and smiled tearfully. "Bella."

"Dol." I was by her side in a second, pulling her into a tight hug, tears filling my eyes.

"Bella." She sounded dazed, she hugged me back tightly.

"How are you?"

"It's…complicated…I am seeing things…memories from my other lifetimes…it's…" She trembled slightly and pulled away, holding her head and whimpering quietly. "It's like I have thousands of voices in my head at once. There is so much there but I can't quite reach any of it. I see things then they're gone. It's…confusing."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She blinked and focused on me. "We'll get through this." She nodded and closed her eyes.

I lay down next to her, thoughtful. Mary was going to continue decimating the human population. For some reason it didn't bother me. It should've but it didn't. I had to wonder what would happen now that it was over. What would we do now? Would Dol be herself again? There were so many possibilities. So many possible things that could happen. They were endless. And for once, it was comforting. The unknown wasn't going to drive me insane. Instead it was going to make things easier. Dol laid down next to me, curling up and sighing softly.

Things would be okay. Life would be alright. The possibilities were endless.

 **And there you have it, the outcome where Dol lived. I don't know if I'll do the alternate ending 15 Years Later or not.** _ **You should. I don't think I've ever really celebrated Christmas.**_ **Maybe.** _ **She probably will.**_ **That's not a guarantee.** _ **It's still a maybe.**_


	19. Alternate Ending - 15 Years Later

**I have to agree that I preferred the real ending a lot better. I also think I explained a few of the things a bit better in the alternate ending because there was a bit of more context to work with. I did decide the outcome of their lives in the alternate ending deserved its own 15 Years Later.** _ **I definitely didn't harass her into writing it.**_ **Not at all. Of course I'm not a fan of happily ever after's so the fact that Dol is alive might be good but what kind of ripple effect will that have on the outcomes of their lives?**

My name was Isabella Marie Swan. It was the name I was born with. It's not who I am anymore. After the events that happened fifteen years ago I chose to rid myself of the name Isabella. I didn't want to be Isabella anymore. What followed the death of Ak hadn't been pretty. Mary had held true to her word and cut the human population down significantly. It had taken her fifteen years to do it but there were around four billion people left on the Earth. It had been called a random disease officially of course very few people had believed it. Religious groups had called it the wrath of a God. Some said it was a god or goddess. Others blamed the government. Only a small group of people had been right. The ones who believed in supernatural beings had gotten it correctly.

The few that got it right would never know the truth. That it was the original vampire believed the world needed to be rebalanced and even if we'd wanted to there was nothing we could have done to stop her. Even Brady wouldn't have been able to stop her.

The world was smaller now. Mary had established a group of five vampires that were now in charge of making sure that things stayed balanced then she had "gone underground" as she called it. The truth was she'd come to live with Brady, myself, Rosalie, Dol, and my daughter.

I had debated for months on what to name my daughter. A month before her birth my husband had had a bad run in with one of the new vampires and been killed. I guess it made me a widow of ten years. I couldn't complain though. John had been a great man and while his death was unfortunate I, -I hated to say it, even now- hadn't ever really loved him. Not in the way that truly mattered. I had grieved his death but it hadn't destroyed me like it should have.

I'd named my daughter Renesmee. I hadn't been sure at first but after a bit of pushing from a mostly coherent Dol I'd agreed to do it.

Dol. Oh, Dol. She hadn't been whole since that day. She'd was more unstable than I ever had been. She would sometimes spend days at a time in a daze, staring off into space. I'd go into her mind and all I would see is memories floating around, memories I knew weren't her's. I wasn't able to wake her up from these. Even when she wasn't lost in memories that weren't her's she was constantly slipping out of focus. We had tried using my ability to wall off sections of her mind but it had never worked.

 _I was jerked awake as screaming filled the air. I got to my feet and bolted into the hall, pulling open Dol's bedroom door and dropping down next to my sister._

" _Dol. Dol, wake up." I shook her, as she writhed and sobbed in her sleep._

 _I heard someone else come in the room before Brady took his place across from me, he grabbed her hand._

" _Mom, you need to wake up." They had grown close over the past few years. He'd forgiven her for leaving him. She jerked up and hugged her knees to her chest, shaking violently._

" _Not me. Not me. Wasn't me. Wouldn't do that. Not a murderer."_

" _Dol." She blinked several times, focusing on her surroundings. Tears falling down her cheeks. "Come back to us. Come on."_

 _She looked at Brady for a second then looked down. "I saw it. Bur's death. I saw it. I felt his bones break beneath my fingers, saw his body go limp, and saw the life leave his eyes."_

 _Brady pulled Dol into his arms and held her close as she cried softly. "That wasn't you. It was never you. Remember that, Mom. It wasn't your fault."_

 _I got to my feet slowly as she curled into Brady's arms. I looked up at the door as a medium sized wolf appeared in it, she moved into the room and jumped up on the bed. Lila. Brady's girlfriend. I watched as Brady lay down with Dol held close to him and Lila rested her head on his stomach after laying down next to him._

 _Brady met my eyes and I knew I could leave her alone for the night. She'd be okay. They had her. I walked out into the hall, closing the door behind me and leaning against it. Things would get better._

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

"Bella, come _on_." Rosalie beat on my door impatiently.

"Give me ten seconds." I shook my head as I pulled the dress she had picked out for me on.

"One. Two. Three. Four." I shook my head and laughed as I walked over to the door, unlocking it.

"Good. You look great."

"Remind me why you're making me dress up?"

"It's a surprise." She grinned and tilted her head down the hall. "Brady, if Lila isn't dressed when I come in I will have your head on a platter!"

"It's our birthday. What possible surprise could you have for me that would require the torture of dressing up?"

"Humor me." She headed down the hall and flung Brady's door open.

"Mom!"

She disappeared into his room and I drowned out the sound of her yelling at him. I found my way down the hall and headed up the stairwell, going down the hall and knocking on Renesmee's door before pushing it open.

She was on the floor, drawing something with Mary sitting on the bed watching her. "Hey, Mary. What're you doing up here?"

"Watching your little artist." Renesmee hardly acknowledged me, whatever she was drawing had her full attention.

"I thought you'd be down there defending Brady."

"I gotta let him suffer sometimes." She grinned and moved down next to Renesmee. The truth was she had taken a strong interest in Renesmee. Whenever Brady kicked her out she would come play with Renesmee much like she'd done with Brady when he was her age. Maybe it was the age similarities, giving her a feeling of being close to someone again like she had her sister at one point in her life. I didn't particularly care as long as she kept my daughter safe.

"What're you drawing?" I joined her and looked at the drawing of Dol.

"Aunt Dol. I miss her." Dol hadn't lived with us for about a year now. She'd moved in with her boyfriend and his Imprintee. After the memory of killing Bur she had –for the most part- mentally stabilized. I missed having her around all the time but having her actually happy after years of suffering from memories that weren't hers made missing her worth it.

"We're going to see her in a few."

"I know." She got up and walked over to her desk, setting the picture on top of a pile of other pictures. "I'm gonna get ready."

She had always been shy and excelled beyond her age, something seemed off about her though. She seemed distant. "Are you alright, Nes?"

"Yeah." She turned and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

She looked down and chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm scared."

My eyes widened. "What about?" I walked over to her and picked her up with ease, hugging her tightly.

"I heard you and Aunt Rose talk about how your parents died when you were around my age."

Crap. "That won't happen to you. Nothing is going to happen to me. You won't go through any of the terrible things I had to when I was your age." I hugged her close as she shook in my arms. "I promise you, Nes. _Nothing_ will ever happen to you." I set her down carefully and knelt down in front of her. "Look at me." She lifted her gaze to meet mine. "We have the most badass vampire in the world with us. She won't let you lose your family."

"She didn't protect my dad." I flinched and kissed her forehead. Mary moved in next to me and pulled Renesmee into a hug.

I rose to my feet and backed away. "Ness, you _know_ I would have saved your father if I'd known he was in danger. It was a terrible accident and I'm sorry it happened." She pulled away from my daughter and lifted her hand up and rotated her hand in a circle before moving it to her heart then holding her hand up level with Renesmee's heart. After a moment Renesmee nodded and repeated the same movements, an adoring smile covering her face before she went to her closet and dug through it. I'd asked multiple times what it meant but Mary wouldn't tell me and Renesmee told me it was a secret that she couldn't share. I could assume it meant something about being friends or something along those lines but it would be nice to know the full meaning was.

"Will you two ever tell me what your secret signal means?"

"Nope." Renesmee's voice came from the closet.

Mary smiled slyly. "It is from pre-language. That's all you get. Now go make sure my nephew isn't getting beheaded by his mom." I shook my head and grinned at her.

"If Rose planned on beheading her son she probably would've done it a long time ago." I left them anyways, focusing my hearing on them as I walked away.

"Mary, when are you gonna ask my mom to let you do it?"

"We both know I don't ask anyone to do anything. The problem is your age. You're still so young. If I were to change you at this age you would be as unpredictable as me." I froze in my tracks.

Was she seriously talking about making Renesmee into a vampire?

She wouldn't.

There was no way.

Even as the shock ran through me I couldn't bring myself to confront her about it. She was right. If she wanted to make my daughter a vampire she would do it. No one would be able to stop her.

"I'll take the fact that you didn't come yell at me as consent."

I shook my head and continued forward and down the stairwell.

"Thank you, mom!" Renesmee's voice was so full of excitement that I couldn't help but grin. So my daughter was going to become a vampire. Interesting.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

The second we went through the door Dol pulled me into a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Bella." She tightened her hold.

"Happy birthday, Dol." We pulled apart and I looked past her to see Embry sitting on the stairs.

"Aunt Dol!" Renesmee squeezed between us and hugged her aunt. I stepped back as Dol picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey, Ness." She seemed to zone out for a brief second before she blinked and focused on the girl in her arms.

"On that note, we will-"

Dol's head snapped up as she set Renesmee down. "Oh no you don't, Brady." She moved around us and pulled him into a hug. "It's our birthday. You don't get to bail out on me or your aunt."

"Fine." He pulled away from her and took Lila's hand, pulling her into the living room.

"Mind if I talk to you alone for a second, Dol?" She nodded and led me into the kitchen where Paul was digging through the fridge. I took a seat on one of the barstools and watched their interaction.

She smacked him in the back of the head playfully and he turned around, pulling her into a close embrace before kissing her. She pulled away earning a disappointed sound from him. "Go say hi to our son."

He let go of her, taking the hint and moving around her. "Hey, Bella." He acknowledged as he walked past me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked as she got into the freezer. I knew what she was after. Our solution to everything good and bad. She pulled out an ice cream carton and set it down on the counter.

"Mary is going to turn Nes into a vampire." I expected at least slight shock but it didn't come. Instead she just continued on her path, pulling two spoons out of the drawer. "Did you know?"

"I assumed it would happen." She moved around the table and joined me, setting the carton in front of us before handing me one of the spoons and scooping a spoonful of ice-cream and taking a bite.

"How?"

"The memories I get of all of my other lives. I saw her and me…Ak…" She zoned out for a second before shaking her head and focusing. "That hand signal they use with each other means –very loosely translated from a time with no real language- that they are family. Once Mary started seeing her as a sister it was bound to happen that she'd want to keep her forever.

I nodded and took a bite of ice-cream. "It should bother me."

"Mary was a good sister. That was her biggest mistake. She loved her sister too much." She smiled weakly and shook her head. "I suppose that was my biggest mistake as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should've died when Mary killed every other incarnation of me. The only thing that kept me alive was the fact that I bound myself to your soul at birth. Don't get me wrong, being alive, it's great. But knowing that I will never be able to die until you're dead. It hurts. I'm going to have to watch you die. When we were in Missouri it was great but it was also terrible. I saved the life of the woman who raised my son. It also was the perfect leverage for Kachiri."

I dropped the spoon as images of Kachiri flashed through my mind. For the most part the torture she'd inflicted hadn't been as much of a trigger in my mind for years. Mary had apparently fixed most of it. However I still occasionally saw things that weren't there and triggers would occasionally affect me. "Crap, Bella. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "It's okay. Just images." I pushed the memories away and gave her a weak smile. "Look at that, both of us mentally unstable nut cases." Someone knocked on the door and Dol tilted her head.

"I didn't invite anyone else. Did you?" I shook my head as she got up and went to the door. I followed closely; extremely curious who else would show up.

She opened the door and froze. "Edward?"

I was stunned. Edward never came to directly visit us, he would take Renesmee out to do things because we'd named her after his daughter and he'd grown a slight attachment towards her but he wasn't exactly forgiving that I hadn't fought Mary about his return to humanity. "Rosalie asked me to come, can I?"

I blinked and shook my head as Dol stepped back, allowing Edward in. He was holding two small boxes. This was the first time I'd seen him and four years but it didn't stop the memories from my fantasy life from surfacing. "Stop reliving your insanity, Isabelle."

I gave him a weak smile as he handed Dol one of the two boxes. "Happy Birthday, girls."

He held up the other one in offering to me, I took it hesitantly. "Consider this my peace offering."

"You're joking, right? Fifteen years of a grudge for something I had no control over and now you want to give me a peace offering?"

He shook the box in front of me and gave me one of those 'I own the world' looks. I shook my head and knocked it out of his hand. "Fuck you, Edward."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Sorry I came."

"Uncle Ed!" Renesmee came running out of the living room and jumped into his arms, giving him barely any time to catch her.

"Nope you're staying." Dol moved around him and closed the door before going into the living room.

I went to follow her but Edward grabbed my arm before I could. "Wait." I turned to watch him set Renesmee down and whisper something in her ear. She nodded furiously before going back into the living room.

"What do you want?"

"To formally apologize." He hesitated then moved into the dining room, I followed him warily as he sat down at the table and moved his focus to me. "Look, I know I treated you like shit out of vengeance. I've continued that pattern. I'm trying to right my wrongs though."

"Right your wrongs?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I've been thinking a lot, Isabelle. A lot. I have been spiteful, immature, and an ass to you. Even after everything you went out of your way to protect me."

"It's taken you long enough." I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I want to try to be friends. Or at least not this hostile whatever it is that we have."

I didn't need to think about before I answered. "Okay."

He stared at me. "You're joking?"

"Edward, even after all the shit you put me through I have done nothing but help you and save your life. I'd do it again too." He rose to his feet and moved so he was standing a few inches in front of me.

"I've never thanked you for naming your daughter after Renesmee."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know. You did it in honor of her. You didn't know her very well but you still named your daughter after her."

"She was a good person. I don't think I'll ever get over letting her die."

He stepped back and held out his hand. "Let's turn over a new leaf. Forget all the shit from the past. Hello, my name is Edward." I considered for a moment before taking his hand.

"My name is Bella." He nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Isabelle." I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. He let go of my hand. "Now where are we going out to eat?"

"We aren't. Dol ordered pizza. Now come join the family." I turned away from him and joined the family in the living room. After a moment I heard him follow me in.

.-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-..-~**~-.

I was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. After some pleading from Renesmee we'd agreed to spend the night here. Well I had, Rose had taken off about an hour ago and said she'd pick us up tomorrow.

I couldn't sleep for the life of me though. It wasn't that I wasn't tired, I was physically exhausted. I just couldn't shut my brain off.

 _Are you awake?_

I couldn't help but grin. We never really used the telepathic link when we were in the same room. We'd come to the conclusion that it would be healthier to talk to each other face to face because of both of our mental instability. It didn't mean I didn't miss it though. _What do you think?_

It took her almost a solid minute to answer me. _I'm currently being haunted by the memories of a by the memories of French queen named Marie. It's weird. I vaguely remember Brady talking about her after school a few years ago. To think that at one point it was me. And she's not the only one. There are others._

I couldn't bring myself to be surprised, she was one carnation of millions of years of life. _Come here._

I moved into a sitting position and turned the table lamp on. I waited for her. When she joined me I gave her a tired smile. "How bad is it?"

"I'll take any one of the more recent lives over the ones from the time of Ak. Almost all of the memories from that time are terrible, early deaths."

"Our lifespans were short back then." We both looked over at the couch where Mary was now stretched out. "You two should go for a walk." It wasn't a suggestion.

"Why?"

"You'll want to go for a walk." She gave Dol a hard look before she vanished.

We shared a look before getting up and heading outside. I immediately saw why she had us come out, freezing in place and glaring at the person standing on the sidewalk.

I could feel the rage break through our mental connection the second she saw him. "Alec!" She stormed down the sidewalk, I had to grab her and stop her before she decided to punch him. "Bella, let me go!" She jerked against me, I stepped between them, blocking her path and growling at him.

"Give me ten seconds to explain myself, Blue."

"Mary! Fucking make him human so I can kill him!"

I saw the visuals of exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to bury him alive and let him starve to death. I couldn't bring myself to disagree with that. He had taken off after Jane had killed her mother. Not a peep from him for around fifteen years. I could get over my anger towards Edward. This was something completely different though. Jane had killed the only family member we had left and he'd left with her.

Mary appeared behind him. "Give him his ten seconds." He jerked around to look at Mary before turning back to us.

"Ten." Dol's voice was hostile as she began her countdown.

"I know I fucked up. I shouldn't have…Blue, she's my sister. Surely you can understand me sticking by my sister's side."

Why would he show his face now? What was the point of this? "Where is she? I can kill two birds with one stone. Quite literally."

He looked behind him again before returning his focus to Dol. "Dead."

I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for him though. I could tell Dol felt the same way.

"Your ten seconds is up." Alec's eyes widened as he made a move to run, Mary grabbed him mid step and shoved him to the ground, leaning over him and biting his neck without a second thought.

Dol turned away and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me and crying into my shoulder. I held her close and closed my eyes. We finally got to avenge her mother's death. After all these years it would finally happen. I shouldn't have been so happy about revenge but Ellen shouldn't have died. Not like she did. I could understand Alec's side, he did what he did for family. We would do what we were doing for family as well. It always came back to family.

 **With that we come to our end.** _ **I really don't like how this chapter came out.**_ **Which part?** _ **Most of it. I mean you made it look like me living was a bad thing.**_ **That was kind of the point.** _ **I know but would you root for your own death?**_ **Anyways, I highly recommend following this story if you aren't already. Just because the story is finished doesn't mean I'm completely done with it. I wouldn't expect anything in the immediate future but after I finish transferring my original fiction to my computer I might come back to this for something special.** _ **That sounds promising.**_ **Also,** __ **I'm sorry if this chapter came out gloomy. I'm kind of in a bad spot. I don't want to go into details but someone close to me is dying and I'm reliving the Hell that was 2015 because of it.**


	20. Note

Hey, guys! I'm here for a note I've been debating on doing for a bit. Basically I was looking back at Blood and remembered things I pointed out or promised but never did keep. I decided why not address the things I said and come up with excuses or explanations for what happened. Or even just point out things I held true to the entire time. Then there's the things I really hate how I approached when I initially wrote it.

 _She's just covering for herself._

I did say excuses. Anyways.

* * *

 **Blood Ch:1**

" **I will try and explain their relationship and hold onto it because she has known him for eight years of her life."**

Technically speaking I didn't really elaborate on their relationship _but_ he did save them at the end. _That's a terrible excuse._ Bite me. Anyways. I did try.

 **Blood Ch:2**

" **I thought I'd go ahead and clarify that I will** _ **not**_ **be pairing her with Edward."**

I did hold true to this. Several times I considered letting them end up together but we ended up with the Edward we know now.

 **This isn't a quote but it is something I introduced here but never really used. Her diary.**

Technically it made a couple appearances but I never really used it to the full potential. I'm going to say that this was the original way I planned on telling her backstory. After a bit it just kind of became irrelevant to me and never really reappeared. _What happened to it?_ After Victoria almost killed her it got left in Volterra. That adds up, right? _You really should reread your own story._ I will. One of these days.

 **Blood Ch:13**

 _I feel I should cut in here. Fay, are you in love with me?_ Shut up. _"(swoons)" Come on. When's our first date?_ We all know you hate my guts. _True. You did kill me and basically everyone I love._ Moving on.

I'm also really disappointed how I did their interaction with Leah during this chapter. I should've done it differently.

 **I don't have a direct chapter for this but it's about James and Victoria**

I remembered this part so I'm going to comment on it here. I initially had planned for James and Victoria to be the main antagonists in Blood before I decided to make Kachiri slightly…yeah. Anyways. They also almost were the leaders of the army in Essence but I chose to have Dol on the bad side and, honestly, I'm much happier that I went the way I did with them. Having James and Victoria as the main antagonists is too Twilight. _You do realize you're writing Twilight fanfiction, right?_ And? _You're a moron. Moving on._

 **Blood Ch:21**

" _ **I swear to God if anyone asks me my favorite color I will come possess their pa-**_ **Okay! Moving on! It appears Dol doesn't want questions about her favorite color."**

I'm a little disappointed. No one ever asked Dol her favorite color. _I hate you._ I know you do. So, Dol. What's your favorite color? _Oh, what's this? It looks like…um…Paul. Yes. Paul wants my help with…dinner. Yeah. I gotta go._ I guess the world will never know.

* * *

There isn't anything else for Blood from what I skimmed through. I know. I should've been a bit more thorough but I wasn't.

* * *

 **Essence Ch:1**

" **We are back! The sequel will be shorter than the first one but I couldn't leave it there. I just couldn't. "**

Ironically, Essence was actually longer than Blood. Go figure, right?

 **Essence Ch:Endings**

Both endings had their own purposes. I feel I needed to address something that I didn't do during it though. The lives of some of the others and how they turned out. You can skip past this if you want.

Quil: Quil continued running the pack he and Rosalie created.

Embry: Embry came back to Forks and took over as alpha to Paul and that other guy that I can never remember the name of. (I'm a bad author but in my defense he was an extra character. Never really important to the story.) Embry and Bella drift apart in the real ending though he visits for holidays. In the alternate ending while Dol doesn't take over as alpha to her pack again Embry never drifts from the family and he spends a lot of time around them.

Carlisle: As a human he becomes a professional doctor and helps them search for the "cure" to whatever was wiping the humans out.

Emmett: Interesting fact. Emmett wasn't supposed to remain dead during the story. I had initially intended on him being a prisoner in Volterra but I ended up leaving him dead. I didn't want to make Dol seem like a worse person than she was already being portrayed as though.

Jane: In both endings she _did_ die. Alec _did_ kill her. He didn't tell them in the second line because he knew they wouldn't believe him. However in the second line he didn't kill her immediately. He waited several years to do it.

* * *

To be honest I couldn't think of anything else to add. I know there's tons of other things I could do.

 _Tell them the news!_

Alright. I _might_ make a third story. It will be called Venom _if_ I finish it. I've jotted down the first chapter of three different potential storylines but so far nothing is set in stone.

 _Personally my favorite was the first._

Of course it was. It was a fun idea but it was…complicated.

 _Because the third idea isn't?_

Oh, bite me. It's fun.

 _And conflicting. You will have to_ reread _your own story. Imagine the scandals. The rumors! The-_

I reread my own stories.

 _And I read the Twilight saga. You're so full of it._

Anyways. Ignoring that. If there is a third story I will post a note here letting you know but as it stands I have three different ideas with no idea how to move forward with them.

 _Thanks for listening to me ramble! I owe my beta for my original fiction a chapter so I gotta do that. Anyone has any questions feel free to ask._

~Fay The Gay


	21. Third and Final Story

**So I have chosen to do a third story in the series. It is official. I have already uploaded the first chapter. Be sure to check it out on my profile. It's called Venom. The third and final story is behind a cheesy concept. If you don't want to read that I recommend leaving it at Essence. If you don't mind that then by all means, enjoy.** ** _Will I be joining you for notes?_ Probably not. _That's stupid._ Why do you sound younger? _What are you talking about?_**


	22. Second Alternate Ending

**Okay, so I was talking to a friend. I was explaining to him Dol and Bella's bond and how reliant they were on each other. This ending came to mind based off of that concept and I couldn't resist sharing it with you. I'm warning you, this ending is the most heartbreaking ending I've written. I'm not sure if I should warn about triggers but I will anyway. As usual the consequences aren't without perks.**

"Hello." Her voice was childish but there was more. The young girl -who couldn't have been older than ten- stood several feet in front of us, her deep brown curly locks framing her dark yet pale face. Her deep red glowing eyes were feral. Red eyes. I'd never seen a vampire with red eyes. Why were they red? She looked between the three of us. I was frozen in place. The girl in front of us sent raw fear through me. Everything about her told me to run. To leave. To get out as fast as I could. She looked between all of us before settling her gaze on Dol. "Say the words, Old Soul. It is ringing through your head." The young girl's voice now held age. It was full of knowledge. I could feel Dol's fear alongside my own. That wall she'd built had crumpled. Any of the pain and agony and worry from before was replaced with raw fear.

Dol grabbed hold of my arm, digging her fingers painfully into my wrist.

"You aren't speaking? That isn't any good. We really need to talk, Sister." Her voice turned lethal as the word sister escaped her mouth. "I'm the original vampire."

Rosalie spoke up, "no one here is your sister and what the fuck is an old soul?" The attitude she tried to put into it would have been believable if her voice hadn't been shaking.

"Mind your tongue, Abomination or I will be forced to remove it." The girl's gaze snapped to Rosalie before returning to Dol.

"Of course you don't know. You have been doing someone has been telling you to do. You would not know. She's close to the surface though. I can feel her." She tilted her head slightly. "What do you know of yourself, Sister? Of the shapeshifter you are."

Dol was frozen in place. She hadn't spoken a word before and she clearly wasn't going to now.

"Spectral shapeshifters are born only after the previous one has died. Only when one has died can another one live." I recited the words Quil had spoken to me.

"That is incorrect. Have you ever wondered _why_ she looks nothing of her mother? Have you never questioned her and the young boy's eyes?"

"How do you know about Brady?" Rosalie moved to go after her but was stopped by Edward who grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back. I tilted my head slightly and saw that same fear I'd seen when he'd shown up at the hotel in his expression.

"Rosalie, don't." I returned my focus to the young girl.

"They are the eyes of my sister. She is an Anima Renatus, Old Soul, the reborn souls of old. One cursed to eternity on Earth. We have been at war for a very long time, Sister. Your children and my children have spent eternity in a never ending war." The child's eyes flashed black. "You've crossed a line though. You created abominations. You created them following the ancient rules. It's time though. It's time to end this."

"What are you talking about?" I moved slightly in front of Dol. "She isn't your sister. You're a fucking vampire. She's a shapeshifter from the twenty-first century."

The child's expression flashed briefly. She paid no attention to me, moving her focus past me. "Wake up, Sister! Do this battle in the front! Not through the ignorant ones here! Wake up!" The girl stomped her foot and the ground shook beneath me, icy hands wrapped around me then suddenly my back was pressed to Edward's chest. The girl tilted her head. "It appears my children carry the curse as well. Unable to kill our children. A massive inconvenience when you need to wipe out all of your own ignorant stupid creations. I can't begin to comprehend the level of idiocy that has made its way into our kinds. Feeding on humans but not killing. Do they not realize our purpose? Why we exist?"

It hit me instantly. "Those bodies. The mass murders... The slaughterhouses..."

"Vampires exist for one reason. To kill. It is my job to keep the balance. To ensure humanity and vampires don't outweigh each other." Her gaze lingered on me for a second longer than was comfortable before moving to Edward. "You were a prize. You did what you were supposed to do. That was why I left you the gift. Why I didn't make you human. I'm beginning to see that mistake. Standing with the Abomination, the blood, and my sister? I understand that you're compelled to protect your creation but you should be standing with me. Not them. Join me, Edward. Stand by The Creator. It should be an honor to you."

Edward shifted positions behind me. "Unfortunately I can't do that. You killed her mother. Her mother was a good woman."

Anger flashed through the girl's eyes. "I would never do that. I mass murder in times like this. Why would I do something as ignorant as kill a single human? More importantly. I would never go after the grandmother of that young boy."

I broke out of my fear. I needed to focus. Okay. The pack wouldn't be far away. I touched the connection to her essence and sent out an order. I felt terrible but I had to. I knew she wouldn't willingly do it. _Dol, call Quil and tell him to circle us._

I could feel the conflict in her mind but she did as I told. She didn't have a choice. I couldn't feel guilty about that right now though. "You unmade the vampires?" Her gaze moved to mine, an unsettling smiling ghosting across her lips.

"I thought you'd die. You and that boy. I left you both to die. You should have died. In all of the vampires on the planet the two of you _almost_ interested me. Why would a vampire give up this gift and choose to bury themselves alive? _Almost_. Then I realized you were cowards. He was the first on the list. I dug him up and pinned his body down then bit his neck and wiped his mind."

Keep her talking. Distract her. "So you can unmake vampires?"

"I am the original. The creator of an entire species that is unable to kill their own creations. By all technicalities every one of you is my creation. If I couldn't make you human again I would be at a massive disadvantage."

"Could you make us back?"

She ignored the question, her gaze returning to Dol. "Sister, I suggest you call off your hounds before I kill them all. Those aren't the ones for this battle."

Dol pulled on my arm and gave me a pleading look. It was hard to do it but I caved. I didn't want them to die. _Send them away._

"Sister! Wake up! I want to talk to you! Stop hiding and speak to me! "

Dol changed. I felt the change as our telepathic link walled itself off. Her stance became tenser, she stood taller and moved forward. The young girl began grinning.

"Sister."

"Hello, Mer." Her voice sounded older. So much older. She glanced over her shoulder at me and my heart sank. That wasn't my sister. Sure, she looked like my sister but the eyes said something different. Those ever changing eyes had become a deep brown. She returned her focus to the girl. Mer. Mary. This was the girl that had Brady had imprinted on. Things were going to get complicated quickly if this went out of control.

"It has been a very long time since we've talked, Sister."

The girl who was Dol but wasn't bowed her head. "I told you last time what would happen if we talked again."

"Allow me to quote you. 'Next time we meet one of us will die. By this point both of our children will have forgotten their purpose. I will create an army and lead them against you. We will destroy each other and the cycle of my eternity will be broken as will yours.' I do not sense the army you corrupted my creations with. They are not here."

"My influence wasn't as strong as it normally is. It appears our soul is bound to this girl. She has a great influence on us. Even greater now that she has bound her soul to my –as they refer to it as- essence." _Isabella Marie Swan. Before anything more happens remember that my sister lies. You have helped me with something though. You have given me a perspective on humanity. Your sister is still here. If things go south know she does love you._

The child bared her teeth at us. "She had no right to interfere like that! This is not her battle!"

"Sister, I am asking you. Leave. Let me do what I want to do."

"You know as well as I that that is not an option. I must keep the balance. I swore all those years ago that I would use eternity to maintain the balance in humanity."

"I can't let you do that." The girl in front of me lifted her hands above her head and clapped them together. The sound was louder than it should have been. It echoed through the trees and sent chills down my spine. I to grab Dol's shoulder but Edward grabbed my arm stopping me.

"That's cheating!" The young girl stepped back as something came flying through the air into Dol, then another, and another. Hundreds of things flew through the air into her, at first I didn't recognize what they were. I couldn't tell. Then I saw what it was. Essence. It was the essence of shapeshifters. The animals from hundreds of shapeshifters flying through the air and into Dol. Dol through her head back and laughed, a terrifying sound. It was a terrifying laugh.

I jerked against Edward's hold on me. _Dol! Please! Push her down!_

 _You really don't want her to do that, Isabella. Your sister will be eaten alive by what I am doing._ The girl who wasn't Dol rolled her around, stretching out before taking a deep breath and crouching down.

"You can't do that, Ak! You are cheating!" The young girl looked panicked as the girl who wasn't my sister moved towards her, Ak. Yet another name that sounded more like a sound than a word.

"Sister, I don't cheat. I bend the rules but I don't cheat."

The girl seemed to consider her options quickly before jumping up into the nearest tree. "You promised this battle would be fair!" Rosalie dropped to her knees next to me and grabbed her head. "But if you're going to use all of your assets it looks like I will have to do the same!" Then a massive force hit me, knocking me to the ground. Teeth entered into my neck and an agonized scream escaped me. Sharp fiery pain tore through me. It was like being turned. It was exactly like being turned. Except the burning only lasted what was probably a few seconds. White hot agony tore through my body and then it was over. That was it. And I felt it. My mind. Everything open and free again. It felt amazing. Even with that something was off, I could feel my vampire strength and speed and everything else back but something felt horribly out of place. Like something important was missing. I couldn't dwell on that right now.

"It looks like you're one of my only hopes, Isabella. Get up now." Mer got off of me and I was on my feet in seconds. Dol. My mind was open again. I could do this. I just needed to get this other girl to drop her guard so I could force my way into my sister's mind.

Edward took hold of me and turned me so I was facing him. "Isabella, are you-"

It wasn't hard to tear the shield off my mind long enough to let Edward hear my thoughts. _Focus on the current problem._ I turned and watched a look of fear shoot across Dol –no Ak-'s face.

"This abomination is technically mine. Flick the right switch in her mind and…" I focused on Rosalie who threw her head back and let out a sound between a scream and howl. The sound of snapping bones filled the air and her skin began to ripple as something began to surface from beneath it. She made another of the sound between a scream and howl, this time more of a howl.

"You absolute idiot! You cannot control the creature beneath the surface!" Ak took off into the trees, I didn't stick around to watch Rosalie change. I took off after her at full speed. If only all vampire transformations took this long. I suppose it made sense since I'd been bitten by the original. I tackled the girl who wasn't my sister to the ground, she struggled against me. "Let me go, Isabella!" She kicked me in the stomach and I went flying into a tree, knocking it down and…it hurt. I held my stomach and winced at the terrible pain in my back. It hurt? I thought vampires couldn't feel real pain? "It would take days for you to be able to become a full vampire, Isabella. You may have some of the vampire strengths back but your heart is still beating. This is not your fight, Isabella. This is a fight between myself and my sister. You do not want to be involved in this!"

"I am already involved! You're wearing my sister's face!" I growled and struggled to my feet.

"If you choose to fight me, Isabella and my sister gets away. She will wipe out most of humanity." The other girl, Mer, or Mary. She came out of the trees from where we'd come from. She moved so she was standing next to me.

"I will wipe out most of it. I keep the balance. It is my job. Shapeshifters have lost their way more than the vampires. They live to wipe out the human race. She will kill off every one of the humans." Mary stepped forward in front of me. An animalistic howl tore through the air from where we'd come from. Ak jerked her head in the direction of the sound. A low growl escaping her.

"Sister, you have made a mistake by releasing that beast. You can't control it. Neither of us have that power."

"You cheated, Sister. You stole the souls of all of those animals from their human hosts. That is not how the battle was supposed to happen, Sister." She stepped forward. "So, if you are going to choose not to bring your army here to fight and would rather steal what makes them special to make yourself stronger I will have to use what I have here."

I was beyond confused by the current situation. Dol was actually an…Old Soul who was now being possessed by what I had to assume was the first incarnation of her. Mary had openly admitted to killing off all of those humans but she'd claimed she was only doing it to keep the balance…they were supposed to fight... To the death…that was Dol. Dol. No.

"Is realization dawning on you, Isabella? I know it is on your sister. Tell me, Isabella. Will you stand by me and assist me in killing my sister? Because if you do not she will kill me." Edward came out of the trees followed closely by a large wolf like creature who moved across the ground in an apelike fashion. Edward grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders and carried me into the trees. "You made a mistake, Mer! You made a deadly mistake! She will kill us all! I told you that you couldn't control her!" The two girls were running on opposite sides of Edward as he carried me through the trees.

Edward ducked down as Mary jumped over him, landing on Ak and knocking her across the ground. I wasted no time before dropping off his back and jumping on Mary's back, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her head, trying to rip it off.

"Isabella!" I hit a tree seconds after hands dug into my arm, throwing me off her. I jumped to my feet and tried to go after them but arms wrapped around me again.

"Edward, let me go!" I jerked against him but Ak had been right. I wasn't a full vampire.

Mary stood and backed away from her sister, Ak rising to her feet as well. She appeared as though she was slightly dazed. She was dazed. It was clear. This was my chance. _Dol!_ I broke through that mental wall with ease. I looked around the inside of her mind. It was different than my own. Everything was so much less organized. Thoughts and memories ran through it randomly. Dol was in the center with her arms and legs chained to the floor. She was lying on the ground crying golden tears.

" _Dol."_ I was in front of her now, I knelt in front of her and grabbed her head, she looked up at me weakly.

" _Bella. Kill her. I've seen her plans. Bella, you have to kill her. Please."_ The first time she'd spoken verbally since the lake and this was what she was saying. No.

" _If I kill her-"_

" _I've done so many things for the wrong reasons, believing it was the right thing. She was leading me on the path of destroying humanity. Bella. Please. Let me die. We can't let her win."_ She jerked against the chains and cried weakly.

" _Dol, I can't. You're all I have left. Everyone else is gone or-"_

" _We can't afford to make the selfish choice here. After everything. I love you, Bella but-"_

I was jerked out of her mind and thrown back into reality.

"Stay out of our head."

I didn't want to do this. I knew what needed to happen. I didn't want it to. I couldn't. I couldn't let her die. Even as I told myself this something else dawned on me. Could she die without me dying? I knew Dol was bound to me, I knew she couldn't die unless I did but could Ak die without me dying? They were the same person. If so I knew Mary wouldn't waste a breath considering it. She'd snap my neck and be done with it if it was the only way to kill her sister. _Edward, the vampire. We need to stand with her._

I moved to join Mary's side as another howl ripped through the air from the distance. It was getting further away though. Edward joined my side warily.

"Isabella, you are willing to stand against me? Even in knowing your sister's fate?"

"If it is what I must do then it is what I will do." I put on a mask of confidence. Inside I was dying though. Inside I knew that Dol had told me I needed to kill her.

"Two sisters gathered to kill their sister. About four incarnations ago I loved reading tragedies." Ak crouched low to the ground, the sound of bones breaking filled the air and she was replaced by a wolf, she growled and lunged for Mary, I tackled her mid-air, and we rolled across the ground. I pushed against her chest as she snapped at my throat. Someone else hit her and knocked her off me, I got to my feet slowly and watched as Ak and Mary rolled across the ground. Mary ended up pinned beneath the wolf who lifted its head, preparing to strike.

What happened next was beyond me. Something I couldn't believe. Out of the tree line, out of nowhere came a small boy. He hit Ak's back, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling. It was clear it didn't affect her, she easily jerked her body and sent the small boy flying through the air, I was moving before I realized it happened, I caught him midair, wrapping my arms around him.

"Brady, what the hell are you doing here!"

He let out a small sound and fought against me, Ak turned her focus straight to the small boy in my arms and froze in place. Mary took advantage of her shock and kicked her off of her. Ak managed to catch herself on the ground, sliding across it. Brady managed to get out of my hold and joined Mary's side, crouching to the ground and glaring at Ak. Ak stared at the young boy in shock, Mary knelt down and wrapped her arm around the small boy's shoulder, watching Ak with a grim smile.

"Sister, I am surprised you didn't see him before. He is after all her son."

She was replaced by her human form. "Bur." She breathed the word. Another name.

"Your first son. Your first ever son. The one you murdered. Now he's human. Because of you he is human."

Ak growled lowly and shook her head. "No. My son is dead. He has been dead for millions of years."

Then she was a wolf flying through the air, going straight for Brady. Edward snarled from somewhere and took her down. It took hardly any effort from the wolf before her teeth sank into his neck and his head was torn from his body. Mary wasted no time before she was on her back. "Isabella, get Brady out of here!" I grabbed him as he struggled to help Mary, his Imprintee. The two girls began fighting again, Mary dodging as Ak bit and clawed at her. I knew from what was happening Mary wasn't going to win. Ak had thousands of animal essences running through her. It was clear that all of those animals were making her stronger than she should've been. I'd seen Dol have bones broken at the hits of vampires before. It was clear that the strikes didn't hurt her. She didn't care. Mary wouldn't win this. She couldn't win this. Not on her own. Another howl ripped through the air from the distance. Rosalie. I could assume based off the fact that Brady was in his human form that he was a human. I could tell from his scent. If I was right that meant the entire pack was probably human again. I knelt down and set Brady down. "Brady, go. Now. Go find Rosalie. You need to wake her up before she kills anyone." He whimpered and looked between myself and the two fighting girls. He was the only one that could wake her up. I knew no matter what Rosalie wouldn't let her wolf kill another child.

"You'll keep her safe? Mary will be safe?"

"Yes, Brady. Now go." I growled the words. He gave the two girls one last glance then took off towards the sound of Rosalie's howl. I was about to help Mary…kill her…I didn't want to. I moved my focus to my Mary who was barely dodging the strikes of Ak who had shifted into a bear now. That many essences. So many animals…there had to be something that I could use to help her.

" _-she has bound her soul to my –as they refer to it as- essence."_ I wished I'd thought of it sooner. I grabbed onto that connection.

 _Back off!_ Ak instantly did as told, her head jerking towards me. _Hold still and shift into your human form._

In seconds she was human again, glaring at me. "This isn't your battle, Isabella!"

Mary looked shocked at first, staring at the girl in front of her. Realization dawned on her and she grinned. "I knew I turned you into a Half Breed for a reason." She tilted her head.

"Are you going to kill me while I'm completely defenseless? Is that the kind of person you are, Isabella?" She searched my expression, I buried all of the pain and fear that wanted to show.

"I have to agree with my sister. It hardly seems fair to end this battle without her being able to defend herself." Mary circled around her, slowly Ak's expression became a hostile glare.

"This battle is over." I growled. "Let Dol out. Now."

Ak grinned. "As you command."

She dropped to her knees and screamed, I wasted no time in joining her side, she shook violently and laughed weakly.

"Bella." She whispered. This was Dol. I could tell by the way she spoke. She met my eyes, the ever changing eyes I knew so well.

"She's going to die. Bella, she needs to expel those animal souls before it kills her." Mary was on her other side now.

"No. Bella, no. Let me die. Please. I can't do this. I can't risk her winning this. Please." She grabbed onto me and hugged me tightly, sobbing.

"Dol-"

"She will kill off all of humanity if she wins. We can't risk this. Bella, please."

"You can't die. Send the essences back, Dol." She whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Bella, don't do this. I-" She jerked away from me and screamed, essences of thousands of animals flying out of every inch of her skin. When it was over she fell flat on her back. Her eyes opened weakly, deep brown again. "I have to say, you're a clever girl, Isabella. This isn't over yet and your part is done. You releveled the playing field. All it cost was your creator and your sister's life. Be done with it, Mer. It's time to end this battle." I couldn't bring myself to think about Edward's body. I wouldn't dwell on it. I wouldn't think about it. I could reattach his head again later.

Mary put her hand on the center of Ak's chest and looked at me with a sad smile. "Isabella, I have to kill her." The initial childish behavior had dissipated. "It is her or me. We both have known this for millions of years. Before language was established we always knew that we would end up killing each other again. I am truly sorry you got involved in this. If you choose to defend her you will have to kill me which I will not allow to happen. It is my job to keep her from destroying humanity. If I don't kill her she will be reborn again and cycle won't end."

I looked at Ak, at Dol, she was glaring at me tiredly. "You will not shift and answer my question. Why do you want humanity dead?"

"Because humanity is disgusting. Even millions of years ago I made it my job to kill off humans who would do things that are disgusting. I was once something basic. My powers were limited. I was born human. Then I died and I became something more. There are no words to describe what was done to myself and sister. Mer became the first of the blood drinkers. I became the first of shapeshifters. I had my son. The only child any of my incarnations has ever had until this one. As time passed, as I developed, I learned how to do more things. Better ways to kill disgusting humans. Then I realized that it wasn't just some of the humans. It was all of the humans. I didn't directly act during this time. I chose to influence some of her vampires. I convinced them to nearly wipe out humanity."

" _We'd nearly overpopulated the human race. Then the entire vampire population dropped."_ Carlisle's voice rang through my head.

"You took out the vampires all those years ago." I looked at Mary who nodded once.

"I keep the balance between our species." She looked back at her sister. "She hasn't made an appearance like this in a long time."

"I hadn't learned how to create new shapeshifters yet. If I had known, I would have finished the human scum off." She laughed. "I was _so close_. So very close. If you hadn't shown up I would've had it. I would've had everything to finish my job."

"Let me talk to Dol." Her eyes changed back to the ever changing colors. "Dol-"

"I love you, Bella. I know you aren't going to let this happen." She looked at Mary. "Do it."

"No!" I was too late.

I barely saw the motion as my sister's neck was snapped. No. There was something worse. A deep distinct tear as my soul was torn. I wasn't completely sure what was happening around me, all I knew was pure raw agony as my soul split.

Turning into a vampire, that was like a pinprick compared to this. I would've been turned four hundred times over before this. This was so much worse. It was a crack in my soul. A pure split. Snapped in half.

We had been two halves of a whole, two pieces of one. Now she was gone, my other half, the other piece of who I was, gone.

All that was there was pure pain. Pain and loss. My sister. She was gone.

I opened my eyes but I didn't see. Gone. My sister was gone.

"Isabella."

Gone. She was gone.

"Isabella."

That was the voice. The voice of the one that killed her. That voice.

"Come on. You need to come back to us."

Alone.

"I know it's bad. By the ancients, I know. You have to come back though. Isabella."

This girl had killed her.

"Get out. She doesn't need you here."

"She's catatonic, Abomination. Someone needs to wake her up. If they don't, she will spend as long as her half breed body will hold out trying to come to grips with it. If she ever does."

The sound of the growling barely clicked in my brain or the sound of two forces colliding. Bones snapping. They meant nothing to my brain.

Alone.

Time passed.

I didn't move.

"Kill her. Put her out of her misery." That voice. The killer. The one who had taken her.

"You said she can recover."

"I did. It took me a million years. We could bury her again. Maybe she'll become aware. Rosalie, I know you love her. This can't just be fixed. Her soul was snapped in half. It cracked her. It destroys who you are."

Silence.

She was gone.

Dol was gone.

My soul.

More time.

"Did they find him?" Rosalie.

"Took him down over in England. Should we kill him?" Embry.

"His sister killed Ellen. Kill him." Rosalie's voice was cold. Unwavering.

So alone.

So empty.

Time meant nothing.

"This isn't right, Mary. You can't wipe out that many people!" Seth.

"You know what isn't right? Keeping her here. Kill her. Get it over with. Free her."

"She'll get through this. She always has."

Dead silence.

Nothing

I was nothing.

"Aunt Bell?"

"She won't wake up, Brady Boy." Her. The one. The killer.

"But I want to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, Brady boy. Let's go see Eddy. He has a present for you."

It might've been two weeks or it might've been two years. Time didn't really register with me anymore. Nothing mattered. My soul was split.

After all, that time, I finally found myself rising to her feet. It wasn't exactly a conscious action. My mind was far away. _Gone. Dead. Lost. Alone._

Without really seeing I walked out of the cave, pushing through the curtain without really seeing. Some people tried to talk to me, I didn't hear them, I didn't see them. All I saw was the image of that girl breaking my sister's neck.

 _Dol. Talk to me. Come on. You're there._

That voice, the voice I'd longed to hear all this time.

 _I'm here._

Dol.

It was Dol.

 _Where are you?_

 _Walk left._ Dol's voice told me. I followed her instructions as she guided me. As she led me. I would see her.

 _Dol._

 _I love you, Bells. Step forward._

I didn't see where I was being led. I didn't register the cold of the world around me. All I knew was I would see her. My sister. I stepped forward.

One step.

Two steps.

The faint sound of ice cracking filled my ears, it didn't register.

 _Dol._

 _Stop._

I stopped. _Where are you?_

Ice cracking.

 _You'll see me soon. Wait._

I waited.

 _crack_

 _I love you, Dol._

The ice broke. For the first time since it happened I became overly aware of my surroundings, so cold. Icy cold water. I gasped for a breath of oxygen and was met with the terrible feeling of water filling my mouth and lungs.

No.

 _Dol!_

No response.

So cold.

I choked up water. I swallowed and inhaled it.

I was drowning.

 _Dol!_

Water in my lungs, burning, suffocating.

I was dying.

I thought I heard the sound of a shout from the distance. Maybe I did. I wasn't sure. I was overly aware of the pain as I tried to breathe in the water.

I was going to die.

"Bella!"

A voice so far away.

Burning.

Agony.

Nothing compared to the feeling of my soul being torn in two though.

I wouldn't live through this.

Burning.

Trying to breathe.

No oxygen.

Only water.

Water filling my lungs.

The world sank around me.

 _I'll see you soon, Dol._

 **And that's it. The third ending. It was painful to write but I thought it would make a lot of sense if, when a soul sibling died, it broke them and shattered them. Especially when Bella and Dol had been so reliant on each other.**


End file.
